


Von Dichtern und Denkern

by MrsMoriarty, werthersechter



Category: Historical RPF, Weimarer Klassik
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Forbidden Love, Goethe - Freeform, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Schiller, Weimar Classicism, who knows - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 84,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goethe und Schiller, die beiden großen DIchter der deutschsprachigen Literatur: Ihre Briefe an sich sind schon eine Liebesgeschichte, die hier ausgebreitet werden soll. Bei den Kursivsetzungen handelt es sich um Original-Zitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Jena, 13. Juni 1794

Hochwohlgeborner Herr,

Hochzuverehrender Herr Geheimer Rath!

Ich hoffe, dass die mir zugetragene Adresse tatsächlich die Ihre ist und meine Worte Sie auf diesem Wege erreichen. Selbstverständlich ist mir bewusst, dass ein Mann Ihres Rang und Namens höchstwahrscheinlich Dingen von größerer Wichtigkeit nachzugehen hat, aber sollte es auch nur die geringste Chance geben, Sie für mein bescheidenes Anliegen gewinnen zu können, so dürfte ich es mir nie verzeihen, diese nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Ich bitte Sie deshalb meine Anmaßung zu entschuldigen und wohlwollend das folgende zu überdenken:

Beiliegendes Blatt enthält den Wunsch einer, Sie unbegränzt hochschätzenden, Gesellschaft, die Zeitschrift, von der die Rede ist, mit Ihren Beiträgen zu beehren, über deren Rang und Werth nur Eine Stimme unter uns seyn kann. Der Entschluß Euer Hochwohlgeboren, diese Unternehmung durch Ihren Beitritt zu unterstützen, wird für den glücklichen Erfolg derselben entscheidend seyn, und mit größter Bereitwilligkeit unterwerfen wir uns allen Bedingungen, unter welchen Sie uns dieselben zusagen wollen.

Hier in Jena haben sich die H.H. Fichte, Woltmann und von Humboldt zur Herausgabe dieser Zeitschrift vereinigt, und da, einer nothwendigen Einrichtung gemäß, über alle einlaufenden Manuscripte die Urtheile eines engern Ausschusses eingeholt werden sollen, so würden Ew. Hochwohlgeboren uns unendlich verpflichten, wenn Sie erlauben wollten, daß Ihnen zu Zeiten eines der eingesandten Manuscripte dürfte zur Beurtheilung vorgelegt werden. Je größer und näher der Antheil ist, dessen Sie unsre Unternehmung würdigen, desto mehr wird der Werth derselben bei demjenigen Publicum steigen, dessen Beifall uns der wichtigste ist.

Sollten Sie auch nur im Mindesten einen Reiz in unserem Anliegen erkennen können, so bitte ich Sie, mich dies wissen zu lassen, zwecks Vereinbarung eines Termins zu weiteren Besprechungen.

Hochachtungsvoll verharre ich

Euer Hochwohlgeboren

gehorsamster Diener und aufrichtigster Verehrer

Fr. Schiller"

Ein letzten Mal las Friedrich seine Notiz, atmete dann tief durch, faltete und versiegelte sie und übergab sie mit seiner übrigen Korrespondenz dem bereits wartenden Botenjungen. "Dass du mir das nur ja nicht verlierst, das könnte die Zukunft der deutschen Literatur beeinflussen!" Und schon war der Junge mit einer gemurmelten Antwort zur Tür hinaus. Friedrich sank auf seinen Stuhl und rieb sich die Schläfe. Hoffentlich würde der geheime Rat seinem Ansinnen zumindest eine Chance geben. Er war immerhin nicht gerade dafür bekannt, die jungen revolutionären Elemente in der deutschen Dramatik besonders zu schätzen und bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreff, für das er Charlotte immer noch auf Knien dankbar war, hatte der Dichterfürst ihn kaum wahrgenommen. Ihre kurze Konversation unterkühlt zu nennen, wäre ein reiner Euphemismus gewesen. Aber immerhin verdankte Friedrich unter anderem seinem großen Vorbild die jetzige Lehrposition (und damit die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr am Hungertuch nagte!). Einen Versuch war es wohl wert. Vor allem nach dem Spott bezüglich seiner Schwärmereien, die er sich von Gottlieb [Fichte] und Wilhelm [Humboldt] hatte anhören müssen. Aber was konnte schließlich er dafür, dass es sich bei ihrem erhofften Kollegen in spe um den hervorrragendsten und wortgewandtetsten Dichter Deutschlands, vielleicht der ganzen Welt, handelte? Hätte er nicht noch vorsichtiger formulieren sollen? Oder gerade nicht, um nicht allzu dilettantisch zu wirken? Wie auch immer ihr Vorhaben aufgenommen würde, nun war es ohnehin zu spät. Er würde auf die Antwort Goethes warten müssen. Erneut seufzte Friedrich, stand auf, zog seinen Gehrock an und trat in dem warmen Junimorgen hinaus.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schiller.

Friedrich von Schiller.

Natürlich!

Wolfgang drehte den Brief in seinen Fingern, den er erhalten und erst einmal auf seinem Schreibtisch hatte liegen lassen. Er erinnerte sich an jenen Namen, hatte er nicht jenem Mann einen Sitz an der Universität Jena verschafft? Das Bild eines Knaben mit rotblondem Lockenschopf kam ihm in den Sinn, ein Rebell, ein Querdenker, jung und noch völlig ungestüm. Charlotte von Lengefeld hatte sie einst miteinander bekannt gemacht. Nun war jener Künstler nichts mehr als eine böse Erinnerung an vergangene Zeiten, an eine Art zu schreiben, wie sie Wolfgang lästig geworden war.

Der Dichter sah auf, als sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seine Schultern legten und heiße Lippen einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken hauchten. „Es ist spät, mein Herz“, säuselte die sanfte Frauenstimme Christianes, ihr schwarzes Haar kitzelte ihn auf wundervolle Weise. „Komm ins Bett.“

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre und führte sie an seinen Mund, um ihre langen, feingliedrigen Finger inniglich zu küssen. „Gleich, meine Liebe, gleich. Ich muss mich zuvor noch um diese Korrespondenz kümmern.“ Die junge Frau ließ ein leises Lachen vernehmen, welches er so unglaublich an ihrem lebensfrohen Wesen schätzte, und schüttelte ihren Lockenkopf.

„Das sagst du jedes Mal und dann schreibst du doch bis tief in die Nacht hinein.“, tadelte sie liebevoll und platzierte einen weiteren Kuss, dieses Mal jedoch auf die Lippen des Mannes, mit dem sie in 'wilder Ehe' zusammen lebte. „Mach nicht mehr so lange. Ich warte auf dich.“

Wolfgang sah ihr nach wie sie in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer verschwand, der weiße, durchschimmernde Stoff ihres Nachtgewandes leuchtete im Halbdunkeln wie der Schein des Mondes und umspielte ihre weibliche Figur, lockte ihn an wie die Motten das Licht. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auf den Lippen wandte er sich wieder seinem Brief zu.

Wo war er zuletzt stehen geblieben? Ach ja, Schiller, die Horen. Jener Mann hatte sich als nicht untalentiert herausgestellt und er gelangte nach und nach zu mehr ansehen. Goethe hatte seine Entwicklung durchaus am Randemitverfolgt, ohne ihm allerdings allzu viele Bedeutung beizumessen. Dennoch – die Möglichkeit, sich mit Anderen seiner Art auseinander zu setzen, sich darüber auszutauschen, in welcher Art jene Stücke veröffentlich werden sollten, vielleicht eine neue Renaissance der Kunst herbeizuführen... all dies erschien ihm unglaublich reizvoll. Daher griff er zu seinem Federkiel und begann, eine schnelle Antwort zu verfassen:

Weimar, 24. Juni 1794,

Ew. Wohlgeboren

eröffnen mir eine doppelt angenehme Aussicht, sowohl auf die Zeitschrift welche Sie herauszugeben gedenken, als auf die Theilnahme zu der Sie mich einladen. Ich werde mit Freuden und von ganzem Herzen von der Gesellschaft seyn.

Sollte unter meinen ungedruckten Sachen sich etwas finden das zu einer solchen Sammlung zweckmäßig wäre, so theile ich es gerne mit; gewiß aber wird eine nähere Verbindung mit so wackern Männern, als die Unternehmer sind, manches, das bei mir in’s Stocken geraten ist, wieder in einen lebhaften Gang bringen.

Schon eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung wird es werden, sich über die Grundsätze zu vereinigen, nach welchen man die eingesendeten Schriften zu prüfen hat, wie über Gehalt und Form zu wachen, um diese Zeitschrift vor andern auszuzeichnen und sie bei ihren Vorzügen wenigstens eine Reihe von Jahren zu erhalten.

Ich hoffe bald mündlich hierüber zu sprechen und empfehle mich Ihnen und Ihren geschätzten Mitarbeitern auf’s Beste.

Goethe.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Warum antwortet er denn nicht?“ Wütend knallte Friedrich die Morgenpost auf den Küchentisch, die wieder einmal nicht den ersehnten Brief enthalten hatte. „Wie lange, um Gottes Willen, kann der alte Mann denn brauchen, um eine Entscheidung zu fällen? Wir wohnen in derselben Stadt! Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ihn gebeten hätte, dem Regiment beizutreten! Und außerdem-“ Hier wurde Friedrich abrupt von seiner Frau unterbrochen, die ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zur Seite schob, die Zuckerdose aus dem Schrank hinter ihm holte und dabei mitleidig seufzte. „Du darfst dich nicht immer so aufregen, Friedrich!“

„Nicht aufregen? Charlotte, wie soll ich mich nicht aufregen, wenn die Zukunft meiner Zeitschrift von einem selbstgefälligen Müßiggänger abhängig ist, der sich nicht im Geringsten darum schert, wen er mit seiner Faulenzerei vor den Kopf stößt, “, erwiderte Friedrich aufgebracht. Dennoch ließ er sich von Charlotte auf den Küchenstuhl drücken und sich eine Tasse Kaffee servieren. Es war bereits kurz vor der Mittagsstunde, aber Friedrich neigte dazu, die Nächte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden zu ziehen und sich erst später zur Ruhe zu legen. Dass Charlotte ihm diesen fortgesetzten Lebenswandel durchgehen ließ, war einer der Gründe, warum er sie geheiratet hatte. Sie war vielleicht keine reiche Frau (er hätte durchaus vorteilhaftere Partien nötig gehabt), aber sie sah ihm vieles nach und verstand seine Grillen von Zeit zu Zeit besser als er selbst. Mit letzterem ging bei ihr die Fähigkeit einher, ihren Gatten stets ein wenig beruhigen zu können und so auch dieses Mal: „Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Ein Mann seines Rufes und seiner Stellung ist eben vielbeschäftigt. Und zwar nicht zuletzt damit gerade die Werke zu verfassen, nach denen ein gewisser Jenaer Professor sich verzehrt, wie ein Kind nach dem Christfest!“

Sie wandte sich bei diesen Worten ab, um ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. Sie kannte die Schwärmerei ihres Mannes für den großen Dichter gut, immerhin war sie es, die beide einander vorgestellt hatte. Mitleidig dachte sie an jenes Treffen zurück, das alles andere als glücklich verlaufen war. Sie war sich sicher, dass Friedrich ein begabter Dichter war, einer der ganz Großen und dass auch Herr Geheimrat Goethe das früher oder später erkennen musste. Aber in seiner Ungeduld und seinem Temperament war er wirklich manchmal etwas kindlich und das konnte man nun von Herrn Goethe nun wirklich gar nicht behaupten.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Wahrscheinlich hat er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr geschrieben, sondern sich nur mit seiner Mätresse vergnügt. Eine Schande ist es, dass ein so angesehener Mann sich solchen Lastern hingibt.“ Dennoch klang Friedrich bereits ein wenig besänftigt.

„Nun, immerhin frönt ER nicht dem Tabak und dem Alkohol in rauen Mengen. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ein Herr Goethe nicht vom Nachtwächter dazu ermahnt werden muss, endlich das Licht zu löschen.“, gab Charlotte zu bedenken, während sie damit begann, das Mittagessen herzurichten.

Friedrich grinste. Er genoss, trotz Ehe und Professur, das Leben in vollen Zügen und verspürte durchaus einen gewissen Stolz über seinen hart erarbeiteten Ruf als Lebemann und Schöngeist. „Und genau deshalb, braucht er für einen einfachen Brief doppelt so lange wie jeder normale Mensch!“ Er stand auf und hauchte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich werde wohl noch einmal nach dem Postamt gehen und fragen, ob sie nicht doch etwas für mich haben. Warte nicht mit dem Essen auf mich.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Nein, nein, nein!!!“ In einer wütenden Geste, wie es wahrscheinlich auch ein kleines Kind getan hätte, dessen Willen man nicht gerecht wurde, sprang der Dichter von seinem Stuhl auf und zerriss den soeben geschriebenen Vers in tausend Stücke. „Es ist zum Verzweifeln! Ich habe so viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf, so viele Ideen, Konstrukte, aber ich vermag es nicht mehr, sie zu Papier zu bringen! Es ist, als sei alles, das ich bisher geleistet habe, vergangen, das letzte Aufbäumen eines alten Mannes bevor ihn Krankheit und Zerfall dahin raffen.“

Wolfgang ließ sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen, seine Hände vergruben sich in seinem langen krausen Haar und rauften dieses in tiefer Verzweiflung. „Du gehst viel zu hart mit dir ins Gericht.“ Beschwichtigend umfingen Christianes schlanke Arme seine Schultern, doch er schlug sie nicht eben sanft fort, wollte jetzt nicht von ihren süßen Worten besänftigt werden, die ihm gerade doch nur wie blanker Hohn erschienen.

„Ich gehe noch zu milde mit mir ins Gericht, weil ich den Gedanken nicht ertrage, dass meine besten Zeiten vorbei sein sollen!“ Er sprang erneut auf und begann, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Alle wollen sie Werke wie den Werther! Er war ein Erfolg und er war gut, als ich ihn schrieb, hat er doch in den Geist der Zeit gepasst. Aber nun brauchen wir etwas Anderes! Ich bin es Leid, immer mit mir selbst, meinem stärksten Kritiker, verglichen zu werden!“

Christiane war ein wenig zurück gewichen vor dem überschäumenden Temperament ihres Liebhabers, sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie ihm in diesen Zeiten nicht helfen konnte, nur er selbst konnte sich aus seinem Tief wieder emporziehen. Sie schenkte ihm daher nur ein sanftes, einfühlsames Lächeln, als sie vorschlug: „Du solltest ein wenig ausgehen. Lass den Wind dein erhitzes Gemüt kühlen, vielleicht tut es dir gut, deinen Gedanken ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen.“ Wolfgang schüttelte den Kopf, als hätte sie das Albernste gesagt, das er jemals gehört hätte. „Meinen Gedanken ein wenig Ruhe gönnen? Dir mag so etwas vielleicht möglich sein, deine größte Sorge ist es, welches Kleid du heute tragen sollst und ob dessen Farbe zu einem deiner unzähligen Hüte passt! Kannst du denn überhaupt ermessen, wie ich mich fühle? Angefüllt mit all diesen Ideen, die ich doch nicht zu Papier bekomme?“

Frustiert holte er für einen Moment tief Luft und schloss die Augen, bevor er, etwas ruhiger als noch zuvor sagte: „Verzeih, ich bin wirklich nicht ich selbst. Ich sollte deinen Rat beherzigen, vielleicht wird es mich auf andere Gedanken bringen!“ Er küsste sie flüchtig, bevor er an ihr vorbeieilte.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Er hat geschrieben!“ Keuchend stürmte Friedrich die Stufen zum Salon hinauf, in dem Gottlieb und Wilhelm saßen. Sie hatten sich hier zu einer kurzen Besprechung zwecks genauerer Planung ihrer Zeitschrift verabredet und Friedrich war bereits eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Aber das würden seine Freunde und Verbündeten ihm nachsehen müssen, denn wieder und wieder hatte er die wenigen Zeilen seines großen Vorbildes durchgelesen und sich gar nicht davon losreißen können.

Erst als Charlotte ihn nach einigen Ermahnungen nach der Zeit fast schon mit Gewalt vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, war er endlich aufgebrochen.

Gottlieb und Wilhelm indes schienen von dieser welterschütternden Neuigkeit lediglich milde überrascht. „Habt Ihr denn gar nichts zu sagen?“, fragte Schiller ernüchtert. „Der wohl bedeutendste Dichter unserer Nation sagt uns seine Mitarbeit zu und ihr starrt nur Löcher in die Luft?“ Wilhelm setzte seine Untertasse ab und lächelte nachsichtig. „Beruhige dich, Friedrich, und komm erst einmal wieder zu Atem. Wir wissen es bereits.“

„Ihr- woher?“ Man konnte dem jungen Dichter die Enttäuschung ins Gesicht geschrieben sehen. Seine Freunde wussten wohl, dass er nicht gerade geübt im Umgang mit Persönlichkeiten des öffentlichen Lebens war. Zwar hatten seine „Räuber“ durchaus einige Aufmerksamkeit erregt, aber als Deserteur aus dem württembergischen Regiment hatte sich der junge Schiller bedeckt halten müssen und seinen Ruhm so kaum auskosten können. Und nun hatte er seit Tagen auf Antwort von seinem großen Idol gewartet. Stundenlang hatte er ihnen mit wechselndem Tonfall in Ohren gelegen. Mal hatte er Goethe auf’s übelste beschimpft, dann wieder den literarischen Boden, auf dem der Meister ging, geküsst. Ihm die Freude an der langersehnten Antwort zu nehmen, war wirklich nicht höflich.

„Gottlieb ist mit der Wäscherin der Nachbarin der Frau Vulpius (Wilhelm ignorierte wie Friedrich bei diesem Namen das Gesicht verzog) bekannt. Sie erwähnte gestern Morgen, dass der Geheimrat sich wohl entschlossen habe, sich zu neuen Ufern vorzuwagen. Aber was schreibt er denn? Wir kennen ja auch den Wortlaut nicht.“

Friedrich zögerte kurz, begann dann aber, halbwegs versöhnt, mit zitternder Stimme vorzulesen: „Ew. Wohlgeboren eröffnen mir eine doppelt angenehme Aussicht,…“ Als er geendet hatte, blickte er auf und in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, die in Gelächter ausbrachen. Friedrich war verwirrt. Schließlich sagte Gottlieb unter Lachen: „Na, da hat der gute Herr Geheimrat aber hohe Erwartungen an eure Zusammenarbeit. Vielleicht kannst du ihm ja mit seiner…Schreibblockade helfen. Es heißt, er habe schon seit Wochen nichts Anständiges zu Papier gebracht.“

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin mir sicher, dass er an etwas Großen arbeitet. Und es wird ja auch Eure Zusammenarbeit sein.“, erwiderte Schiller erbost.

„Für Jemanden, der ihn gestern am liebsten noch für seine Trägheit beim Beantworten der Korrespondenz auf’s Schaffott gebracht hätte, nimmst du ihn aber jetzt ziemlich in Schutz. Aber es stimmt ja und wir sind auch sehr erfreut, dass er zugesagt hat. Aber Goethe ist nun mal nur zu Besuch in Jena und wird bald wieder nach Weimar zurückkehren, wohin auch du bald übersiedeln willst. Was die Zusammenarbeit angeht, musst du also den Löwenanteil erledigen“, gab Gottlieb, der inzwischen wieder ernster geworden war zu Bedenken.

„Ich…“

„Was denn? Hast du etwa Angst vor deinem Dichterfürsten? Befürchtest du, die Realität könne weniger schillernd als deine Phantasie sein?“

„Ich bin kein Phantast, Wilhelm, aber gerade deshalb! Der Herr Goethe und ich sind uns bereits einmal begegnet und…nun ja, ich glaube schlichtweg nicht, dass ihm meine Person besonders angenehm ist.“ Schiller sah betreten zu Boden.

Die beiden Anderen sahen einander kurz an. Sie wussten, wie viel diese mögliche Arbeitsbeziehung ihrem Freund bedeutete. „Nun“, hob Gottlieb an, „das ist ja nun auch schon einige Jahre her. Und der Brief klingt doch nun wirklich erbaulich. Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Friedrich. Der Mann ist in einer Schaffenskrise und kann sich von deinem Talent gar nicht anders als bedrängt fühlen. Am Samstag gibt die Majorin von Kalb eine Soiree. Sie ist dir doch noch…wohlgesonnen? [die hatten mal was miteinander] Bitte Goethe doch einfach dort zum ersten Treffen. Ihr könnt in ganz ungezwungener Runde das weitere Vorgehen besprechen und danach kommst du erstmal mit Wilhelm und mir ins Wallenstein, den Abend begießen.“

Schiller sah seinen Freund dankbar an. Seine Freude war seit er den Brief erhalten hatte, immer mehr der Nervosität und dem Lampenfieber gewichen, aber nun entspannte er sich ein wenig.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde sogleich alles veranlassen. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung.“ Als er sich zum Gehen wandte, ergriff Wilhelm das Wort: „Nur eins vergiss am Samstag nicht: Deine Werther-Ausgabe! Dann kannst du ihn um eine persönliche Widmung bitten.“

Mit feuerrotem Gesicht verließ Friedrich vom Lachen seiner Freunde begleitet das Haus und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zum Postamt.

„Jena, 23.August 1794

Hochwohlgeborner Herr,

Mit großer Freude und Dankbarkeit empfangen wir Ihre Zusage und blicken mit großen Erwartungen der Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen entgegen.

Zur weiteren Erörterung, wie vorzugehen sei, soll unser Anliegen zu einem glücklichen Abschluss gebracht werden, erbitten wir ein persönliches Gespräch. Am kommenden Samstag wird am späten Nachmittage eine kleine Gesellschaft im Hause meiner guten Freundin Major v.K. zusammenkommen. Es wäre uns eine Ehre, auch den Herrn Geheimrat dort antreffen zu können.

Meine Freunde so wie meine Frau empfehlen sich Ihrem gütigen Andenken, und ich verharre hochachtungsvoll

Ihr

gehorsamster Diener

Fr. Schiller.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfgang verbrachte die Zeit in Jena damit, zu arbeiten und alte Bekannte zu besuchen. Die Arbeit jedoch viel ihm schwer, er hatte unglaublich viele Ideen, von denen er nicht sicher war, ob die Welt bereit war, sie zu lesen! Er brauchte einen Vertrauten, einen Gleichgesinnten, jemanden, mit dem er seine Gedanken teilen konnte. Daher war jener Brief für ihn äußerst willkommen. Sich dort mit dem ein oder anderen Dichter und Denker auszutauschen würde seine Gedanken mit Sicherheit wieder beflügeln! Zudem würde er jener Gastgeberin, welche eine recht angesehene Dame war und zudem noch von schöner Gestalt, durchaus gerne die Ehre geben.

Einziger Dorn in seinem Auge war noch sein junger Konkurrent, der ihm jene Briefe mit einer solchen Leidenschaft schrieb, dass selbst Goethe sich dieser nicht entziehen konnte. Friedrich war ein junger, aufstrebender Künstler und schien derweil mehr und mehr and Popularität zu gewinnen. Die Art, wie er schrieb, wie er sich ausdrückte, imponierte Wolfgang, obgleich jener Ton demütig war, unterwürfig.

Er hatte Friedrich nur sehr wage in Erinnerung, jener Mann erschien ihm damals farblos, uninteressant, ein Diletant. Noch ein Knabe, kaum den Kinderschuhen entwachsen, der versuchte, im Metier der Dichtkunst Fuß zu fassen. Wie viele vor ihm hatten diesen Versuch gewagt und waren gescheitert? Auch hatte er gehört, dass jener Schiller ein rechter Lebemann war, der seine Zeit gerne mit Kartenspielen verbrachte, einem Vergnügen, das Wolfgang wahrscheinlich ebenso zuwider war wie Friedrich seine Beziehung zu Christiane Vulpius. Schnell war eine kurze, geschäftliche Antwort zurück geschrieben, in der er sein Kommen für den darauffolgenden Samstag ankündigte.

Jenem Treffen sah Wolfgang gelassen entgegen, er war den Ruhm mittlerweile gewöhnt, den Umgang mit anderen Menschen und er verstand es wie kein anderer, die Leute mit seinen Reden in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Schon als Knabe hatte er sich Geschichten ausgedacht, die er mit wahrer Imbrunst seinen Freunden erzählte und die nie müde wurden, seinen Kuriositäten zu lauschen. Und auch heute noch verstand er sich darauf, den Menschen zu gefallen, vor allem natürlich dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Adrett gekleidet in einen dunklen Rock mit feiner Musterung, dem Degen an der Seite und dem Hut unter dem Arm machte sich der Dichter auf den Weg zu jenem verreinbartem Treffen. Die Kutsche hielt vor einem eleganten Anwesen, dass wohl kleiner war, als es einem Major zustand, aber immer noch groß genug, um durchaus als standesgemäß betrachtet zu werden, zumal es sich hier nur um den Sommersitz der Majorin von Kalb selbst handelte.

Die Hausherrin empfing ihn persönlich, ihr hellblaues Kleid aus teurem Stoff schimmerte im Licht und umspielte ihren wohlgeformten Körper in einer Art, die Wolfgang durchaus imponierte. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mademoiselle“, stellte er fest und verneigte sich galant vor ihr, während er ihre behandschuhte Hand zur Begrüßung küsste. „Das Höchste, wozu der Mensch gelangen kann, ist das Erstaunen. Mir scheint, als seid Ihr noch schöner geworden seit unserer letzten Begegnung.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schiller versuchte, tief durchzuatmen und scheiterte. Seit etwa einer Viertelstunde stand er nun vor dem Spiegel seiner Ankleide und brachte es immer noch nicht zustande, seine Perücke gerade aufzusetzen. Er hatte sie extra heute Morgen noch pudern lassen. Ein Gang, bei dem sich selbstverständlich genau das im unerwartetsten Augenblick zugetragen hatte, was er seit Monaten erhofft hatte. Mitten in der Jenaer Innenstadt war er zufällig ihrem wohl bekanntesten Gast begegnet. Wolfgang Wolfgang von Goethe, der den sonnigen Morgen nutzte, um den Wichtigen der Stadt seine Aufwartung zu machen. Friedrich hätte dieses Profil überall erkannt und so war er bereits auf halbem Wege über die Straße, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er gerade zu tun im Begriff war. Goethe auf der Straße ansprechen, wie ein aufgeregtes Schulmädchen! Für den angehenden Herausgeber eines Journals absolut unpassend und unprofessionell. Was dachte er sich nur? Suchend blickte Friedrich sich auf der Straße nach einem Vorwand um, dem Geheimrat nicht zufällig begegnen zu müssen. Glücklicherweise wurde er dabei einer kleiner Gruppe junger Männer - und den dazugehörigen Mädchen ohne Zweifel – gewahr, die ihm zu folgen schien. Während Friedrich sich noch wunderte, wer diese Leute sein mochten, hatte ihn einer davon bereits angesprochen. Erst nach einem langen Gespräch über seine letzte Vorlesung, dass, als auch die Damen in die Diskussion einstiegen, schnell zu einem noch längeren Gespräch über sein „Kabale und Liebe“ wurde, konnte er sich von der Gruppe entfernen. Manchmal, und besonders wenn Goethe auch nur gedanklich anwesend war, vergaß Friedrich, dass auch er trotz seiner Jugend einige Bewunderer an der Universität und darüber hinaus hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sein Licht nicht allzu sehr unter den Scheffel stellen und ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen aufbringen für das Gespräch mit Goethe, von dem, nebenbei bemerkt, natürlich längst nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Leider war von diesem Selbstvertrauen am Abend nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Nachdem Friedrich einen erneuten Versuch unternommen hatte, die Perücke zu richten und wieder in den Spiegel blickte, konnte er nur noch aufseufzen. Seine angeschlagene Gesundheit und der mangelnde Schlaf hatten tiefe Ringe unter seinen Augen hinterlassen und auch sonst sah er mehr nach einem Bauerntölpel aus, der sich verkleidet hatte, als nach einem gelehrten Mann.

Mit einer entschlossenen Geste nahm er die schiefsitzende Perücke ab. Dann würde er eben ohne gehen. Er war ohnehin viel zu spät. Friedrich nahm ein schwarzes Samtband, welches glücklicherweise ganz außerordentlich gut mit seinem schwarz-samtenen Gehrock harmonierte, und band sich die rotblonden Locken im Nacken zusammen. Er nahm Mantel und Hut, verabschiedete sich von seiner Frau, die solche Veranstaltungen nicht schätzte und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als er sich dem kleinen Anwesen der von Kalbs näherte, konnte er bereits von weitem die erleuchteten Fenster sehen. Die Sommernacht war warm und schwül und Friedrich freute sich bereits auf den ersten Wein. Als er durch das Tor trat, sah er die Gastgeberin, wie sie gerade einen anderen Gast begrüßte, und blieb stehen. Zu unhöflich wäre es ihm erschienen, sich in diesem Augenblick aufzudrängen.

Während er darauf wartete, selbst an der Reihe zu sein, beobachtete er den Gast genauer und stellte erfreut fest, dass er der Grund seiner Anwesenheit war. Goethe höchstselbst war es, der da der Majorin die Hand küsste. Mehrfach. Mit Hingabe. Und noch dazu viel zu nahe stand. Was genau gesprochen wurde, konnte Friedrich nicht verstehen, aber der süßliche Tonfall sprach Bände. Das versprach ja ein heiterer Abend zu werden. Wie sollte er bloß Goethes Aufmerksamkeit gewinnen, wenn der allem nachstellte, was einen Rock trug? Und wozu schaffte man sich überhaupt eine Mätresse samt dazugehörigem Bastard an, wenn man dieser dann noch nicht einmal treu war?

Aber ehe Friedrich weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, hatte Goethe bereits das Haus betreten und es war nun an ihm, Charlotte seine Aufwartung zu machen.

„Charlotte, es ist mir eine große Ehre, heute Ihr Gast sein zu dürfen. Und ich bedanke mich recht herzlich für Ihre Hilfe in meiner Angelegenheit.“

Charlotte (was verfolgte ihn nur immer dieser Name?) lächelte: „Guten Abend, Friedrich. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Es ist lange her, dass wir beide hier zusammentrafen. Und es ist mir immer eine Freude, einem alten Freund helfen zu können, vor allem wenn diese Hilfe verspricht, so reiche Früchte zu tragen. Im Übrigen ist Er gerade ins Haus gegangen und scheint recht guter Laune zu sein. Wenn du nach dem Essen an ihn herantrittst, wird er sich bestimmt zu benehmen wissen, der alte Griesgram.“

Gemeinsam betraten sie das Haus.

Während des gesamten Abendessens hatte Friedrich nicht einen Bissen hinunterbekommen, stets dachte er an das bevorstehende Gespräch. Dann endlich, als man langsam zum Tanz überging, stand er auf, nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas und trat zu dem älteren Mann, der gerade in ein Gespräch mit einigen blutjungen Mädchen vertieft war.

„Verzeihung? Herr Geheimrat von Goethe? Ich glaube, wir haben uns bereits einmal getroffen. Mein Name ist Friedrich Schiller…“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Das Abendessen verlief, ohne dass Wolfgang den Absender jener Briefe erblickt hätte. Zwar bemerkte er durchaus das ein oder andere Mal einen hübschen, rotblonden Schopf, er brachte diesen jedoch nicht mit Friedrich Schiller in Verbindung. Seine Erinnerung an jenen Mann war so wage, dass er ihn sich nur noch sehr fragmentarisch vorstellen konnte. Davon abgesehen hätte er es bevorzugt, mit Künstlern wie Fichte und Herder persönlich zu verkehren. Doch obgleich er während des Essens wenig Gelegenheit bekam, sich auf intellektueller Ebene zu unterhalten, so wurde er dennoch bald mit dem Abend versöhnt.

Goethe verstand es wie kein anderer, sich bei den Frauen beliebt zu machen. Mit einigen wenigen Versen, die er selbst schon als beinahe diletantisch bezeichnet hätte, hatte er in Windeseile die Aufmerksamkeit einiger junger Damen erregt, welche sich um ihn zu scharen begannen. Ein Umstand, der ihm selbst durchaus gelegen kam. Gerade hatte er eine junge Dame an seinem Arm hängen, welche jedes seiner Worte begierig in sich aufnahm und ihn aus großen, mit langen Wimpern bekränzten Augen ansah. Gerade wollte er zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen, als ihn jemand von der Seite ansprach.

Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, einer weiteren Dame gewahr zu werden, bemerkte dann aber, dass der rotblonde Haarschopf zu einem jungen Mann gehörte. Er hob instinktiv eine Augenbraue, um sein Gegenüber zu mustern, bevor er ihn höflich, wenn auch distanziert begrüßte. „Natürlich, ich bin erfreut, Sie wiederzusehen. Wenn Sie gestatten...“ Er ließ Schiller für einen Moment stehen, um sich erneut jener Gruppe von Damen zuzuwenden. Sein Tonfall, zuvor kühl und zurückhaltend, hatte nun wieder jenen warmen, scherzenden Klang, welchen er gerne in weiblicher Gesellschaft an den Tag legte. „Auch, wenn es mir schier das Herze bricht, werde ich die Damen nun verlassen müssen“, sagte er und ergriff die Hand jener blonden Schönheit, die ihm am nächsten stand, um einen Handkuss auf jenen bleichen Fingern zu platzieren. „Ich hoffe sehr auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen!“

Erst dann wandte er sich Friedrich Schiller zu, um sich mit ihm in einen ruhigeren Teil des Saales zurückzuziehen. „Ihr Brief war mir eine willkommene Zerstreuung und mit Freuden werde ich ihnen einiges Material zukommen lassen, von welchem ich glaube, dass es für die Horen geeignet sei.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Während Friedrich Goethe langsam durch das Gedränge hinaus in den Garten begleitet, musste er sich fast die Zunge abbeißen. Schließlich war er der Grund für Goethes Anwesenheit bei diesem Fest und nun musste dastehen wie das Kind beim Dreck, gerade so als hätte er dem Mann vor ihm ein unsittliches Angebot gemacht und nicht eine professionelle Zusammenarbeit vorgeschlagen. Es ging hier nicht darum, Goethe langweilige Nachmittage zu verkürzen, sondern die Welt durch ihrer beider Zusammenarbeit zu bereichern. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut, schluckte die bissige Antwort, die ihm auf der Zunge lag aber hinunter.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Wenn es Ihnen genehm ist, können Sie mir die Schriften ja in den nächsten Tagen mit Kommentar zukommen lassen oder persönlich vorbeikommen und mitteilen, wie damit zu verfahren sei." Friedrich gab seiner Stimme den neutralsten Tonfall, den er zustande brachte, aber seine Unsicherheit war mit Goethes herablassender Begrüßung vollkommen verflogen und so konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, nachzusetzen: "Ich bin überrascht, dass hochwohlgeborener Herr nach unserer letzten Begegnung überhaupt dazu bereit waren, sich zur Zusammenarbeit herabzulassen. Es muss ein wahrhaft großes Werk sein, wenn Ihr so auf die Veröffentlichung drängt. Ich bitte euch inständig: Erzählt doch zumindest ein wenig, worum es sich handelt."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er Goethe an. Wenn es stimmte, was man sich erzählte und der Dichter wirklich in einer Schaffenskrise war, dann versprach seine Antwort, nun durchaus interessant zu werden.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Das werde ich mit größtem Vergnügen tun. Ich werde ihnen die Schriften auf dem ein oder anderen Wege zukommen lassen, sie werden wohl wissen, dass ich nur zu Besuch in Jena bin und bald nach Weimar zurückkehren werde. Dennoch werde ich veranlassen, dass sie alsbald wie möglich von mir hören“, antwortete Wolfgang, er war überrascht, dass jener Mann dieses Mal selbstbewusster auftrat, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Auch war er älter geworden, was seiner Erscheinung allerdings keinen Abbruch tat.

Dass der Autor in einer Schaffenskrise war hieß nicht, dass er nicht noch das ein oder andere unveröffentlichte Stück auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen hatte. Und aktuell schrieb er noch an einer Novellensammlung, welche sich seiner Meinung nach perfekt für jene Horen eignen würden. Nur war es fraglich, ob jener Herausgeber auch Interesse daran zeigen würde. Wolfgang kannte dessen Einstellung zur Politik nicht und war sich unsicher, ob er hier so einfach mit ihm darüber reden konnte.

Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter, derweil schienen sie wirklich unter sich zu sein, weshalb er mit leiserer Stimme als noch zuvor sagte: „Es handelt sich um eine Sammlung von Novellen, welche den Titel 'Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten' tragen sollen. Sie zeigt eine Gesellschaft auf, die in ihrer Funktion versagt, ausgelöst durch die Auswirkungen der französischen Revolution. Was die Pest für Boccaccios Decamerone war, das ist die Revolution für unser Vaterland.“ Der Mann musterte Schiller aufmerksam, nahm seine Züge völlig in sich auf, lauernd, wie dieser reagieren würde.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schiller war überrascht, dass Goethe offensichtlich tatsächlich etwas zurechtgelegt hatte. Vielleicht war er ja doch nicht ganz so weltfremd, wie befürchtet. Nun gut, er hatte von Goethes zweifelhafter Einstellung zu den politischen Entwicklungen in Frankreich gehört, aber das sollte ihm egal sein, so lange es bedeutete, dass er sich keinen neuen Lieblingsautor suchen musste, weil sein eigentlicher nichts mehr veröffentlichte. Solange es stilistisch weiter so geschliffen verpackt blieb, konnte er auch mit konservativem Gefasel leben. Und immerhin schien es halbwegs gesellschaftskritisch zu sein. Alles war besser als die selbstgefälligen Belanglosigkeiten wie „Der Triumph der Empfindsamkeit“, in der der Meister nur sich selbst feiert.

„Nun, Opfer hat sie zweifellos gefordert“, bemühte Schiller sich diplomatisch zu erwidern. „Aber von Zeit zu Zeit kann so eine Krankheit auch etwas reinigendes an sich haben. Vielleicht träfe die Cholera eher zu als die Pest, denn auch hier müssen die faulen Altbestände amputiert werden, um das Leben des Patienten zu retten. Aber es ist wohl ein Vorrecht der Bourgeoisie, dem Vergangenen nachzutrauern und allem Neuen mit Angst zu begegnen.

Jedenfalls wird sich unsere Leserschaft glücklich schätzen können, etwas aus ihrer meisterhaften Feder lesen zu dürfen.  Es wäre nun doch gut, wenn man das neue Journal bald in Gang bringen könnte, und da es Ihnen vielleicht gefällt, gleich das erste Stück desselben zu eröffnen, so nehme ich mir die Freiheit, bei Ihnen anzufragen, ob Sie Ihren Roman nicht nach und nach darin erscheinen lassen wollen? Ob und wie bald Sie ihn aber auch für unser Journal bestimmen, so würden Sie mir durch Mittheilung desselben eine sehr große Gunst erzeigen.“

Während er sprach, wurde Schiller klar, dass sich ihm hier womöglich tatsächlich die Gelegenheit bot, das neueste Werk seines Vorbildes noch vor jedem anderen lesen zu dürfen. Wenn schon sonst nichts, dann machte es diese Aussicht ihm leicht, die politischen Seitenhiebe Goethes zu ignorieren.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun, wie es schien war sein Gegenüber durchaus ein Befürworter eines Umsturzes, der konservative Wolfgang stand jenen Entwicklungen jedoch eher kritisch und ablehnend gegenüber. „Ich bin vollkommen überzeugt, daß irgendeine große Revolution nie Schuld des Volkes ist, sondern der Regierung.  Revolutionen sind ganz unmöglich, sobald die Regierungen fortwährend gerecht und fortwährend wach sind, so daß sie ihnen duch zeitgemäße Verbesserungen entgegenkommen und sich nicht so lange sträuben, bis das Notwendige von unten her erzwungen wird. Die Herrschaft des Volkes führt lediglich zu Anarchie und Chaos.“

Wolfgang schüttelte seinen Kopf, sodass die weißen Locken der gepuderten Perücke mitwippten. „Aber wir sollten jetzt nicht über solche Unannehmlichkeiten reden. Sagt mir lieber – sind ihre Gefährte heute Abend auch hier versammelt? Die Herren Fichte und Humboldt?“

Der Mann griff zu, als einer der Bediensteten ihnen ein Tablett mit Getränken anbot und nahm einen Schluck jenen guten Weines, während er Schiller musterte. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, jene Werke in ihren Horen zu veröffentlichen, sollten ihnen diese zusagen. Ich werde ihnen die nächsten Tage Werk und Kommentar zukommen lassen. Gestatten Sie mir die Fragen, woran sie derzeitig arbeiten?“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friedrich zog die Augenbraue nach oben. Er war verwundert über die fast schon versöhnlichen Worte Goethes. Wie hatte er nur jemals an der Einsicht seines Idols zweifeln können? Der Mann war schließlich nicht umsonst weit über die Grenzen des Landes für seine Werke bekannt. Erfreut antwortet Friedrich: „Da haben Herr Geheimrath wohl recht. Ich bin bereits begierig weitere Ausführungen Ihrer Weisheit lesen zu dürfen. Ich selbst arbeite momentan lediglich an einigen Rezensionen zu Matthisons Gedichten. Die Arbeit an der Universität hat mich doch sehr in Beschlag genommen und ich beschäftige mich einigen Schriften zur Philosophie Immanuel Kants, die Sie vielleicht interessieren könnten.“ Peinlich berührt blickte er zu Boden, als er nun Goethes Erwartungen auf höhere Gesellschaft zunichtemachen musste.

„Leider sind meine Freunde heute Abend verhindert. Man bat mich aber auch, in ihrem Namen Ihnen unseren herzlichsten Dank aussprechen zu dürfen. Es tut mir Leid, nur Überbringer dieser Kunde sein zu dürfen und Sie vertrösten zu müssen.

Aber sollten Sie später am Abend noch keine anderweitigen Verpflichtungen haben, dann begleiten Sie mich doch ins Gasthaus „Wallenstein“. Die Herren Fichte und Humboldt versprachen, mich nachher dort zu treffen und wären sicher erfreut, sollten Sie sich dazu entscheiden, uns mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren.“

Friedrich war von seiner eigenen Courage überrascht, aber wie konnte er sich eine solche Gelegenheit entgehen lassen? Gespannt blickte er zu Goethe auf.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfgang hatte die vorhergegangene Beleidigung durchaus vernommen, hatte sich aber jeglichen bissigen Kommentar verkniffen, in der Hoffnung, heute Abend noch auf Menschen zu treffen, die intellektuell auf seiner Höhe waren. Als Schiller jedoch zugab, dass er alleine hier erschienen war, sah er keinerlei Grund mehr darin, jene höfliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Zwar würden die Herren, deren Gesellschaft ihm mehr lag, diesen Abend den „Wallenstein“ aufsuchen, aber Wolfgang war sich sicher, dass er auch zu einer anderen Stunde auf jene Männer treffen konnte, ohne ihren aufmüpfigen Mittelsmann.

Wie konnte jener junge Mann die Dreistigkeit besitzen, ihn für diesen Abend einzuladen? Glaubte er wirklich, dass er sich mit ihm in ein Gasthaus zurückziehen würde, um mit ihm zu philosphieren? Der aufkommende Ruhm musste die Sinne Friedrichs schon ziemlich zu Kopf gestiegen sein, dass er sich anmaßte, auch nur daran zu denken! Wolfgang setzte ein beinahe eisiges Lächeln auf, als er erwiderte: „Der Vorteil der Bourgeoisie, mein werter Herr Schiller, ist es, sich seine Gesellschaft selbst aussuchen zu können. Ich denke, wir haben uns nun lange genug unterhalten. Sie werden in den nächsten Tagen von mir hören, wenn ich ihnen die Manuscripte zusende. Leben Sie recht wohl und empfehlen mich den Ihrigen.“

Mit diesen Worten deutete Wolfgang eine eher karge Verbeugung an und ließ den Jüngeren alleine zurück, um sich wieder einer anderen, wesentlich angenehmeren Gesellschaft zuzuwenden.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sprachlos und mit offenem Mund starrte Friedrich dem sich entfernenden Geheimrath nach. Damit hatte er nicht, zumindest nicht mehr, gerechnet. Zugegebenermaßen war seine Bemerkung nicht gerade freundlich gewesen, aber immerhin hatte Goethe das Thema angeschnitten und eine so heftige Reaktion hatte sie nun wirklich nicht verlangt. Unter Kollegen sollten solche Meinungsverschiedenheiten schließlich nicht gleich als Beleidigungen aufgefasst werden. Sein einziger Trost bestand darin, dass niemand die peinliche Szene beobachtet hatte. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort mit jemanden zu wechseln verlies Schiller das Anwesen und ging zum Wallenstein, um sich den Abend nicht ganz verderben zu lassen.

Als eine Stunde später auch Wilhelm und Gottlieb dort eintrafen, hatte Friedrich bereits damit begonnen, die Erinnerung an seinen Abend in angemessenen Mengen Rotweins zu ertränken. „Meine Güte, der Abend lief wohl nicht besonders gut…“, sagte Gottlieb und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, während Wilhelm sich noch aus seinem Mantel befreite und sich zu Friedrich auf die Bank quetschte. Das „Wallenstein“ war zu dieser Uhrzeit bereits voller Menschen, die lärmten und tranken, und so mussten sich die drei jungen Männer eng an ihrem Ecktisch zusammentun, um einander verstehen zu können.

Friedrich machte eine vage Handbewegung und meinte: „Oh nein, ganz und gar nicht. Herr von und zu Goethe lässt ausrichten, dass unser Angebot auch weiterhin gefällt und er bereit ist, ein Werk zum Zustand des deutschen Volkes im Journal zu veröffentlichen…“

„Das klingt doch nicht schlecht.“, hob Gottlieb hoffnungsvoll an, doch wurde er gleich wieder von seinem Freund unterbrochen. „Das war selbstverständlich bevor er mich wissen ließ, dass er dies lediglich Eurer edlen Gesellschaft zuliebe tut und er die meinige lediglich aus logistischen Gründen in Kauf nimmt.“

Wilhelm lachte an dieser Stelle auf: „Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen? Hast du mit ihm über Politik gesprochen, Friedrich? Du HAST mit ihm über Politik gesprochen!“

Friedrich verzog das Gesicht: „Nur ganz kurz und ich war überaus höflich. Fast.“ „Kein Wunder, dass er dich nur als Botenjunge ansieht…“ Doch in diesem Augenblick schaltete Gottlieb sich wieder ein: „Lass gut sein, Wilhelm, er ist doch schon am Boden! Und Friedrich, nimm das alles nicht zu schwer. Goethe ist nun mal ein großer Künstler. Die sind sensibel. Er wird sich schon wieder einkriegen.“

„Vermutlich hast du Recht“, seufzte Friedrich und blickte auf den Grund seines leeren Weinglases.

„Natürlich hat er Recht!“, sagte Wilhelm, „Und bis dahin tun wir das einzig Richtige, um diesen Abend zu retten: Mehr Wein trinken!“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfgang versuchte, sich seinen Abend nicht weiter vermiesen zu lassen, aber seine Hochstimmung war nach jenem Gespräch mit Friedrich Schiller im Keller angekommen. Schnell fand er seine vorherigen Bekanntschaften wieder, denen er sich erneut anschloss. Wie es schien handelte es sich um die Töchter einiger angesehener Männer in Jena, eine schöner als die Andere. Vor allem die Jüngste, welche gerade einmal das zarte Alter von achtzehn Jahren erreicht hatte, war ihm besonders ins Auge gefallen. Schnell begann er, der jungen Frau ein wenig den Hof zu machen (vergessen waren seine Mätresse und deren Sohn, welche zu Hause auf ihn warteten).

Schließlich gelang es ihm, jene Dame davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm hinaus in den Garten zu treten, wo eine angenehm kühle Nachtluft sie empfing. „Nächte wie diese sollten niemals vergehen“, schwärmte jenes Mädchen, während sie ihren Arm auf den des Dichters legte und ihren Blick zu den Sternen wandern ließ. „Ist das nicht ein wundervoller Anblick?“

„Gewiss“, antwortete Wolfgang mit einem beinahe spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Doch spreche ich ganz gewiss nicht von den Sternen...“ Eine Hand umfing die blonden Locken des Mädchens und drehte sie spielerisch um seine Finger, während er sich vorbeugte, um einen Kuss auf ihre porzelanfarbene Wange zu hauchen. Beinahe erschrocken wich sie ein wenig zurück, schob den Älteren ein wenig von sich. „Nicht! Ich bitte sie, Herr Goethe, ich kam mit ihnen hierher, um den Abend zu genießen und auch ihre Gesellschaft. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass sie mich nicht falsch verstanden haben. Sie könnten mein Vater sein!“ Da holte Wolfgang aus und versetzte dem Mädchen eine ordentliche Backpfeiffe. „So scher dich zum Teufel, du törichtes Ding“, schimpfte er, woraufhin jene eilig zurück in das Haus rannte.

Plötzlich konnte er jemanden schallend hinter sich Lachen hören. Als er sich umwandte, erkannte er Karl Ludwig von Woltmann. „Wie mir scheint büßen sie etwas von ihrem Charme ein, mein lieber Goethe“, scherzte er und begrüßte den Anderen mit einem freundschaftlichen Handschlag. Sie waren einander schon einige Male in Jena begegnet und mittlerweile verband sie so etwas wie eine freundschaftliche Rivalität. Wolfgang erwiderte den Gruß, bevor er verdrießlich den Kopf schüttelte. „Eine Dirne, nichts weiter“, stellte er fest, „nicht einmal die Mühe wert. Was hat sie heute Abend hierher verschlagen, Woltmann?“

Der attraktive Mann lachte leise und schmunzelte amüsiert. „Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der zu einer Soiree eingeladen wird. Aber ich hatte vor, diese nun zu verlassen. Wollen sie mich nicht begleiten? Ich wollte hinüber in den Wallenstein gehen, wo sicherlich auch einige andere Herren sein werden, die sich über ihre Gesellschaft freuen würden. Die Herren Fichte und Humboldt werden auch dort sein und es wird selbst ihnen schon zu Ohren gekommen sein, dass der junge Schiller ihre Werke vergöttert, welcher sich auch dort die Ehre gibt.“

„Dies ist in der Tat eine Neuigkeit für mich“, erwiderte Wolfgang und schien für einen Moment zu überlegen. Er hatte die Gesellschaft Schillers ausgeschlagen, aber nun hielt ihn nichts mehr im Hause der Majorin von Kalb. Würde er an Woltmanns Seite den „Wallenstein“ aufsuchen, so konnte er immer noch sagen, dass er auf dessen Einladung gekommen war. „Einverstanden. Ich werde sie gerne in den Wallenstein begleiten...“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Es ist geradezu bemitleidenswert, wie er sich an junge Mädchen heranschmeißt. Der Mann muss doch auch bemerken, dass er älter wird.“ Der Wein und die Musik hatten Friedrich nach einer Weile durchaus zugesetzt und während er nun mit seinen Freunden beim Kartenspiel saß, redete er sich immer mehr in Rage. „Seine älteren Werke sind ja wirklich hervorragend. Der Werther ist ein Geniestreich, von seiner Lyrik ganz zu schweigen. Aber die Erzeugnisse, die er in letzter Zeit zusammengebracht hat, sind lächerlich. Es ist, als hätte er überhaupt kein Ziel vor Augen. Saft- und kraftlos faselt er vor sich hin, wie ein alter Mann!“

Mit diesen Worten legte Friedrich seine letzte Karte ab und spielte seine Freunde damit zum sechsten Mal in Folge Schneider. Wilhelm stöhnte auf, während Friedrich die Münzen vor ihm zusammenschob und selbstgefällig grinste. „Schon wieder. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du mit dem Händchen beim Spiel jemals Geldprobleme haben konntest. Gilt „Pech im Spiel – Glück in der Liebe“ eigentlich auch im umgekehrten Fall? Ich spiele mich hier noch um Kopf und Kragen.“

Gottlieb ignorierte seinen Freund: „Ich stimme dir da vollkommen zu. Einer der Gründe, warum ich dir zur Vorsicht riet und dich in deinem Feuereifer bremsen wollte, war mein Wissen um Goethes wankelmütiges Temperament. Aber ich dachte immer, du bewundertest Goethe so sehr? Woher der Sinneswandel?“ Wilhelm murmelte Zustimmung. Auch er war schon mit dem Dichter zusammengetroffen und hatte ihn nicht als den einfachsten Zeitgenossen in Erinnerung behalten.

Friedrich winkte ab: „Kein Sinneswandel. Ich muß lachen, wenn ich nachdenke, was ich euch von und über Goethen erzählt haben mag. Ihr habt mich wohl recht in meiner Schwäche gesehen und im Herzen über mich gelacht haben, aber mag es immer. Dieser Mensch, dieser Goethe ist mir einmal im Wege, und er erinnert mich so oft, daß das Schicksal mich hart behandelt hat. Wie leicht ward sein Genie von seinem Schicksal getragen, und wie muß ich bis auf diese Minute noch kämpfen!

Ich schätze seine Werke, zumindest die frühen, aber er vergeudet nun sein Talent. Ich glaube in der Tat, er ist ein Egoist in ungewöhnlichem Grade. Obgleich ich seinen Geist von ganzem Herzen liebe und groß von ihm denke Mir, ist er dadurch verhaßt.“

Bei diesen Worten versuchte Gottlieb, ihn zu unterbrechen, und auch Wilhelm schien irgendwie unwohl zu sein. Aber Friedrich ließ sich nicht beirren:

„Im Ernst, ich habe zuviel Trägheit und zuviel Stolz, einem Menschen abzuwarten, bis er sich mir entwickelt hat. - Ich betrachte ihn wie eine stolze Prüde, der man ein Kind machen muss, um sie vor der Welt zu demütigen!“ Immer noch wütend aber mittlerweile mit einer guten Portion Galgenhumors, sah er in die entsetzten Gesichter seiner Freunde und wartete auf ihre Erwiderung.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was der arme Friedrich nicht hatte ahnen können, war, dass Wolfgang Wolfgang von Goethe genau in diesem Augenblick das Gasthaus betreten hatte, in Begleitung von Woltmann, welcher sich ein erneutes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Wie es schien hatte sein Gefährte heute wohl keinen sonderlich guten Abend erwischt, denn so wie er Schiller kannte, schwärmte dieser für gewöhnlich in den höchsten Tönen von seinem Idol. Das Schicksal schien sich heute Abend gegen den Dichter verschworen zu haben.

Wolfgang jedoch hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und musterte das Geschehen für einen Moment, die entsetzten Gesichter jener Männer durchaus bemerkend. Denn im Gegensatz zu dem schon recht angeheiterten Friedrich, hatten diese durchaus die Anwesenheit des Erwähnten bemerkt. Mit kühler Stimme sagte er: „Wenigstens bin ich nicht darauf angewiesen, mein Geld mit Glücksspiel zu verdienen, denn obgleich Ihr mir offensichtlich jeglichen Erfolg absprecht, bin ich durchaus noch in der Lage, mich selbst zu ernähren. Davon abgesehen benötige ich nicht den Geruch fauler Äpfel, um dichten zu können.“ Er ließ sich neben Schiller auf einem freien Stuhl nieder, gefolgt von Woltmann, welcher sich ein weiteres Lachen kaum verkneifen konnte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Friedrich es so gemeint hat, der Wein und die späte Stunde scheinen ihm seine Sinne bereits ein wenig vernebelt zu haben. Und vergessen wir das Ganze erst einmal und genießen es, einander endlich alle einmal besser kennenzulernen.“ Er bestellte für sich und Wolfgang erst einmal einen guten Wein und setzte sich seinerseit zu der Gesellschaft. „Ich habe im Hause der Majorin von Kalb unseren verehrten Dichterkollegen Goethe getroffen und ihn eingeladen, uns doch hierher zu begleiten.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun, das war genau das, was ihm an diesem Abend noch gefehlt hatte. Friedrich spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, als er erkannte, wem er da soeben unfreiwillig seine Meinung mitgeteilt hatte. Er setzte bereits zu einer gestammelten Beleidigung an, als er seine Freunde ansah und feststellte, dass diese zwar durchaus belustigt schienen, aber eher Goethes rotes Gesicht (War es Wut? War es Scham?) beobachteten als seines. Friedrich zwang sich, durchzuatmen. Er hatte das alles so satt. Schließlich war es nicht seine Schuld gewesen, dass Goethe seinen unschmeichelhaften Vergleich hatte mitanhören müssen. Er hatte schließlich die Einladung abgelehnt, sich in eine private Gesellschaft eingemischt und Friedrich hatte nichts gesagt, was er nicht so meinte. Die Wortwahl mochte drastisch gewesen sein, aber es war in der Tat eine seltsame Hassliebe, die ihn mit Goethe (äußerst einseitig offenbar) verband. Wenn sich diese bigotten Narren unbedingt gegen ihn stellen und alles tun wollten, um ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen, dann sollten sie das tun. Er jedenfalls würde sich nicht den Abend und sein Schaffen noch weiter von irgendwelchen Bürokraten noch weiter ruinieren lassen. Er ignorierte Woltmann schlichtweg und wandte sich Goethe zu.

„Was immer Herr Geheimrath meinen. Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass Sie genügend Speichellecker haben, um nicht auf meine Meinung angewiesen zu sein. Im Übrigen zeugt es von geradezu erschreckender Unkenntnis des Schafskopfs, dieses als Glücksspiel zu bezeichnen. Ein hohes Maß an Strategie und Planung sind vonnöten, um dieses Spiel meistern zu können. Wenn es euch beliebt und ihr die Herausforderung nicht scheut, sind meine Freunde und ich gerne bereit, es euch bei Musik und Wein zu erklären.

Aber ich sehe schon, meine Unbesonnenheit scheint Gefühle verletzt zu haben. Vielleicht kann euch ja ein Glas auf meine Kosten für die durch meinen Scherz erlittene Beleidigung entschädigen?“ Er bedeutete dem herannahenden Schankmädchen, dass er für die Getränke aufkommen werde und begann, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, erneut die Karten an seine Freunde auszuteilen, um das nervöse Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zu jenem Zeitpunkt war jene Hassliebe durchaus einseitiger Natur, noch konnte sich Wolfgang nicht im Traum vorstellen, dass Friedrich einmal sein engster Vertrauter werden sollte. Es waren Zorn und Scham zugleich, die ihn in jenem Moment aufwühlten, Zorn über die Dreistigkeit jener Worte, über die Anmaßung, dass Friedrich glaubte, er könne seine Werke beurteilen und die unterschwellige Gewissheit, dass er nicht völlig falsch damit lag. Es stimmte, seine Werke hatten an Qualität nachgelassen, er fühlte sich nicht mehr wohl mit dem, was er schrieb, er sehnte sich nach etwas Neuem, etwas Anderem. Etwas, dass die Welt der Literatur nachhaltig verändern würde! Er hatte unglaublich viele Ideen, die noch immer so gut waren wie sein 'Werther', besser noch. Aber ihm fehlte eine Muse, eine Inspiration. Er suchte den Gedankenaustausch mit einer verwandten Seele, die seine Werke kritisch hinterfragte und ihn auf den rechten Weg zurück brachte.

Dennoch konnte er sich nicht vor seinen Kollegen die Blöße geben und Friedrich erneut stehen lassen, also nickte er lediglich auf dessen Angebot hin, ihn für seine Unbesonnenheit mit einem Glas Wein zu entschädigen. „Diesen Vorschlag nehme ich dankend an. Aber den Schafskopf überlasse ich ihnen, ich halte nicht viel von Kartenspielen im allgemeinen, mögen sie nun zum Glücksspiel zählen oder nicht.“

Woltmann lehnte sich elegant zurück und musterte die beiden Männer schalkhaft, welche einander so unglaublich ähnlich waren, obgleich sie nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können. „So – werter Kollege, erlauben Sie mir die Frage, an was sie gerade arbeiten? Ich denke, dies brennt uns allen schon die ganze Zeit unter den Nägeln, dem großen Meister auf die Finger zu schauen.“

Von jenem Kompliment wieder ein wenig mehr besänftigt nickte Wolfgang, als er sagte: „Ich habe Herrn Schiller eine Novellensammlung zugesichert, welche er, sofern sie ihm zusagt, in den Horen veröffentlichen darf. Derweil strebe ich nach einer Veränderung, einem anderen Stil als dem, den ich noch im Werther an den Tag gelegt habe. Ich ersehne eine Rückwendung zu den antiken Idealen, welche doch die höchsten und vollkommensten waren.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friedrich entspannte sich langsam wieder. Sehr langsam. Immerhin war er nur knapp am Eklat vorbeigeschlittert. Dafür sollte er sich wohl bei allen Göttern Griechenlands bedanken. Goethes Ablehnung der Spieleinladung machte ihm nicht schwer zu schaffen. Er hatte ohnehin nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Gottlieb zwinkerte ihm vertraulich zu, offenbar hatte er befürchtet, Friedrich würde die Situation eskalieren lassen. Und auch Wilhelm schien sichtlich erleichtert, dass sie ihren prominentesten Kollegen nicht innerhalb der ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden ihrer Zusammenarbeit wieder verloren hatten.

Friedrich war immer noch bemüht, so zu tun, als habe es sich bei dem Wortwechsel wirklich nur um die Plänkelei erwachsener Männer gehandelt, aber er hatte alle Mühe, nicht jede einzelne von Goethes Silben auf das Maß ihrer Verachtung hin zu analysieren. Der junge Dichter wollte sein Vorbild ja nicht verstimmen. Aber er wollte sich auch nicht gefallen lassen, so gänzlich von oben herab behandelt zu werden. Er war bereit, Goethe jeden ihm gebührenden Respekt und mehr zukommen zu lassen. Doch hatte er nicht zumindest ein Anrecht darauf, als der Gelehrte und halbwegs angesehene Autor behandelt zu werden, der er war, wenn schon nicht als Ebenbürtiger?

Durch seine Bemühungen hindurch möglichst entspannt zu wirken und beim Kartenspiel, das sie wieder aufgenommen hatten, seine Freunde auch weiterhin dilettantisch aussehen zu lassen, hatte er kaum auf das Gespräch geachtet, doch bei der Erwähnung Werthers konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, einzuwerfen: „Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich erneut nicht Ihrer Meinung bin. Ich halte Ihren Werther noch immer für ein notwendig bahnbrechendes Meisterwerk. Dennoch, die Sehnsucht nach etwas Neuem, das Feuer, das einen um- und zum Schreiben antreibt und einen des Nachts nicht schlafen lässt, weil man so ganz erfüllt ist von der Kunst, ist auch mir nicht unbekannt. Natürlich schlägt sich diese Naturgewalt leider nur selten in so großem Genie wie dem Ihren wieder.“

Nervös trank Schiller und schluckte mit dem Wein auch noch den letzten Rest seines Stolzes hinunter. Dann fuhr er fort: „Die Antike beschäftigt euch nun also? Welche Geschichten sind es denn, die euch so faszinieren? Die Metamorphosen? Die Ilias? Ich selbst bin mit diesen aufgewachsen und solltet ihr euch dem widmen, dann kann ich es kaum erwarten, sie in so meisterhaftem Gewand sehen zu dürfen.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich habe dem Werther niemals seine Existenz abgesprochen“, antwortete der Ältere ernsthaft und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war gut, dass ich ihn schrieb und seine Rezeption beweist, dass er durchaus einen Zeitgeist getroffen hat. Aber so, wie sich auch die Zeiten geändert haben, in denen ich den Werther schrieb, so sollte sich auch die Literatur ändern. Ihr scheint überrascht, dass jene Sehnsucht nach etwas Neuem auch mich erfüllt? Doch ist nicht Stillstand der Ende jeden Anfangs? Sollte man nicht immer nach Höherem streben, danach, die Grenzen des eigenen Seins zu überwinden?“

Wolfgang mochte vielleicht nicht wie Friedrich all seine Werke in tiefster Nacht zu Papier bringen und den Tag verschlafen, aber auch er kannte das Gefühl, von der Kunst so beseelt zu sein, dass er zu nichts anderem in der Lage war, als für seinem Schreibtisch zu sitzen, den Federkiel in der Hand, und zu schreiben! Dieses Gefühl, wie im Rausch, eine Idee zu Papier zu bringen, die es vermochte einen selbst völlig zu begeistern, kannte auch er nur zu gut. Erschien er nach außen so kühl und gefasst, dass man sich jene Leidenschaft bei einem Mann wie ihm nur schwer vorstellen konnte?

„Ovids Metamorphosen sind es, die mich derweil in ihrem Bann gefangen halten, obgleich die Ilias und die Odysee nicht weniger reizvoll sind.“, gab Wolfgang zurück. Er hatte bereits als junger Mann an der Universität jene Werke studiert und war schon damals aufs höchste fasziniert gewesen von jener Ästhetik. Die Antike stellte für ihn das Wahre, Schöne dar, welches zu erreichen sein höchstes Ziel sein sollte.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friedrich nickte zustimmend, während er erneut ein Spiel gewann. Vom Spielverlauf des heutigen Abends aus zu schließen, musste er sich wohl ernsthaft Gedanken um den Zustand seiner Ehe machen. Mit Wohlwollen hörte er währenddessen den Plänen Goethes zu. Vielleicht kannte der Mann ja doch noch Interessen jenseits des eigenen Bauchnabels.

„Wundervoll!“, rief Schiller aus. „Was die Metamorphosen angeht, nun, wer könnte wohl bestreiten, dass so Kunst aussieht, die die Jahrtausende überdauert. Ich selbst habe mich bisher lediglich in einigen Balladen der Ilias gewidmet, aber ich denke schon seit langem darüber nach, mich eingehender damit zu beschäftigen. Warum versuchen Sie sich nicht auch an Catull? Seine Liebeslyrik ist legendär und wird gerade auch bei der weiblichen Leserschaft wohl kaum auf Ablehnung stoßen.“

„Ich dachte immer, du seist alles, was nicht antik ist. Wie oft musste ich dir schon sagen, dass die Griechen es sind, denen wir überhaupt erst unsere Zivilisation verdanken?“, Wandte an dieser Stelle Wilhelm ein, doch Friedrich ließ sich nicht beirren. Er hatte durchaus eine Affinität zur Antike, auch wenn er sie bis jetzt eher selten zum Inhalt seiner Werke gemacht hatte. „Wilhelm, was die Sprachen angeht, mag dein Genie unübertroffen bleiben, aber dein Literaturverständnis ist und bleibt lückenhaft. Man muss nicht immer wieder dieselben Geschichten erzählen, um dieselben alten, wahren und ewigen Ideale beizubehalten. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich möglichst bald eines Besseren belehren.

Aber eines lässt mich doch nicht los, Herr Goethe. Wenn ihr Interesse dem Traditionellen gilt, warum dann nicht noch einmal den „Faust“ bearbeiten und vollenden? Zugegeben, die Fragmente sind beim Lesen genau das: Fragmente. Aber das Potenzial, das in ihnen steckt! Das hätten Sie schon längst tun müssen. Es ist geradezu ein Verbrechen, einen solchen Rohdiamanten verkommen zu lassen.“

Sein Interesse hatte er nun ganz dem Gespräch gewidmet, die Karten lagen vergessen auf dem Tisch und er blickte erwartungsvoll Goethe an.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nun war auch Wolfgangs Interesse geweckt, hatte er jenen Mann zuvor noch als uninteressanten Diletanten abgestempelt, so zeigte er sich nun durchaus in einem anderen Licht. Er schien aufrichtig interessiert zu sein an dem, was er zu sagen hatte und seine Wortwahl gefiel ihm. Friedrich hatte noch jenen sprühenden Charme, jenes Feuer, welches nur die Jugend besitzen kann und für einen Moment schien es ihm, als würde jenes Feuer auf ihn übergreifen und ihn selbst entflammen.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich einmal genauer der Ilias zuwenden, sie ist ein Meisterwerk, welches sie sicherlich inspirieren wird! Catull? Ich hörte von seiner überragenden Lyrik, doch fand ich bisher nie die Zeit, mich ausgiebiger mit ihm zu befassen. Dies gedenke ich allerdings, auf ihren Rat hin, zu ändern. Ihre Worte klingen vielversprechend, verraten sie mir, woran sie arbeiten?“

Wolfgang nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas und sah jenen Mann offenen Blickes an, zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Begegnung schien er ihn wirklich als vollwertigen Gesprächspartner wahrzunehmen. Und obgleich er die Gesellschaft Humboldts und Fichtes zu schätzen wusste, so hatte er in diesem Augenblick nur Augen und Ohren für seinen Dichterkollegen Schiller.

„Den Faust? Meinen Sie?“ Wolfgang runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn kritisch an. „Wahrlich, er hatte durchaus seine hellen Momente, dennoch bin ich unschlüssig, wie ich weiter mit ihm verfahren sollte. Dennoch – die Faust-Saga faszinierte mich schon als Knabe und es würde mich durchaus reizen, jenen Stoff weiter zu bearbeiten...“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ganz sicher werde ich mich dem zuwenden, wenn Sie es mir empfehlen. Und Catull kann ich nur jedem wärmstens empfehlen, der ein empfindungsfähiges Herz in der Brust trägt. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen eine ganz hervorragende, kommentierte Ausgabe mein eigen nennen zu dürfen. Ein Geschenk Wilhelms, wie ich an dieser Stelle wohl erwähnen sollte. Die Carmina sind in ihrer Einfachheit und Klarheit schlichtweg genial und suchen ihresgleichen.“

Spätestens an dieser Stelle gaben Wilhelm und Gottlieb auf. Zwar teilten sie Friedrichs Vorliebe für Literatur durchaus, aber wenn er einmal mit dem theoretisieren anfing, war er nicht mehr zu stoppen und so gelang es ihnen, Woltmann zu einem Bier und einem Spiel zu überreden, der diesem wohl nicht ganz so abgeneigt war, wie sein Begleiter.

Erst nach einigen Minuten bemerkte Friedrich, wie lange er nun schon über Catull monologisiert hatte und hielt peinlich berührt inne. „…und die Ebenmäßigkeit des Versmaßes – aber das Wissen Herr Geheimrath natürlich alles. Verzeiht, wenn ich ins Schwärmen komme.

Ich selbst strebe momentan nach geringerem Ruhm und bemühe mich, mein allzu geringes Wissen in der Philosophie zu erweitern. Noch fühle ich, dass sonst meine Werke jeder Grundlage entbehren würden. Vor allem die sentimentale und naive Dichtung interessieren mich. Jede Kunst braucht ihren ideologischen Überbau und ich hoffe, diesen eines Tages in einem Werk über die Gefahr der Macht und der Selbstgefälligkeit seine Vollendung finden zu lassen.

Aber genug von mir: Natürlich müssen Sie am Faust weiterarbeiten, da gibt es gar keinen Zweifel! Selbst in der vorläufigen Fassung stellt er selbst Marlowes „Faustus“ bereits in den Schatten. Ich bin überzeugt, Sie können daraus ein Werk machen, dass noch in hundert Jahren jeder Schüler wird lesen müssen.“

Schiller hatte längst vergessen, was um ihn herum geschah und war ganz in der Unterhaltung mit Goethe aufgegangen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goethe winkte mit einem leisen Lachen ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich neige gelegentlich auch dazu, mich in dieser Thematik zu verlieren“, antwortete er. „Ihre Worte klingen vielversprechend, ich hoffe doch sehr, bald Neues von ihnen zu lesen. Sollten sie jemals in die Lage kommen, eine zweite Meinung einholen zu wollen, bevor sie an eine breite Öffentlichkeit gehen, können sie mir jederzeit eines ihrer Manuscripte zukommen lassen.“

Unmerklich waren sie beide einander näher gerückt, um das Gespräch weiterhin in einer angenehmen Lautstärke fortführen zu können, nachdem ihre Gefährten nun lautstark das Kartenspiel erneut aufgenommen hatten. Erstmal fielen ihm die feinen Gesichtszüge Schillers auf, welcher ihn aus hellen Augen fasziniert ansah, ihr Gespräch schien für sie beide durchaus fesselnd zu sein.

„Ich danke ihnen sehr für diese Worte, obgleich jene Fassung nichts anderes ist als das, was sie verspricht – Fragmente. Ob er sich allerdings dazu eignet, die Jahrhunderte zu überdauern, stelle ich derweil noch in Frage.“ Er schmunzelte bestellte noch einen Wein für sich, bevor er Schiller ansah: „Ein weiteres Glas für sie? Ich denke, wir sollten auf unsere neue Verbindung anstoßen, ich freue mich bereits darauf, für die Horen mit ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten.“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friedrich nickte. „Ja, bitte, das ist sehr freundlich.“ Er strich die Locken zur Seite, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen waren und versuchte zu verstehen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Neues von ihm zu lesen? Schiller traute seinen Ohren kaum. Sollte das etwa bedeuten, dass der Meister selbst tatsächlich seine Werke gelesen hatte? Mit einem Mal wurde Friedrich mulmig zumute und alle seine Jugendsünden fielen ihm wieder ein. Aber bisher hatte Goethe nichts allzu Abfälliges über seine Schriften gesagt und das obwohl Friedrich dessen Einstellung zu seinen revolutionären Tendenzen kannte.

„Und vielen Dank für das großzügige Angebot. Ich fürchte, ich werde es bei Gelegenheit mehr in Anspruch nehmen, als Ihnen lieb sein kann.“ Friedrich fühlte sich plötzlich schwindlig und er war sich nicht sicher ob das am Wein lag oder daran, dass dieser schreckliche Abend die Erfüllung all seiner Träume zu werden schien. Endlich führte er eine echte Unterhaltung mit seinem großen Vorbild und das trotz der schlechten Startbedingungen. Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, Anerkennung von Goethe zu erfahren, und auch wenn er davon noch Äonen entfernt war, so bot sich ihm hier doch die Aussicht auf ein echtes Gespräch zwischen Literaten.

Dennoch blieb er vorsichtig. Nach allem was geschehen war, fiel es ihm schwer zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet er so viel Glück haben und eine zweite Chance von Goethe erhalten sollte. „Ihre kritische Feder kann nur dazu beitragen, dass meine Werke vielleicht doch noch lesbar werden. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich, mir ein wenig über ihre Novellen deutscher Ausgewanderter zu berichten? Jedes Ihrer Worte kann mich nur bereichern und inspirieren.“

Friedrich strahlte vor Freude, als er nun tatsächlich an den unveröffentlichten Gedanken Goethes teilhaben durfte, und das Gespräch der Beiden setzte sich nun noch bis weit in die Nacht hinein fort. Als sich das Gasthaus allmählich leerte und nur noch vereinzelt Tische besetzt waren, beschlossen Woltmann, Humboldt und Fichte auch, den Abend zu beenden, doch waren Friedrich und Goethe noch so ins Gespräch vertieft, dass sie lediglich zu einer kleineren Sitzgruppe großer brauner Ledersessel wechselten und dort noch einige Stunden damit zubrachten, über Goethes neustes Projekt zu sprechen. Entspannt drückte Friedrich sich in die Polster und hing gebannt an den Lippen des anderen Dichters. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und als der Wirt die Beiden endlich aus dem Haus wies, färbte sich der Himmel im Osten bereits sanft rot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Sie sollten ihr Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel stellen“, antwortete Wolfgang, „Falsche Bescheidenheit war noch nie eine Tugend. Dennoch, zu meinem Angebot stehe ich. 'Belästigen' sie mich mit ihren Werken so viel sie wollen, es wäre mir eine Ehre, ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Und vielleicht wollen sie sich im Gegenzug revanchieren, indem sie eines meiner unvollendeten Werke kritisch hinterfragen?“ Es war schwer, fähige Kritiker zu finden, die ehrlich ihre Meinung sagten und auch etwas von ihrem Fach verstanden. Wolfgang wurde meist entweder nur verehrt oder von seinen Kritikern zerrissen, dabei wusste er ein gutes, entwickelndes Gespräch durchaus zu schätzen. Und wer konnte schon wissen, was aus dieser Zusammenarbeit so alles hervorgehen konnte? Immerhin schienen sie doch in mehr Punkten einen ähnlichen Standpunkt zu vertreten, als sie noch zuvor angenommen hatten...

Der Abend verging wie im Fluge, sodass Wolfgang gar nicht bemerkte, dass es um sie herum immer leerer wurde. Erst, als Woltmann, Fichte und Humboldt (nicht ohne einen spitzen Kommentar des Letzteren) den „Wallenstein“ verließen und sich Goethe und Schiller auf eine bequemere Sitzgruppe niederließen, fiel ihm auf, dass sie mittlerweile alleine waren. Wie lange war es her gewesen, dass er bis in die frühen Morgenstunde in einem Gasthaus gesessen hatte und die Nacht zum Tage gemacht hatte? Wie es schien hatte sein Dichterkollege einen verjüngenden Effekt auf ihn. Und er konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm diese Tatsache gefiel.

Es tagte bereits als sie den Wallenstein endlich verließen, noch immer in sehr heiter und von den Gesprächen aufgepeitscht. Wolfgang begleitete Friedrich noch ein Stück des Weges, bevor sie sich verabschien mussten. „Mein lieber Schiller, würden sie mir die Ehre erweisen, mich nächsten Freitag ins Theater zu begleiten? Sie wissen sicherlich, das meine Tage in Jena gezählt sind und ich würde mich freuen, ihre Gegenwart noch einmal genießen zu können, bevor ich abreise!“

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friedrich konnte sein Glück noch immer nicht fassen. Goethe hatte ihm angeboten, ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Goethe hatte ihn gebeten, ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. Wie er diese Ehre verdient hatte, wusste er noch immer nicht, aber er war mittlerweile zu freudetrunken, um eine List befürchten zu wollen. Mit Übereifer hatte er Goethe seine Kooperation zugesagt und als es schließlich soweit war, sich zu verabschieden, fiel es Friedrich schwer, seine Enttäuschung darüber zu verbergen.

Doch der ältere Mann hatte ihm zuliebe bereits einen Umweg in Kauf genommen und überhaupt hatte es Friedrich überrascht, dass dieser so lange geblieben war. Als sie stehen blieben, fuhr sich Friedrich nervös durchs Haar und begann sich möglichst formgerecht zu verabschieden, bevor Goethe ihn mit jener unerhörten Einladung unterbrach.

Zunächst glaubt – befürchtete – Friedrich, es handele sich nun doch um jenen unausweichlichen Scherz zu seiner Erniedrigung, der er schon die ganze Zeit antizipiert hatte, doch als er Goethe genauer betrachtete, merkte er, dass es ihm ernst zu sein schien. „Ich…Nächsten Freitag? Nun, überaus gerne!“ Er hatte eigentlich Charlotte seine Anwesenheit bei einer ihrer Freundinnen zugesagt, aber das würde sie wohl nachsehen müssen, immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass der junge Herr Schiller Einladungen ausschlug. „Was wird denn gegeben? Und wer wird noch anwesend sein?“

Doch Goethe antwortete nur ausweichend, versicherte sich des Termins und überließ Friedrich dann endgültig seiner Müdigkeit.

Als Friedrich neben seiner Frau, die gerade im Begriffe war, sich für den Morgen anzukleiden, ins Bett sank, murmelte er glücklich „Vielleicht wird doch alles gut, Charlotte. Vielleicht bin ich doch kein ganz hoffnungsloser Fall“, und überließ sich sanften, süßen Träumen in tiefem, friedlichen Schlaf.

Bedeutend weniger friedlich jedoch war die darauffolgende Woche. Sechs gräßliche, überaus scheußliche Tage verbrachte der junge Dichter damit, sich selbst zu überzeugen, dass der hohe Herr Geheimrat ihn lediglich zum Narren gehalten habe, dann dass er es doch sehr wohl ernst gemeint habe, dann dass er zwar ernst gemeint habe, es aber nun gar nichts zu bedeuten habe, nur um sich dann Träumereien hinzugeben, was es für die Zukunft ihrer Zusammenarbeit doch bedeuten könne. Friedrich versuchte, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wer noch geladen sei, wohin man wohl gehen werde und wie sich auf diese Gelegenheit vorzubereiten sei. Aber da er zugleich unbedingt vermeiden wollte, dass irgendjemand von seinen Plänen für den Freitag erfuhr, um sich vor der immer noch über ihm schwebenden Bedrohung einer Bloßstellung zu schützen, war Friedrich sechs Tage später noch immer um keinen Deut schlauer, als an jenem weinvernebelten und glückseligen Morgen, an dem die Zeit stillgestanden und einen Raum geschaffen hatte, indem nichts außer den beiden Dichtern existiert hatte.

Wäre Charlotte nicht gewesen, Friedrich wäre bestimmt nicht zu dem Treffen erschienen. Doch seine resolute Frau, die ohnehin die Familie Schiller recht gut ohne ihren zuweilen exzentrischen Ehegatten in der Gesellschaft repräsentiert, hatte ihm, bevor sie aufgebrochen war, neben einem dunkelblauen Gehrock (der ihrer Ansicht nach, Friedrichs blaue Augen und seine roten Lockung am besten zur Geltung brachte) auch eine seiner Schriften zur Philosophie herausgelegt, die durchaus vorzeigefähig wenngleich nicht ganz perfekt war. Sie hatte ihm bereits am Mittwoch mitgeteilt, dass kein Wort seiner Ausführungen über diesen Abend ertrage und bestand nun schon allein zu ihrem eigenen Seelenfrieden darauf, dass er die Einladung nur ja annehmen solle. Und so saß Friedrich am Freitagnachmittag an seinem Schreibtisch und wartete. Wartete auf einen Abend, der, so schien es ihm, sein weiteres Schicksal entscheiden sollte.


	2. Kabale und Liebe

Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht und in eine feine Abendgarderobe gekleidet machte sich Johann auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. In der Tat hatte er sich recht vage ausgedrückt, als sie sich für jenen Tag verabredet hatten. Er hatte seinem neuen Bekannten nur eine Zeit und einen Treffpunkt genannt, alles Weitere würde vorerst eine Überraschung bleiben. Vom Wein und jener Hochstimmung berauscht, ausgelöst von einer Nacht intellektuell stimulierender Gespräche, hatte Johann zur Verabschiedung eine leichte Verbeugung angedeutet und halb scherzend, halb dünkelhaft die Hand des Anderen ergriffen, um sie zu einem Handkuss an seine Lippen zu führen. Er konnte sich seinen jugendlichen Übermut selbst nicht recht erklären, aber der Blick Friedrichs war jene Tat durchaus wert gewesen.

Nun wartete er auf jenen Mann, um ihn zur versprochenen Überraschung an jenem Abend abzuholen. Der Plan Johanns sah recht einfach aus, es stimmte sehr wohl, dass er die Gesellschaft Friedrichs zu schätzen wusste und er hoffte, bald mehr von diesen tiefgründigen, inspirierenden Gesprächen zu führen. In jener Woche hatte er nahezu jeden Tag geschrieben und wie es schien ließ sich die Feder nun wieder mit beinahe jener Leichtigkeit führen wie zu Beginn seiner Karriere und dies ausgelöst durch nur ein einziges Gespräch! Zu welchen Hochformen würde der junge Schiller ihn noch motivieren, wenn sie einander besser kennenlernten?

Doch bevor er sich mit Schiller in ein gutes Restaurant im Zentrum Jenas zurückziehen würde, plante er, Friedrich ins Theater einzuladen. Doch nicht in irgendein Stück – nein, Kabale und Liebe sollte es sein. Zum einen ein Zeichen, dass Johann die Werke seines Kollegen durchaus zu schätzen wusste, sollte dies zum Anderen jenen Mann auch ein wenig beschämen und ihn seinerseits etwas für jenen faux pas am Vorabend aussöhnen. Er hatte Schiller als eher bescheidenen Mann kennengelernt und er war sich sicher, dass es diesem durchaus etwas unangenehm sein würde, mit ihm, den er 'vergötterte' (wie Woltmann es genannt hatte) in seinem eigenen Stück zu sitzen. Oh, er konnte schon jetzt kaum abwarten, was für ein Gesicht Friedrich machen würde wenn er erkannte, wo sie sich befanden! Natürlich hatte der wohlhabende Johann keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut und zwei Sitze in einer privaten Loge erworben, in der sie ungestört sein würden, um sich ihren Gesprächen über Kunst und Literatur hinzugeben.

\-----------------------

Seit einer halben Stunde stand Friedrich nun schon am Eichplatz, wo sie sich verabredet hatten. Langsam aber sicher wurde seine Nervosität unerträglich und das war noch nicht einmal Goethes Schuld. In seiner Sorge, den Abend auf dem falschen Fuße zu beginnen, war Friedrich schlichtweg viel zu früh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt erschienen. Und so lief er immer wieder auf und ab, beobachtete die vorbei eilenden Menschen und bemühte sich, in seiner Abendgarderobe nicht gar zu sehr wie sitzengelassenes Schulmädchen auszusehen.  
Als die Kirchturmuhr sieben schlug und er immer noch allein dort stand, war Friedrich sich bereits sicher, dass Goethe ihn doch nur angeführt hatte. Der verschmitzte Blick, mit dem die Einladung ausgesprochen worden war, hätte ihm das doch verraten müssen! Und dass der Dichter schließlich Friedrichs Hand an seine Lippen gebracht hatte, war doch ganz und gar nur wegen seines alkoholvernebelten Geistes erträglich und übergehbar gewesen. Doch was hatte diese Geste anderes sein können, als Ausdruck der Tatsache, dass er Friedrich immer noch für weibisch, sprich wankelmütig und naiv hielt. Letzteres hatte er ja wohl noch dazu gerade in grandioser Weise der Welt bestätigt!  
Mit haargenau einem akademischen Viertelstündchen Verspätung erschien schließlich Goethe und es war nur aufgrund der jovialen und geradezu unanständig normalen Art seiner Begrüßung, dass auch Friedrich es schaffte, wieder Fassung zu erringen. Er verbeugte sich vor Goethe und begann mit einer Leichtigkeit über Alltägliches zu plaudern, die sogar ihn selbst erstaunte. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass Goethe sich noch immer weigerte, ihm das Stück, das gegeben werden sollte, zu nennen, erfüllte Friedrich mit einem gewissen Unbehagen. Warum diese Geheimniskrämerei? Er hatte sich die Spielpläne der verschiedenen Theater Jenas und der Umgebung angesehen, aber keines schien ihm der Mühe wert, die Goethe betrieb, um ihn im Dunkeln zu halten.  
Dennoch blieb ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig, als Goethe zu folgen und so standen sie schließlich vor dem Jenaer Theaterhaus, vor dem sich bereits eine Menschenmenge versammelt hatte.  
Als Friedrich erkannte, wohin ihr Weg sie führte, blieb er abrupt stehen. Er wusste nur allzu gut, was in diesem Theater gespielt wurde. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm heiß und kalt. Es war also doch nur ein elaborierter Scherz gewesen! Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können? Goethe war bereits einige Schritte voraus, ehe er Schillers Zurückbleiben bemerkte.  
\-----------------------

Johann begrüßte Friedrich mit weltoffener Leichtigkeit und schien sich keineswegs schuldig zu fühlen, dass er genau eine Viertelstunde später eintraf, als erwartet. „Es freut mich, dass sie meiner Einladung gefolgt sind“, sagte er mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln im Gesicht und setzte sich mit jenem Mann in Bewegung, um zu jenem Theaterhaus zu gehen, in dem sie den Abend verbringen würden.  
Erst als dieses in Sichtweite kam und Friedrich ein wenig zurückblieb, bemerkte er, dass sein Begleiter wohl offensichtlich Erkundigungen eingezogen hatte, welche Stücke derweil in Jena gespielt wurden. Jene Worte Schillers, mehr ein Murmeln und wohl nur zum Teil für seine Ohren bestimmt, ließen ihn amüsiert lachen und sich zu Friedrich umdrehen.  
„Solche Worte von einem Künstler wie ihnen? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie mit diesem Mund nicht ihre werte Frau küssen“, schmunzelte er amüsiert und kam zurück, um wieder zu Friedrich aufzuschließen. „Ich bat sie, mich heute Abend ins Theater zu begleiten und wie könnte ich Jena den Rücken kehren, ohne jenes Meisterwerk gesehen zu haben, welches hier aufgeführt wird? Sie werden mich doch nicht des Vergnügens berauben, die Vorstellung mit ihnen gemeinsam zu besuchen?!“  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich sah beschämt zu Boden. Die Wut, die er anfangs gespürt hatte, war verflogen und einer bleiernen Enttäuschung gewichen. Sein Gesicht war mittlerweile feuerrot und er musste sich sehr bemühen, dass seine Stimme nicht brach, als er leise sagte: "Es scheint mir für einen Herrn Ihrer Reputation doch ein recht zweifelhaftes Vergnügen zu sein, sich auf Kosten eines, wenngleich nicht geschätzten, Kollegen belustigen zu müssen. Ich kam im Vertrauen darauf hierher, dass es Ihnen ernst mit einer Versöhnung sei. Ich will nicht Ihr Feind sein, Herr Goethe, und ich maße mir nicht an, mich jemals mit Ihnen messen zu können. Aber so schlecht ist das Stück nicht und es verdient Ihren Spott nicht!" Mit dieser Bemerkung wandte Friedrich sich zum Gehen.

\-----------------------  
Johann runzelte die Stirn, als er jene Reaktion bemerkte, er hatte ein wenig Scham erwartet, ja, schätzte er Friedrich doch als recht bescheiden ein, mit einer solch heftigen Reaktion hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet. Als Friedrich sich zum Gehen wandte, ergriff er ihn beim Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Sie missverstehen mich, werter Kollege! Ich bin nicht hier, um über ihr Werk zu spotten! Was bringt sie zu der Annahme, ich würde ihre Arbeiten nicht schätzen? In der Tat hatte ich schon geplant, jenes Stück zu besuchen, seit ich Jena betreten habe, nur habe ich bisher nie die Zeit dazu gefunden!“  
Mit ernsthafter Miene sah er Friedrich an, die keinerlei Zweifel daran ließ, dass er jene Worte wirklich ernst meinte. „Verzeihen sie, wenn es den Anschein gemacht hat, dass ich meinen Spaß auf ihre Kosten haben wollte. Ich gebe zu – ich war nicht ganz uneigennützig, ich hoffte, sie ein wenig zu beschämen als kleiner, persönlicher Rachefeldzug für manches unschöne Wort, welches bei unserer letzten Begegnung gesprochen wurde, schätze ich sie doch als einen Mann ein, der so bescheiden ist, dass ihm eine solche Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm ist. In erster Linie aber möchte ich einen unterhaltsamen Abend mit ihnen verbringen und ich verspreche, ich werde meinen kleinen, gemeinen Scherz mit einem Abendessen wiedergutmachen.“  
\-----------------------  
Als Friedrich plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte, zuckte er unwillkürlich zurück. Aber Goethe ließ nicht los und so wandte Friedrich sich widerwillig doch zu ihm herum, ohne es jedoch übers Herz zu bringen, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Er lauschte still Goethes Worten und wollte schon zu einer brüsken Antwort ansetzen, als er doch dessen aufrichtigen Blick sah und bemerkte, wie ernst sein Tonfall geworden war. Sollte er es tatsächlich ehrlich meinen?  
Mit einem Seufzer schüttelte Friedrich den Kopf: „Ich verstehe Sie einfach nicht, Herr Goethe. Dass Sie meine Arbeit nicht schätzen, ist seit Jahren ein offenes Geheimnis in der deutschen Literaturlandschaft. Sie ließen bei keiner unserer wenigen Begegnungen bisher eine Gelegenheit aus, deutlich zu machen, dass Sie mich bestenfalls für einen ungestümen Jungen halten. Und nun soll ich Ihnen glauben, dass Sie tatsächlich ein aufrichtiges Interesse an meinem Werk hegen? Gerade nach der Beleidigung, die ich Ihnen zufügte und für die ich mich im Übrigen erneut aufrichtig entschuldigen möchte? Das alles fällt mir schwer zu glauben.“  
Für einen kurzen Moment blickte er Goethe in die Augen. Noch immer konnte er dort keinen Hohn erkennen und so fühlte Friedrich, wie sich seine Empörung vollkommen legte. In ruhigem und resigniertem Tonfall fuhr er fort:  
„Und Sie haben Recht: Die Aufmerksamkeit ist mir unangenehm. Schon mit meinen Freunden teile ich lediglich meine Entwürfe und nur selten das fertige Stück. Wenn ich nun neben ihnen die „Kabale“ ertragen soll, so weiß ich nicht, wie das ein unterhaltsamer Abend werden könnte. Aber nun gut, Sie sehen einen verzweifelten Mann vor sich und wenn es auch nur eine geringe Aussicht darauf geben sollte, mich mit Ihnen zu versöhnen, dann werde ich das Schauspiel wohl ertragen können. Doch erwarten Sie nicht von mir, dass ich es genieße.“  
Mit diesen Worten gab Friedrich seinen Widerstand auf und folgte Goethe widerwillig und mit lautem Herzklopfen in das Theater.  
\-----------------------  
Johann schmunzelte und gab den Arm des anderen frei, schenkte ihm noch ein letztes, aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Seien sie versichert, dass ich mir rein für einen Scherz auf ihre Kosten nicht eine solche Mühe gemacht hätte. Ich weiß ihre Gesellschaft durchaus zu schätzen seit dem „Wallenstein“. Es stimmt, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen hielt ich sie für ein Kind, einen ungestümen Knaben, welcher versucht, Dichter zu spielen. Ich habe jedoch in der vergangenen Woche nicht nur an meinen eigenen Werken gearbeitet – ich habe auch einige der ihren erneut überflogen und sie mit einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtet. Auch, wenn wir in einigen Dingen wohl unterschiedlicher Meinung sind, so weiß ich ihre Art zu schreiben durchaus zu schätzen.“  
Er folgte ihm in das Theater, wo er ihn in ihre private Loge für diesen Abend führte. Hier waren sie ungestört, um das Stück zu genießen und sich in Ruhe ihren Gesprächen zu widmen. Sein Begleiter schien recht unglücklich zu sein, was den Älteren wieder zu einem leisen Lachen veranlasste. „Lächeln sie, Schiller, sie werden nicht zum Schaffot geführt! Hunderte von Menschen haben ihr Stück bereits gesehen und Hunderte werden noch nachfolgen. Dieser Abend ist nicht anders als die anderen. Und niemand wird sie hier erkennen und für eitel halten, weil sie sich ihr eigenes Stück in einer Inszenierung ansehen.“  
\-----------------------  
Auf einem Weg von etwa 100 Metern fragte Friedrich sich in etwa genauso oft, warum er nicht geflohen war, als er noch die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte und ob ein Abend mit Goethe diese Erniedrigung wirklich wert war.  
Zugleich versuchte er bei dem Kompliment über seine Werke, das Goethe fast schon beifällig geäußert hatte, nicht zu erröten wie ein Schulmädchen, und alles in allem halbwegs entspannt zu wirken, was ihm kläglich misslang. Als ihm außerdem bewusst wurde, dass Goethe ihn tatsächlich zu einer der Privatlogen führte, kam für den jungen Schriftsteller außerdem die Herausforderung hinzu, möglichst nicht sein Erstaunen über diesen Luxus und damit seine eigene Unbekanntheit mit solchem zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
Mit einiger Schwierigkeit befreite er sich aus seinem Gehrock und ließ sich erleichtert in einen der Sessel sinken. Obwohl er nicht sicher war, wie beruhigend er Goethes Aufmunterung wirklich fand, konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich tatsächlich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen stahl. „Ich würde auch jeden Einzelnen, der mir das vorwürfe, davon unterrichten, dass ich von Ihnen gegen meinen Willen hierher verschleppt wurde. Sie sind ein wahrhaft teuflisches Genie, dass Sie einen so hinterhältigen Racheplan ersonnen haben. Selbst in der württembergischen Armee hätte man uns angewiesen, den Feind mit mehr Gnade zu behandeln.“  
\-----------------------  
„Ich denke, dass ich mit diesem Vorwurf durchaus leben kann“, stellte der Andere amüsiert fest (nicht, ohne insgeheim feststellen zu müssen, dass seinem Begleiter ein solch ehrliches Lächeln ungemein gut zu Gesicht stand). „Ein Glück, dass sie jetzt nicht in der Armee sind, denn ich bin unnachgiebiger als diese. Vor mir haben sie keine Chance zu fliehen, ich behalte sie im Auge!“  
Beruhigt, dass jene Verwirrung aufgeklärt war, wandte sich Johann dem Stück zu, welches sich nun seinem ersten Akt zuwandte. Seine Miene war unbewegt, keineswegs aus Desinteresse. Er zeigte nur lediglich keinerlei Gefühlsregung, keinen Beweis dafür, ob ihm die Inszenierung gefiel oder ob er am Liebsten seinerseits das Theater schnell wieder verlassen hätte. Es war merkwürdig, nun mit Schiller hier im Halbdunkel des Theaters zu sitzen, für gewöhnlich war er mit einer seiner Eroberungen hier und genoss die Vorteile des Theaters wie zum Beispiel willkommene Dunkelheit.  
Johann konnte nicht leugnen, dass er das Treffen mit jenem Mann herbeigesehnt hatte. Schon lange hatte er keinen solchen Spaß gehabt wie an jenem Abend mit diesem ihm „Wallenstein“ und die letzte Woche war er so produktiv gewesen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hoffte sehr, in Schiller eine neue Muse gefunden zu haben, von der er hoffte, noch häufiger geküsst zu werden!  
\-----------------------  
Das Licht wurde gelöscht und der Vorhang hob sich. Als Miller auftrat und jene ersten Worte sprach, von denen Friedrich jedes einzelne für immer ins Gedächtnis gebrannt war, war er bereits jenseits von Gut und Böse. Schrecklich, diese Verse zu hören. Schrecklich, am liebsten die Feder erneut ansetzen zu wollen und alles von Grund auf zu ändern. Und obwohl die Inszenierung durchaus gelungen war, so war sie doch ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Er wagte nicht, zu Goethe hinüber zu sehen und als er es schließlich doch tat, konnte er auf dessen Gesicht keine einzige Regung erkennen, was seine Anspannung nur noch verstärkte. Während Ferdinand auf der Bühne Lady Milford bedrängte, von ihrem Heiratsvorhaben abzulassen, wand Friedrich sich in seinem Stuhl. Vielleicht war das Stück nicht schlecht, aber seinen Schöpfer dazu zu zwingen, es sich unvorbereitet ansehen zu müssen? Am liebsten hätte Friedrich den Raum verlassen, doch wollte er Goethe nicht noch einmal vor den Kopf stoßen. Egal wie sehr er diese Schwäche hasste, noch nie hatte er sich so nach der Zuneigung eines Menschen gesehnt.  
\-----------------------  
Johann bemerkte durchaus wie schwer sich Friedrich damit tat, jenes Stück wirklich zu genießen, aber er zog es vor, ihn in seinem Leid erst einmal alleine zu lassen. Als sein Begleiter jedoch begann, unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her zur rücken, legte er beruhigend und ohne den Blick von der Bühne zu lösen, seine Hand auf Friedrichs Oberschenkel. Es hätte wohl eigenartig ausgesehen, wenn er seine Hand auf Schillers Schulter platziert hätte, nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand sie beide von unten beobachtet hätte. So jedoch war jene beruhigende Geste vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen.  
"Die arme Sünderin auf dem berüchtigten Henkersstuhl lacht zu Weltuntergang", zitierte er mit leiser Stimme aus eben jenem Stück, welches sie gerade beobachteten und sah nun doch zu Friedrich, ein verschmitztes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Über die Tugendhaftigkeit eurer Seele mag ich mir kein Urteil erlauben, aber jenen Stuhl scheint ihr durchaus zu kennen. Dies ist nicht das Ende der Welt, mein werter Schiller, lehnen sie sich zurück, entspannen sie und genießen! Ist es nicht das höchste Lob, das eigene Werk auf der Bühne umgesetzt zu sehen?“  
\-----------------------  
Ganz in seine Gedanken versunken hatte Friedrich nicht bemerkt, wie der andere Mann sich leicht zu ihm hinüber beugte. Die Hand, die sich auf seinen Schenkel legte, überraschte ihn vollkommen und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Friedrich wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen und saß vollkommen still, während Goethes leise geraunte Worte an sein Ohr drangen. Als er sie als seine eigenen erkannte, wurde ihm plötzlich heiß. Goethe hatte das Stück tatsächlich gelesen. Von den Lippen des Meisters klangen die Verse noch nicht einmal schlecht.  
Friedrich wurde sich nun der Wärme, die von Goethes Hand ausging, gewahr und spürte wie ihn der leichte Druck beruhigte. Er entspannte sich ein wenig und nahm mit großer Freude Goethes wohlgemeinte Worte in sich auf. Er wollte so gerne seine Dankbarkeit für diese Geste ausdrücken, doch wusste er nicht wie, also ballte er kurz seine Hand zur Faust, atmete tief aus und legte sie dann auf Goethes. Dieser sah zu Friedrich, lächelte aber nur, sagte nichts und zog auch nicht seine Hand fort. Langsam wurde Friedrich ruhiger. Er riss sich zusammen und blickte nun gespannt auf das Bühnengeschehen hinunter. Die Schauspieler waren wirklich ganz passabel und eine seltsame Wärme durchströmte ihn. Es fiel ihm schwer, dies einzugestehen, aber Goethe hatte Recht: Alle diese Menschen, auf der Bühne und im Publikum, waren nur wegen ihm hier. Stolz blickte Friedrich über die Brüstung hinab, bevor er sich entspannt zurücklehnte.  
So saßen die Beiden im Halbdunkel, Hand in Hand, und vergaßen alles um sich herum, bis sich einige Stunden später der Vorhang senkte und langsam die Lichter aufflackerten.  
\-----------------------  
Johann war erstaunt, als er spürte, wie sich jene Hand sachte über seine eigene legte, er entzog sie Friedrich jedoch nicht. Er spürte, wie dieser sich unter jener Geste tatsächlich ein wenig zu entspannen zu begann. Also blieb er so sitzen wie bisher, seine Hand auf Schillers Oberschenkel, dessen Hand in seiner eigenen. Es war seltsam, dass jene Berührung sich nicht im Mindesten merkwürdig anfühlte, ganz im Gegenteil, sie schien die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen beiden noch verstärken. Johann konnte sich derzeitig kein innigeres Band vorstellen, als jenes, welches in diesem Augenblick zwischen ihnen gesponnen wurde. Er spürte die Wärme, die von Friedrich ausging, spürte, wie dieser endlich begann, das Stück zu genießen. Also hatte seine Einladung durchaus etwas Positives gehabt, sie hatte seinem jungen Kollegen vor Augen geführt, dass es nichts Schlimmes war, stolz auf seine eigene Arbeit zu sein. Dies Alles war eine Hommage an den Künstler, all jene Menschen waren hier um Schillers Stück zu sehen.  
Johann musste sich eingestehen, dass einer der Gründe, weshalb er Friedrich immer gemieden hatte, war, dass jener Mann sich mehr und mehr in der Gesellschaft zu etablieren begann. Er war zu einer gefährlichen Konkurrenz geworden, eine Person, die durchaus begann, zu ihm aufzuschließen. Seit dem „Wallenstein“ wusste er jedoch, dass sie beide ähnliche Ideale hatten, dass sie voneinander profitieren konnten, das ihre Verbindung ihnen beiden dienlich war.  
Die Magie jenes Moments verging, als das Licht des Theaters wieder eingeschaltet wurde. Sofort zog Johann seine Hand zurück, vermied den Blick Friedrichs, in dem er eilig aufstand und seinen Gehrock anlegte. Ein unangenehmer Moment, was zuvor noch als richtig und rein erschienen war, kam ihm nun wie ein Akt der Sünde vor, ein Glück, dass niemand sie beide so gesehen hatte! Man hätte durchaus die falschen Schlüsse über sie beiden ziehen können.  
Er räusperte sich leicht, bevor er das Wort wieder an seinen Begleiter wandte. „Eine wahre Meisterleistung haben sie hier vollbracht, mein lieber Kollege. Ich habe lange kein Stück mehr so genossen wie das ihre. Würden sie mir nun die Ehre geben, den Abend bei einem guten Glas Wein ausklingen zu lassen?“  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich war sich der Seltsamkeit der Szenerie, in der Goethe und er sich befunden hatte, gar nicht bewusst gewesen. Es hatte sich ganz natürlich angefühlt, so als seien sie schon ewig miteinander vertraut. Er hatte sich so entspannt und wohl gefühlt, wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr und hatte die Nähe zu seinem Vorbild, die ihm noch vor einer Woche unmöglich vorgekommen wäre, genossen.  
Natürlich war seine Scham dadurch nur umso größer als Goethe plötzlich geradezu aufsprang. Wie seltsam, was hatte ihn bloß geritten, dass er sich zu dieser Sentimentalität hatte hinreißen lassen? Den Komfort und die angenehm anheimelnde Atmosphäre außen vor gelassen, war er spätestens jetzt dankbar, dass sie in einer Privatloge saßen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die Stimmung kippen lassen, dafür war der Abend trotz seines bizarren Verlaufes zu interessant geworden und Friedrich war auf keinen Fall bereit, dass Paradies, das Goethes Zuwendung und sogar Lob bedeuteten und das er soeben erst betreten hatte, wieder zu verlassen. Wer vermochte schon zu sagen, wie lange Friedrich es schaffen konnte, einen so großen Geist genügend zu unterhalten, damit dieser sich mit ihm befasste?  
Während unten noch immer der Applaus anhielt, stand er auf und lockerte ein wenig seine Halsbinde. Dann zog auch er seinen Mantel an und räusperte sich: „Nun, ich muss zugeben, es ist doch sehr aufschlussreich, sich das eigene Werk noch einmal vor Augen führen zu lassen. Ich hoffe, Sie konnten es ein wenig genießen. Doch vielleicht sollten Sie mir Ihre Meinung zu meinen Ergüssen lieber später und an anderem Ort mitteilen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es noch einmal schaffen werde, mich Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit zu versichern, wenn das Volk erst von der Anwesenheit des Herrn Goethe hier erfährt. Und wenn ich mich nicht ganz falsch entsinne, dann erwähntet Ihr vorhin ein Abendessen?“  
Gebannt sah er zu Goethe und betete, dass diesem die Situation nicht allzu unangenehm war und er die Peinlichkeit einfach übergehen würde, als sei nichts geschehen.  
\-----------------------  
Beinahe gebannt sah Johann zu, wie Friedrich seine Halsbinde lockerte und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, welch schlanker Hals darunter zum Vorschein kam. Schnell wandte er den Blick ab um seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu richten, er wollte sich jenen Abend ebenso wenig zerstören lassen wie Friedrich, daher beschloss er, jenes Szenario schlichtweg zu übergehen als sei nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen und diese peinliche Szene habe niemals existiert.  
Er lachte leise, als er jene Worte hörte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Für diesen Abend gehöre ich ganz ihnen, werter Kollege“, stellte er scherzhaft fest, „zumal niemand wissen dürfte, dass wir uns heute Abend in diesem Theater aufhalten. Aber ich stimme ihnen durchaus zu – ich erwähnte ein Abendessen und ich halte mein Wort. Dabei werde ich ihnen gerne ausführlich meine Meinung über ihr „Kabale und Liebe“ darlegen, sollten sie dies wünschen!“ Er führte Friedrich nach draußen, welcher mittlerweile viel glücklicher und gelöster aussah, als noch vor jenem Stück.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in ein Restaurant, welches sich der jüngere wohl kaum hätte leisten können. Johann hatte nicht nur das Glück, ein sehr erfolgreicher und mittlerweile auch sehr bekannter Schriftsteller zu sein, er stammte auch aus einem reichen Haushalt, sodass er Zeit seines Lebens noch nie mit Geldsorgen zu kämpfen hatte. Daher war es für ihn eine absolute Selbstverständlichkeit, seinen Kollegen hierher einzuladen, zumal er diesem wirklich etwas schuldete, nachdem er ihn auf solch forsche Weise 'überfallen' hatte.  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich konnte den riesigen Felsbrocken, der ihm vom Herzen fiel, als Goethe die unangenehme Stimmung mit geradezu gutmütigem Lächeln entspannte, mit Worten kaum beschreiben. Er trat durch die Tür, die Goethe ihm aufhielt, auf den noch leeren Theatergang. Das Publikum war wohl noch immer auf seinen Plätzen.  
„Ich wäre geehrt, Ihre Meinung hören und von Ihrer Erfahrung und Genialität profitieren zu dürfen.“ Nun, da er nicht mehr sofort befürchtete, von Goethe nur angeführt zu werden, und auf eine ehrliche Meinung hoffen konnte, brannte er tatsächlich darauf, Goethes Einstellung zu erfahren.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie zu einem Restaurant, welches Friedrich trotz seiner 6 Jahre in Jena bisher nur von außen gesehen hatte. Seit seiner Hochzeit mit Charlotte und dem Stipendium nagte er nicht mehr gerade am Hungertuch, aber es war noch immer schwer, als dissertierter Militärarzt vom Schreiben leben zu können. Kein Mäzen war bereit, die politischen Auswirkungen in Kauf zu nehmen, die es gehabt hätte, einen Friedrich Schiller offen in seine Dienste zu nehmen. Sie mussten mit dem Geld durchaus haushalten und mit Friedrichs Neigung zum Spiel, war es vor allem Charlottes pragmatischer Ader zu verdanken, dass sie momentan so gut dastanden.  
Für einen kurzen Moment war es Friedrich unangenehm, das vornehme Etablissement zu betreten, doch schien Goethe aufrichtig daran interessiert, ihm einen angenehmen Abend zu bereiten und überschlug Friedrich kurz im Kopf, wie viel Geld er bei sich trug. Er mochte nicht reich sein, aber auf eine Einladung blind verlassen würde er sich nicht.  
Dennoch, die Atmosphäre war fast schon nobel und es wurde fast ausschließlich französische Küche serviert, sodass er es keinen Augenblick bereute, Goethe gefolgt zu sein. Offenbar war der ältere Dichter ein viel gesehener Gast in diesem Hause nach der herzlichen Begrüßung durch die Kellner zu urteilen. Er hatte wohl eigens einen Tisch im Separee reserviert und so konnten sie sich den ganzen Abend ungestört unterhalten.  
Nach den Aperitifs hielt Friedrich es nicht mehr aus: „Um Gottes Willen, nun erlösen Sie mich schon endlich und verraten Sie mir, was Sie davon denken!“  
\-----------------------  
Der Ältere lachte leise, als Friedrich ihn dazu drängte, doch endlich etwas zu dem eben gesehenen Stück zu sagen. „Geduld, mein lieber Kollege, Geduld“, schmunzelte er und lehnte sich elegant in seinem Stuhl zurück, um ihn noch ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen. Jedoch spätestens beim ersten Gang erlöste er Friedrich von seinen Qualen. Und Johanns Urteil viel durchaus gnädig aus, er lobte jenes Stück in den höchsten Tönen! Er mochte die Konstellationen, die Wortwahl, auch die Inszenierung war durchaus gelungen in seinen Augen.  
Der Abend verging schnell und erneut vergaßen beide Männer über ihre literarischen Gespräche die Zeit. Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als sie beide gemeinsam durch die nun leeren Straßen Jenas schlenderten, noch immer lachend und scherzend wie zwei Schuljungen, die sich nach der langen Zeit der Ferien wiedersahen. Johann gab Schiller das Geleit, bis sie vor dessen Haustür standen, der Ort, an dem sie sich verabschieden mussten.  
„Ich kann nur schwer in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich diesen Abend genossen habe und hoffe, dass auch sie gegen Ende in der Lage waren, ihn als angenehm zu empfinden.“, sagte er, „Ich werde ihnen wie versprochen in Kürze die Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten zukommen lassen und hoffe, dass dies nicht das letzte Mal gewesen ist, das wir uns gesehen haben.“  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich hatte den Abend in vollen Zügen genossen. Zugegeben, lange Zeit war er eine nervenaufreibende Herausforderung gewesen, doch mit der Zeit war Friedrich in der Lage, Goethes Scherze als genau das zu erkennen, was sie waren. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile wohl in der Gesellschaft des Anderen und so war er zwar auch noch während des Essens ein klein wenig aufgeregt, aber er maß dem nicht mehr allzu viel Bedeutung bei. Offenbar war dies schlichtweg die Wirkung, die Goethe auf ihn hatte.  
Das Essen war hervorragend gewesen, die Unterhaltung so angeregt, wie er es schon lange nicht mehr, vielleicht sogar noch nie, erlebt hatte. Fast bedauerte Friedrich es, als sie schließlich aufbrachen (Goethe hatte es sich tatsächlich trotz mehrfacher Einwände seinerseits nehmen lassen, ihn zum Essen einzuladen. Errötend hatte Friedrich angenommen und sich viel zu oft bedankt.).  
Als sie nun durch die dunklen Jenaer Gassen schlenderten und miteinander vertraulich plauderten, als hätten sie sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit gekannt, sog Friedrich jeden einzelnen Augenblick in sich auf und hoffte, er würde nie vergehen. Aber obwohl Goethe darauf bestand, ihn nach Hause zu begleiten, blieb der Augenblick des Abschieds natürlich nicht aus. Sie standen bereits vor Friedrichs Haus als Goethe ihm erneut versicherte, was für einen schönen Abend er gehabt habe. Friedrich wollte gerade antworten, dass er es sei , der sich für diesen Abend zu bedanken habe, als eine Kutsche um die Ecke bog und sie zwang, von der Straße und damit näher zu einander zu treten.  
Friedrich versuchte, erneut anzusetzen und war in diesem Augenblick froh, dass das Halbdunkel der Straße es unmöglich machte, seine genaue Gesichtsfarbe zu erkennen. Warum er in Goethes Gegenwart ständig rot wurde, war ihm unerklärlich und höchst zuwider. Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, fuhr er sich durchs Haar und sagte dann endlich mit auf einmal eigenartig rauer Stimme: „Ich kann Ihre freundlichen Worte nur erwidern. Es war mir eine Ehre, diesen Abend mit Ihnen verbringen zu dürfen und ja, ich habe ihn durchaus mehr als genossen, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht immer den Anschein gehabt hat. Wenn es nach mir gehen sollte, wird es gewiss nicht unser letztes Zusammentreffen gewesen sein. Ich freue mich bereits, Ihre Erzählungen in der Hand zu halten. Jedes Ihrer Worte ist Inspiration und i-man kann sich nur glücklich schätzen…“  
Er bemerkte, dass er ins Faseln geriet und war sich mit einem Mal unangenehm der Tatsache bewusst, wie nah er nun vor Goethe stand. Er blickte beschämt zu Boden.  
\-----------------------  
Johann spürte, wie er plötzlich durch die heranfahrende Kutsche näher an Friedrich heran gedrängt wurde. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder klang dessen Stimme unsicherer als noch zuvor? Rauer? Die Nähe des Jüngeren beunruhigte ihn und ließ ihn sich dennoch seltsam wohl und zuhause fühlen. Sie waren soweit in jene Häuserecke abgedrängt worden, dass er Friedrichs heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren, den Duft jenes schönen, blonden Haares riechen konnte, von dem er immer noch zutiefst fasziniert war. Wir konnte ein Mann eine solche Haarpracht besitzen, um die ihn manche Dame beneidet hätte?  
Ohne es sich selbst wirklich bewusst zu sein, angelte er nach einer Strähne jener blonden Locken, welche sich im Laufe des Abends ein wenig aus dem strengen Zopf gelöst hatten. Fasziniert drehte er sie ein wenig um seine Finger, bemerkte selbst kaum, dass er den Anderen somit immer näher zu sich zog. Obwohl es eine kühle Sommernacht war, schien es plötzlich merklich heißer zu sein. Jener Moment schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und der Blick in Schillers schöne Augen ließ ihn für einen Augenblick alles um sich herum vergessen. Aus einem instinktiven Impuls heraus beugte er sich vor bis ihre Lippen sich beinahe berührten, genoss jene Nähe, jenen Atem, den Moment der Spannung, der sie beide gefangen hielt. Schließlich überbrückte er die letzte Distanz und verschloss Friedrichs Lippen mit einen eigenen.  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Im einen Moment schalt er sich innerlich dafür, dass ihm nie die rechten Worte einzufallen vermochten, im nächsten gab es keinen Gedanken mehr außer den daran, wie Goethes Hand ihm durchs Haar fuhr, kurz mit einer Strähne spielte und ihn dann langsam näher zog.  
Friedrichs Herz schlug so schnell und so laut, dass er geschworen hätte, man müsse es in der gesamten Straße hören. Ohne dass er wirklich verstand, was geschah, beugte er sich weiter zu Goethe. Ihre Gesichter berührten einander nun fast. Eine leise Stimme am Rande seines Bewusstsein wies Friedrich daraufhin wie absurd dieses Szenario sein musste und dass es eine vollkommen vernünftige Erklärung für Goethes seltsames Verhalten geben musste. In diesem Moment spürte er plötzlich wie sich Goethes Lippen sanft auf die seinen pressten.  
Für eine Sekunde setzte Friedrichs Herzschlag aus und dann stand mit einem Mal die Zeit still, die Welt um ihn herum verschwand und die Dunkelheit ließ nichts zurück als ihn und Goethe und dessen wundervolle Lippen. Endlich löste sich seine Erstarrung und Friedrich gab nach, öffnete die Lippen und erwiderte scheu den Kuss.  
Friedrich war nicht gänzlich unerfahren. Die Nächte in der Karls-Schule waren kalt und einsam gewesen und die Knaben, die sie besuchten durchaus offen, Neues auszuprobieren. Aber mehr war es eben doch nie gewesen: Die ungeübten Experimente einiger Jungen und vollkommen bedeutungslos.  
Doch der Kuss mit Goethe sprengte alle Vorstellungen Friedrichs. Ihm war als habe niemals jemand anderen geküsst, als habe er überhaupt erst jetzt zum ersten Mal wirklich geküsst. Er betete, dass dieser Augenblick niemals enden möge und versuchte, sich jede Einzelheit einzuprägen. Goethes Lippen waren ein wenig rau, aber warm und schmeckten leicht nach Rotwein. Er sog Goethes Geruch in sich auf, das Gefühl seiner Hand auf der eigenen Wange und die Tatsache, wie jede Faser seines Körpers warm wurde. In diesem Augenblick wusste Friedrich, wie Glückseligkeit aussah.  
Umso schwerer traf es ihn, als ihm dieses Glück mit einem Mal entzogen wurde. Goethe wandte sich abrupt ab, richtete sich den Mantel und verschwand wortlos in die Nacht. Als es Friedrich endlich in den Sinn kam, ihm nachzurufen, war er bereits lange fort.  
Noch lange stand Friedrich in dieser Nacht vor seinem Haus und versuchte zu verstehen, was da gerade geschehen war. Irgendwann wurde ihm kalt und er betrat das Haus. Charlotte war noch wach und fragte ihn, wie denn der Abend gewesen sei. Friedrich jedoch winkte nur ab, gab irgendeine belanglose und einsilbige Antwort und legte sich umgehend ins Bett. Er hatte befürchtet, lange nicht einschlafen zu können, aber bereits nach wenigen Minuten, sank er in tiefen Schlaf und träumte. Träumte die ganze Nacht, wie es sich für einen Literaten gehörte, vom derzeit Größten seiner Zunft und dessen wundervollen Werken.  
\-----------------------  
Jener Kuss schien seine Welt für einen Moment auf den Kopf zu stellen. Johann wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er jene Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte. Sie waren nicht so weich, wie die einer jungen Frau, aber dennoch angenehm und sie schmeckten herb nach einer Mischung aus Wein und Tabak (letzteres kam von einer der wenigen Eigenschaften, die Johann nicht an seinem Gegenüber schätzte.)  
Er zog Friedrich ein wenig enger an sich, konnte dessen Wärme durch den Stoff hindurch spüren, eine Hand wanderte von Friedrichs Wange in seinen Nacken, vergrub sich in den wunderschönen, rotblonden Locken. Im Gegensatz zu Schiller war jener Kuss eine völlige Neuheit, was Frauen anging war er bekannt dafür, kein Kostverächter zu sein, Männer jedoch waren nie nach seinem Geschmack gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, woher jene plötzliche Begierde kam, jenen Mann in seine Arme zu ziehen, ihn zu halten und diese köstlichen Lippen mit seinen zu erobern. Im Gegensatz zu seiner sonst so kühlen, beherrschten Art war jener Kuss von einer Leidenschaft beseelt, welche man dem Älteren gar nicht zugetraut hätte.  
So wunderschön und perfekt jener Kuss auch war umso härter traf ihn die Realität als ihm bewusst wurde, was er hier eigentlich tat und vor allem – mit wem! Er hatte niemals ein Interesse an Männern gezeigt und hatte auch nicht vor, an dieser Lebensweise etwas zu ändern. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Mann, den er plötzlich beinahe schmerzhaft begehrte, ein sehr geschätzter Kollege war, mit dem er auch in Zukunft zusammenarbeiten wollte. Sehr abrupt unterbrach Johann den Kuss und zog sich etwas atemlos zurück, um seinen Mantel zu richten, bevor er sich schnellen Schrittes zum Gehen wandte. Was hätte er auch sagen können? Obgleich er ein Dichter war, war auch er in dieser Situation um Worte verlegen. Nichts hätte diese Situation besser machen können und er war innerlich zu aufgewühlt, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Im Gegensatz zu Schiller lag er in jener Nacht lange wach, konnte jene Lippen, jenes weiche Haar einfach nicht vergessen, obgleich er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als genau das zu tun. Er hatte sich nie nach einem Mann gesehnt und daran sollte sich auch nichts ändern. Glücklicherweise würde seine Rückkehr nach Weimar ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie beide bringen, sodass er sich auf einen reinen Briefwechseln berufen konnte. Immerhin hatte er versprochen, in den nächsten Tagen seine „Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten“, sofern er sie schon verfasst hatte, an ihn zu versenden.


	3. Ars amatoria

Die Tage, die nun folgten, schienen sich unerträglich in die Länge zu ziehen und gleichzeitig in rasender Eile zu verfliegen. Friedrich war es, als sei mit einem Mal eine unsichtbare Wand zwischen ihn und seine Mitmenschen getreten. Er verbrachte den Großteil des Tages in seinem Studierzimmer (das eher eine Studierkammer war) damit, in unbestimmte Ferne zu starren und sich immer wieder das Gehirn zu zermartern, was er nur von jener Szene, die sich an jenem Abend abgespielt hatte, halten sollte.  
Zugegeben, er kannte Goethes Reputation wenn es um Liebschaften ging nur zu gut. Aber nichts, was er über den Dichter je gehört hatte, hätte vermuten lassen, dass ausgerechnet Friedrich in sein Beuteschema passte. Falls dies überhaupt der Fall war. Das plötzliche Ende ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit sprach ein ganz anderes Urteil. Immer wieder kam Friedrich zu der Erkenntnis, dass es sich bei alldem um eine alkoholinduzierte Kurzschlussreaktion gehandelt haben musste. Vielleicht hatte Goethe schlichtweg für einen Augenblick vergessen, mit wem er unterwegs gewesen war. Am besten würde es sein, die ganze Episode zu behandeln, als sei sie nie geschehen. Das würde ihnen beiden Peinlichkeiten ersparen.  
Wann immer er an diesem Punkt ankam, nahm Friedrich sich vor, wieder die Arbeit an seinen Schriften aufzunehmen und wieder seine Alltagsgeschäfte aufzunehmen. Und wann immer er an diesem Punkt ankam, wusste Friedrich zugleich im Innern, dass er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte als Goethes Lippen erneut auf den seinen zu spüren und ihm seine Ergebenheit auf jede denkbare Weise erneut zu beweisen. Eine bemitleidenswerte und gefährliche Sehnsucht, die Friedrich aus gutem Grunde, möglichst tief in seinem Geist vergrub.  
Als Gottlieb und Wilhelm sich erkundigten, was in der letzten Woche noch zwischen ihrem Freund und seinem Idol vorgefallen war, gab Friedrich sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung erstaunlich unberührt und pragmatisch, sodass beide ihn dazu beglückwünschten, eine so vorteilhafte Geschäftsverbindung ermöglicht zu haben. Es war in diesem Gespräch, dass er sich auf einmal wieder Goethes Zusage erinnerte, ihm in Bälde die „Erzählungen“ zukommen zu lassen. Und so ertappte er sich in den folgenden Tagen immer wieder dabei, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, wann immer der Bote die tägliche Korrespondenz vorbeibrachte. Er wagte es nicht, selbst nachzufragen, aus Angst Goethe könne sich gedrängt fühlen, ihm etwas zu geben, das er zu geben noch nicht bereit war. Aber stets hoffte er darauf, Nachricht aus Weimar zu bekommen.  
\-----------------------  
Es verging jedoch einige Zeit, bis Friedrich wieder von Johann hörte. Dann, endlich, wurde ihm ein kleines Paket zugestellt, welches den ersten Teil von Goethes Manuskripten enthielt, anbei ein Brief, welcher jedoch im Hinblick auf das, was sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten, recht kühl und Geschäftlich klang:  
Weimar, 25. Juli 1794

Sie erhalten hierbei die versprochenen Manuscripte zu den „Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten“ und ich hoffe, diese Sendung damit hilfreich und nützlich zu machen.  
Erhalten Sie mir ein freundschaftliches Andenken und seyn Sie versichert, daß ich mich auf eine öftere Auswechslung der Ideen mit Ihnen recht lebhaft freue. Empfehlen Sie mich in Ihrem Zirkel. Unvermuthet wird es mir zur Pflicht, mit nach Dessau zu gehen, und ich entbehre dadurch ein baldiges Wiedersehen meiner Jenaischen Freunde.  
Goethe.

Johann hatte sich entschieden, den Ausgang jenes Abends zu leugnen und als nicht existent anzusehen. Etwas, dass sicherlich für sie beide am Besten war, sie waren aufgewühlt gewesen durch das Adrenalin, welches ihre angeregten Gespräche immer durch ihre Körper jagte und den Alkohol, nur so konnte er sich erklären, wieso er sich zu einer solchen Tat hatte hinreißen lassen. Dennoch zehrte er noch immer von der Inspiration, welche jener Mann immer für ihn war. Selten waren im die Worte so einfach von der Hand gegangen.  
Aufgrund seiner Reise kam er jedoch bald nicht mehr dazu, sich den ganzen Tag seiner Arbeit zuzuwenden und nach und nach geriet diese wieder ins Stocken. Dazu kam der erschreckende Fakt, dass er, obgleich er auf seiner Reise selten ohne Gesellschaft war, die seines neuen Bekannten unglaublich zu vermissen begann. Mit kaum einem anderen Menschen verstand er sich auf solche Weise, Friedrich schien seine Gedanken schon zu erkennen, bevor er sie artikulieren konnte, er stimulierte seine Sinne auf eine Weise, wie er es lange nicht erlebt hatte.  
\-----------------------

Langsam ließ Friedrich den Brief sinken, den er gerade zusammen mit den „Unterhaltungen“ erhalten hatte. Was hatte er bloß erwartet? Noch gestern hätte er geschworen, dass er gar nichts erwarte, aber da er nun in Goethes eigener Handschrift dieses Nichts vor sich sah, konnte er nicht umhin den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust zu bemerken, der nichts anderes als Enttäuschung sein konnte. Friedrich saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur immer so naiv sein? Gerade einmal zwei Abende hatte er mit Goethe zugebracht und nun erwartete er tatsächlich, dass sich in dieser kurzen Zeit eine Freundschaft entwickelt haben sollte? Er wusste doch nicht einmal, ob der andere überhaupt noch einen Gedanken an die gemeinsame Zeit verschwendete oder ob er lediglich eine willkommene Abwechslung gewesen war. Und es war nun wirklich nicht so, als ob die Notiz unfreundlich gewesen sei. Distanziert, aber dennoch höflich, ganz so wie man eben jemandem schrieb, mit dem eine kurze Zusammenarbeit bevorstand.

Genau aus diesem Grunde sollte er wohl am besten gleich antworten, dann erreichte Goethe der Brief vielleicht noch vor seinem Aufbruch. Der Hinweis darauf, dass Goethe Jena den Rücken kehrte und verreiste, versetzte Friedrich noch immer einen Stich, doch überging er dies, nahm sich Papier und Feder und begann zu schreiben:

„Jena, 26. Juli 1794  
Aufrichtigsten Dank für die übersandten Manuskripte. Ich hoffe, mich diesen in der Zeit Ihrer Abwesenheit widmen zu können und hoffe, Sie vielleicht bald einmal bei uns zu sehen, welches ich an meinem Theil herzlich wünsche. Die neulichen Unterhaltungen mit Ihnen haben meine ganze Ideenmasse in Bewegung gebracht, denn sie betrafen einen Gegenstand, der mich seit etlichen Jahren lebhaft beschäftigt. Über so manches, worüber ich mit mir selbst nicht recht einig werden konnte, hat die Anschauung Ihres Geistes (denn so muß ich den Totaleindruck Ihrer Ideen auf mich nennen) ein unerwartetes Licht in mir angesteckt.  
Lange schon habe ich, obgleich aus ziemlicher Ferne, dem Gang Ihres Geistes zugesehen, und den Weg, den Sie sich vorgezeichnet haben, mit immer erneuerter Bewunderung bemerkt.“

In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Friedrich, dass er statt eines Briefes eine Abhandlung zu schreiben im Begriff war und eine äußerst unangebrachte noch dazu. Er setzte die Feder ab und zerknüllte das Papier.  
Erst nach dem Mittagessen nahm er einen neuen Bogen hervor und begann erneut:

„Jena, 26. Juli 1794

Aufrichtigsten Dank für die übersandten Manuskripte. Ich blicke der Lektüre derselben bereits mit Freude entgegen und bin mir sicher, dass sie das Journal zu einem wertvollen Stück Literatur machen können.  
Herr v. Humboldt lässt sich die Schrift, die er sich von Ihnen entliehen hat, noch auf einige Tage ausbitten und entbietet Ihnen ebenfalls seine Dankbarkeit für Ihre Kooperation. Bezüglich dieser scheint es angebracht, alles weitere nach Ihrer Rückkehr zu besprechen. Sowohl ich als auch die Herren v. Humboldt und Fichte wünschen Ihnen eine angenehme Reise und hoffen, dass Sie mit Wohlwollen Ihrer Freunde in dieser Stadt gedenken.  
Ihr gehorsamster Diener  
Fr. Schiller“

Er faltete das Blatt, ohne es noch einmal durchzulesen, aus Furcht er könne es erneut verändern. Dann stand er auf und brachte den Brief auf seinem Weg zu Gottlieb und Wilhelm, mit denen er zum Kaffee verabredet war, auf dem Postamt vorbei. Friedrich hatte beschlossen, das Manuskript zuerst seinen Freunden zu übergeben. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber er hatte in letzter Zeit zu oft vergessen, dass seine Korrespondenz mit Goethe nicht seinem Privatvergnügen diente, sondern durchaus einen Zweck verfolgte und dieser Zweck ging die beiden anderen genauso viel an wie ihn. Vermutlich war es besser, wenn er sich von nun an ein wenig zurückhielt.  
„Ich habe heute Morgen die ersten Manuskripte von Goethes neuem Werk erhalten.“, begann er lächelnd, als er mit Wilhelm und Gottlieb zu Tische saß. „Wir scheinen doch noch etwas zum Veröffentlichen zu bekommen. Die „Horen“ haben eine Zukunft.“ Er schob Wilhelm das Notizbüchlein zu, das Goethes Schriften enthielt, und begann zu essen. Wilhelm schien beeindruckt: „Das ging ja schneller als erwartet. Und ich dachte, der große Dichter habe Schreibprobleme.“ Er schlug das Büchlein auf, überflog die erste Seite und begann zu lachen. Irritiert sah Friedrich auf und Gottlieb beugte sich zu Wilhelm hinüber, um ebenfalls sehen zu können, was dort geschrieben stand. „Was ist?“, fragte Friedrich beunruhigt. „Hat uns doch nicht die Stücke geschickt?“  
Gottlieb lächelte. „Doch, hat er. Aber vielleicht willst du das lieber selber sehen.“ Er gab Friedrich das Manuskripte Friedrich zurück, der seine Gabel zur Seite legte und las:

„An Fr. Schiller

Reiner Genuß und wahrer Nutzen kann nur wechselseitig seyn, und ich freue mich, Ihnen gelegentlich zu entwickeln: was mir Ihre Unterhaltung gewährt hat, wie ich von jenen Tagen an auch eine Epoche rechne, und wie zufrieden ich bin, ohne sonderliche Aufmunterung, auf meinem Wege fortgegangen zu seyn, da es nun scheint als wenn wir, nach einem so unvermutheten Begegnen, mit einander fortwandern müßten. 

Alles was an und in mir ist werde ich mit Freuden mittheilen. Denn da ich sehr lebhaft fühle, daß mein Unternehmen das Maß der menschlichen Kräfte und ihre irdische Dauer weit übersteigt, so möchte ich manches bei Ihnen deponiren und dadurch nicht allein erhalten, sondern auch beleben.

Leben Sie recht wohl und gedenken mein in Ihrem Kreise.

Goethe“

„Es scheint, euer Zusammentreffen waren fruchtbarer, als du zugegeben hast, mein lieber Friedrich.“ Wilhelm genoss die Situation für Friedrichs Geschmack viel zu sehr. „Gibt es etwas, was du uns sagen möchtest?“  
Verzweifelt bemühte sich Friedrich nicht rot zu werden. Er hatte den beiden jenen Besuch im Theater bis lang verschwiegen. „Es gibt nicht viel zu berichten, mein Freund. Nachdem Ihr uns im Wallenstein zurückgelassen habt, tranken wir noch, wie ihr ja wisst, und tauschten uns über unsere literarischen Ansichten aus, die erstaunlich gut harmonieren. Er lud mich dann ein, Ihn ins Theater zu begleiten, ich nahm an und wir verstanden uns recht gut. Mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht zu berichten.“ Außer natürlich der Tatsache, dass er Goethe zumindest nicht absolut gleichgültig war. Und das war mehr als er sich je erhofft hatte. Damit konnte Friedrich zufrieden sein. Aber er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als das seinen Freunden einzugestehen.

\-----------------------

Die Reise durch Deutschland hielt Goethe für eine Weile auf Trab, ließ ihm Zeit, um etwas Distanz zwischen sich und Schiller zu bringen. Anfangs dachte er, dass dies genau das Richtige für sie beide sei, doch nach und nach erwischte er sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken, obgleich er immer in angenehmer Gesellschaft war, immer wieder zu seinem neuen Freund und Kollegen eilten. Jener verjüngenden Effekt, welchen Schiller auf ihn hatte, schien wieder nachzulassen, ihm fehlten Friedrichs jugendlichen Ideen, seine offene, lebensfrohe Art, welche ihm selbst, wie er zugeben musste, über die Jahre etwas abhanden gekommen war.

Als er seine Reise beendet hatte und heimkehrte nach Weimar, wo bereits Christiane sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete, widmete er sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Er versuchte zu schreiben, doch war er noch kurz nach ihrem Treffen beflügelt gewesen von neuen Ideen, so konnte er nun nichts mehr zu Papier bringen. Frustriert ließ er seine Feder sinken und zerriss das Pergament, welches er soeben mit seinen dilettantischen Ergüssen ruiniert hatte. „Ich kann es mir nicht erklären! Nach meinem Treffen mit Friedrich Schiller hatte ich so viele Ideen, so vieles, was ich noch zu Papier bringen wollte. Aber nun scheint alles vergangen zu sein!“ Er raufte sich die lockigen Haare und starrte frustriert aus dem Fenster. Christiane legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und meinte: „Jener Dichter scheint dich ja sehr beeindruckt zu haben. Wieso lädst du ihn nicht zu uns ein? Ich wollte sowieso meine Schwester besuchen und nehme August mit, so habt ihr das ganze Haus für euch alleine. Wenn dieser Schiller nur halb so vernarrt in seine Arbeit ist wie du, würde ich ja doch nur im Wege sein...“ Sie lachte leise und schüttelte ihren blonden Lockenkopf ein wenig.

Johann sprang auf und zog seine Frau in seine Arme, küsste sie stürmisch und voller Überschwang. „Welch herrliche Idee, meine liebe, gute Christiane! Ich werde ihm sogleich schreiben und einen Termin festmachen!“ Und wirklich, er ergriff erneut Federkiel und Papier, um eine Nachricht an den so vermissten Freund zu schicken:

„Weimar, 4. September 1794

Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie das Werk ebenso genossen haben wie die Herren Humboldt und Fichte und freue mich sehr auf eine weitere Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen.  
Dabei hätte ich Ihnen einen Vorschlag zu thun: nächste Woche geht der Hof nach Eisenach, und ich werde vierzehn Tage so allein und unabhängig seyn, als ich sobald nicht wieder vor mir sehe. Wollten Sie mich nicht in dieser Zeit besuchen? Bei mir wohnen und bleiben? Sie würden jede Art von Arbeit ruhig vornehmen können. Wir besprächen uns in bequemen Stunden, sähen Freunde die uns am ähnlichsten gesinnt wären, und würden nicht ohne Nutzen scheiden. Sie sollten ganz nach Ihrer Art und Weise leben und sich wie zu Hause möglichst einrichten. Dadurch würde ich in den Stand gesetzt, Ihnen von meinen Sammlungen das Wichtigste zu zeigen, und mehrere Fäden würden sich zwischen uns anknüpfen. Vom vierzehnten an würden Sie mich zu Ihrer Aufnahme bereit und ledig finden.  
Bis dahin verspare ich so manches das ich zu sagen habe, und wünsche indessen recht wohl zu leben.  
Leben Sie recht wohl und grüßen die Ihrigen.  
Goethe.“  
\-----------------------

Friedrich Schiller langweilte sich. Es war ruhig geworden in Jena über die letzten Wochen. Sie hatten einen wunderschönen und drückend heißen Altweibersommer in diesem Jahr und die ganze Stadt schien beschlossen zu haben, vor der Hitze aufs Land zu fliehen und einige Urlaubstage zu genießen. Seine Frau war mit den Kindern schon seit einigen Tagen fort. Wilhelms Kinder hatten sich unglücklicherweise die Masern eingefangen und um Ansteckung zu vermeiden, waren nun Charlotte und Familie Fichte nach Rudolstadt in die Kur gefahren. Wilhelm selbst hatte sich unter Quarantäne gestellt und Friedrichs eigene instabile Gesundheit hielt ihn stets davon ab, allzu große Pläne zu schmieden. Somit verbrachte er die meisten Tage allein in seinem Zimmer. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, die er genug schätzte, um mehr als einen kurzen Plausch mit ihnen zu halten und sie waren momentan fast alle verhindert und vom Einzigen, der ihn noch dazu hätte bewegen können, seine selbstauferlegte Isolation zu beenden, hatte er seit über einem Monat nichts mehr gehört.  
Es war spät am Nachmittag als Friedrich beschloss, sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Er trat in die goldene Septembersonne hinaus und verschloss die Tür, doch er war noch nicht um die erste Straßenecke gebogen, als ihn die Rufe des Botenjungen, der ihm keuchend einen Brief in die Hand drückte. Als Friedrich das Siegel erkannte, stockte ihm für eine Sekunde der Atem. Sollte es wirklich so sein, dass man ihn doch nicht vergessen hatte? Er zwang sich, Ruhe zu bewahren, suchte sich einen schattigen Platz und erbrach das Siegel.  
Mehrfach musste Friedrich den Brief lesen, ehe er glauben konnte, was dort stand. Eine Wärme und Freude, die er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, durchströmten ihn. Er hatte geglaubt, dass jene Widmung, die er öfter gelesen hatte, als vernünftig sein konnte, den Höhepunkt in seiner Beziehung zu Goethe darstellen sollte. Er hatte diesen Schatz deshalb gehütet wie seinen Augapfel, war er doch der in Tinte fixierte Beweis dafür, dass er sich nicht nur alles erträumt hatte. Und nun die Einladung. Keine Sekunde zögerte Friedrich, selbstverständlich würde er zusagen. Charlotte war ohnehin fort und auch sonst gab es hier keine zwingenden Verpflichtungen für ihn. Er eilte zurück nach Hause und begann sofort damit, eine Antwort aufzusetzen. Noch am selben Abend schickte er seine Antwort, in der es Friedrich kaum gelang, seine übermäßige Freude über die bevorstehenden Tage zu zügeln, nach Weimar.  
„Jena, 7. September 1794  
Mit Freuden nehme ich Ihre gütige Einladung nach Weimar an, doch mit der ernstlichen Bitte, daß Sie in keinem einzigen Stück Ihrer häuslichen Ordnung auf mich rechnen mögen. Sie werden mir also erlauben, mich in Ihrem Hause als einen völlig Fremden zu betrachten, auf den nicht geachtet wird, und dadurch, daß ich mich ganz isolire, der Verlegenheit zu entgehen, jemand anders von meinem Befinden abhängen zu lassen.  
Sie haben mir, vom 14ten an, einen Tag zu bestimmen überlassen. Ich werde also, mit Ihrer Erlaubniß, Sonntag Nachmittag bei Ihnen eintreffen, weil ich so wenig als möglich von dem Vergnügen, das Sie mir bereiten, verlieren möchte.  
Friedrich Jacobi will mit an den Horen arbeiten, welches unsern Kreis auf eine angenehme Art erweitert. Mir ist er ein sehr interessantes Individuum, obgleich ich gestehen muß, daß ich mir seine Producte nicht assimiliren kann.  
Ich freue mich bereits darauf, wieder mit Ihnen zusammentreffen und Ihre Gesellschaft genießen zu dürfen. Alles bei uns empfiehlt sich Ihrem freundschaftlichen Andenken, und ich bin mit der herzlichsten Verehrung

der Ihrige.

Schiller.“  
Danach schickte er eine Nachricht an Charlotte, um sie von seinen Plänen zu unterrichten und begann damit, seine temporäre Übersiedlung nach Weimar zu planen.  
\-----------------------

Jener Brief löste in Johann solche Glücksgefühle aus, wie er sie schon seit unglaublich langer Zeit nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Zwei Wochen würden sie nichts weiteres tun als zu arbeiten und wie zwei Freunde zusammen in seinem Haus zu leben. Vergessen war jenes Ereignis nach dem Theater, vergessen alle Peinlichkeit und alle negativen Gefühle, in diesem Moment freute sich Johann schlichtweg, seinen geschätzten Kollegen bei sich willkommen heißen zu können. Er schickte ihm noch eine schnelle Nachricht zurück, dass er sich auf dessen Anreise freute und am Sonntag mit ihm rechnen würde. Die Woche vor dem besagten Treffen verbrachte Johann in ausgesprochener Unruhe. Wie ein Kind, welches auf Weihnachten wartet, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken, sodass auch seine Gefährtin nur noch den Kopf schütteln konnte. „Sei vorsichtig, mein Lieber, sonst werde ich noch eifersüchtig“, scherzte sie, als sie einen Kuss auf seine Lippen hauchte. „Ich hoffe doch, dass du auch ohne mich ein guter Gastgeber sein wirst. Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen, dass ihr beiden über euren literarischen Gesprächen die Zeit vergesst und weder esst noch schlaft. Gönne dem Herrn Schiller auch seine Ruhe, er ist nicht nur zu deinem Vergnügen hier!“ Gutmütig strich sie ihrem Mann durch die Haare, bevor sie sich daran machte, für die Reise zu packen.

Seine Lebenspartnerin und den gemeinsamen Sohn brachte Johann noch am Morgen jenen Tages zur Kutsche, um sie zu verabschieden, bevor diese zu ihrer Reise aufbrachen. Dies hatte unter anderem auch den Vorteil, dass Schiller nicht auf jene Geliebte treffen würde, von der er selten positiv sprach. Friedrich, sonst ein offener und wenig konservativer junger Mann, ließ sich häufiger darüber aus, wie unangemessen es doch für einen Mann seiner Position war, mit einer Frau in wilder Ehe zusammenzuleben. Johann jedoch war recht zufrieden mit seiner Lage.

Es war gegen Nachmittag, als tatsächlich eine Kutsche für dem Hause anhielt und jenen so sehnlichst herbei gewünschten Mann brachte. Johann erwartete ihn bereits und kam selbst zur Kutsche, um diese die Tür aufgehalten. „Mein lieber Friedrich, ich kann ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr es mich freut, dass sie meiner Einladung hierher nach Weimar gefolgt sind. Ich hoffe, sie hatten eine angenehme Reise?“

\-----------------------

Mit Herzklopfen saß Friedrich in der Kutsche, die ihn nach Weimar brachte. Solange er damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seine Frau und Freunde von seiner Abreise zu unterrichten und Vorbereitungen für selbige zu treffen, war alles in Ordnung gewesen. Dann aber hatte er mehrere Tage damit zubringen müssen, still abzuwarten, dass es nur endlich Sonntag und er Goethe wiedersehen würde. Die lange Wartezeit hatte ihn unruhig gemacht und während er seine Notizen durchging, um zu entscheiden, was er mitnehmen sollte, schlich sich immer mehr leise nagender Zweifel ein, ob irgendetwas davon gut genug sein könnte, um ganze zwei Wochen lang, Goethes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Leider war keiner seiner Freunde zur Stelle, um ihm hilfreich zur Seite zu stehen. Aber vermutlich hätte er ohnehin nur wieder Wilhelms Spott für seine Unsicherheit auf sich gezogen. Am Ende nahm er einige seiner Schriften zum Ästhetizismus, einige seiner Gedichte und auch das Originalmanuskript seines „Kabale und Liebe“ mit, neben einigen philosophischen Werken der zeitgenössischen Denker und Ramdohrs „Charis“, das er von jenem höchstpersönlich erhalten hatte. Die Anspannung dieser Tage hatte seiner Gesundheit nicht gut getan und er hoffte nun inständig, dass jene Tage in Weimar ihm Erholung schaffen und er wieder Kraft schöpfen konnte.  
Und dann war da ja noch die Sache mit dem Kuss. Noch immer fiel es Friedrich schwer, diese Episode in Worte zu fassen und sei es auch nur im eigenen Kopf. Wann immer er an ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend zurückdachte, wurde Friedrich der Mund trocken und er musste schlucken. Die Erinnerung erfüllte ihn jedes Mal wieder mit Glück und – er musste sich dies nun eingestehen – Stolz. Auch wenn die Ausdrucksweise natürlich nur ein momentaner Lapsus gewesen war, Goethe hatte sich tatsächlich bemüßigt gefühlt, ihm seine Zuneigung deutlich zu machen. Zugleich schämte Friedrich sich dieser Gefühle, wusste er doch, wie ungehörig sie waren und wie sehr sie seine Situation verkomplizierten.  
Seine Gedanken kreisten noch immer um die Frage, wie er sich Goethe gegenüber verhalten sollte, als die Kutsche bereits vor dessen Haus anhielt. Friedrich atmete tief durch, ordnete sich den Gehrock und ließ sich dann von Goethe, der herbeigeeilt war, beim Aussteigen helfen. Friedrich war geradezu überrascht von dessen Herzlichkeit. Er bemühte sich zu antworten: „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Ich ging schon damit um, Ihnen einen Aufenthalt in meinem Hause anzubieten, als ich Ihre Einladung erhielt und es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihrer Einladung Folge zu leisten. Meine Frau trug mir auf, Ihnen die herzlichsten Grüße auszurichten. Hoffentlich stehle ich Ihnen nicht zu viel Ihrer wertvollen Freizeit.“  
Nachdem sie einander begrüßt und Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten, wurde Friedrich von seinem Gastgeber in die für ihn vorbereiteten Gemächer geführt, die alle drei um einiges größer und komfortabler waren, als Friedrichs eigene in Jena. Er erbat sich ein wenig Zeit, sich häuslich einrichten zu dürfen und schließlich verabredeten sie, sich später wieder zum gemeinsamen Abendessen zu verabreden.  
\-----------------------  
Johann lächelte und nahm jene Grüße mit Freuden entgegen. „Meine Lebenspartnerin Christiane lässt sie ebenfalls herzlich grüßen, sie hätte Sie gerne persönlich kennengelernt, hielt es aber für sinnvoller, uns das Haus zu überlassen, da sie davon ausgeht, dass wir sowieso nur mit unserer Arbeit beschäftigt sein werden.“, schmunzelte er. Wieder konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie Schillers rotblondes Haar in der Sonne glänzte und wie ungewöhnlich weich sich jenes angefühlt hatte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er den Drang niederkämpfen, seine Hand erneut nach jener Mähne auszustrecken und schnell verscheuchte er diesen Gedanken wieder, seine Sinne schienen noch immer etwas vernebelt zu sein, wahrscheinlich aufgrund seiner Wiedersehensfreude. Er hatte jenen Mann wirklich vermisst, in Schiller hatte er einen Seelenverwandten gefunden, der es vermochte, seine Kreativität erneut zu wecken, mit ihm konnte er über Dichtung und Poesie reden wie mit kaum einem anderen.

Er ließ jenem Mann die Zeit, die dieser sich ausbat und zog sich selbst in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, wie es schien genügte schon Friedrichs bloße Gegenwart, um ihn wieder zum schreiben zu bringen. Er hatte diesem bereits den ersten Teil der Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten zukommen lassen und hatte nun weitere Eingebungen zu diesem Werk bekommen. Er schrieb den halben Tag hindurch daran, bis er sich zum Abendessen umzog, wo er wieder auf seinen Gast treffen würde. Und wirklich, pünktlich wie es sich gehörte erschien Friedrich zum Abendessen, welches äußerst reichhaltig ausfiel. „Ich hoffe, sie haben alles zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit vorgefunden?“, fragte er. „Meine Reise nach Dessau verlief sehr erfolgreich und stellte sich als große Bereicherung heraus, dennoch konnte ich nicht umhin, ihre Gesellschaft zu vermissen, welche ich in Jena durchaus zu schätzen gelernt habe. Ich bin bereits voller Vorfreude in den kommenden zwei Wochen mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Wenn sie es wünschen können wir auch einige Freunde in Weimar besuchen, von welchen ich sicher bin, dass sie unsere Auffassung zur Kunst und Dichtung teilen.“

Johann lehnte sich elegant zurück und führte sein Weinglas an seine Lippen, er fühlte sich seltsam beschwingt, seit er wusste, welch wundervolle, arbeitsame Zeit auf ihn zukam. „Doch sagen sie – wie ist es ihnen in der letzten Zeit ergangen?

\-----------------------

Friedrich hatte geflissentlich die Bemerkung über Madmoiselle Vulpius übergangen, um nicht unhöflich werden zu müssen, doch er war in der Tat froh, dieser Person nicht vorgestellt zu werden. Was Goethe an der drallen Schwarzhaarigen fand, konnte er einfach nicht verstehen. Statt sich darüber weiter den Kopf zu zerbrechen, öffnete Friedrich zunächst die Fenster, genoss für eine Weile den Blick in den Garten hinaus und begann dann sich einzurichten. Er freute sich, einmal wieder in Weimar zu sein und die Einrichtung der Zimmer war von erlesenem Geschmack.  
Nachdem er eine Weile ausgeruht hatte, begann Friedrich sich für das Abendessen umzuziehen und entschied sich schließlich für eher legere Kleidung. Das Abendessen war reichlich und vorzüglich und Friedrich wusste nicht, wann er sich das letzte Mal so wohlgefühlt hatte. Als Goethe vorschlug, Besuche bei der Weimarer Gesellschaft zu machen, konnte Friedrich sich nicht vorstellen, in nächster Zeit dieses Haus wieder verlassen zu wollen.  
„Nun, heute Abend jedenfalls bin ich nur froh, Ihr Gast sein zu dürfen und was die kommenden Tage an Zerstreuung bringen werden, mag man sehen wenn es soweit ist. Es freut mich, dass Ihre Reise so erfolgreich verlief, auch wenn es bedeutete, dass ich Ihre Gesellschaft entbehren musste. Ich selbst war diesen Sommer aufgrund meiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit leider nicht in der Lage, zu verreisen. Es ist ein unnachgiebiges Leiden, welches mir den Alltag teilweise unmöglich macht. Aber das soll nichts zur Sache tun, ich fühle mich momentan besser denn je und möchte Sie nicht mit meiner Gesundheit behelligen.  
Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel mit der Vorbereitung des Journals zugebracht und bin mir sicher, dass es vortrefflich werden wird. Im Übrigen ist es mir gelungen, eine Ausgabe der „Charis“ in die Finger zu bekommen. In Jena ist sie fast vollständig vergriffen. Wenn es Sie interessiert, bin ich gerne bereit, Ihnen mein Exemplar zur Lektüre zu geben.“  
Ansonsten waren die letzten Wochen leider nicht allzu produktiv. Ich habe so viele unveröffentlichte Werke im Haus, aber keines scheint es mir wert, der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht zu werden. Aber genug von mir, wollen Sie mir nicht von Ihrer Reise berichten, Herr Goethe?“  
Friedrich schenkte sich Wein nach und sah zu Goethe hinüber.  
\-----------------------

 

Goethe sah seinen Kollegen besorgt an, als er von dessen Gesundheitszustand erfuhr. „Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es ihnen nun besser geht? Sollten sie sich nicht wohl fühlen solange sie hier sind – scheuen sie sich nicht, es mir mitzuteilen und ich werde nach einem Arzt schicken lassen!“ Schließlich wollte er ja nicht, dass es seinem Gast in irgendetwas fehlte, das war das Letzte, was er wollte.

„Sie haben tatsächlich eine Ausgabe der „Charis“ in die Hände bekommen? Ich würde mir ihre Ausgabe mit Freuden ausleihen, es ist unglaublich schwer geworden, noch eine zu erstehen!“ Er schmunzelte und führte sein Glas erneut an die Lippen, den Blick noch immer auf jenen lang ersehnten Gast gerichtet!

„Was sagen sie da? Sie haben keine Werke, von denen sie glauben, dass sie sich der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich machen sollten? Mein lieber Schiller, sie sind noch immer viel zu bescheiden, das habe ich schon im Theater festgestellt. Was ist denn mit dem 'Wallenstein', von dem sie mir erzählten? Er schien mir brilliant konzipiert zu sein, sie sollten unbedingt daran weiterarbeiten. Ich stehe ihnen gerne jederzeit zur Verfügung, sollten sie ihre Ideen mit jemandem durchgehen wollen, es wäre ein Jammer, dieses Werk in ihrer Kommode liegen zu lassen und es niemals der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Sie sind ein wundervoller Schriftsteller, sie sollten sich dessen nur endlich einmal bewusst werden. Es ist keine Schande, stolz auf das zu sein, was man selbst, aus eigener Kraft und mit eigenen Händen geschaffen hat. Aber um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen – da sie nun zwei Woche bei mir wohnen werden, hoffe ich doch, dass sie sich ganz wie zu Hause fühlen werden und sich nicht scheuen, jeglichen Wunsch, den sie haben, auch zu äußern. Desweiteren erscheint es mir unangebracht, dass sie mich weiterhin mit 'Herrn Goethe' ansprechen, bitte, nennen sie mich 'Johann'.“

Das lag ihm schon eine ganze Weile auf dem Herzen, obgleich sie sich noch nicht allzu lange kannten, so schien es ihm, als hätten sie mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht als nur zwei Abende. Der Briefverkehr mit Schiller war immer wieder eine Bereicherung und er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr es ihn jedes mal freute, wenn er einen Brief in jener feinsäuberlichen Handschrift auf seinem Schreibtisch vorfand. Diese zwei Wochen würden sie nutzen, um nichts anderes zu tun als zu arbeiten und ihren Gesprächen zu frönen und es würde herrlich werden!

\-----------------------

Friedrich errötete leicht, was beim dämmrigen Licht der Kerzen hoffentlich nicht allzu sehr auffiel. Er hatte gehört, dass Goe- Johann nur mit wenigen Menschen derart eng verkehrte, dass er sie beim Vornamen nannte und nun zu diesem ausgewählten Kreise zu gehören war eine Ehre, von der Friedrich nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte. Was Goethe über seine Selbsteinschätzung gesagt hatte, traf nur leider allzu sehr zu. Er hatte so viele Ideen und so selten den Verve, sie zu veröffentlichen. Wenn er einmal von etwas überzeugt war, dann konnte er sein Ziel verfolgen, bis er es erreicht hatte. Die Räuber in Mannheim gegen den Willen seiner Vorgesetzten zu inszenieren war eine Tat, auf die Friedrich noch heute stolz war. Aber nur wenige seiner Schriften hielt er für gut genug, um solchen Mut und Aufwand zu verdienen.  
Allerdings war dies hier Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, der ihn hier zum Schreiben drängte. Auf wessen Meinung konnte er vertrauen wenn nicht auf seine?  
„Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, nehme ich das gerne an, aber nur, wenn auch Sie mich beim Taufnamen nennen. Ich bin überglücklich, dass Sie mir nun mit Vertrauen entgegenkommen. Diese unerwartete Übereinstimmung zwischen uns, die umso interessanter ist, weil sie ja nun wirklich aus der größten Verschiedenheit der Gesichtspunkte hervorging, ist wirklich eine Bereicherung für mein Leben. Im Übrigen danke ich Ihnen für die aufmunternden Worte. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich die Vorsicht fahren lassen und mich schlichtweg ausprobieren. Vielleicht wird es mir mit Ihrer Unterstützung ja möglich, einige meiner Ideen wirklich in ein angemessenes Gewand zu kleiden. Die Unterlagen zum Wallenstein habe ich leider nicht bei mir, aber wenn Sie vielleicht so freundlich wären, einen Blick auf einige meiner Balladenversuche zu werfen? Ich könnte Ihnen nicht genug danken…Johann.“  
Es fiel ihm schwer, den Vornamen seines Gegenübers über die Lippen zu bringen, doch er genoss den ungewohnten Klang aus seinem Munde und konnte nicht umhin zu hoffen, diesen noch oft hören zu dürfen. Johann lächelte aufmunternd und Friedrich stand etwas ungestüm auf, um die Schriften zu holen. Offenbar hatte der Wein ihm doch mehr zugesetzt als er gedacht hatte. „Wenn Sie erlauben, ich hätte da einige Stücke, auf die Sie vielleicht einen kurzen Blick werfen könnten?“ Goethe erlaubte und lud Friedrich ein, ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer zu begleiten, was Friedrich nur allzu gerne annahm. Noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein gingen sie die Balladen durch, verglichen Ihre Werke und philosophierten über Bedeutung der Literatur im Allgemeinen und Speziellen. Die folgenden Tage verliefen allesamt nach diesem Muster. Friedrich schlief den Morgen hindurch, während Johann die Alltagsgeschäfte erledigte. Sie trafen einander zum Essen und spazieren und verbrachten die Stunden dann damit, einander ihre Balladen, Dramen und Novellen vorzulesen. Alle Pläne Besuche zu machen, die sie anfangs gehegt hatten, waren schnell vergessen und die Zeit verflog beiden viel zu schnell.  
\-----------------------

Obgleich Johann eigentlich geplant hatte, Friedrich ein wenig durch Weimar zu führen, ihm all jene Menschen vorzustellen, von denen er glaubte, dass sie sich gut mit ihm verstehen würden, hatten sie sein Haus nur zu einigen Spaziergängen verlassen. Die zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge, doch noch wollte keiner von ihnen daran denken, dass der Abschied immer näher rückte.  
Es war bereits Nachmittag und die Sonne schien warm in das Schlafzimmer des Dichters, in welches die beiden Männer sich aus reiner Bequemlichkeit zurückgezogen hatten. Sie saßen beide auf dem weichen Bett, welches mit weißen Laken bezogen war, jeder einen Becher Wein in der Hand. Johann hatte entschieden, dass er Friedrich nicht gehen lassen konnte, ohne, dass sie auf ihre neue, gefestigte Freundschaft angestoßen hatten. Zwar wusste er noch zu gut, was beim letzten Mal geschehen war, als sie beide zu tief ins Glas gesehen hatten, aber dieses Mal würde er sich nicht so gehen lassen. Sie beide hatten jenen Kuss nicht mehr angesprochen und vermieden, das Thema auch nur ansatzweise auf die Umstände ihres Abschiedes zu bringen.  
Und nun schien es, als sei dies alles nur noch eine trübe, dumpfe Erinnerung, welche nicht war sein konnte.

Johann hatte bereits das ein oder andere Glas getrunken und begann, eines seiner eigenen Gedichte zu rezitieren:

„Einen wohlgeschnitzten vollen Becher  
Hielt ich drückend in den beiden Händen,  
Sog begierig süßen Wein vom Rande,  
Gram und Sorg' auf einmal zu vertrinken.

Amor trat herein und fand mich sitzen,  
Und er lächelte bescheidenweise,  
Als den Unverständigen bedauernd:

"Freund, ich kenn' ein schöneres Gefäße,  
Wert, die ganze Seele drein zu senken;  
Was gelobst du, wenn ich dir es gönne,  
Es mit anderm Nektar dir erfülle?"

Er angelte sich eine der Trauben, welche auf einem Tischchen nahe des Bettes standen. Jene Früchte hatten einen süßen, angenehmen Geschmack, ließen ihn ein wenig schmunzeln, als er über seine eigenen Worte nachdachte. Auch sie hatten weder Gram noch Sorge, wenn sie beisammen waren und auf ihre Gesundheit oder ihre Werke tranken. Erneut hob er seinen Becher, um mit seinem Freund anzustoßen. „Auf uns, mein lieber Friedrich. Jene Tage waren unvergesslich für mich und ich hoffe sehr, dass wir einander bald wiedersehen werden. Vergessen sie nicht, sie haben mir zugesichert, am Wallenstein weiterzuarbeiten und ich werde sie nicht eher ruhen lassen, bis sie mir etwas zu Lesen geben!“ Er hob tadelnd den Finger, sah ihn schalkhaft aus durchdringenden Augen an, erneut schien jener sonst so unnahbare, eher zurückhaltende Mann gelöst und jugendlich, wie selten zuvor, Friedrichs lebensfrohe Art schien auf ihn abzufärben.

„O wie freundlich hat er Wort gehalten,  
Da er, Lida, dich mit sanfter Neigung  
Mir, dem lange Sehnenden, geeignet!“

Johann nahm sich einen Zweig, jener süßen Früchte und hielt ihn Friedrich scherzhaft hin, ließ ihn danach haschen. „Sie werden doch nicht schon aufgeben, mein lieber Friedrich?“, neckte er ihn und zog selbst eine Traube ab, um sie zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden zu lassen.  
\-----------------------  
Es war sein letzter Nachmittag in Weimar, morgen früh musste Friedrich abreisen und die Sonne tauchte die Dächer Weimars bereits in funkelndes Rotgold. Verzweifelt versuchte er, nicht über den bevorstehenden Abschied nachzudenken, er wollte einfach nur den Augenblick genießen. Die letzten Tage waren vielleicht die inspirierendsten und befreitesten seines Lebens gewesen und er wollte sich die verbleibende Zeit nicht durch Gedanken an die Zukunft verderben lassen. Träge hing er mehr, als dass er saß auf Johanns Bett. Die Hausdienerschaft war größtenteils mit Madmoiselle Vulpius aus dem Haus gegangen und so hatten sie sich auf die anheimelndsten Zimmer beschränkt.  
Begeistert lauschte Friedrich Johanns Worten, während er immer wieder sein Weinglas leerte. Er wusste, er sollte damit nicht so unvorsichtig umgehen, aber die geschliffenen Verse und die angenehme Gesellschaft versetzten ihn in Hochstimmung und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er die nicht genießen würde. Er applaudierte kurz, nachdem Goethe geendet hatte, und erwiderte dann: „Ich gelobe feierlich Besserung und werde Ihnen bei nächster Gelegenheit den „Wallenstein“ zukommen lassen, obwohl vielleicht einen Titel finden sollte, der weniger an das Etablissement erinnert, indem ich das Stück größtenteils verfasse.“ Er lachte, als Johann ihm die Weintrauben entzog, stellte sein Glas zur Seite und versuchte, seinem Arm zu folgen. Auf dem weichen Bett musste er sich abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und er war immer noch außer Reichweite der Früchte.  
Gerade wollte Friedrich aufgeben und sich wieder den Trauben in seinem Weinglas zu wenden, als er Goethes halb im Spott gesprochenen Worte hörte und es sich anders überlegte. Lachend kletterte er ganz aufs Bett und beugte sich so weit er konnte zu Johann hinüber. Dann strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und begann die Weintrauben, die Goethe ihm entgegenhielt und die er nun erreichen konnte, einzeln von der Rebe abzubeißen. Der ältere Mann schien überrascht von Friedrichs Unbefangenheit, doch ließ er ihn gewähren und zog lediglich von Zeit zu Zeit die Hand zurück, sodass Friedrich seiner Bewegung nachfolgen musste, bis sie nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Plötzlich bemerkte Friedrich wie sich die Stimmung änderte, sein Kopf schwamm und er wusste nicht, ob es am Wein oder der Nähe zu Johann lag. Die Atmosphäre war aufgeladen und Friedrich wusste, dass die nächsten Sekunden über den weiteren Verlauf des Abends entscheiden würden. Er versuchte, nicht an jenen Abend in Jena zu denken und wie er geendet hatte, sondern konzentrierte sich nur auf den Wunsch, dieses Glück, das sie hier hatten, nicht enden lassen zu wollen. Er schluckte einmal, nahm Johann die restlichen Trauben aus der Hand und küsste ihn ohne ein einziges Zeichen der Vorwarnung.  
\-----------------------

Auch Johann bemerkte, wie jene anfänglich ausgelassene, spielerische Stimmung plötzlich kippte. Mit einem Mal war aus jenem kleinen Scherz Ernst geworden, jene Spannung war wieder da, welchen ihn damals nach dem Abend im Theater dazu veranlasst hatte, Friedrich zu küssen. Dieses Mal ging die Initiative jedoch nicht von ihm aus, sondern von dem Jüngeren. Sie hatten herumgealbert, Johann war erstaunt gewesen, dass Friedrich so bereitwillig auf das Spiel mit den Trauben eingegangen war, doch hatte er ihn gewähren lassen und es sogar genossen, wie nahe jener Mann ihm plötzlich gekommen war. Danach überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Friedrich ihm schon jene Trauben abgenommen und seine Lippen auf Johanns gedrückt. Für einen Moment war er überrumpelt und unfähig, sich zu rühren, bevor sich eine Hand in Johanns weichem Haar vergrub und er sich schließlich jenem Kuss hingab. Es fühlte sich gut an, so richtig, als sei es genau das, was sie sich beide in diesem Augenblick sehnlichst gewünscht hatten.

War jener Kuss vor Friedrichs Haustür noch sanft und eher zurückhaltend gewesen, so war dieser hier plötzlich stürmisch und leidenschaftlich, die Wochen, in denen sie einander nicht gesehen hatten, machten sich nun doch schmerzhaft bemerkbar. Goethe war vorher nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihm Friedrichs Nähe gefehlt hatte, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, diesen wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen. Schnell lösten seine Finger das schwarze Band, welches der Andere um seine Haare gebunden hatte, um diese wenigstens zum Teil zu bändigen, und befreite diese so aus ihrem Gefängnis, sodass sich die rotblonde Pracht über seine Schultern ergoss. War er zuvor noch überrumpelt gewesen, übernahm Johann nun doch die Führung und brachte sich über Friedrich, sodass sie beide schwungvoll auf dem weichen Bett zum liegen kamen. Atemlos löste er den Kuss, wich aber nicht zurück, seine Lippen schwebten noch immer wenige Zentimeter über Friedrichs, er musterte ihn mit aufmerksamem Blick ausgiebig. Leise, mit einer Stimme, die rauer klang als noch zuvor, setzte er das Gedicht fort, welches er zuvor begonnen hatte:

„Wenn ich deinen lieben Leib umfasse  
Und von deinen einzig treuen Lippen  
Langbewahrter Liebe Balsam koste,  
Selig sprech ich dann zu meinem Geiste:  
Nein, ein solch Gefäß hat, außer Amorn,  
Nie ein Gott gebildet noch besessen!“

Wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, wanderte eine Hand über Friedrichs Wange hinab zu seinem Hals, blieb auf Friedrichs Brust liegen, die sich schneller hob und senkte als noch zuvor. Johann beugte sich erneut vor, um die letzte Distanz zu überbrücken und Friedrich wieder zu küssen, mit einer Leidenschaft, die man jenem Mann nicht zugetraut hätte.

\-----------------------

Friedrich wusste nicht genau wie ihm geschah. Er hatte Johann nahe sein wollen, hatte sich zu jener Tat hinreißen lassen und nun lag er auf dem Rücken und jener Mann, dem er sich tiefer verbunden fühlte als jeder anderen Person, kniete über ihm und wisperte ihm die süßesten Worte ins Ohr. Wie dieser sich in diesem Augenblicke auf Verse konzentrieren konnte, konnte Friedrich nicht verstehen, doch er sog jedes Wort in sich auf, während er um Atem rang.  
Goethe hatte ihm das Band aus den Haaren gelöst und als er an seinem Hals entlangstrich, sog Friedrich scharf die Luft ein. Er spürte Johanns Hand auf seinem Herz und wollte dieser Augenblick möge nie vergehen. Ein Gedanke, der gänzlich ausgelöscht wurde, als Goethe ihn erneut leidenschaftlich küsste. Noch nie hatte Friedrich einen anderen Menschen so sehr begehrt wie in diesem Augenblicke Goethe. Sie waren einander so nahe, ein Geist und eine Seele, und so schien es nur die logische Konsequenz zu sein, sich nun auch auf diese Weise zu nähern. Mit einem Seufzer umschlang Friedrich Johann fest mit beiden Armen und zog ihn so nah als möglich an sich heran. Zu fühlen wie sie einander berührten, ohne jede Rücksicht, ohne jeden Anstand, war berauschend. Friedrich wusste, dass all dies falsch war, dass er diese Farce beenden sollte und vor allem, dass sie ihn nicht so erregen sollte. Aber Johanns Lippen auf den seinen waren zu süß und zu verzückend, als dass er ihnen hätte widerstehen können und ohne auch nur noch ein weiteres Mal ihren Kuss zu unterbrechen, löste Friedrich seine Umarmung und begann, Johanns Hemd mit zittrigen Fingern aufzuknöpfen.  
\-----------------------

Friedrich hatte absolut damit recht, wenn er es als 'logisch' empfand, dass sie nun auch diesen Schritt wagten. Es mochte der Wein sein, der sie dazu veranlasste, aber Johann fühlte ebenso, dass sie eins waren, eine Seele, ein Körper, zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Derzeitig war sein Kopf zu sehr benebelt von dem Alkohol und jenem Rausch, in den Johann ihn stürzte, als dass er die Konsequenzen hätte überdenken können. Johann war alles andere als ein Kind von Traurigkeit, aber wie lange war es her, dass er jemanden mit solcher Leidenschaft, solcher Intensität begehrt hatte? Es war nicht so, dass er Christiane nicht liebte, aber... Friedrich konnte ihm etwas geben, dass er von ihr niemals würde erhalten können. Mit Schiller fühlte er sich auf eine Art und Weise verbunden wie mit niemandem sonst, sie teilten ihre Gedanken, ihre Einstellungen, sie waren sich intellektuell so unglaublich nahe, dass auch ihre Körper einander zustrebten.

Johann spürte, wie Friedrich begann, seine Knöpfe zu öffnen und ließ seinerseits seine Hand zu dessen Hemd wandern, um es ihm gleich zu tun. Er löste ihren Kuss, nur um weniger später seine Lippen auf den schlanken Hals zu legen, welcher unter dem hochgeschlossenen Hemd zum Vorschein kam. Neckisch küsste er die zarte, empfindsame Haut darunter, um sie wenig später spielerisch mit seinen Zähnen zu reizen. Kaum hatte er die Knöpfe geöffnet, strich er Friedrich das Hemd über die Schultern, um dessen makellosen Körper darunter zum Vorschein zu bringen. Als sei Friedrich das größte Wunder, dass er je gesehen habe, ließ er seine Finger forschend und hauchzart über seine nackte Brust streicheln, als er jenes Gedicht mit leiser Stimme zu Ende brachte, nun konnte Friedrich ganz deutlich die Erregung in Johanns Stimme hören. Sie war leise, mehr ein Hauch gegen Friedrichs Ohr, sein Atem auf seiner eigenen Haut ließ er für einen Moment erschaudern.

„Solche Formen treibet nicht Vulkanus  
Mit den sinnbegabten, feinen Hämmern!“

Langsam wanderte seine Hand tiefer, folgte der schlanken Kurve seiner Hüfte hinab, um bald darauf wieder langsam nach oben zu kommen...

„Auf belaubten Hügeln mag Lyäus  
Durch die ältsten, klügsten seiner Faunen  
Ausgesuchte Trauben keltern lassen,  
Selbst geheimnisvoller Gärung vorstehn:“

Erneut suchte er Friedrichs Lippen, leckte verführerisch darüber, um ihn zu jenem Spiel zu reizen, welches sie noch kurz zuvor unterrochen hatten.

„Solchen Trank verschafft ihm keine Sorgfalt!“  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Der Blick, den er in Johanns Augen sah, verriet ihm, dass er nicht allein fühlte und als er die Küsse des Anderen auf seinem Hals spürte, konnte er nicht umhin, leise aufzustöhnen. Jede Berührung Johanns brannte ihm wie Feuer auf der Haut. Niemals hatte er so gefühlt. Er war sehr glücklich mit seiner Frau und auch die Affären, die er vor ihr gehabt hatte. Charlotte von Kalb hatte ein durchaus feuriges Temperament, das man ihr auf den ersten Blick nicht zugetraut hätte. Er hatte nie Probleme gehabt, Frauen zu beeindrucken, doch war er einfach kein Schürzenjäger und trotz der vielen schönen Nächte, die er in Betten verbracht hatte, die eigentlich einem anderen gehörten, solch feurige Leidenschaft, solchen Hunger nach einem Menschen, hatte er noch nicht erlebt. Alles in ihm verzehrte sich nach Goethe.  
Er merkte wie Johann ihn seines Hemdes entledigte, während er selbst zu gefangen von dessen Brust war, die er durch das offene Hemd sehen konnte. Er wollte es ihm gerade über die Schultern streifen, als er erneut von Johanns Lippen abgelenkt wurde. Erst als Johann wieder zu sprechen begann, schaffte er es, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen. Ja, wenn er Johanns Worten Glauben schenken konnte, dann war er nun tatsächlich trunken von diesem Wein und nicht nur dem realen, der mittlerweile vergessen auf dem Nachttisch stand. Genüsslich fuhr er mit der Hand Johanns Arme entlang, ließ seine Finger über seine Schultern gleiten und versuchte, sich jede noch so kleine Unebenheit einzuprägen. Er blickte Johann an und lächelte. Jedes einzelne Detail von Johanns nacktem Oberkörper sog er in sich auf und musste nebenbei bemerken, dass Goethe offensichtlich mehr Wert auf seine körperliche Verfassung legte, als Friedrich es vermutet hatte.  
Als Johanns Hände allmählich weiter nach unten wanderten, schloss Friedrich die Augen, um nichts wahrnehmen zu müssen, als die Berührung seines Freundes. Dieser konnte nun wohl gar nicht mehr anders, als die Wirkung, die seine Zuwendung auf Friedrich hatte, bemerken zu müssen, und es wäre Friedrich unangenehm gewesen, hätte er aufgrund ihrer veränderten Position nicht in diesem Moment gespürt, dass es dem Anderen ebenso erging. Er spürte ganz eindeutig, wie sich Johanns Erektion gegen seinen Oberschenkel presste und diese Einsicht machte ihn schwindlig. Dass wirklich er es sein sollte, nachdem Goethe sich so verzehrte, war ein wundervoller Gedanke, den er kaum zu formulieren wagte oder noch dazu in der Lage war. Noch immer berührte Johann seine Schenkel und vermieden Friedrichs Schritt. Seine Erregung wurde mittlerweile schon fast unangenehm und er sehnte sich nach Erlösung. Dann endlich spürte er Johanns Hand zwischen seinen Beinen und dies löschte jeden kohärenten Gedanken aus.  
\-----------------------

Nein, Friedrich fühlte keineswegs alleine so, Johann konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber all sein Denken und Fühlen war eingenommen von jenem Mann, es stimmte, wenn er sagte, dass der Andere ihm einen zweiten Frühling beschert hatte – und das nicht nur auf literarischer Ebene! Er fühlte sich trunken vor Begierde nach jenem Mann, welcher so verführerisch unter ihm lag. Johann lächelte, als er Friedrichs leises Keuchen hörte, wie es schien hatte er einen wunden Punkt entdeckt, nun, diesen Tatbestand würde er sicherlich zu nutzen wissen! Er beugte sich vor, um erneut einige heiße Küsse auf Friedrichs empfindsamen Hals zu hauchen, wenig darauf bedacht, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er aufpassen musste, dass es sie beide Kopf und Kragen kosten konnte, wenn jemand heraus fand, was sie beide hier gerade taten, aber seine Begierde überwog, schaltete jede Stimme der Vernunft aus. Stürmisch biss er in Friedrichs Hals und entlockte ihm erneut ein Stöhnen, genoss jene plötzliche Nähe, von der er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Langsam wanderte er tiefer, küsste sich seinen Hals hinab zu seinem Schlüsselbein, seine Finger waren indess auch nicht untätig und fanden ihren Weg tiefer hinab an Friedrichs Körper. Er schmunzelte, als er endlich jenen Platze erreichte, an dem sich alle Lust und Begierde zu sammeln schien, offensichtlich war er nicht der Einzige, den dieses Spiel nicht völlig kalt ließ.

Nie zuvor hatte Johann einen anderen Mann auf diese Weise berührt und es wunderte ihn, dass es ihn nicht mehr Überwindung kostete. Mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Verlangen massierte er Friedrichs Männlichkeit durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch, nahm jeden Laute jede Bewegung des Anderen in sich auf, als sie es ein kostbares Geschenk, welche er so schnell nicht wieder bekommen würde. „Friedrich...“, raunte er leise gegen die Lippen des Anderen, bevor er diese erneut mit einem wilden Kuss verschloss und einmal mehr dessen Mundhöhle für sich einnahm. Sein ganzer Leib schien in Flammen zu stehen und völliges Chaos herrschte in seinem Kopf, er war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
\-----------------------  
Johanns Berührungen brachten Friedrich fast um den Verstand. Natürlich hatte jener bemerkt, wie Friedrich auf seine Küsse reagiert hatte und nun nutzte er dieses Wissen schamlos aus. Tief vergrub Friedrich seine Finger in Goethes Haarschopf und hielt ihn fest, damit er nur ja nicht auf die Idee kommen konnte, damit aufzuhören, seinen Hals zu küssen. Es überraschte Friedrich, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Johann diese Situation akzeptierte. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ein Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, anerkannter Dichter und notorischer Frauenheld, in diesem Bereich der zwischenmenschlichen Liebe so offen sein würde. Er selbst hatte zwar noch nie Beziehungen mit einem Mann gehabt, die wirklich diesen Namen verdienten, doch hatte seine Schulzeit und die damit verbunden Experimente ihn durchaus auf Eventualitäten vorbereitet und ihm den Gedanken wenngleich nicht naheliegend, so doch nicht ganz abstoßend gemacht. Nun, er würde einfach Johann entscheiden lassen, wozu er bereit war, dessen Stimme ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt rief.  
Der Klang seines eigenen Namens auf Johanns Lippen, so wunderbar rau und voller Verlangen, war Musik in seinen Ohren. Mit einiger Mühe schaffte er es, wieder die Herrschaft über seine Stimmbänder zu erlangen und antwortete wenig eloquent: „Ich weiß, Johann, ich will…“  
Er wollte seinerseits Johann die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen, doch kniete dieser noch immer über ihm, sodass er sich kaum bewegen konnte. Friedrich versuchte vergebens, seine Hand zwischen sie zu bringen. Schließlich nahm er Johanns Gesicht in seine Hände, küsste ihn liebevoll und begann, ein wenig rückwärts zu rutschen, sodass sie gezwungen waren, sich halb aufzusetzen. Schnell nutzte er die sich bietende Gelegenheit, um den Verschluss seiner Culotten zu öffnen und sich etwas Freiraum zu verschaffen. Dann griff er nach den Knöpfen an Johanns Hose, die sich ebenfalls verräterisch spannte. Zielstrebig und ohne Zögern, um seinem Freund keine Gelegenheit zum Protest einzuräumen, öffnete er die Knöpfe und befreite Johann aus seiner Hose. Für einen Augenblick überkam ihn Furcht vor dem eigenen Mut, aber als er dann Johann vollkommen ohne Kleidung in seinen Armen hielt, fühlte er sich ihm so nahe, wie noch nie zuvor.  
Er ergriff Johanns Hand und führte sie wieder dorthin, wo sie vorher gewesen war, nur dass nun kein Stoffstück mehr zwischen ihnen war. Für einen kurzen Augenblick spürte Friedrich, wie Johann zögerte. Also war es um seine Erfahrung zumindest in diesem Gebiet wohl doch nicht so weit her. Friedrich hoffte inständig, dass Johann nicht in letzter Minuten einen Rückzieher machen würde, küsste ihn noch einmal ermutigend mit aller Leidenschaft und sah ihm dann erwartungsvoll in die Augen, die schwarz waren vor Verlangen.  
\-----------------------

Johann hielt für einen Moment inne, das war eine völlig neue Ebene der Intimität. Friedrich zu küssen war eine Sache, aber... ihn direkt zu berühren... das war eine ganz andere. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und holte tief Luft, bevor er sich fallen ließ und sich seinen Emotionen hingab. Sie waren so weit gegangen und sein ganzer Körper schien Friedrichs zu zustreben und eine Vereinigung mit dem Mann zu suchen, der ihm näher stand als jeder andere. Als er seine Augen öffnete, blickte er in die des Jüngeren, welche ihn mit ebensolcher Begierde ansahen wer er sie selbst verspürte. Er beugte sich hinab, um Friedrich in einen liebevollen Kuss zu verwickeln, während seine Hand noch immer von diesem festgehalten wurde. Doch dies war nicht mehr nötig, Johann würde nicht davonlaufen. Seine schlanken Finger umfingen Friedrichs Männlichkeit direkt, glitten langsam auf ihr auf und nieder, das Gefühl der Haut genießend.

Er brachte sich wieder über Friedrich, küsste seinen flachen Bauch während seine Hände dessen Kniebundhosen nun vollständig entfernten. Sein Atem ging schneller, als er wieder nach oben kam und seine Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloss, endlich berührten ihre Körper sich direkt, nackte Haut lag auf nackter Haut. Johanns Erektion rieb gegen Friedrichs, was sie beide aufstöhnen ließ. Es fühlte sich unerwartet gut an mit ihm zusammen zu sein und seine Hände glitten in die blonden Locken, die sich längst aus dem sonst so akkuraten Zopf gelöst hatten und die nun wild über seine Schultern fielen. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in jenem wunderschönen Haar, hauchte wieder zahlreiche, stürmische Küsse auf Friedrichs Hals, während ihre Hüften einander aufs innigste berührten. Johann war sich nicht sicher, wie er vorzugehen hatte, seine Erfahrungen beschränkten sich auf die weibliche Physiologie und obgleich er von der Knabenliebe schon gehört und gelesen hatte (hatten nicht die Griechen eine Vorliebe dafür gehabt?), so war dies ein völlig neues Feld für ihn. Seine Lippen strebten tiefer hinab, zurück zu jenem Bauch und dem schmalen Becken, welches sich ihm verlangend entgegen reckte. Er zögerte, wusste nicht, ob seine Lippen jener süßen Frucht zustreben sollten, die er so sehr begehrte und deren Geschmack er kosten wollte...  
\-----------------------

In jenem Augenblick, als Johann die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, hätte Friedrich weinen können vor Glück. All seine Wünsche, von denen er bis vor kurzem nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er sie in den Abgründen seiner Seele barg, schienen in Erfüllung zu gehen. Ganz gab er sich dem Gefühl der warmen, feuchten Lippen hin, die überall zugleich zu sein schienen. Johann näherte sich quälend langsam seinen Lenden und Friedrich stützte sich ein wenig auf. Er wollte seinen Freund sehen, wollte keinen Augenblick verpassen. Doch -  
War das Unsicherheit in Johanns Gesicht? Nun, wie hieß es so schön: Non scholae…. Mit sanftem Druck setzte Friedrich sich auf und befreite Johann somit von seinem Dilemma. Vielleicht gab es doch noch Dinge, die er ihm beibringen konnte. Er küsste ihn kurz und intensiv, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und schob ihn sanft, aber bestimmt aufs Bett. Nun war Johann es, der wundervoll vor Friedrich auf dem Rücken lag und der junge Mann kniete zwischen seinen Beinen. Ein Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er leise murmelte: „Nur keine Sorge, Herr Geheimrath. Bitte lassen Sie mich heute die Honneurs machen.“ Er beugte sich ohne viel Federlesen hinab und begann Johanns Erektion mit seiner Zunge zu verwöhnen. Anfangs küsste und umspielte er sie lediglich, mehr um ihn zu reizen, als ihm Erfüllung zu verschaffen. Doch Johanns Reaktion war berauschend. Er merkte, wie sich der Ältere unter seinen Berührungen wand und schließlich öffnete er die Lippen, sah ihm tief in die Augen und umschloss Johann mit seinem Mund. Friedrich hatte diesen Akt noch nicht oft vollzogen, doch immerhin war er nicht ganz ungeübt. Und wenn er den Geräuschen vertrauen konnte, die Johann von sich gab, während er langsam begann, sich auf und ab zubewegen, hatte er noch nicht alles verlernt. Davon angespornt umschloss Friedrich den Ansatz von Johanns Erektion mit einer Hand, während er sich bemühte, möglichst tiefe Bewegungen zu vollzuziehen. Immer wieder fuhr er mit der Zunge an Johanns Penis entlang und bemühte sich dabei, seine eigene stetig wachsende Erregung zu ignorieren.  
Er konnte Johanns Hände spüren, die sich in seinem Haar vergruben, und hätte gelächelt, wäre er nicht gerade anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Das Machtgefühl genießend, dass ihm der Gedanke daran verschaffte, welche Lust er Johann bereiten konnte, konzentrierte Friedrich sich nun ganz darauf, ihn möglichst kunstgerecht zu verwöhnen.  
\-----------------------

Johann sah ihn erst einmal irritiert an, als Friedrich plötzlich die Führung übernahm und er sich selbst auf dem Rücken wiederfand. Er wollte schon aufbegehren, als er jene Worte vernahm und dieses spitzbübische Grinsen auf den Lippen Schillers sah. Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, spürte er dessen Lippen an seiner Männlichkeit und es war um seine Zurückhaltung geschehen. Er stöhnte laut auf, beugte seinen Rücken durch, um sich Friedrich entgegen zudrücken, wie es schien hatte dieser seine Unsicherheit bemerkt und ihm diese Last von den Schultern genommen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihn nicht reizte, jene verbotene Frucht auch einmal zu kosten, aber... dass er sich einfach so Friedrichs Führung überließ war für den Anfang Überwindung genug. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um nur jene Berührungen zu genießen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und zu Friedrich hinab sah. Eine Hand griff in jene weichen Locken, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten und um etwas zu haben, an dem er sich festhalten konnte.

„Mir scheint, dass sie das nicht zum ersten Mal tun, verehrter Kollege“, raunte er und seine Stimme klang rauer als noch zuvor. Sein Atem ging schneller, seine Brust hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig, als er um seine Fassung rang. Für einen Moment gönnte er es sich aber, einfach nur zu genießen. Goethe war ein Schürzenjäger und er hatte mehr als einmal eine solche Behandlung erfahren, dennoch musste er zugeben, dass das hier etwas völlig anderes war. Friedrich, selbst ein Mann, wusste genau, wie er ihn zu berühren hatte, um ihn völlig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Er war kaum noch fähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Schließlich, als er jene Spannung kaum noch ertragen konnte, brachte er Friedrich dazu, wieder nach oben zu kommen um ihn gierig zu küssen. Er zog ihn mit einer Hand zu sich hinab, rollte sich ein wenig mit ihm herum, sodass sie beide auf der Seite lagen. Seine andere Hand wanderte zwischen sie, sodass er ihrer beider Erektionen erfassen konnte und sie gegeneinander presste, während er begann, sie auf diese Weise beide zu massieren.

\-----------------------  
Johann zog ihn wieder zu sich hinauf und küsste ihn. Die Bemerkung über seine Fähigkeiten ließ Friedrich unter den Tisch fallen, denn es war von Johanns Zustand her klar, dass es sich nur um ein Kompliment gehandelt haben konnte. Friedrich versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, während er in Johanns Armen lag, aber der Frieden war nur von kurzer Dauer. Als sie einander berührten und Johann begann, seine Hand langsam zu bewegen, sog Friedrich scharf die Luft ein.  
Er ergriff Johanns Hand mit der seinen, um die Bewegungen mit zu vollziehen, wohingegen er mit der anderen Johanns Gesicht berührte und ihre Münder wieder in einem weichen Kuss zusammenbrachte. Er merkte, wie seine Atmung schneller wurde und seine Erregung größer, bis er es kaum noch aushielt. Das „Johann!“, welches seine Lippen verließ, war eindeutig weniger artikuliert, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, aber das war ihm egal. In diesem Augenblick fühlte er sich so wohl und sicher, wie er sich nicht erinnern konnte jemals gefühlt zu haben und es gab für ihn nichts, außer Johanns Berührungen. Er hörte nicht auf, seinen Freund zu küssen, hing an dessen Lippen wie ein Ertrinkender an einem Felsen. Sie schmeckten so süß, dass er nie wieder etwas anderes kosten wollte.  
Währenddessen hörte Johann nicht auf, sie beide weiter zu massieren. Friedrich hätte es auch nicht zugelassen, noch immer führte er Johann große, raue Hand in der seinen mit. Lange würde Friedrich nicht mehr durchhalten und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es Johann ähnlich ging. Für einen Augenblick löste er den Kuss: „Johann, ich weiß nicht, wie lange -“ Aber sein Liebhaber unterbrach ihn erneut mit einem Kuss und fuhr in seinem Tun fort. Kurze Zeit später merkte Friedrich wie ihn die Leidenschaft übermannte. Er vergrub seine freie Hand tief in Johanns Rücken und gab sich mit Goethes Namen auf den Lippen ganz der Wollust hin. Und während er noch den Anderen fest in den Armen hielt, könnte er spüren, dass auch der mit einem leisen Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt kam.  
Vollkommen erschöpft und überwältigt, lagen die beiden halb neben-, halb aufeinander und blickten einander an. Friedrich lächelte und küsste Goethe erneut, sacht auf den Mund. Johann fuhr ihm durchs wild zerzauste Haar und zog ihn zu sich. Sie sagten kein Wort, denn es gab nichts was diesen Augenblick hätte beschreiben können. Eine Weile lagen sie sich noch in den Armen und schliefen dann friedlich und engumschlungen ein.  
\-----------------------  
Johann küsste seinen Freund wieder und wieder, schien nahezu süchtig nach jenen Lippen zu sein, trunken von den Gefühlen, welche ihn übermannten. Er spürte Friedrichs Hand auf seiner, welche seine Bewegungen noch steigerte. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, als er hörte, wie jener Mann seinen Namen stöhnte, nie hatte er etwas Sinnlicheres gehört als das. Er küsste ihn wieder, erstickte seine Worte in einem heißen Kuss, diese Situation erforderte keine Erklärungen oder Warnungen.

Als sich Friedrich gänzlich seiner Lust hingab, konnte auch Johann sich nicht länger zurückhalten und wenig später erreichte auch er den Höhepunkt, erstickte sein Stöhnen in Friedrichs weichem Haar, welchen er noch immer in den Armen hielt. Engumschlungen blieben sie liegen, hielten den Anderen fest im Arm, als sei er das kostbarste Gut. Keine Worte konnte beschreiben, was Johann gerade empfand, er war von solch einer Liebe und Zuneigung für jenen Mann erfüllt, wie er sie selten empfunden hatte, nicht nur ihre Körper hatten sich heute Nacht vereint, auch im Geiste waren sie eins, bei Friedrich konnte er sein, ohne sich erklären zu müssen.

Der Erwachen am nächsten Morgen war jedoch von einer ganz anderen Stimmung geprägt. Das Sonnenlicht, welches durch die Fenster in Johanns Schlafzimmer schien, ließ ihn blinzeln. Hatte er dies alles nur geträumt, oder waren jene Dinge wirklich geschehen? Ein Blick zur Seite bestätigte ihm, dass sein Freund noch immer neben ihm lag, den Kopf in dem weißen Kissen vertragen, das schulterlange Haar ergoss sich wie Seide darüber. Wehmütig ergriff Johann eine der Locken, der Tag der abreise war gekommen und er würde jenen jungen Mann nun zurückkehren lassen müssen nach Jena. Schon jetzt vermisste er dessen Gesellschaft sehnsüchtig, obgleich auch ein anderes, nagendes Gefühl sich in seinem Kopfe breit machte, welches er in diesem Moment noch zu verdrängen suchte. Er wollte jenen Abschiedsschmerz, welcher so bittersüß schmeckte, nicht durch Reue und Selbstzweifel ruinieren.


	4. Ich denke dein...

Verschlafen blinzelte Friedrich ins Sonnenlicht. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er Johann sehen konnte. Halb hatte er befürchtet, dass Johann im hellen Licht des Tages die Geschehnisse des letzten Abends bereuen könnte, doch war davon nichts in seinen Gesichtszügen zu erkennen. Er streckte sich ein wenig und brachte unter Gähnen ein „Guten Morgen!“ hervor. Er lächelte, zog Johann zu sich und küsste ihn. Es war ein zurückhaltender Kuss, nicht so stürmisch wie die der letzten Nacht. Er besiegelte lediglich das, was sie schon längst wussten. Alles war anders, sie konnten nicht mehr zurück. Zumindest hoffte Friedrich das.  
Unten im Haus konnten sie nun unmissverständlich das Dienstmädchen hören, das damit begann in der Küche das Frühstück zuzubereiten. Plötzlich wurde Johanns Haltung steif. Die unnachgiebig einsickernde Realität schien ihn daran erinnert zu haben, was hier geschah. Hatte er eben noch den Kuss sacht erwidert, so setzte er sich nun auf und begann wortlos, sich anzuziehen. Das Lächeln auf Friedrichs Gesicht verschwand. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass er dieses Haus oder auch nur dieses Zimmer heute verlassen musste. Erst recht wollte er nicht daran denken, wenn die Gefahr bestand, dass er es nie wieder betreten würde.  
Er versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, setzte sich ebenfalls auf und begann, seine Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. „Ich denke, ich sollte mich auf mein Zimmer zurückbegeben. Die Kutsche wird bald hier sein und ich habe noch nicht alle Vorbereitungen getroffen.“ Er sah Johann nur knapp Nicken und hörte ihn Murmeln, dass dies wohl das Beste sei.  
In seinem Zimmer suchte Friedrich die letzten Dinge, die er noch nicht eingepackt hatte zusammen, wusch sich und wollte gerade zum Frühstück ins Esszimmer gehen, als ihm das Mädchen bereits mitteilte, seine Kutsche stehe im Hof bereit. Nun gut, dann würde er wohl erst in Jena etwas zu sich nehmen. Er gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er gleich kommen würde und sah sich ein letztes Mal wehmütig um. Zwar hatten sie die meiste Zeit ohnehin in Johanns Zimmern verbracht, aber Friedrich hatte sich hier in den kurzen zwei Wochen so wohl und zu Hause gefühlt wie nirgendwo sonst.  
Mit einem leichten Seufzer straffte er die Schultern und ging in den Hof hinab. Sein Gepäck wurde bereits verstaut und so blieb nur noch, sich von seinem Gastgeber zu verabschieden. Der aber, so wurde Friedrich nun mitgeteilt, lasse sich entschuldigen, er fühle sich heute Morgen unwohl. Er bitte, die Unhöflichkeit zu verzeihen, bedanke sich für den Besuch und sende die besten Wünsche. Friedrich versuchte, nicht enttäuscht zu sein. Er sprach somit dem Hauspersonal seinen Dank aus und schickte sich an, in die Kutsche zu stiegen. Noch einmal blickte er zum Haus hinauf und dort konnte er Johann am Fenster stehen sehen, den gleichen Ausdruck des Schmerzens im Gesicht, der ihm selbst das Herz zerriss. Ihre Blicke berührten sich, als Friedrich sich endlich in die Kutsche setzte, und wurde erst gebrochen, als diese sich in Bewegung setzte und Friedrich immer weiter von dem Ort fortbrachte, an dem er am liebsten hätte sein wollen.  
Als Friedrich einige Zeit später sein leeres Haus betrat, glaubte er für eine Sekunde, die Einsamkeit nicht ertragen zu können. Er wollte nicht hier sein, er wollte zurück nach Weimar. Aber wollte Johann das auch? Er hatte ihm den Abschied verweigert, aber jener Blick hatte eine andere Geschichte erzählt. Nun, morgen würde Charlotte mit den Kindern wieder kommen, dann würde er die Leere gewisse nicht mehr so stark fühlen. Wie sehr er sich irrte.  
Auch Tage später, als er seinen gewohnten Rhythmus wiedergefunden hatte und sowohl seiner Ehefrau wie auch seinen Freunde, von der gemeinsamen Zeit mit Goethe (mit gewissen Auslassungen) berichtet und dessen Grüße überbracht hatte, fühlte er noch immer diese Schwere in sich. Kaum etwas brachte er zu Papier und wenn, dann zerriss er es nach kurzer Zeit wieder. Dass er einen Großteil des Tages im Bett zubrachte, schrieben glücklicherweise die meisten seiner stets angeschlagenen Gesundheit zu, aber Friedrich konnte sich des Verdachtes nicht erwehren, dass dieses eine Mal sein Unwohlsein eher psychischer als physischer Natur war.  
Charlotte umsorgte ihn liebevoll und sie war es schließlich, die anmerkte: „Friedrich, ich weiß, es geht dir nicht allzu gut momentan, aber ich kann nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass wir in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich wenig Post aus Weimar erhalten. Verzeih mir die Frage, aber könnte es sein, dass noch ein Danke an deinen Gastgeber aussteht? Ich möchte nicht, dass es heißt, wir seien undankbare Leute.“ Friedrich hätte seine Frau in diesem Augenblick küssen können. Selbstverständlich! Wenn das ihm nicht den Vorwand einer erneuten Kontaktaufnahme gab, was dann?  
Am 29.Oktober schickte Friedrich zum ersten Mal seit ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit wieder Post nach Weimar.  
„Jena, 29. September 1794  
Ich sehe mich wieder hier, aber mit meinem Sinn bin ich noch immer in Weimar. Es wird mir Zeit kosten, alle die Ideen zu entwirren, die Sie in mir aufgeregt haben; aber keine einzige, hoffe ich, soll verloren seyn. Es war meine Absicht, diese vierzehn Tage bloß dazu anzuwenden, so viel von Ihnen zu empfangen, als meine Receptivität erlaubt; die Zeit wird es nun lehren, ob diese Aussaat bei mir aufgehen wird.  
Noch einmal entsende ich Ihnen meinen aufrichtigsten Dank für die wundervolle und lehrreiche Zeit, die Sie mir ermöglichten und hoffe, dass unsere Zusammenarbeit auch weiterhin so fruchtbar sein soll. Zum Ausdruck meiner Dankbarkeit sende ich Ihnen anbei die Ausgabe des „Don Karlos“, nach der sie mich fragten und hoffe, Sie finden Freude daran.  
In der Hoffnung, Sie bald einmal in Jena antreffen zu dürfen  
Fr. Schiller“  
Neben dem versiegelten Brief enthielt das Päckchen tatsächlich eine signierte Ausgabe seines Werkes. Zwischen die ersten Seiten aber hatte Friedrich ein lange blonde Locke seines Haares gelegt.  
\-----------------------

Als Friedrich erwachte, war er das Bild eines Engels, der schönste Mensch, den Johann jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Jener Kuss, nur noch ein Hauch, kein Vergleich mit denen der vergangenen Nacht, war voller Liebe und Zuneigung, bestätigte nur, was beide bereits wussten. Sie waren verloren in innigster Liebe zueinander. Er erwiderte den Kuss sanft, bevor er sich zurückzog. Die Geräusche, die von unten herauf in sein Schlafzimmer vordrangen, ließen ihn stutzen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, was sie getan hatten und welche weitreichenden Folgen dies haben konnte! Noch immer waren seine Spuren überall auf Friedrichs Körper, machten es unmöglich, jene Nacht als ein Hirngespinst abzutun.

Wortlos stand er auf und suchte seine Kleider zusammen, welche achtlos vor dem Bett zu Boden gefallen waren, um sich wieder anzuziehen. Das, was sie getan hatten, würde zwar keine Todesstrafe mehr rechtfertigen, aber noch immer standen einige Jahre Zuchthaus darauf. Wie konnte etwas, das so falsch und so verboten war sich so unglaublich richtig anfühlen? Johann kämpfte das bittere Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zurück und hörte nur noch am Rande, dass Friedrich sich zurückziehen wolle um zu packen. „Dies wird wohl das Beste sein“, murmelte er und ließ ihn gehen. Als die Tür sich hinter Friedrich schloss, lehnte Johann sich kraftlos dagegen, sank an ihr herab, sodass er auf dem Boden saß, den Rücken gegen jene Tür gepresst, den Kopf in seinen Händen verborgen. Er konnte all jene Gefühle nicht in Worte fassen, die Trauer, über den Abschied seines Freundes und das Gefühl des Verlustes, weil er nicht wusste, ob er ihn jemals wiedersehen würde.

Für sie beide wäre es besser, sich dessen zu erinnern, was sie waren, Kollegen, Freunde. Was sie getan hatten, würde niemals eine Zukunft haben. Wenn Friedrich nach Jena zurückgekehrt war, würden sie besser eine Weile nicht miteinander sprechen, bis sich ihrer beider Aufruhr gelegt hatte. Wie hatte er sich Friedrich, einem Mann, hingeben können? Nicht für eine Sekunde hatte er gezaudert, so richtig und gut hatte es sich angefühlt! Schwach erhob er sich, er fühlte sich außer Stande, Friedrich jetzt unter die Augen zu treten, wollte den Abschied vermeiden. Er teilte seinem Personal mit, dass er sich entschuldigte und dass er sich nicht wohl fühle. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass es ihn wie magisch zu jenem Fenster zog, um hinauszusehen. Friedrich bemerkte ihn und der Blick aus wunderschönen blauen Augen ging Johann durch Mark und Bein. Voller Sehnsucht sah er ihn an und Friedrich musste erkennen, dass er nicht der Einzige mit gebrochenem Herzen war. Auch als die Kutsche ihn zurück nach Jena und außer Reichweite brachte, war Johann nicht in der Lage, sich von jenem Fenster zu lösen. Hatte Friedrichs Besuch sonst immer eine beflügelnde, inspirierende Wirkung auf ihn, so kam er sich nun vor wie gelähmt.

Als Christiane mit ihrem Sohn zurück in das Hause Goethe kam, war er gezwungen, sich zu beherrschen, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen und seiner Geliebten wieder ein guter Mann zu sein. Die Sehnsucht nach Friedrich und das unsagbar schlechte Gewissen plagten ihn dennoch weiterhin, und je länger er seines Freundes entbehren musste, umso unerträglicher wurde es. Er hätte ihn nicht auf diese Weise gehen lassen sollen, hätte ihn ordentlich verabschieden müssen!

Die Tage vergingen und Johann kam gerade von einem Spaziergang zurück, währenddessen er erneut seines Freundes aufs innigste gedacht hatte, als ein Brief aus Jena eintraf. Nur schwer konnte er seine Freude darüber verbergen. Friedrich gedachte seiner also noch und jener Brief klang keineswegs distanziert, sondern war mit jener Innigkeit geschrieben, die ihre Freundschaft charakterisierte. Mit liebevoller Geste strich er über den Einband des „Don Karlos“, welchen er nun als seinen Schatz in seinem Arbeitszimmer hüten würde! Jene goldene Haarlocke sollte er jedoch erst viel später bemerken! Stattdessen schrieb er alsbald wie möglich einen Brief zurück an jenen Mann, den er aufs Neue begonnen hatte, zu vermissen.

 

„Weimar, 1. Oktober 1794

Wir wissen nun, mein Werthester, aus unsrer vierzehntägigen Conferenz: daß wir in Principien einig sind und daß die Kreise unsers Empfindens, Denkens und Wirkens theils coindiciren, theils sich berühren; daraus wird sich für beide gar mancherlei Gutes ergeben.

Ich danken Ihnen vielmals für das Exemplar ihres 'Don Karlos', ich werde ihn mit Freuden lesen und ihrer gedenken. Auch habe begonnen, an den Werken für die 'Horen' weiterzuarbeiten und hoffe bald etwas schicken zu können und erwarte Ihre Anregung über diese oder jene Gegenstände zu schreiben.

Goethe.“  
Es war Christiane, die ihn auf weniger angenehme Weise auf jene Locke hinwies. Johann kehrte gerade aus dem Weimarer Theater zurück, als seine Lebenspartnerin auf ihn zugeeilt kam und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige versetzte. „Dass du ein Schürzenjäger bist, mein lieber Johann, das wusste ich wohl. Aber dass du die Dreistigkeit besitzt, kaum, dass ich zwei Wochen fort bin, direkt bei der Nächsten zu liegen hätte ich selbst dir nicht zugetraut! Schiebst deinen Freund Schiller vor, um jedem Rock in Weimar nachzusteigen? Leugne nicht, ich habe dich durchschaut!“

Johann blieb verblüfft in der Tür stehen, seine Gedanken rasten. Wie recht Christiane hatte, wusste er selbst, obgleich jener Seitensprung alles andere als einen Rock getragen hatte. Für einen Moment übermannte ihn die Übelkeit, hatte jemand des Personals sie etwa gehört und sich seinen Teil gedacht? Hatten man sie inflagranti ertappt, ohne es selbst zu bemerken? Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hielt Christiane eine rotblonde Locke in die Höhe, welche offensichtlich nicht aus ihrem eigenen Schopf stammte. „Nun? Möchtest du mir erklären, woher diese stammt?“

Goethe nahm ihr jene Locke aus der Hand und musterte sie genau, schmerzlich fühlte er sich an Friedrich erinnert, dessen Haar eine ungewöhnlich ähnliche Farbe besaß und... Er stutzte. „Woher hast du das?“, fragte er. „Aus dem Buch, welches auf deinem Schreibtisch liegt! Ich stieß unabsichtlich dagegen und als ich es aufheben wollte, fiel mir jene Haarlocke entgegen.“ Johann betrachtete sie gebannt, bevor er in ein schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Oh, meine liebe Christiane, wie wundervoll, wie absolut wundervoll!!!“ Überschwänglich zog er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie, drehte sich einige Mal mit ihr, bevor er sie losließ und in sein Arbeitszimmer stürmte, ohne ihr ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung zu geben.

Friedrich, sein Friedrich, hatte ihm mit jenem Werk offensichtlich mehr von sich selbst geschickt, als Johann zu Anfang gedacht hatte. Liebevoll führte er jenes goldene Haar an seine Lippen, genoss den Geruch, welcher ihm so bekannt vorkam, bevor er jene Locke im Deckel seiner Taschenuhr verbarg, auf diese Weise würden sie niemals wirklich getrennt voneinander sein.

Mit einem Mal war sie zurück, jene Inspiration, jene schöpferische Kraft, die ihn die besten Werke vollbringen ließ! Er griff nach Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben:

Ich denke dein, wenn mir der Sonne Schimmer  
Vom Meer erstrahlt;  
Ich denke dein, wenn sich des Mondes Flimmer  
In Quellen malt.

Ich sehe dich, wenn auf dem fernen Wege  
Der Staub sich hebt;  
In tiefer Nacht, wenn auf dem schmalen Stege  
Der Wandrer bebt.

Ich höre dich, wenn dort mit dumpfem Rauschen  
Die Welle steigt;  
Im stillen Haine geh ich oft zu lauschen,  
Wenn alles schweigt.

Ich bin bei dir, du seist auch noch so ferne,  
Du bist mir nah!  
Die Sonne sinkt, bald leuchten mir die Sterne.  
O wärst du da!

 

\-----------------------

Als Friedrich endlich Johanns Antwort in Händen hielt, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen. Vielleicht bestand doch noch Hoffnung für sie Beide. Vielleicht musste er Johann nur genügend Zeit lassen. Vorerst würde er sich zurückhalten, würde in jenen wundervollen Zustand zurückkehren, indem sie sich zuvor befunden hatten, und möglichst oft nach Weimar schreiben.  
Noch nie hatte ihn etwas mehr Überwindung gekostet, aber er wartete beinahe eine ganze Woche, ehe er antwortet:  
„Jena, 8. Oktober 1794  
Entschuldigen Sie das lange Ausbleiben dieses Briefes, der unsere Correspondenz eröffnen soll. Einige dringende Geschäfte für die Lit. Zeitung und die Thalia, die vorher abgethan seyn mußten, haben ihn gegen meinen Wunsch und Willen verzögert.  
Es wird nun auf Sie ankommen, ob der Pfad, den ich hier einschlage, ferner verfolgt werden soll. Mir schien es nöthig, da wir uns in der Folge so oft darauf geführt sehen könnten, unsere Begriffe über das Wesen des Schönen vor der Hand in’s Klare zu setzen.  
Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch immer daran arbeite, haben mich die Herren Humboldt und Fichte weiterhin und ausführlich in Beschlag genommen. Beide grüßen Sie herzlich und drücken ihr Bedauern aus, dass sie schon so lange nicht mehr Gelegenheit hatten, Sie zu sprechen. Wir arbeiten mit Eifer an den Horen weiter und sind sicher, sie zu gutem Abschluss bringen zu können.  
Die neulichen Unterhaltungen mit Ihnen haben meine ganze Ideenmasse in Bewegung gebracht, denn sie betrafen einen Gegenstand, der mich seit etlichen Jahren lebhaft beschäftigt. Über so manches, worüber ich mit mir selbst nicht recht einig werden konnte, hat die Anschauung Ihres Geistes (denn so muß ich den Totaleindruck Ihrer Ideen auf mich nennen) ein unerwartetes Licht in mir angesteckt. Ihr beobachtender Blick, der so still und rein auf den Dingen ruht, setzt Sie nie in Gefahr, auf den Abweg zu gerathen, in den sowohl die Speculation als die willkürliche und bloß sich selbst gehorchende Einbildungskraft sich so leicht verirrt. Geister Ihrer Art wissen selten, wie weit sie gedrungen sind, und wie wenig Ursache sie haben, von der Philosophie zu borgen, die nur von ihnen lernen kann.  
Lange schon habe ich, obgleich aus ziemlicher Ferne, dem Gang Ihres Geistes zugesehen, und den Weg, den Sie sich vorgezeichnet haben, mit immer erneuerter Bewunderung bemerkt. Sie suchen das Nothwendige der Natur, aber Sie suchen es auf dem schwersten Wege, vor welchem jede schwächere Kraft sich wohl hüten wird. Sie können niemals gehofft haben, daß Ihr Leben zu einem solchen Ziele zureichen werde, aber einen solchen Weg auch nur einzuschlagen, ist mehr werth, als jeden andern zu endigen.  
So ungefähr beurtheile ich den Gang Ihres Geistes, und ob ich Recht habe, werden Sie selbst am besten wissen. Was Sie aber schwerlich wissen können (weil das Genie sich immer selbst das größte Geheimniß ist), ist die schöne Übereinstimmung Ihres philosophischen Instinctes mit den reinsten Resultaten der speculirenden Vernunft.  
Ich bewundere diesen Charakterzug an Ihnen, seit ich Ihre ersten Werke in Händen halten durfte und danke meinem Schicksal, dass ich dies alles nun aus erster Hand erfahren darf. Ich hoffe auch weiterhin auf so fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen und seien Sie versichert, dass Sie in meinem Hause jederzeit willkommen sind. Es kann uns beiden nur zum Vorteil gereichen.  
Von ganzem Herzen der Ihrige  
Fr. Schiller“  
Die folgenden Wochen schaffte Friedrich es tatsächlich, seine Schrift „Über Anmuth und Würde“ ins Reine zu schreiben und an einigen anderen Artikeln zu arbeiten. Er konferierte mit Wilhelm und Gottlieb über die Horen und alle möglichen anderen Themen und nicht selten endeten ihre Abende ausgelassen und philosophierend im „Wallenstein“. Vor allem aber, und dies war stets der Höhepunkt seiner Tage, schrieb er rege und andauernd mit Goethe. Noch selten war Friedrich so produktiv gewesen und selten hatte er sich so sehr der Welt mitteilen wollen. Der Austausch mit Johann beflügelte ihn und ließ ihn aufblühen.  
Es kostete ihn Überwindung, die Entfernung zu halten, doch schien es ihm, dass nach den Verwirrungen ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht Vorsicht angeraten war und so blieb er wohl oder übel auf Distanz. Die Briefe jedoch waren ihm ein süßer Trost. In der Welt mochten sie getrennt sein, aber jede einzelne Silbe, die Friedrich aus Johanns Feder erhielt, versprachen ihm, dass sie im Geiste eins waren.  
Die Zeit verging, Friedrich konnte nicht entscheiden, ob er nun glücklich oder zu Tode betrübt war und es war schon Dezember, ehe sich daran etwas ändern sollte. Wieder einmal hatten er und seine Freunde den Tag hindurch mit Gesprächen und gemeinsamer Diskussion verbracht, ehe sie sich entschlossen, den Abend gemütlicher ausklingen zu lassen und in die Wirtschaft aufbrachen…  
\-----------------------

Jener Brief jagte einen angenehmen Schauer über Johanns Rücken, als er ihn las. Eine Woche hatte es gedauert, bis er eine Nachricht bekam und jene Zeit hätte ihm eigentlich nicht solange vorkommen sollen, aber... Wenn er nichts von Friedrich hörte, überkam ihn eine irritierende Sehnsucht nach jenem Mann und eine gewisse Sorge, ob dessen gesundheitlicher Zustand sich wieder verschlechtert hatte. In dieser Zeit schrieben sie sich gegenseitig einige Briefe, nichts explizites und dennoch schwang immer ein liebevoller, nahezu sehnsüchtiger Unterton in ihrer Formulierung mit. Jene Locke, die Friedrich ihm mit seinem „Don Karlos“ hatte zukommen lassen, hütete Johann wie einen Schatz und führte sie in seiner Taschenuhr stets mit sich, ein kleines Geheimnis, welches er nicht vorhatte, irgendjemandem zu offenbaren.

Er begann wieder, zu arbeiten, hatte er doch versprochen, sich an den Horen bald möglichst wieder zu beteiligen. Neben den „Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten“ war er dabei, seine römischen Elegien zu überarbeiten. Jene kurzen Gedichte hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit von seiner Italienreise inspiriert, verfasst, doch nun schien es ihm, als könnten diese eine leichte Überarbeitung benötigen. Mehr als einmal wünschte er sich, Friedrich sei zurück in Weimar, um ihm jene Werke vorzulesen, war er sich doch sicher, dass die beide dies sehr genießen würden... Ein weiterer Brief sollte die Situation für ihn auf erfreuliche Weise ändern. Er stammte nicht von Friedrich, sondern von Wilhelm von Humboldt, welcher ihn dazu einlud, ihn und seine Kollegen doch erneut in Weimar zu besuchen und den Abend mit ihnen gemeinsam bei guten Gesprächen im Wallenstein zu verbringen. Seine Arbeit im Theater erlaubte es ihm nicht, sie bereits morgens auf dem Weg zu machen, doch in der Tat erschien er an besagten Abend im Wallenstein, wo bereits eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte.

Es war nicht schwer unter den Anwesenden jene zu finden, auf dessen Geheiß er hier war und er konnte nicht umhin, sofort einen rotblonden Haarschopf zu bemerken, welcher ihm den Rücken zukehrte. Sofort kehrte jenes süße Gefühl, jene Aufregung und jene Hitze in seinen Körper zurück, welche ihn überkam, sobald er nur an Friedrich dachte. Ihn nun zu sehen ließ ihn jeglichen Zweifel vergessen ob es richtig oder falsch war, jenen Mann so abgöttisch zu lieben. Langsam kam er näher und wurde zuerst von Fichte bemerkt, der sofort aufsprang. „Welch eine Überraschung! Herr von Goethe?!“ Johann schmunzelte und begrüßte jenen Mann höflich und mit einem offenen Lächeln, welches er sich nun kaum mehr verkneifen konnte.

\-----------------------

Friedrich kam erst wieder zu Atem als Gottlieb ihm einige Male kräftig auf den Rücken geschlagen hatte. Bei der Nennung jenes Namens hatte er sich unwillkürlich am Wein verschluckt und bemühte sich nun, halbwegs Haltung zu bewahren. Die meisten schenkten ihm jedoch glücklicherweise kaum Aufmerksamkeit, da sie alle mit der Begrüßung ihres unerwarteten Gastes beschäftigt waren. Schnell ordnete sich Friedrich ein wenig die Frisur und drehte sich dann um, um seinerseits Goethe zu begrüßen. Als er den Mann sah, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sich ihm ein breites Lächeln ins Gesicht stahl. Er erhob sich halb und schüttelte Johann die Hand: „Herr Goethe, wie schön, Sie wieder einmal in Jena zu sehen. Warum haben Sie uns denn nicht mitgeteilt, dass Sie heute hier sein würden?“ Er bemühte sich, sich möglichst jovial zu geben, hoffte aber, dass Johann erkannt, wie überaus glücklich er war, ihn zu sehen. Der Hinweis, dass Wilhelm doch davon informiert gewesen sei, dass er heute hier erscheinen würde, brachte Friedrich dazu, sich kurz zu seinem Freund umzudrehen und ihm einen enervierten Blick zuzuwerfen. Wilhelm jedoch zuckte nur die Schultern und grinste schelmisch.  
Schon allein, um Wilhelm nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, ihn bloßgestellt zu haben, zeigte Friedrich mit keiner Geste wie aufgeregt er mit einem Mal war. Dies fiel ihm jedoch überraschend leicht, denn anders als bei ihren letzten Zusammentreffen, war er in diesem Augenblick nur überwältigt von der Aussicht, einige Stunden mit Johann verbringen zu dürfen, und nicht so sehr verschüchtert.  
Als sich schließlich auch Woltmann und Herder zu ihnen gesellten und der Platz an ihrem Tische langsam knapp wurde, beschlossen sie, ihre Zusammenkunft in einen der kleineren Schankräume des „Wallenstein“ zu verlegen, wo es zum einen leichter war, ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen und außerdem keine neugierigen Augen die durchaus in der Stadt bekannten Personen beobachteten. Der Ortswechsel ermöglichte es Friedrich, Johann möglichst unauffällig in ein Gespräch über einige der neueren Schriften Kants zu verwickeln und während die Runde weiter den Wein in Strömen fließen ließ und sich schließlich auch ausgelassen der Musik widmete, saßen die beiden etwas abseits und tauschten einander ihre Gedanken aus, wenn auch stets darauf bedacht, keine allzu vertraulichen Themen anzuschneiden. Niemand ihrer Freunde nahm Anstoß daran, es hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass Schiller und Goethe sich ganz offensichtlich zusammengerauft hatten und nun erwartete man gespannt, was aus dieser Verbindung zweier Genies entstehen mochte, als das irgendjemand gewagt hätte, die hehren Geister in ihrem Elfenbeinturm zu stören.  
Mit zunehmenden Alkoholpegel jedoch begann die Stimmung ausgelassener zu werden, die Musik barbarischer und so riss plötzlich Wilhelms Stimme, die lachend die Musik übertönte, Friedrich aus seinem Gedankengang: „Nun schau sich einer diese Beiden an! Haben diese Dichter denn niemals Feierabend? Friedrich, ihr könnt uns das nicht antun! Wir versuchen ja schon, alleine allen Spaß zu haben, aber wenn ihr so dasitzt, könnte man ganz vergessen, dass das hier Etablissement fragwürdigen Rufes ist. Komm, ich weiß wie gerne du tanzt. Wann hast du das letzte Mal wirklich die Nacht genossen? Du solltest tanzen und wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist unser verehrter Herr Geheimrat dir nur allzu angetan und wird dir sicher aushelfen!“  
Friedrich spürte, wie es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Feuerrot und unglaublich wütend starrte er Wilhelm an. Wie konnte der sie nur so bloß stellen? Wenn er etwas wusste, hatte er dann nicht wenigstens den Anstand sie hinter geschlossenen Türen zu konfrontieren? Aber offensichtlich hatte sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn einen einfachen Scherz missverstehen lassen. Jedenfalls wurde Wilhelms Vorschlag von den anderen Anwesenden mit ebenso niveauloser Ausgelassenheit und lautem Gejohle aufgenommen. Auch seine abwehrenden Gesten wurden ignoriert, als Woltmann ihn auf die Füße zog und ihm auffordernd auf die Schulter klopfte. Die Zustimmungsrufe erstickten Friedrichs spröde Antwort. Verzweifelt sah er zu Johann hinüber.  
\-----------------------

Johann war zu Anfang skeptisch gewesen, ob es eine gute Idee sei nach Jena zu kommen, ohne Friedrich vorher vorzubereiten. Es war ihre erste persönliche Begegnung, nachdem sie jene Nacht gemeinsam verbracht hatten und er hatte befürchtet, dass ihr Aufeinandertreffen bei ihnen beiden unangenehme Gefühle wecken könnte. Doch er hatte Glück, kaum, dass er Friedrich sah und dessen freudiges Lächeln bemerkte, wusste er, dass dieser Abend nur gelingen konnte. Offensichtlich war Friedrich ebenso glücklich, ihn wiederzusehen wie er selbst.  
Schnell hatten sie ein Gesprächsthema gefunden und vergaßen ganz die Zeit in ihren Theorien und Gedankengebilden. Erst Wilhelms Stimme brachte ihn dazu, aufzusehen. Es war bereits einiges an Wein geflossen und der Ältere war gut angeheitert, wenn auch nicht genug, um nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne zu sein. Er schmunzelte, als er sah, wie Herder Friedrich dazu aufforderte, zu tanzen und schließlich ihn als dessen Partner vorschlug. „Nun, werther Herr Herder, aber nur, wenn sie mir versprechen, mir danach auch einen Tanz zu schenken“, sagte er in einer solchen Ernsthaftigkeit, dass alle Anwesenden für einen Moment inne hielten und ihn fragend ansahen. Mit einem beinahe spitzbübischen Grinsen im Gesicht erhob sich Johann und reichte Friedrich seine Hand. „Darf ich sie zum Tanze bitten?“ Er schmunzelte und ignorierte, dass Friedrichs Gesicht mittlerweile eine ungesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen hatte.  
Mit Friedrichs Hand in seiner eigenen führte er ihn von ihrem Platze weg um sich auf die freie Fläche zu begeben. Seiner guten Erziehung war es zu verdanken, dass Johann ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer war, auch in der Lage, einen Friedrich Schiller beim Tanzen zu führen. Er wusste selbst nicht, weshalb er sich auf jenen spöttisch gemeinten Scherz Herders eingelassen hatte, aber dessen Gesicht war es durchaus wert gewesen. Und das Gefühl, endlich seinen Arm um Friedrich legen zu dürfen, ohne, dass es in irgendeiner Weise verfänglich gewesen wäre, fühlte sich gut an. Es wurde ein schneller, beschwingter Tanz gespielt und Johann konnte nachträglich nicht mehr sagen, wann er jemals zuvor solch einen Spaß gehabt hatte wie an jenem Abend. Unbemerkt von ihren Mitstreitern glitt seine Hand tiefer, als es bei jenem Tanz nötig gewesen wäre und blieb auf Friedrichs Steiß liegen, während er sein Gesicht näher an das jenen Mannes brachte, sodass dieser seinen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. „Ich bin sehr froh, sie heute hier zu sehen, Friedrich“, raunte er leise in dessen Ohr, seine Lippen waren so nahe, dass sie ihn beinahe berührten, „sie die letzten Wochen entbehren zu müssen war eine Qual für mich. Ich hoffe sehr, dass wir diesen Zustand nicht einreißen lassen und wir einander bald wiedersehen werden.“  
\-----------------------

Was um alles in der Welt dachte sich Johann nur? Er konnte doch nicht wirklich auf diesen aberwitzigen Vorschlag eingehen! Aber wie es aussah konnte er doch und ehe Friedrich es sich versah, hatte der ältere Mann seine Hand mit der eigenen umgriffen und ihm die andere sacht um die Taille gelegt. Für einen Augenblick glaubte Friedrich, vor Scham im Erdboden versinken zu müssen. Dann jedoch bemerkte er, dass offensichtlich tatsächlich niemand Anstoß an dieser Szene nahm, zumal seine eigene panische Starre es ihm um einiges erleichterte, sich einfach führen zu lassen.  
Unauffällig und nur von ihm bemerkt wanderte Johanns Hand an seinem Rücken hinab und Friedrich konnte nicht anders, als Johann in die Augen zu sehen und lachend den Kopf zu schütteln. Während er versuchte, die ungewohnten Schritte nicht durcheinander zu werfen, entspannte er sich langsam. Nun gut, wenn man beschlossen hatte, sie vorzuführen, würde er das zumindest mit ein wenig Anstand über die Bühne bringen. Johanns Worte jedoch an seinem Ohr ließen ihm einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Er hatte also wirklich nur Zeit gebraucht. Er beugte sich seinerseits an Johanns Ohr und antwortete ebenfalls flüsternd: „Das hoffe ich auch. Ich habe unsere gemeinsame Zeit mehr als genossen und nicht zu wissen, ob ich je wieder in diesen Genuss kommen sollte, war mir eine Qual.“ Johanns Zusicherung jedoch entschädigten ihn für alle erlittenen Zweifel und Friedrich konzentrierte sich darauf, jeden einzelnen Moment, den er in den Armen Johanns zubrachte, zu vergessen.  
Als das Lied endete, war er außer Atem, doch die kleine Gesellschaft um sie herum applaudierte ausgelassen. Er ließ sich von Johann die wenigen Schritte zur Bank zurückführen und widmete sich dort zunächst einmal ausgiebig dem Wein. Wilhelm schien noch immer begeistert von seinem Coup und selbst Gottfried [Herder] konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen. „Nun, mir scheint, wenn die Herren in allem so sehr harmonieren wie im Tanz, dann braucht sich Deutschland um seine literarische Zukunft wohl keine Sorgen zu machen.“  
„Darauf trink ich!“, warf Woltmann ein und mit einem Mal sahen sich Friedrich und Johann genötigt, mit ihren Freunden auf ihr eigenes Wohl anzustoßen. Der Abend danach verlief ohne große Unterbrechungen. Es wurde gelacht, zu viel getrunken und ja, auch noch getanzt. Als sie schließlich im Morgengrauen den „Wallenstein“ verließen und Friedrich Johann gerade davon zu überzeugen versuchte, warum eine Rückkehr nach Weimar trotz seiner Verpflichtungen am nächsten Morgen vollkommen sinnlos sei und ihn einlud, in seinem Gästezimmer zu bleiben, nahm plötzlich Jakob von Abel die beiden zur Seite. Er schien Mühe zu haben, sich zu artikulieren, brachte jedoch hervor: „Meine Herren, was unser Freund Herder ausgesprochen hat, kann ich nur unterstreichen. Sie sind ja schon im Grunde ein nationales Kulturgut. Und als solches möchte ihnen nicht nur den Dank unseres verehrten Herzogs Ludwig Eugen aussprechen, sondern Sie auch in seinem Namen einladen. Am 6.Januar feiern Hoheit seinen vierundsechzigsten Geburtstag und es wäre uns eine Ehre, Sie dort begrüßen zu dürfen. Für Kost und Logis wird selbstverständlich gesorgt.“ Friedrich fühlte sich plötzlich erschreckend nüchtern. Er hörte nur am Rande, dass Johann dankend und entsprechend aller Sitte die Einladung annahm. „Und wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus, Herr Schiller?“ Friedrich sammelte sich kurz und bemühte sich dann, seine Antwort nicht allzu brüsk klingen zu lassen. „Mit Verlaub, Herr von Abel, aber ich muss sagen, dass mich Ihre Einladung schlichtweg überrascht. Ich war des festen Eindrucks, dass meiner Person in Württemberg nicht gerade mit Wohlwollen begegnet würde. Man hat mir sehr deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass ich in Ungnade gefallen sei.“ Er sah bei diesen Worten nicht zu Johann herüber, denn er wusste, wie sehr dieser seinen jugendlichen Leichtsinn und Rebellentum missachtete.  
Kurz herrschte Schweigen, dann lachte Abel laut auf und klopfte ihm jovial auf die Schulter. „Unsinn, Schiller, Unsinn. Das sind doch alles leidige Geschichten von gestern. Wer wird denn nachtragend sein? Und vor allem, wenn ihre unbedeutenden Jugendsünden so ein Genie in Ihnen hervorgebracht haben! Nein, nein, Sie sind uns herzlich willkommen. Ich lasse Ihnen die Einladungen zukommen und freue mich schon, sie in Stuttgart zu sehen. Sie wollen doch niemanden vor den Kopf stoßen, oder?“ Und ohne Friedrichs Antwort abzuwarten, ging Abel seiner Kutsche entgegen. Friedrich sah ihm mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend nach.  
Mehrere Wochen lang hatte Friedrich gehofft, dass von Abel seine Einladung ob seines angeheiterten Gemütszustandes schlichtweg vergessen hatte. Er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sich wieder an den württembergischen Hof zu begeben. Doch als zwischen den Jahren ihn tatsächlich ein herzögliches Schreiben mit der Bitte, am 24.Januar in Stuttgart zu erscheinen, erreichte, wusste Friedrich, dass er wohl nicht umhin konnte, diese Reise zu tun. In einer letzten verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass es sich um ein Missverständnis handelte, schickte er sofort nach Weimar, um in Erfahrung zu bringen, ob auch Johann dieses Schreiben erreicht hatte.  
\-----------------------

Die Hochstimmung, die jenen Abend alle Anwesenden beseelt hatte, ließ jene Situation als nur halb so schlimm erscheinen, es ging weniger darum, sie beide vorzuführen als um einen Scherz von Seiten Humboldts. Und mit einem hatte Herder recht, sie harmonierten wirklich gut in jenem Tanze. Johann war viel zu gut gelaunt vom vielen Wein und der Tatsache, dass er Friedrich wiedersehen und sogar in seinen Armen halten konnte. Jenes kurze Gespräch während des Tanzes ließ ihn Lächeln. Auch er hatte nicht einschätzen können, ob sie einander je wieder wie Freunde würden begegnen können, doch die letzten Wochen hatte er seinen Gefährten vermisst, die Gespräche mit Friedrich waren so ertragreich und unterhaltsam, dass er sie keineswegs wieder missen wollte. Der Abend verlief sehr unterhaltsam und Johann genoss es sehr, endlich wieder in der Nähe des anderen Schriftstellers zu sein. Auch die Gespräche mit Humboldt und Herder bereiteten ihm viel Freude, doch nichts übertraf das Gefühl, endlich wieder neben Friedrich zu sitzen und mit ihm zu philosophieren.

Als sie an jenem Abend die Einladung erhielten, zweifelte er keineswegs an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Worte. Es wundere ihn also wenig, dass jene alsbald offiziell bestätigt wurde. Diese enthielt wie angekündigt, dass der Herzog Carl Eugen herzlichst zur Feier seines vierundsechzigsten Geburtstages in das Neue Schloss in Stuttgart einlud, für Kost und Logis sei gesorgt. Um förmliche Staatskleidung wurde offiziell gebeten. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass Schiller sich offensichtlich zierte, jener Einladung Folge zu leisten. Schnell schrieb er einige Zeilen an diesen zurück, dass er an jenem Tag nach Stuttgart reisen und er sich freuen würde, Schiller dort seinerseits anzutreffen. Gesagt, getan und am frühen Nachmittag jenen Tages fuhr Johanns Kutsche vor dem Schloss vor. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er zum Neuen Schloss in Stuttgart geladen wurde und zu seiner Freude wurde er in dasselbe Zimmer einquartiert, welches er bei jedem seiner Besuche hier am Hofe Carl Eugens bezog. Als er an jenem Abend zu den Feierlichkeiten eintraf, hatte sich Johann in seine alte Hofuniform gekleidet. Obgleich er nun als Theaterintendant in Weimar tätig war, so hatte er vor seiner Italienreise lange Zeit im Staatsdienste gearbeitet und ihm war nahegelegt worden, doch an diesem festlichen Abend zur Tradition zurückzukehren und seine alte Uniform erneut anzulegen. Johann trug einen edlen Rock aus schwarzem Samt mit golden verziertem Steckkragen und breiten Ärmelumschlägen, dazu ein porte-épée in den Farben des Landes. Seine Beine steckten in eleganten knielangen Tuchhosen von schwarzer Farbe, darunter weiße Seidenstrümpfe und schwarze Schnallenschuhe. Seine schwarze, schon leicht ergrauten Locken waren unter einer gepuderten Perücke verborgen, welche hinten von einem schwarzen Band zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst wurden. Komplettiert wurde sein Auftreten noch durch einen breiten, dreieckigen Hut mit einer Kokarde in den Landesfarben.

Der allseits bekannte Schriftsteller wurde vom Herzog und dessen Gattin persönlich begrüßt. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche zu Ihrem Geburtstag persönlich überbringen zu dürfen, euer durchlauchtigster Hoheit“, sagte er mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, bevor er auch de Gattin jenes Herzogs in angemessenem Tonfall begrüßte. Franziska von Hohenheim, einst die Mätresse des Herzogs, hatte Carl Eugen unter Stande geheiratet. Obgleich der Herzog sich häufiger darüber pikierte, in welch unangemessener Form Johann mit Christiane Vulpius zusammenlebte, so fühlte sich der Dichter wenig davon angegriffen. Dennoch oder gerade deshalb, kam er der Herzogin mit dem Ihr nun gebührenden Respekt entgegen.

\-----------------------  
Friedrichs Stimmung befand sich auf dem Nullpunkt. Es hatte sich um kein Missverständnis und keine Verwechslung gehandelt. Sie waren tatsächlich nach Stuttgart geladen. Wie um alles in der Welt der Herzog auf die Idee kam, er könne einem von ihnen beiden mit dieser Zusammenkunft einen Gefallen tun, war dem Dichter noch immer schleierhaft, aber es hatte keine Möglichkeit gegeben, die Einladung abzulehnen, ohne einen Eklat zu verursachen. Dessen war er sich sicher, denn er hatte durchaus danach gesucht. Er hatte darauf gehofft, wichtige schriftstellerische Verpflichtungen vorschieben zu können, aber Johann war so angetan von der Idee, dass er ihn unmöglich auf seine Seite ziehen konnte. Für den älteren Dichter waren die Einladungen an den Hof lediglich Routine, aber er verband auch nicht Friedrichs Kindheitserinnerungen mit Stuttgart. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Karlsschule vor einiger Zeit endgültig geschlossen worden war, aber seine Zeit dort war alles andere als glücklich gewesen. Erneut dachte er an die Einladung. „Mitgliedern oder ehemaligen Mitgliedern des Militärs wird nahegelegt, in Uniform zu erscheinen…“ Wie er diese Vorstellung hasste. Nun, immerhin musste er diese Bitte wohl ausschlagen, denn zum einen war er Deserteur und somit wohl unwürdig, sich mit diesen Federn zu schmücken, zum anderen war die Uniform, die er als Regimentsarzt getragen hatte, schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Besitz. Charlottes mitleidiger Blick, als sie ihn verabschiedete, trug nicht gerade zu seiner Stimmung bei und alles was ihn überhaupt dazu bewegen konnte, in die Kutsche nach Württemberg zu steigen, war die Aussicht, dort zumindest nicht alleine zu sein.  
Das Neue Schloss war noch immer so groß und einschüchternd wie in seiner Erinnerung. Das letzte Mal war Friedrich hier vor über 15 Jahren gewesen. Als Schüler der Hohen Karlsschule war er damals für seine Leistungen ausgezeichnet worden. Wehmütig dachte Friedrich an diesen Tag zurück. Er hatte die Feierlichkeiten damals ebenso sehr verabscheut wie heute, aber es hatte auch einen Lichtblick gegeben: Zum ersten Mal hatte Friedrich Johann Wolfgang von Goethe gesehen. Damals bereits ein etablierter Dichter war er damals bereits Gast des Herzogs gewesen und hatte an den Verleihungen teilgenommen. Den jungen Schiller hatte er natürlich keines Blickes gewürdigt, aber für Friedrich blieb jener Tag lange vor ihrer offiziellen Bekanntmachung durch Charlotte, bei der sie die ersten unterkühlten Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten, doch einer der wichtigsten seines Lebens.  
Abgesehen vom Schloss kannte er von Stuttgart eigentlich nur die Karlsschule, denn Ausflüge waren nur selten und unter strengster Überwachung genehmigt worden. Man musste gute Führung vorweisen können, um das Privileg des Ausgangs zu erhalten, und das war nicht gerade Friedrichs Stärke gewesen. Alles in ihm sträubte sich, jenen Prachtbau zu betreten und erneut den Herzog gegenüber zu treten. Aber selbstverständlich hatte man die Ankunft seiner Kutsche bemerkt und mehrere Lakaien waren bereits damit beschäftigt, sein Gepäck fortzutragen und ihn zum Herzog zu führen, noch bevor Friedrich seine Fluchtpläne in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Als er nun im Empfangszimmer wartete, war ihm übel. Ohnehin war es die letzten Tage nicht gut um seine Gesundheit bestellt gewesen und die Vorstellung, gleich jenem Mann gegenübertreten zu müssen, der der Alptraum seiner Kindheit gewesen war, machte ihn nur noch unruhiger. Friedrich erinnerte sich nur allzu gut an die morgendlichen Apelle, bei denen der Herzog, den er als beleibten, krötenartigen Herrn mit einer geradezu widerwärtigen Selbstgefälligkeit wahrgenommen hatte, die Knaben, die zukünftig ihr Leben für ihn riskieren sollten, musterte, an jedem noch so kleinen Detail der viel zu großen Uniformen etwas auszusetzen hatte und sich nicht scheute für den kleinsten Anflug von Subversion die Backpfeifen eigenhändig zu verteilen. Er wusste, dass seine Ängste vermutlich albern waren. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, ein angesehener Schriftsteller und geladener Gast am Hofe. Aber er konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, dass er in den Spiegeln des Saales seine Kleidung möglichst unauffällig ein letztes Mal nach Unregelmäßigkeiten absuchte.  
Die Realität war ernüchternd. Herzog Karl Eugen und Ehefrau begrüßten ihn ganz selbstverständlich als den gefeierten Dichter, der er war. Sie drückten ihre Freude aus, dass der Autor der „Räuber“ endlich einmal wieder in heimischen Landen weilte und schienen ganz allgemein der Ansicht, dass es größtenteils das Verdienst ihrer Erziehung sei, dem Friedrich seinen Aufstieg zu verdanken hatte. Kein Wort davon, dass man ihm den Zugang zum Jura-Studium verweigert, ihn wie einen Gefangenen behandelt und schließlich außer Landes getrieben hatte. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Friedrich kochte vor Wut und musste sich beinahe die Zunge abbeißen, um nicht unhöflich zu werden. Wie er es schaffte, die Begrüßung nach allen Regeln der Kunst hinter sich zu bringen, wusste er selbst nicht mehr, aber als man ihn endlich in seine Gästezimmer führte, war er fast außer sich. Musste er sich nun wirklich die ganze Zeit diese Demütigungen antun? Musste er sich wirklich als Aushängeschild des Fürstenhauses präsentieren lassen? Wenigstens würde er nicht auch noch deren Farben tragen, das nicht. Er hatte eine ganz hervorragende Abendgarderobe mit sich gebracht, die nicht im geringsten nach dem württembergischen Militär anmutete und mit der sich Carl Eugen würde begnügen müssen. Als er und der ihm zugeteilte Kammerdiener das Zimmer betraten, wandte Friedrich sich an diesen: „Verzeihung, aber man sagte mir, Herr von Goethe zähle ebenfalls zu den Gästen. Kann er mir sagen, ob dieser bereits eingetroffen ist?“ Er musste unbedingt ein freundliches Gesicht sehen, sonst würde er den Abend nicht überstehen. Die Antwort fiel knapp aus. „Herr von Goethe ist bereits am Mittag eingetroffen. Er residiert einige Gemächer weiter, ist momentan aber nicht zu sprechen. Heute Abend wird er anwesend sein. Im Übrigen lassen herzogliche Hoheit ausrichten, dass angemessene Kleidung erwünscht ist. Da der Abschied des Herrn Schiller aus dem württembergischen Dienste etwas überstürzt war, haben herzogliche Hoheit veranlasst, dass zeitgemäße Garderobe für Herrn Schiller in dessen Schlafzimmer bereitliegen. Die Feierlichkeiten beginnen um 18 Uhr.“ Und damit war Friedrich mit seinem Gepäck allein. Mit einem unguten Gefühl betrat Friedrich sein Schlafzimmer. Ganz offensichtlich verstand man im Hause unter angemessener Kleidung eine maßgeschneiderte neue Uniform der württembergischen Militärärzte. Friedrich hätte schreien können.  
\-----------------------  
Goethe plauderte noch immer mit jenem Herzog, welcher sich ob seines Geburtstages in äußerst gehobener Stimmung befand. „Es ist sehr erfreulich, dass Sie Zeit finde konnten, heute hier zu sein“, stellte der Karl Eugen fest. „Wie der werthen Frau Vulpius? Ich hoffe doch sehr, sie ist wohlauf?“ Johann musste sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen. Der Herzog hatte nie ein Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er die uneheliche Verbindung, die Goethe zu jener Schwarzhaarigen eingegangen war, alles Andere als schätzte. Er hatte Johann sogar für eine Weile das Wohnrecht für sein Haus am Frauenplan entzogen, erst seit zwei Jahren hatte man ihm jenes erneut als Dienstwohnung überlassen und geduldet, dass er es mit seiner Lebensgefährtin bezog. „Ich danke euch, euer durchlauchtigste Hoheit, es geht ihr ausgezeichnet. Sie lässt euer Hoheit Grüßen und ihnen ihre herzlichsten Glückwünsche übermitteln“, erwiderte er höflich und mit einem galanten Tonfall, er wusste durchaus, sich in der Gesellschaft eines solch einflussreichen Mannes zu bewegen, auch, wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte. Der Herzog ließ ein kühles, gekünsteltes Lachen hören, welches Johann für einen Moment einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Nun, mein lieber Goethe, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir bald Neues von ihnen hören werden? Gerüchte trugen mir zu, dass sie an den Horen mitarbeiten, die Herr Schiller gedenkt, herauszugeben? Ich bin bereits sehr auf ihrer beider Beiträge gespannt, ihre Werke erfreuen mich jedes Mal aufs Neue. Neulich erst sprach ich mit meiner Frau darüber, wie sehr ich doch den 'Werther' seinerzeit genossen habe. Und ich habe entschieden, ihnen eine Kleinigkeit zurückzugeben für den Dienst, den sie Kultur und Volk mit ihrer Arbeit erweisen. Wie würde es ihnen gefallen, gänzlich im Frauenplan zu wohnen?“ 

Johann legte die Stirn in Falten, als er jenes Angebot vernahm, hatte der Herzog ihm wirklich gerade angeboten, was er glaubte, dass er ihm angeboten hatte? „Nun, mit Verlaub... dies ist doch mehr als ich hoffen kann“, gab Johann bescheiden zurück, wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann, wie man sich am Hofe zu geben hatte und er würde keineswegs undankbar erscheinen. Der Herzog winkte gönnerhaft ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun seien sie nicht so bescheiden, Sie haben es sich redlich verdient. Ich würde ihnen gerne jenes Haus, welches sie sowieso schon seit so langer Zeit bewohnen, schenken!“ Goethe konnte sich nun doch ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, bevor er sich tief vor Karl Eugen verneigte. „Euer Hoheit, ihr seht mich sprachlos, ich finde keine Worte, um euch meinen Dank ausdrücken zu können.“  
Karl Eugen versicherte ihm, dass er nach ihm schicken würde, um die offiziellen Papiere zu bekommen, mündlich hatte er aber eine Zusage, dass er ihm jenes Haus überschreiben lassen würde und es somit zu dessen Eigentum machte. Schließlich musste sich der Herzog wieder seinen anderen Gästen zuwenden, was Johann die Gelegenheit hab, sich mit einigen anderen Geladenen zu unterhalten. Unter Anderem hatte er einen guten Freund, welcher ebenfalls aus Weimar stammte, unter diesen ausmachen können. Der Maler Johann Heinrich Meyer begrüßte seinen Freund mit Handschlag und gesellte sich sofort zu ihm. „Johann, welch wundervolle Fügung Sie hier zu treffen“, stellte er fest und lachte leise, „Wie ungewohnt, Sie wieder in diesem edlen Staatsrock zu sehen, es ist wohl eine Weile her. Da bekommt man beinahe Lust, wieder in diesen zurückzukehren, hab ich nicht recht?“ Goethe schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte ein wenig. „Nein danke, mein Werthester. Wahrlich, eine Uniform wie diese hat durchaus ihre Vorzüge, dennoch würde ich für kein Geld der Welt zurückkehren in jenen Dienst.“ Er liebte seinen aktuellen Beruf, er konnte schreiben so viel er wollte und als Theaterintendant konnte er sich ebenfalls ausleben. Gerade, als Meyer noch zu einem neuen Satz ansetzte, erkannte Johann Friedrich in der Menge.  
Johann konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Kehle trocken wurde. Jene Locken würde er unter tausenden wiedererkennen und das dort war eindeutig Friedrich. Doch wie verändert sah er aus, nie zuvor hatte er ihn in einer Uniform gesehen und er musste gestehen, dass es ihm ausgesprochen gut zu Gesicht stand. Umschmeichelte seine eigene Uniform schon seinen Körper, so gab sie dem jugendlichen Körper seines Kollegen mehr als nur ein wenig Kredit. „Entschuldigen sie mich für einen Moment?“, fragte er seinen Freund, bevor er sich durch die Menge des Saales schob, um sich zu Friedrich vorzukämpfen. Dieser stand seitlich zu ihm und schien ihn nicht zu erkennen. Johann kam näher, bevor er meinte: „Ich freue mich, dass sie jener Einladung gefolgt sind, mein lieber Friedrich. Sie sehen gut aus, sie sollten häufiger diesen formellen Rock aus dem Schrank holen.“

\-----------------------  
Es kostete Friedrich ein enormes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, sich nicht den ganzen Abend in seinen Gemächern einzuschließen. Aber nachdem er einige Zeit damit zugebracht hatte, ziellos in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und ab zu laufen, riss er sich zusammen und begann damit, sich umzuziehen. Die eng anliegenden weißen Stoffhosen waren ihm unangenehm und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er endlich auch die schwarzen Stulpenstiefel bis über die Knie gezogen hatte. Wieder einmal fragte Friedrich sich, wer bloß geglaubt hatte, dass diese Uniform in einem Gefecht hilfreich sein könnte. Dann knöpfte er sich die weiße Weste zu und begann damit, seine Haare zu bändigen. Die schreckliche Perücke würde er ganz bestimmt nicht tragen, aber auf den Dreispitz konnte er wohl zumindest am Anfang nicht verzichten. Er betrachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und konnte nicht verhindern, dass es ihm mulmig wurde. Als ob er nie fort gewesen wäre, als ob die letzten Jahre nur ein kleiner Ausflug gewesen seien, von dem man ihn nun mit eiserner Hand wieder zurückholen würde. Friedrich riss sich von seinem Spiegelbild los, legte den dunkelblauen Rock mit den schwarzen Aufschlägen an und knöpfte ihn zu. Offensichtlich öffnete der Rock sich heutzutage höher als noch zu seiner Zeit. Dann legte er den Degen an, der ohnehin wohl nur repräsentatorische Aufgaben erfüllte, und begab sich zum Fest.  
Der große Saal war bereits voll. Erst nach einiger Zeit konnte Friedrich sich zu Carl Eugen durchkämpfen und ihn förmlich zu seinem Geburtstag beglückwünschen. Er war bereits im Begriff, ihm die Rockschöße zu küssen, wie man es ihn so viele Male geheißen hatte, als ihn der Herzog zurück hielt und ihm großzügig die Hand entgegenhielt. „Na, na, Schiller! Wer wird denn da auf einmal konform? Da scheint unsere Erziehung ja doch etwas gebracht zu haben. Aber Sie sind nun ein bekannter und adliger Mann, als solchen wollen wir Sie auch behandeln!“ Friedrich biss sich die Zunge ab und bedankte sich höflichst für die große Ehre, küsste dem Herzog die Hand und entfernte sich danach so schnell es möglich war, ohne unanständig zu wirken.  
Sobald er ein wenig abseits war, nahm er sich den Hut ab, den er ja sowieso nur zum Ziehen dabei gehabt hatte, und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. Das Schlimmste für den Abend hatte er hinter sich, aber dennoch konnte er die festliche Stimmung nicht genießen. Suchend blickte er sich nach Goethe um, fand ihn aber nicht. Erst als er gerade dabei war, Dreispitz und Degen an einen der umhereilenden Lakaien abzugeben, wurde er des Mannes gewahr, der ihn gerade ansprach. Er zwang sich, das Lächeln zu erwidern. Johann konnte schließlich nicht wissen, wie sehr ihm dies alles zusetzte, und wenn Friedrich irgendeinen Einfluss darauf hatte, würde er es auch nie erfahren. „Selbstverständlich konnte ich diese Ehre nicht ausschlagen und mir dadurch die Möglichkeit entgehen lassen, Sie einmal wieder zu sehen. Seine Hoheit waren so freundlich, mich mit einer neuen Uniform auszustatten, da meine alte nicht mehr ganz der Zeit entspricht. Allerdings sollten Sie den Anblick genießen, so lange er dauert. Ich habe nicht vor, mich in baldiger Zukunft noch einmal dieser Lächerlichkeit preis zu geben. Neben all diesen Männern, die es sich verdient haben, diese Farben zu tragen, komme ich mir vor wie ein Aufschneider.“ Das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, aber Friedrich hoffte, dass es eine angemessene Erklärung für sein offensichtliches Unwohlsein war. Johann schien jedenfalls voll auf damit zufrieden und versicherte ihm, die Uniform stehe ihm ausgezeichnet. Friedrich bedankte sich für dieses aus seiner Sicht zweifelhafte Kompliment und folgte Johann dann zu Tische, als man begann das Essen aufzutragen. Über die angenehmen Stücke Mozarts, die man im Hintergrund spielte, hinweg, begann sein Freund recht schnell, ihn in Gespräche über seine letzten Erzeugnisse zu verwickeln und während sie aßen, tranken und gemeinsam lachten, vergaß Friedrich tatsächlich für einen Augenblick, wo sie waren. Sogar als Johann bemerkte, das Essen sei immerhin seit 1779 besser geworden, schaffte Friedrich es, sich seine gute Laune zu bewahren. „Nun, es schien mir damals tatsächlich so, als amüsierten Sie sich nicht allzu gut. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich viel mitbekommen hätte, aber besonders erfreut schien mir der große Dichterfürst damals wirklich nicht. Sie müssen wissen, ich war bei Ihrem Besuch damals unter den ausgezeichneten Schülern. Und bitte glauben Sie mir, dass Ihr Besuch eine wahrlich angenehme Abwechslung für unseren Alltag bedeutete. Ich glaube allerdings, dass mir das heutige Fest lieber ist, immerhin nehmen Sie momentan meine schiere Existenz war.“ Lächelnd nahm er einen Schluck Wein und sah zu Johann hinüber.  
\-----------------------  
Johann genoss es, dass sein Dichterkollege beim Festessen einen Tisch mit ihm teilte, so war wenigstens die Gesellschaft angenehm. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, wie unwohl sich Schiller in seiner Haut fühlte, obgleich er sich denken konnte, dass es noch den ein oder anderen Konflikt zwischen dem jungen Rebell und dem Herzog gab. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Schiller nach Veröffentlichung der „Räuber“ aus Stuttgart geflohen war. Mehr als zehn Jahre, nachdem sie einander das erste Mal in der Karlsschule begegnet waren, saßen sie nun an einem Tisch und pflegten eine innige Freundschaft. „Immerhin ist das Essen, das uns angeboten wird besser als siebzehnhundertneunundsiebzig“, stellte Johann amüsiert fest und runzelte die Stirn, als Schiller ihn dafür tadelte, ihn damals nicht beachtet zu haben.

„Sie sind mir durchaus aufgefallen, mein werther Friedrich“, sagte er mit versöhnlichem Tonfall, „obgleich ich gestehen muss, dass ich durchaus wenig angenehme Erinnerungen an jenen Tag habe. Die gesamte Veranstaltung war mir lästig und sie haben mich in einer Zeit gesehen, in der ich mich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen schien. Die Öffentlichkeit sah mich noch immer als jenen Sturm und Dränger, der ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon lange nicht mehr war. Und sie waren damals noch ein vorlauter Knabe, welcher versuchte, mit den Großen dieses Landes in einer Liga zu spielen. Selbstverständlich habe ich meine Meinung über sie inzwischen revidiert, wie sie wissen sollten, haben sie sich doch während meiner Abwesenheit in Italien hervorragend entwickelt und ein Talent an den Tag gelegt, welches ich damals zu Zeiten unserer ersten Begegnung vermisst habe.“ Ein Blick zur Seite ließ ihn erneut bemerkte, wie wohl Schiller jene Uniform stand. So förmlich hatte er seinen Kollegen noch nicht gekleidet gesehen und er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihm gefiel, was er sah. Obgleich ihre Wohnsitze nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt lagen, schafften sie es doch nicht, einander so häufig zu sehen, wie sie es eigentlich wünschten. Johann hatte Friedrich wieder eine ganze Weile entbehren müssen und konnte nun nicht verhindern, eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Körper sich ausbreiten zu fühlen.

Nach dem Essen ging man zu den Feierlichkeiten mit Musik und Tanz über. Johann berichtete gerade Schiller von seinen Fortschritten, welche er mit den Unterhaltungen deutscher Ausgewanderten für die Horen gemacht hatte, als der Herzog zu ihnen trat und ihre Gespräch verstummen ließ. „Welch angenehmer Anblick, die beiden klügsten Köpfe unsere Landes hier vereint zusehen“, sagte Herzog Carl Eugen mit amüsierten Blick, den er vor allem auf Schiller richtete. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie sich noch auf solche Weise entwickeln würden, mein Sohn. Sie haben mir ja damals einige Kopfschmerzen bereitet mit all ihren Flausen, die sie im Kopf hatten. Es ist schön zu sehen, dass nicht jegliche Mühe vergebens war und das ein oder andere Körnchen doch noch auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen ist.“  
\-----------------------

 

Friedrich war überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Johann ihn damals bemerkt hatte. Er war damals ein eher unscheinbarer Junge von gerade einmal 20 Jahren gewesen und gewiss nicht aus der Reihe seiner Mitstudenten herausgestochen. Umso stolzer war nun über Goethes Lob. Obwohl nicht umhin konnte, augenzwinkernd zu bemerken: „Ich mag jung gewesen sein, aber immerhin arbeitete ich damals schon an einem Stück, das die Großen genug erschüttere, um mich nicht länger in ihrem Land haben zu wollen. Aber nun gut, ich muss zu meiner Schande geschehen, dass ich den Werther damals verschlungen habe. Vielleicht hat mich ja jene romantisch-schwärmerische Literatur davon abgehalten, mein Potenzial auszuschöpfen. Wie gut, dass Sie mir diese Fehler nun aufzeigen können.“  
Friedrich sah, wie Goethe zu einer Gegenbemerkung ansetzen wollte, aber er fuhr unbehindert fort: „Dennoch, ich kann es nicht bereuen. Sie mögen Ihre Einstellung zum Sturm und Drang überdacht haben, aber es ist doch diese Literatur, die mich zu dem gemacht hat, der ich heute bin und mir den Wert der Freiheit gezeigt hat. Dafür werde ich Ihnen immer dankbar sein müssen!“ Er hob sein Glas gegen Johann und leerte es in einem Zug. Der Abend entwickelte sich ganz zu Friedrichs Zufriedenheit. Er hatte sich zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Wen scherte schon ihr Gastgeber? Endlich einmal wieder konnte er ungestört Zeit mit Johann verbringen, das war ihm der Weg nach Stuttgart schon Wert gewesen.  
Immer wieder wurde ihr Gespräch kurz von Bekannten unterbrochen, die einige Worte zu wechseln wünschte, doch ließ man sie stets kurz darauf wieder allein. Wieder einmal näherte sich ihnen ein Anderer und Friedrich wollte schon aufseufzen, als er die Stimme erkannt und sich seine Haltung unwillkürlich versteifte. Schnell stand er auf und erwies dem Herzog erneut die Ehre. Er bemühte sich, sich die Stimmung nicht verderben zu lassen und sich lediglich auf sein Gespräch mit Johann zu besinnen, doch jedes einzelne Wort Carl Eugens verletzte ihn aufs Tiefste. Er wusste, dass sich der Herzog darin gefiel, die Schüler der mittlerweile nicht mehr existenten Karlsschule als seine Kinder zu bezeichnen, doch hätte nichts weniger der Wirklichkeit entsprechen können. Niemals hatte er auch nur einen Hauch von Wärme oder Unterstützung von diesem Mann erfahren. Im Gegenteil, meist hatten ihre Zusammenkünfte damit geendet, dass Friedrich aufgrund irgendeiner Nichtigkeit im Karzer endete. Man hatte ihn seiner Familie entrissen und ihn in ein Gefängnis gesteckt, nichts anderes war die Hohe Karlsschule für ihn gewesen. Dass er es trotz allem geschafft hatte, sich daraus zu befreien, verdankte er allein sich selbst und jenen Werken, die ihm immer wieder Hoffnung gemacht hatten, dass es jenseits der kalten Mauern etwas gab, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Ganz gewiss hatte Carl Eugen nicht einen Funken Anteil daran, dass Friedrichs Leben nicht viel zu früh in irgendeinem Lazarett geendet hatte und nun zuhören zu müssen, wie jener widerliche kleine Tyrann genau dies behauptete, auch noch ausgerechnet vor Johann , verursachte Friedrich Übelkeit. Das schreckliche Gefühl wieder dieser Unmenschlichkeit und Demütigung ausgesetzt zu sein, lähmte ihn und er war dankbar, dass Johann einen Großteil des Gesprächs bestritt und er nur stumm und lächelnd alles abnicken musste, er hätte in diesem Augenblick für nichts garantieren können.  
Sobald der Herzog sich jedoch verabschiedet hatte, gab Friedrich das Glas aus der Hand, an dem er sich bis jetzt festgeklammert hatte und verließ mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung den Festsaal. Es tat ihm Leid, Johann einfach so stehen zu lassen, aber in diesem Augenblick konnte einfach nicht vorgeben, es sei nichts geschehen. Mit etwas Glück würde Johann seinen spontanen Abgang seiner angeschlagenen Gesundheit zuschreiben und er konnte morgen seine Unhöflichkeit wieder wettmachen.  
In den Gängen des Schlosses war es ruhig und kühl und mit einem Mal fühlte Friedrich sich unglaublich schwach. Noch ehe er seine Zimmer erreichen konnte, musste er stehen bleiben und sich an die Wand lehnen. Ihm war schwindelig und so öffnete er sich den Rock ein wenig, um wieder besser Luft zu bekommen, und zwang sich tief aus- und einzuatmen.  
\-----------------------

Während des Gespräches mit Carl Eugen hatte Friedrich sich ungewöhnlich ruhig und zurückhaltend gezeigt. Johann kannte ihn anders, waren sie zusammen konnte er mit wilder Leidenschaft reden, sich für Dinge begeistern. Heute aber schien er nicht ganz er selbst zu sein, obgleich jene Uniform ihm etwas nahezu majestätisches verlieh, schien sie schwer auf seinen Schultern zu lasten. Aber Goethe dachte sich nichts dabei, ahnte nicht einmal, was in jenem Mann vorging. Schließlich widmete sich Carl Eugen wieder seinen anderen Gästen, was die sofortige und überstürzte Flucht Friedrichs nach sich zog.

Der Herzog jedoch bemerkte diese durchaus aus dem Augenwinkel und warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Mit einem nahezu spöttischen Lächeln sagte er zu seinem Begleiter: „Immer noch der Alte, unser lieber Schiller. Mir scheint, das Rennen hat er noch immer nicht verlernt...“ Johann hob eine Augenbraue, es ziemte sich nicht, zu lauschen, aber er hatte jenes Gespräch doch noch vernommen. Er wusste, dass Friedrich in der Karlsschule aufgewachsen war und nach dem Erfolg seiner Räuber gezwungen gewesen war, die Flucht anzutreten. Allerdings hatte es den Anschein gemacht, als sei jene rebellische Jugendsünde, welche ihn schließlich zu dem gemacht hatte, der er eben war, vom Herzog vergeben und vergessen gewesen sei. Obgleich sie einander noch nicht lange kannten war es jedoch offensichtlich, wie sehr jene Begegnung Friedrich aufgerührt hatte. Johann verabschiedete sich von jener Gruppe, die sich soeben noch um ihn gescharrt hatte und folgte Friedrich nach draußen.

Er holte ihn auf halbem Wege ein, als jener Mann innehielt. „Friedrich!“ Johann folgte ihm und blieb wenige Zentimeter hinter ihm stehen, er wusste, dass sein Kollege eine angeschlagene Gesundheit hatte, ob er einen Rückfall erlitten hatte? Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller und er schien etwas unsicher auf seinen Beinen zu sein. Johann legte eine Hand auf Friedrichs Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen und ihm eine Stütze zu sein. „Geht es ihnen nicht gut, Friedrich? Soll ich nach einem Arzt schicken lassen?“ Er musterte ihn besorgt und wich keinen Zentimeter von dessen Seite, berührte leicht die schweißnasse Stirn. „Kommen sie, ich bringe sie erst einmal auf ihre Gemächer, sie sollten sich für einen Moment hinsetzen.“ Er legte einen Arm um Friedrich (das Klopfen seines eigenen Herzens während dieser Geste geflissentlich ignorierend) um ihn auf sein Zimmer zu führen und ihn dazu zu bringen, sich auf dem komfortablen Bett niederzulassen. Er ließ ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick alleine, um ihm ein Glas mit Wasser zu besorgen und es ihm in die Hand zu drücken. „Wollen sie mir erzählen wessen ich gerade Augenzeuge wurde?“  
\-----------------------

Als Friedrich Schritte hinter sich auf dem Gang hörte, wusste er, wem sie zuzuordnen waren. Und Johanns Stimme bestätigte kurz darauf seinen Verdacht. Der ältere Mann klang aufrichtig besorgt und schien tatsächlich davon auszugehen, dass es seine Gesundheit war, die ihm so zusetzte. Das Angebot nach einem Arzt lehnte Friedrich mit einem Kopfschütteln ab, aber nur allzu gerne ließ er sich von Friedrich auf sein Zimmer bringen. Dort angekommen saß er für eine Weile benommen auf seinem Bett, bis Johann ihm ein Glas Wasser brachte, sich neben ihm einen Stuhl heranzog und dann damit begann nachzufragen, was eigentlich geschehen sei.  
Friedrich bemerkte wie trocken seine Kehle war und trank zuerst, damit seine Stimme nicht allzu heißer klang. „Verzeihen Sie mir bitte meine Unhöflichkeit. Ich fühle mich nicht allzu wohl. Ich bin heute Morgen früh aufgestanden, was mir gänzlich ungewohnt ist, denn leider nöthigen mich meine Krämpfe gewöhnlich, den ganzen Morgen dem Schlaf zu widmen, weil sie mir des Nachts keine Ruhe lassen, und überhaupt wird es mir nie so gut, auch den Tag über auf eine bestimmte Stunde sicher zählen zu dürfen. Die Aufregung der Reise hat meinen Zustand nur verschlimmert und ich wollte Sie nicht mit meinen Unpässlichkeiten belasten. Sie werden mir also entschuldigen, dass ich versuche mich ganz zu isolieren, der Verlegenheit zu entgehen, jemand anders von meinem Befinden abhängen zu lassen. Die Ordnung, die jedem andern Menschen wohl macht, ist mein gefährlichster Feind, denn ich darf nur in einer bestimmten Zeit etwas Bestimmtes vornehmen müssen, so bin ich sicher, daß es mir nicht möglich seyn wird. Aber es ist gut, allein mich von der Gesellschaft zu entfernen, hat mir bereits die Ruhe verschafft, die ich benötigte. Ich fühle mich bedeutend wohler, bitte sorgen Sie sich nicht.“  
Bei dem Gedanken wie feige diese Lüge war, musste Friedrich sich von Johann abwenden. Seine Leiden waren üblicherweise tatsächlich schlimm genug, um ihn einen jeden Abend zu verderben und nun beschwor er sie regelrecht hinauf, weil er sich vor seinem Freund zu sehr schämte, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er stand auf, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und gab vor, seine Frisur zu richten, damit Johann nicht bemerkte, was in ihm vorging. Als sei dies alles nicht genug gewesen, trieb ihm dieser Gedanke auch noch die Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte geglaubt den dreizehnjährigen Jungen, der nachts nach seinen Eltern weinte, ein für alle Mal zurückgelassen zu haben, aber nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass er noch immer genauso unsicher, genauso leicht zu verschüchtern war. Wenn Johann ihn nur endlich allein ließe, damit er sich dieser schrecklichen Uniform entledigen konnte!  
\-----------------------

Johann jedoch ließ sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln, dafür schätzte er Friedrich mittlerweile zu sehr um ihn einfach so sich selbst zu überlassen, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Und eines war offenkundig – es ging jenem Mann in diesem Augenblick sehr schlecht. „Ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel, mein Werthester, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hörte den Herzog spotten über euren schnellen Abschied und empfand dies als äußerst unangemessen. Deshalb bin ich ihnen gefolgt, sie hätten wohl kaum ohne einen triftigen Grund die Gesellschaft verlassen. Sind sie absolut sicher, dass sie keinen Arzt konsultieren wollen?“, fragte er.

Er sah zu, wie Friedrich unsicheren Schrittes zum Spiegel ging und dort seine Haare richtete, er folgte ihm und trat erneut hinter ihn, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Tränen sich in den Augen Friedrichs gesammelt hatten. Goethe schien regelrecht geschockt zu sein von jenem Anblick, starrte seinen Freund für einen Moment an, bevor er in seine Tasche griff und ein weißes Taschentuch mit feinster Spitze hervorholte. In einer Ecke waren deutlich seine Initialen J.W.G. aufgestickt, welche es als sein Eigentum auszeichnet. Dieses reichte er nun an Friedrich weiter, um dessen Tränen zu trocknen.

„Friedrich, um Himmels Willen, so reden sie doch mit mir!“, sagte er und zog ihn energisch herum und in seine Arme, sein Körper lehnte sich gegen Friedrichs und spendete ihm gleichzeitig Schutz und Wärme. Auf diese Weise hatte er Schiller noch nie gesehen und er verzweifelte mittlerweile stark, dass dies nur auf seinen Gesundheitszustand zu schieben war. In jenen zwei Woche, als er ihn in Weimar besucht hatte, hatte er auch bessere und schlechtere Tage gehabt, aber niemals hatte es zu einem solchen Zusammenbruch geführt. Eine seiner Hände spielte mit dem schönen Haar, welches wie sooft von einem schwarzen Band zusammengehalten wurde. In diesem Moment schien Friedrich einfach nur Hilfe bedürftig zu sein und Johann war bereit, alles in seiner Macht stehende zu tun, um ihm zu helfen.  
\-----------------------

Johanns warme, starke Arme umschlangen ihn und Friedrich spürte wie er immer mehr Mühe hatte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Seine Augen mussten jedoch verräterisch glänzen, denn Johann reichte ihm nun sein Taschentuch und Friedrich nahm es nur zu gerne an. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie seine Wangen hinab laufen und so zu Realität werden konnten, und steckte das Tuch ein. Er schämte sich so sehr, solche Schwäche zu zeigen, aber sein aufgewühltes Gemüt und die Sicherheit, die Johanns Umarmung versprach ließ seinen Widerstand schwächer werden. Johanns Sorge war so aufrichtig und Friedrich wusste, dass er die Wahrheit verdiente. Friedrich schauderte. Er legte all seine Kraft in seine Stimme, um sie nicht zittern zu lassen, als er antwortete.  
„Es- Es ist nichts. Nichts von Bedeutung jedenfalls. Eine Kinderei, nichts weiter. Und es wundert mich nicht, dass seine Hoheit so von mir sprachen. Er ist es ja nicht anders gewohnt. Ich- Wie Sie wissen, habe ich einen Großteil meiner Jugend hier in Stuttgart in der Hohen Karlsschule zugebracht und- Nun, sagen wir einfach, es war nicht die angenehmste Zeit meines Lebens.“  
Friedrich hasste sich dafür, wie brüchig seine Stimme klang, und wusste, dass dies keine Erklärung für seinen übermäßigen Gefühlsausbruch war. Er atmete tief ein und nahm wahr, wie nahe ihm Johann in diesem Augenblick war. Die ehrliche Besorgnis rührte ihn und so fasste er sich ein Herz. „Im Grunde war es keine Schule. Im Grunde war es eine Besserungsanstalt im besten Falle, ein Gefängnis im schlimmsten. Ich weiß, dass es keine Ehre für meine Eltern war, dass sie mich hier aufgenommen haben. Ich erinnere mich nur zu gut, wie sehr meine Mutter weinte. Und ich erinnere mich, dass dies fast die einzige Erinnerung an sie ist. Ich habe sie so sehr vermisst. Sie alle. Meinen Vater, meine Schwestern. Und ich durfte sie nicht sehen. Es gab keine freien Tage oder Ausgang. Nicht Mal zur Beerdigung der eigenen Eltern haben sie einen gehen lassen. Das weiß ich noch, weil ich nicht nur einmal meine Mitschüler trösten musste.  
Jeden Tag haben sie einen um sechs Uhr antreten lassen, Sommers sogar um fünf. Bis um 11 musste man bereit für den Unterricht sein, der im Grunde auch eine einzige Gehirnwäsche war. Dann hatte man eine Stunde, um die Uniform zu richten und diese eine Stunde war nie genug. Wenn sie wollten, fanden sie immer etwas auszusetzen. Der Mittagsappell war am schlimmsten. Wenn man dazustehen hatte im Hof und zu warten, wie wohl das Urteil des allmächtigen Herzogs ausfallen würde. Und ich wünschte ich könnte behaupten, es sei seltener der Fall gewesen, aber selbst zu den Zeiten, zu denen ich mich einfügen wollte, stand ich häufiger als nicht auf dem Strafbillett.“ Friedrich konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte. Er war bestimmt einiges gewohnt, aber niemals würde er die Angst vergessen können, die ihm die Beliebigkeit des Strafsystems eingebrannt hatte. „Nie konnte man sicher sein, ob man am Ende des Tages noch seine eigenen Knochen spüren konnte oder nur ohne Essen ins Bett geschickt wurde. Selbst die Stunde Freigang am Mittag wurde von den Aufsehern überwacht. Nie ließen sie einen allein und nie konnte man sich auch nur für einen Augenblick sicher fühlen. Jeden Tag war es so. Jeden einzelnen. Woche für Woche, Monat für Monat, Jahr für Jahr. Nicht einen Tag Ferien haben sie einem gestattet und Besuch nur auf langwierigen Antrag.“  
Bei diesen Worten richtete Friedrich sich auf. „Das alles habe ich zu akzeptieren gelernt. Ich habe gelernt, zu tun, was man von mir erwartet. Ich habe meinen Doktor in Medizin gemacht, nicht in Jura. Ich war jahrelang ein guter Schüler. Und als ich die Räuber schrieb, wusste ich, mit welcher Ächtung das verbunden sein würde. Aber dass man mich nun zwingt, all das zurückzunehmen, so zu tun, als sei es nicht ernst gewesen, sondern nur jugendlicher Leichtsinn. Dass man will, dass ich mich erneut in den Dienst des Herzogs stelle, das ertrage ich nicht. Er mag Recht haben. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur diese harte Schule, die mich zu dem gemacht hat, der ich bin. Vielleicht wäre ich heute ohne die Karlsschule in der Bedeutungslosigkeit verschwunden. Aber dankbar werde ich verdammt noch mal nicht dafür sein. Es mag unreif und kindisch sein, nach all den Jahren noch immer solchen Groll zu hegen. Aber ich habe mir meine Unabhängigkeit zu lange erkämpfen müssen und zu lange in Angst vor diesem Mann und seinem Regime gelebt, um nun seine Farben zu tragen und sein williger Dienstmann zu sein.“  
Friedrich zitterte vor Wut. Mochte Goethe von seinem revoluzzerischen Gedankengut denken, was er wollte, er hatte ihn nach dem Grunde seines Unwohlseins gefragt und nun hatte er ihn erfahren. Alles andere lag nicht in Friedrichs Hand. Ansehen konnte er Johann, der ihn immer noch in Armen hielt, nicht.  
\-----------------------

Johann hörte, entgegen seiner üblichen Art, geduldig zu. Für gewöhnlich sprach er lieber als dass er zuhörte, er war gerne das Zentrum eines Gespräches, nicht so bei Friedrich. Er schätzte jenen Mann und das, was er zu sagen hatte, sehr. Und aktuell war er aufrichtig besorgt um diesen. Es stimmte, sie beide unterschieden sich in ihrem Freiheitsdrang doch sehr. Johann hatte seit jeher einiges an Freiheiten genossen, war von Hause aus wohlhabend und mit einer elitären Bildung gesegnet gewesen. Die ersten Jahre hatte er in einer öffentlichen Schule verbracht, bevor er und seine Schwester von einem Hauslehrer im Hauses des Vaters unterrichtet wurden. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu Friedrich, die Nähe seiner Familie genossen und seine Freiheit hatte erst dann begonnen, als er anfing, Jura zu studieren. Jenes Studium hatte er jedoch nach einer Weile vernachlässigt, hatte sich lieber Vorlesungen in Literatur angehört und Zeichenunterricht genommen. Obgleich es nie zum großen Künstler gereicht hatte, lag ihm jenes Handwerk noch immer und er hatte schon viele Stunden mit Feder und Pinsel in der Hand zugebracht. Seine Definition von „Freiheit“ war eine völlig andere als die Schillers. Dennoch – er spürte, welch einen Einfluss die Karlsschule auf Friedrichs Leben gehabt haben musste und er hielt den noch immer zitternden Mann in seinen Armen, gab ihm den Halt, den er nun brauchte.  
„Nun verstehe ich, weshalb die Begegnung mit dem Herzog sie so aufgewühlt hat.“, sagte er und löste das Band aus Schillers Haar um seine blonden Locken zu befreien und seine Hände liebevoll in denselben zu vergraben, er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn des Jüngeren. „Wir alle haben unsere Dämonen, die uns des Nachts heimsuchen und uns nicht schlafen lassen, auch ich habe Dinge gesehen, die ich lieber vergessen würde und die sich doch in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt haben. Ich kann nur erahnen, was sie in jenen Jahren erlitten haben und wie sehr sie sich gewünscht haben, sich aus dieser Misere zu befreien. Und nun ergibt auch ihr Erstlingswerk „Die Räuber“ einen größeren Sinn für mich.“  
Johann wich ein wenig zurück, um Friedrich direkt ansehen zu können, ohne ihn jedoch loszulassen. Stattdessen spielten seine Hände mit den Knöpfen von Friedrichs Rock, um sie langsam zu öffnen und ihm aus jenem Kleidungsstück zu helfen, welches ihn offensichtlich so bedrückte. „Sehen sie? Der Rock ist fort und so, wie sie dieses Kleidungsstück ablegen können, sollten sie auch ihre Sorgen ablegen. Betrüben sie ihren Geist nicht mit schwermütigen Gedanken.“ Seine Finger glitten über Schillers Schultern hinab über seine Arme, welche noch in jenem edlen, weißen Hemd steckten, tiefer hinab zu den weißen, enganliegenden Hosen. Johann sank hinab und kniete sich vor Friedrich, er sprach nicht, denn keine weiteren Worte hätten seinen Schmerz zu lindern vermocht, daher zog er es vor, auf langsame, nahezu rituelle Weise Schiller von jener Uniform zu befreien. Geschickt glitten die schlanken Finger Johanns über seine hohen Stiefel, zogen sie langsam, Stück um Stück herunter. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf jenes Bein, welches unter dem Stiefel hervor kam.  
\-----------------------

Johanns mitfühlende Worte waren Balsam für Friedrichs Seele. Die Wärme, die von Johann ausging und die Zärtlichkeit seiner Berührungen lösten langsam aber sicher seine Anspannung. Er hatte Spott für seine Schwäche erwartet, Mitleid im besten Falle. Aber die schlichte Anteilnahme und der Rückhalt, den er von Johann erfuhr, waren ihm gänzlich neu. Ganz gleich wie sehr man ihm versicherte, dass man seine Entscheidungen respektierte oder gar bewunderte, bedingungslose Unterstützung war etwas, das es in Friedrichs Leben nicht gab. Er war so unendlich erleichtert, dass Goethe ihn offensichtlich weder für seine Taten noch für seine Gefühle verurteilte. Umso mehr gab er sich nun Johanns Fürsorge hin, ließ dessen Liebkosungen zu und verdrängte alles, was jenseits der Zimmertüren lag.  
Mit seinem Militärrock fiel ihm eine schwere Last von den Schultern und die ersten Tränen, die seine Wangen hinab liefen waren eine Befreiung. Friedrich hatte das Gefühl, endlich wieder frei atmen zu können. Er spürte Johanns Finger auf seinem Arm und ihm wurde mit aller Macht bewusst, wie sehr er Johanns Berührung vermisst hatte. Bei Johanns spitzbübischem Kommentar musste Friedrich kurz durch die Tränen hinweg auflachen. „Eben schien ich Ihnen in dieser Uniform noch gut zu gefallen.“ Doch als Goethe vor ihm auf die Knie sank und damit begann, ihn der verhassten Stiefel zu entledigen, konnte Friedrich nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein weiterer hervorragender Grund einfiel, warum er diese Uniform keine Sekunde länger tragen wollte.  
Dann spürte er plötzlich Johanns Lippen auf seinem Schenkel und stöhnte überrascht auf. Einen Moment war Friedrich hin- und hergerissen. Er wollte nicht, dass Johann aufhörte, doch zugleich sehnte er sich danach, ihn zu küssen. Schließlich konnte er nicht anders. Er zog Johann wieder zu sich hoch und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, als hinge sein Leben an diesem Kuss. Immer wieder unterbrach er den Kuss, um leise Johanns Namen zu murmeln, um sich zu versichern, dass der ihn nicht verlassen würde. Und während Johann ihm die blonden Strähnen zur Seite strich und ihm sanft die Tränen von der Wange küsste, taumelten sie rückwärts zum Bett zurück. Friedrich ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und griff Johann bei den Armen. Halb zog er ihn, halb sank er hin, bis sie schließlich beide auf dem Bett lagen.  
Friedrich sah zu Johann auf, der ihm mittlerweile die Stiefel ganz ausgezogen hatte, und nun begann, die weiße Hose aufzuknöpfen. Die langen Finger Johanns so nah an seinem Schritt zu fühlen, erregte ihn unendlich, dennoch nutzte Friedrich die kurzen Augenblicke, in denen sie sich nicht küssten, um sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen. Atemlos und nackt lag Friedrich nun unter Johann und brachte nur unter Mühe Worte hervor. Er strich durch die kurzen dunklen Haare Johanns und sah ihm tief in die warmen, braunen Augen. Er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick so sicher, wie noch nie. Schließlich sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Ich danke Ihnen sehr für Ihre Hilfe. Es war mir tatsächlich ein Herzensanliegen, aus dieser Kleidung herauszukommen.“ Dann fügte er ernster hinzu: „Johann, ich will nicht wieder da hinaus müssen.“  
\-----------------------

Johann umfing Friedrich auf liebevolle Weise, küsste seine Tränen von seinen Wangen und hielt ihn fest, wenn er einfach nur die Nähe eines anderen Mannes brauchte. Aus jenem Trost wurde jedoch bald mehr und die Stimmung schlug um. Friedrichs Küsse waren leidenschaftlich, stürmisch, erst jetzt wurde Johann bewusst, wie sehr er seinen Freund vermisst hatte. Vergessen war jene Unsicherheit, als sie sich das erste Mal verabschiedet hatten. Mochte es noch so falsch und verboten sein, Friedrich auf diese Weise in seinen Armen zu halten fühlte sich so unglaublich gut und richtig an und Johann wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal jemanden auf solche Weise begehrt hatte.  
Der Ältere konnte nicht verhindern, leise zu lachen als er jene neckischen Worte Friedrichs vernahm. „Oh, sie gefallen mir in der Tat in ihrer Uniform, sie umspielt ihre Figur in äußerst schmeichelhafter Form.“ Mit beinahe spitzbübischem Grinsen im Gesicht strichen seine Finger über Friedrichs Schritt und nach hinten zu dessen wohlgeformten Gesäß um seine Worte entsprechend zu untermauern. „Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass sie auch ohne jegliche Kleidung einen unwiderstehlichen Reiz auf mich ausüben...“ Er beugte sich vor, um Friedrich erneut zu küssen, welcher sich in der Zwischenzeit auch seines Hemdes entledigt hatte und nun völlig entkleidet vor ihm lag. Johann indessen trug noch immer seine Uniform, welche allmählich begann, im Schritt zu eng zu werden.  
Er küsste Friedrich erneut, seine Hände verfingen sich in dessen Haar. „Ich werde nie müde werden, ihnen aus der Kleidung zu helfen“, antwortete scherzhaft, bevor auch er wieder ernster wurde. „Sie müssen dort nicht wieder heraus, wenn sie nicht möchten. Bleiben Sie hier, ich werde sie entschuldigen und sagen, dass ihre Gesundheit es heute leider nicht zulässt, länger an der Gesellschaft teilzunehmen, ich bin sicher, dass man das verstehen wird.“ Es war immerhin bekannt, dass es um Schillers Gesundheit nicht zum Besten stand. Erneut küsste er ihn Friedrich, dieses Mal mit weniger Leidenschaft, sondern liebevoll und fürsorglich. So gerne er sich jetzt zu diesem gelegt hätte um ihn all seinen Kummer vergessen zu lassen, so gebot es die Höflichkeit, sich immerhin bei ihrem Gastgeben für den Abend abzumelden. Seine Hände strichen über Friedrichs nackten Leib, genossen das Gefühl der weichen Haut unter seinen Fingern, während er sanfte Küsse auf seinem Hals platzierte. „Ruhen Sie sich für einen Moment aus... Ich werde zur Gesellschaft zurückkehren und sie entschuldigen. Wenn... Sie es wünschen werde ich mich wenig später selbst zurückziehen...“ Er ließ offen welche Möglichkeiten sich für die beide dadurch ergeben würde...

\-----------------------

Wild schüttelte Friedrich seine Locken. Er wollte nicht, dass Johann ihn so verließ. Ganz gleich wie schnell er versprach zurück zu sein, es konnte nicht schnell genug sein. „Nein, ich bitte Sie! Gehen Sie nicht!“ Johann hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet, um sich zum Gehen zu wenden. Dies wiederum ermöglichte es Friedrich nur zu gut zu sehen, in welchem Zustand sich der andere Mann verband. Friedrich ergriff seine Chance und die Hand Johanns und zog ihn näher zu sich, bis er wieder eng an ihn geschmiegt auf dem Bett lag. Nach jedem Wort das er sprach, küsste Friedrich Johanns Hand. „Ich will nicht, dass Sie so schnell entschwinden. Vergessen Sie die Andern! Entschuldigungen können wir auch morgen früh noch machen, man wird sie ebenso glauben. Vermutlich hat man unsere Abwesenheit nicht einmal bemerkt. Es gibt keinen Grund für Sie, diesen Raum noch einmal zu verlassen und Sie können mich unmöglich so hier zurücklassen.“  
Er sah wie Johann dazu ansetzte, ihm etwas Vernünftiges zu erwidern. Bevor er jedoch die Worte aussprechen konnte, hinderte ihn Friedrich daran, indem er Johanns Lippen fest mit den seinen verschloss. Er sah Johanns Widerstand schwinden, offensichtlich wollte dieser genau so wenig seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt sehen wie Friedrich. Letzterer lächelte und ließ seine Hände Johanns Rücken hinab langsam zu seinen Hüften gleiten, während er sich so eng wie nur irgend möglich an Johann schmiegte. Johanns halb resigniertes, halb erregtes Stöhnen verriet Friedrich, dass er wohl zumindest diese Auseinandersetzung gewonnen hatte. Er fühlte, wie Johann nun ebenfalls wieder Initiative ergriff und genoss wie jeder einzelne von Johanns Küssen Stück für Stück die schlechten Erinnerungen, die dieser Abend aufgewühlt hatte, zum Schweigen brachte. Als sie sich in dieser Nacht liebten, war Friedrich sich sicher, dass sein Leben von nun an einer leuchtenden Zukunft entgegensah. Nichts würde so sein wie zuvor und es war dieser wundervolle Gedanke, mit dem Friedrich einige Zeit neben Johann einschlief.  
\-----------------------  
Wie hätte Johann bei einer solch stichhaltigen Argumentation Friedrich verlassen können? Er ließ allen Widerstand sein und wurde von jenem Mann auf dessen Bett zurückgezogen, blieb halb neben, halb über diesem liegen und erwiderte seine Küsse mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Diese Nacht bekam Friedrich erneut wenig Schlaf, doch dieses Mal waren weder seine Gesundheit noch die Erwartung eines unerfreulichen Ereignisses Schuld daran...


	5. Es schlug mein Herz, geschwind zu Pferde

Es war früh am Morgen und das erste Licht fiel durch die Vorhänge in Friedrichs Zimmer als Johann erwachte. Sein rechter Arm fühlte sich schwer an und den Grund dafür fand er mit einem kurzen Blick zu seiner Rechten heraus. Friedrich hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und den Kopf auf seiner Schulter platziert, die blonden Locken kitzelten seinen Hals und ein schlanker Arm hatte sich um seinen Oberschenkel gelegt. Johann küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Dieses Erwachen war um einiges besser als nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht, denn dieses Mal wusste er, dass sie etwas Ewiges geschaffen hatten, etwas, dass die Jahre überdauern würde. Friedrich hatte sich ihm geöffnet, niemals hätte er geglaubt, jenen Mann so schwach und verletzlich zu sehen. „Guten Morgen“, raunte er leise in Friedrichs Ohr und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Lippen. „Obgleich ich gerne den Rest des Tages so mit Ihnen verbringen würde, Friedrich, so würde es uns beide wohl in eine missliche Lage bringen wenn man sieht wie ich mich mit derangierter Uniform aus ihrem Quartier stehle, daher werde ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen. Sollten wir uns vor unser Abreise nicht mehr sehen so werden sie in Kürze einen ausführlichen Brief von mir erhalten.“  
Er beugte sich noch einmal vor, um in einen innigen Kuss mit Friedrich zu versinken, bevor er sich schließlich losriss und sich wieder ankleidete. Sein Blick fiel auf Friedrichs Uniform, welche achtlos am Boden lag und schmunzelte. „Sie sollten jenem Kleidungsstück nicht zu harsch gegenüberstehen. Mit einem hatte ich gestern durchaus recht – es kleidet sie hervorragend.“  
\-----------------------

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Friedrich von Johann geweckt wurde. Vermutlich war das ihr Glück, denn hätte ein Dienstmädchen das Zimmer betreten, um ihn zu wecken, wären sie wohl tatsächlich in Erklärungsnöte gekommen. Dennoch wollte Friedrich keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, welche Gefahr ihre Zusammenkünfte bedeuten konnten. Stattdessen räkelte er sich zufrieden im Bett und sah Johann genüsslich dabei zu, wie er sich anzog. Er wollte nicht, dass Johann ginge, aber er wusste, dass der ältere Mann mit seinen Worten Recht hatte. „Machen Sie das immer so? Erst die Naivität und Gutgläubigkeit ihrer Bewunderer ausnutzen und sich dann im Morgengrauen davon stehlen? Ich dachte, die Nacht habe Ihnen etwas bedeutet. Aber vermutlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen.“ Er beobachtete wie Johann überrascht aufblickte und tat seinen empörten Protest lachend ab. „Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich Sie aufziehe. Ich weiß, Sie haben Recht, aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich wünschte, Sie müssten nicht gehen. Ich wünschte, Sie müssten niemals gehen. Es ist gut, ich weiß, wir werden uns wieder sehen. Doch nicht zu wissen wann und wie, macht mich traurig. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sie Wort halten und die Nacht nicht bereuen. Vielleicht sollte ich die Uniform tatsächlich mit mir nehmen, jetzt wo ich weiß, wie gut sie Ihnen gefällt.“ Friedrich hatte immer geglaubt, er wisse, was mit dem bittersüßen Schmerz des Abschieds gemeint sei, aber erst in dieser Stunde begriff er, wie süß und wie bitter Abschied wirklich sein konnte, und es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis er den Geheimrat unter heißen Küssen aus seinem Zimmer entließ.  
\-----------------------

Johann schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln und kam wieder näher, als er seinen Rock zuknöpfte. Er kniete sich auf die Kante des Bettes und beugte sich vor, um Friedrich in einen innigen Kuss zu ziehen, der sie beide ein wenig atemlos zurückließ. „Glauben Sie immer noch, dass ich diese Nacht bereuen werde?“, fragte er und lachte leise, als er den Kommentar bezüglich seiner Uniform hörte. „Sie sollten in der Tat darüber nachdenken, sie zu behalten. Ich glaube, ich habe Geschmack daran gefunden, sie aus dieser so schnell wie möglich zu befreien.“ Erneut teilten sie einige heiße Küsse miteinander, schienen sich dieses Mal nicht mehr voneinander trennen zu können. „Sie hören von mir, Hofrath Schiller“, schmunzelte er und küsste ihn noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich aus dem Zimmer stahl um unbemerkt in sein eigenes zurückzukehren.

\-----------------------  
Friedrich konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er war glücklich. Während er sich der Morgentoilette widmete und sich zum Frühstück bereitete, versuchte er, sich alle Dinge in Erinnerung zu rufen, die ihm heute den Tag verderben konnten. Er war gezwungen, Johann schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder zu entbehren. Er musste heute Morgen wieder dem Herzog unter die Augen treten und seinen Abschied gestern Abend rechtfertigen. Er würde nachher nach Jena abreisen müssen, ohne zu wissen, wann er Johann das nächste Mal sehen würde. Aber als Friedrich auf den Gang hinaustrat, um zum Speisesaal zu gehen, konnte er trotz allem keinen Kummer empfinden. Ganz gleich, was auch geschah, er hatte das Paradies betreten dürfen und würde davon zehren. Johann war sein und Friedrich war glücklich.  
\-----------------------  
Johann widmete sich seinerseits seiner Morgentoilette und brachte sich wieder in eine angemessene Form, seine Uniform wurde zurechtgerückt und er setzte seine gepuderte Perücke auf. Sie würden heute morgen mit dem Herzog speisen und er war gespannt, wie Friedrich sich geben würde, schließlich stand dessen plötzliche Flucht vom Vorabend noch immer zur Debatte. Er betrat den Speisesaal und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass man Schiller genau gegenüber von seinem eigenen Sitz platziert hatte. Das machte die Situation erheblich besser. Der Herzog schien nicht vorzuhaben, die Geschichte einfach nur auf sich beruhen zu lassen, denn kaum, dass sie alle versammelt waren, sprach er Friedrich auch schon auf vergangene Nacht an. „Wir haben Sie gestern vermisst, mein Sohn, ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es nichts Ernstes war“, sagte er während er sich an dem Essen bediente. „Würde ich es nicht besser wissen hätte ich das Gefühl bekommen können, dass sie mir nach unserem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen wollten.“  
Es war Johann, der für Friedrich Partei ergriff und in galantem, gönnerhaften Tonfall sagte: „Herrn Schillers angeschlagene Gesundheit hat ihm gestern Abend etwas zugesetzt, weshalb ich ihn auf sein Zimmer geleitete. Da ich sie nicht beunruhigen wollte zog ich es vor, ihnen nicht sofort davon zu berichten.“ Bevor der Herzog noch weiter auf dieses Thema eingehen konnte wechselte Johann es schnell und sprach mit dem Herzog über die Horen, welche Schiller und er im Begriff waren, herauszugeben. Der Blick, der Johann jedoch seinem Freund zuwarf, war voller Zuneigung und beinahe spitzbübischer Verschwörung.  
\-----------------------

Es war größtenteils Johanns Anwesenheit, die Friedrich das Frühstück beinahe so etwas wie genießen ließ. Dass Carl Eugen nach gestern Abend nachtreten musste, kam nicht überraschend. Dass jedoch Johann vor aller Augen Partei für ihn ergriff, sandte eine wundervolle Wärme in jede seiner Poren. Möglichst beiläufig antwortete Friedrich: „Leider war ich tatsächlich unpässlich. Es ist ein Kreuz mit meiner Gesundheit. Die Ärzte versichern mir, dass es nur eine Frage der Ruhe sei, aber irgendwie scheint sich die versprochene Besserung nicht einzustellen. Ich wollte die Festivitäten nicht stören und zog mich deshalb zurück. Leider muss ich meine Gebrechen doch etwas unterschätzt haben, aber Herr von Goethe war so freundlich, dafür zu sorgen, dass mein Übermut keine ernsthaften Folgen nach sich gezogen hat. Ich bedauere zutiefst, nicht länger die Gegenwart unseres verehrten Gastgebers genossen zu haben.“

Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er es schaffte, diese Lüge von sich zu geben, erfüllte Friedrich mit einer geradezu kindlichen Freude und Johanns unterdrücktes Lächeln auf der anderen Tischseite machte die spitze Bemerkung seiner Hoheit mehr als wett. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, war er doch Johanns Rückhalt sicher, und fügte hinzu: „Überhaupt freut es mich, wieder einmal hier sein zu dürfen. Es ist doch seltsam, dass man als Dichter immer gerade in der Heimat so verachtet wird. Ich freue mich also, dass man mir eine zweite Chance gibt und seine Einstellung überdenkt.“  
Herzog Carl Eugen schien von Friedrichs plötzlichem Selbstbewusstsein ebenso überrascht wie Friedrich, auch wenn er wohl andere Gründe dafür vermutete, als der junge Dichter. Der Rest des Frühstücks war angenehm. Offenbar war man in Stuttgart durchaus erpicht darauf, das neueste aus der Literaturhauptstadt zu hören und so waren Friedrich und Johann gänzlich damit beschäftigt, eifrig lauschenden Zuhörern Rechenschaft über ihre Werke abzulegen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem genoss Friedrich es unbeschwert, öffentlich Lob und Anerkennung für seine Leistungen zu ernten. Vielleicht hatte Johann mit seinen Zusprüchen doch Recht gehabt.  
Leider bedeutete das allerdings auch, dass Friedrich es nur schaffte, kurz Johanns Hand zu ergreifen, um sich endgültig zu verabschieden, bevor man sich zur Abreise richtete. Es herrschte große Geschäftigkeit im Hof und über der Frage, wo seine Kutsche stünde, verlor Friedrich Johann ganz aus den Augen. Nun, sie würden sich mit Sicherheit bald wieder sehen.  
In Gedanken versunken machte Friedrich sich auf den Weg in den Hof, als er plötzlich angesprochen wurde. Nach kurzer Verwirrung erkannte er den Sprecher als Abel, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer, der nun ebenfalls in Jena lebte und ihm diese Einladung verschafft hatte. Sie tauschten kurz Höflichkeiten aus, über alte Zeiten, über das vergangene Fest, darüber, dass man sich unbedingt einmal treffen müsse, wenn Abel, der noch einige Besuche zu machen gedachte, ebenfalls wieder zu Hause sei. Friedrich wollte bereits gehen, er hatte diesem Mann kaum etwas zu sagen und schon gar nichts von Bedeutung, doch jener hielt ihn noch einmal zurück. „Sagen Sie, Herr Schiller, da Sie sich nun wieder der alten Heimat annähern: Ich habe einige Beziehungen an die Universität in Jena, wie Sie wissen, und nun ja, es heißt, dass dort demnächst eine Professur frei werden könnte. Was halten Sie davon? Ich könnte durchaus ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen und man würde es sehr schätzen, Sie dort lehren zu sehen. Möchten Sie nicht nach Tübingen übersiedeln?“ Für einen Augenblick war Friedrich versucht, Abel zu antworten, dass er nicht im Geringsten versucht sei, dass von Annäherung keine Rede sein könne und ihn die Universität ohnehin am Arsch lecken könne. Dann jedoch beschloss er, das Angebot als das Kompliment zu nehmen, dass es war. Eine ehrliche Antwort war die Mühe einfach nicht wert. Er würde Jena bestimmt nicht verlassen, wo er sich zum ersten Mal halbwegs wohl fühlte, nur um an einen Ort zu gehen, der noch dazu vier Tagesreisen von Weimar (und seinen Einwohnern im Besonderen) entfernt war. Also bedankte er sich nur höflich, schob seine Arbeit und Gesundheit vor und lehnte generell ab. Abel schien enttäuscht, aber weder besonders überrascht noch verärgert und so machte sich Friedrich schließlich auf den Weg, ohne dem Zwischenfall noch einmal besondere Bedeutung zuzumessen.  
Als Friedrich in die Kutsche stieg, musste er lächeln. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er den Anblick dieses Schlosses einmal so zu schätzen lernen würde. Dennoch war er froh, diesem Ort nun den Rücken zu kehren. Einzig und allein die Aussicht, nun so lange allein reisen zu müssen, trübte Friedrichs Hochstimmung ein wenig.  
Die Abfahrt allerdings ließ auf sich warten. Warum die Kutsche nicht abfuhr, war Friedrich völlig schleierhaft. Endlich reichte es ihm und er stieg aus, um bei den herumstehenden Lakaien zu erfragen, was das Problem sei. Der Junge begann sofort, sich zu entschuldigen, und fast tat Friedrich sein schroffer Tonfall leid. „Verzeihung, Herr Schiller. Es ergaben sich einige unvorhergesehene Herausforderungen und man sucht momentan nach einer Lösung. Ihre Abreise wird stattfinden, sobald die Pferde umdisponiert werden können. Leider ist an einer anderen Kutsche die Achse gebrochen, es muss nun umgespannt werden und momentan ist noch nicht ersichtlich, wie der Geheimrat nach Weimar zurückkehren soll. Ich kann aber selbstverständlich veranlassen, dass ihr Gefährt aus diesen Überlegungen herausgehalten wird und“  
Friedrich unterbrach den Jungen. Der Tag versprach doch noch interessant zu werden. „Geheimrat Goethe?“ Ein Nicken. „Meine Güte, und deswegen der Aufstand? Weimar ist ja geradezu auf dem Weg dorthin. Wenn das alles ist, kann er gerne bei mir mitreisen. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob dies ein Problem wäre. Sage er den Leuten, sie sollen umladen und dann sorge er dafür, dass wir heute noch nach Weimar kommen.“ Mit einem überaus zufriedenen Lächeln stieg Friedrich wieder in die Kutsche ein.

\-----------------------

Das Frühstück verlief erstaunlich angenehm und Johann fühlte sich durch Friedrichs Anwesenheit erstaunlich verjüngt. Wie zwei Schuljungen, die ihrem Lehrer einen gelungenen Streich gespielt hatten blickten sie einander immer wieder an und schenkten sich ein vielsagendes Lächeln. Umso enttäuschender war ihr Abschied. Mehr als ein kurzer Händedruck war aufgrund der Geschäftigkeit am Hofe keine Zeit und so mussten sie voneinander scheiden ohne einander das gebührende Lebewohl sagen zu können.

Doch wie es schien hatte das Schicksal andere Pläne für sie vorgesehen. Johann hatte schnell gepackt und seine Koffer waren bereits eingeladen, als ein Ruck durch die Kutsche ging und er spürte, wie das Gefährt sich gefährlich zur Seite neigte. Sofort eilten einige Bediensteten des Herzogs herbei, um ihm aus der Kutsche zu helfen. „Was ist geschehen?“, fragte er und musste sich für einen Moment selbst disziplinieren, um das Zittern seiner Hände zu verbergen, hatte ihm der plötzliche Lärm und die Schräglage des Gefährts einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt. „Ein Achsenbruch wie es scheint, Herr Geheimrath“, stellte ein Knabe fest, welcher sich um die Pferde zu kümmern hatte und diese nun von dem Wagen abspannte. „Es tut uns schrecklich Leid für die Umstände, die das für sie bedeutet, wir sind schon dabei, eine Umverteilung in den Kutschen vorzunehmen, sodass sie noch pünktlich in Weimar ankommen werden...“ In diesem Augenblick kam ein Junge herbeigerannt und blieb vor Goethe stehen, völlig aus der Puste, die Hände auf seine Oberschenkel gestützt um wieder zu Atmen zu kommen. „Herr Geheimrath Goethe?“, fragte er, bevor er ihn auch frechen grünen Augen heraus ansah. Johann nickte bestätigend. „Herr Schiller hat angeboten... dass er sie in seiner Kutsche mit nach Weimar nehmen könnte, so sie damit einverstanden sind....“

Johann hob eine Augenbraue und sah für einen Moment irritiert auf den Knaben, bevor er nickte und versuchte, nicht dümmlich zu Grinsen. „Mir scheint, dass ich wohl keine andere Wahl habe“, sagte er äußerst gefasst. „Sag dem Herrn Schiller, dass sich ein Angebot gerne annehmen werde und sorge dafür, dass mein Gepäck umgeladen wird“, sagte er und drückte dem Knaben einen Taler in die Hand, bevor er sich selbst auf den Weg zu Friedrichs Kutsche machte. Er klopfte an die Tür, um wenig später in das Innere der Kutsche einzusteigen. „Vielen Dank für ihr großzügiges Angebot, mich ein Stück des Weges mitzunehmen“, sagte er, förmlicher als es nach letzter Nacht nötig gewesen wäre, aber noch waren sie in der Öffentlichkeit und konnten nicht riskieren, dass jemand Verdacht schöpfte, wie nahe sie einander wirklich standen. „Welch glückliche Fügung, so können wir doch noch den Tag miteinander verbringen, ich bin sicher, dass wir das ein oder andere ertragreiche Gespräch auf dem Wege führen werden.“  
\-----------------------

Plötzlich war Friedrich wieder aufgeregt. Er freute sich unbändig, so unverhofft Zeit mit Johann verbringen zu können. Als dieser zu ihm in die Kutsche stieg, war sein Tonfall absolut neutral und Friedrich bemühte sich ebenso zu antworten. „Das ist doch nicht der Rede wert, mein lieber Herr Goethe. Wenn unser Gastgeber schon so freundlich ist, für unsere Abreise keine Kosten und Mühen zu scheuen, dann können wir ihm diese Aufgabe wenigstens erleichtern. Ich hatte ohnehin vor, noch einiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen und diese Gelegenheit ist nun wirklich allzu günstig.“  
Während sie Stuttgart verließen, saßen beide einander schweigend gegenüber. Eine gewisse Anspannung lag auf ihnen, die wohl immer noch mit der gezwungenen Atmosphäre zu Hofe zu tun hatte. Sobald sie aber die Stadtgrenzen hinter sich gelassen hatte und aus dem Fenster der Kutsche nur noch Grün zu sehen war, rutschte Friedrich schnell zu Johann hinüber und stahl ihm einen Kuss von den Lippen.  
„Kann es sein, dass ich Sie schon nach wenigen Stunden so sehr vermisst habe? Wie konnte ich nur jemals ohne Sie sein? Ich danke der Vorsehung für Ihr Pech mit der Kutsche, so bleiben Sie mir noch länger erhalten!“  
\-----------------------

Johann setzte sich ihm Gegenüber in die Kutsche und genoss die Nähe des Anderen aus vollen Zügen. Auch er spürte jene Anspannung, obgleich es unwahrscheinlich war, dass sie hier beobachtet oder belauscht wurden, hielten sie sich doch sehr zurück. Doch als sie endlich auf freier Fläche unterwegs waren, kam Friedrich zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn. Johann schmunzelte amüsiert und legte beinahe liebevoll einen Arm um Friedrich. „Sind sie sicher, dass sie nicht ihre Finger mit ihm Spiel hatten?“, neckte er ihn. „Für reine Vorsehung scheinen sie die Situation zu sehr zu genießen, mein lieber Freund.“ Eine Hand lag in seinem Nacken und streichelte diesen sanft, spielte mit den kleinen Locken, die sich unter dem strengen Zopf kringelten. „Doch ich kann nicht leugnen, dass es mir recht angenehm ist, die Strecke mit ihnen gemeinsam zurückzulegen. Die Zeit wird mir wie im Fluge verstreichen, wenn ich ihre Gesellschaft genießen kann. Ich hoffe, dass es mir schon bald möglich sein wird, sie wiederzusehen. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wieder für einige Zeit nach Jena in das Alte Schloss zurückzukehren, um zu arbeiten.“ Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sein Haus in Weimar für einige Zeit verließ um sich ganz der Kunst zu widmen und ihm schien, dass es wieder an der Zeit war, genau das zu tun. Er konnte am Besten arbeiten, wenn er fernab von allem war, er liebte und schätzte Christiane und auch seine Sohn August, aber sie trugen nicht unbedingt zu einem guten Arbeitsklima bei, zumal Johann dann gerne morgens früh aufstand, um zu schreiben und dann gerne den Tag durcharbeitete, nur unterbrochen von kleinen Spaziergängen oder einen Mahl bei guten Freunden. Davon abgesehen hatte er nun einen weiteren Freund in Jena, welchen er gerne von Zeit zu Zeit besuchen würde...  
\-----------------------

Friedrich hörte nicht auf, Johann zu küssen, nicht einmal als dieser anfing zu sprechen. Erst als es an ihm war, zu antworten, ließ er kurz davon ab, Johanns Hals mit seinen Lippen zu bedecken. „Gern wäre ich der Grund für unsere unverhoffte gemeinsame Reise, aber leider kann ich dafür nicht die Lorbeeren einheimsen. Es war tatsächlich nur ein glücklicher Umstand. Und es gibt kaum etwas, das mich glücklicher machen könnte, als Sie in Jena zu sehen. Ihre Nähe kann sich nur positiv auf unsere Arbeit auswirken. Bitte machen Sie Ihre Pläne wahr! Wenn sich irgendwelche Hindernisse ergeben sollten, so werde ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, Sie aus dem Wege zu räumen. Wir könnten einander jeden Tag sehen. Unser Leben miteinander teilen.“ Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde Friedrich beinahe traurig, dass sie dies nicht ohnehin schon konnten. Die Trennung, in der sie lebten, mochte sie auch noch so kurz sein, verhinderte einfach zu oft, dass sie einander sehen konnten.

„Sie könnten jeden Tag bei uns zu Tische sitzen, ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Familie geehrt wäre, sie bei uns aufnehmen zu dürfen. Das Theater mag nicht so gut sein wie das Weimarer, aber es ist doch ganz passabel. Und wenn schon aus sonst keinen Gründen, dann müssen Sie wegen der Horen kommen. Wir könnten so viel effizienter zusammen arbeiten, wenn wir beieinander lebten. Wilhelm und Gottlieb wären sicherlich auch begeistert. Ich würde Ihnen auch gerne mein Haus anbieten, nur fürchte ich, dass es unter ihren gewohnten Standards zurückbleiben müsste. Bitte kommen Sie und sei es auch nur für eine kurze Zeit.“  
Friedrich wusste, dass er naiv war und sich Schwärmereien hingab, aber für eine kurze Zeit wollte er diesen wundervollen Traum weiterträumen und die Welt außerhalb der Kutsche vergessen. Goethes Einwände, was alles noch zu tun sei, vor ihrem nächsten Treffen, wollte er nicht hören. Er seufzte dramatisch auf. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber man wird doch noch phantasieren dürfen. Sie verderben ganz und gar die Stimmung.“ Und mit diesen Worten richtete sich Friedrich auf, kletterte auf Goethes Schoß, sodass er nun rittlings über ihm saß und verhinderte weitere Worte mit einem tiefen Kuss. „Sie denken zu viel nach, Herr Geheimrath.“  
\-----------------------  
Johann seufzte leise auf, als Friedrich seinen Hals über und über mit zarten Küssen bedeckte und erschauderte wohlig. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen um zu genießen, bevor er wieder zur Vernunft kam und ein wenig von ihm abrückte. „Ich werde sehen, was ich in die Wege leiten kann“, sagte er und schenkte Friedrich ein Lächeln. „Aktuell arbeite ich an meinem Roman „Wilhelm Meister“ und es wäre durchaus hilfreich, wenn sie sich diesem einmal annehmen würden und meine Gedanken in die richtigen Bahnen lenken würden, wo ich vielleicht auf Abwege geraten bin. Aber um auf ihr Angebot zurück zu kommen – Ich verbringe meine Zeit in Jena immer im Alten Schloss, wo ich selbst wirtschaften kann ohne jemandem zur Last zu fallen. Aber seien sie versichert, dass ich sie nahezu täglich besuchen werde, um mit ihnen produktiv zu sein auch wäre es mir eine Freude, ihre Gattin wiederzutreffen.“

Er lachte leise, als sich Friedrich beschwerte, wie sehr er doch die Stimmung ruinierte. „Vergeben sie mir, Friedrich, ich bin wohl in einem alter angekommen, in dem Mann vor jeglicher Reise anfängt zu planen und das Haus zu bestellen.“ Er hob eine Augenbraue, als sein jüngerer Begleiter ihn plötzlich abwürgte und sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß niederließ. Unwillkürlich schlang er einen Arm um die Hüfte Friedrichs, um ihn festzuhalten und in der wackeligen Kutsche davor zu bewahren zu stürzen. „Hofrat Schiller, sie benehmen sich recht unsittlich, wenn der gute Herzog wüsste, was sie in seiner Kutsche veranstalten...“, neckte er ihn, nicht ahnend, dass dies nahezu einer Herausforderung gleichkam. Er hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf Friedrichs Lippen bevor er zu seinem Hals glitt und jene zärtlichen Gesten zurückgab.  
\-----------------------

Friedrich ließ sich nicht beirren. Die Tatsache, dass sich Johanns Hände sofort um seine Hüften gelegt hatten, verriet ihm nur zu deutlich, dass sein Protest nicht ernst gemeint war. „Nun, der Herzog ließ doch verlautbaren, dass seine Gäste sich amüsieren sollen! Bisher hat er meiner Ansicht nach noch nicht allzu viel dazu beigetragen. Ich nehme also lediglich selbst die Verwirklichung dieses Planes in die Hand. Wenn es Ihnen um ihren guten Ruf bestellt ist, ich verspreche, niemand wird von mir auch nur ein Wort davon erfahren, was Goethe hinter verschlossenen Zimmer- oder Kutschentüren treibt. Ihre Ehre ist bei mir sicher.“

Trotz der Mühe, die es ihn kostete, die Balance zu bewahren, fuhr Friedrich unbeirrt in seinem Tun fort. Er würde jeden Augenblick ihrer Zweisamkeit auskosten. Er vergrub seine Finger in Johanns Haaren und fuhr langsam seine Unterlippe mit der Zunge nach, bevor er sich Johanns Hals widmete. Lange und ausgiebig küsste er ihn und Johanns Entspannung ausnutzend, sorgte er dafür, dass man noch eine Weile erkennen würde, wie der Geheimrat seine Heimreise verbracht hatte. Als er jedoch seine Hände langsam weiter nach unten wandern ließ und sich schließlich an Johanns Hose zu schaffen machte, spürte er wie dieser zusammenzuckte.  
\-----------------------  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Herzog diese Art von Vergnügen mit seiner Ankündigung im Sinne hatte...“, stellte er fest und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, seine Hände lagen noch immer auf den Hüften des Jüngeren, bevor er schließlich begann, sanft dessen Rücken zu streicheln. Er musste zugeben, dass er sich die Reise durchaus gefallen ließ auf diese Weise, er hatte ja geahnt, dass Friedrichs Gegenwart Kurzweil versprach, wie Recht er damit allerdings haben sollte, war ihm zu Beginn nicht klar gewesen. Er ließ ein leises, wohliges Seufzen hören, als Friedrich seinen Hals küsste und ein doch recht offensichtliches Mal hinterließ (das würde wieder eine Diskussion mit Christiane auslösen und er bezweifelte stark, dass die Tatsache, dass jenes von seinem Freund Friedrich stammte, sie sonderlich milder stimmen würde...)

Schließlich jedoch glitten Friedrichs geschickte Finger tiefer und fanden den Weg zu Johanns Hose, was ihn innehalten ließ. Friedrich im Arm zu halten und zärtliche Liebkosungen auszutauschen war eine Sache und schon riskant genug für sie beide. Weiterzugehen erschien dem konservativen Goethe jedoch skandalös! Er war wahrlich kein Kind von Traurigkeit und er hatte sich durchaus auch schon an anderen Orten als dem heimatlichen Schlafzimmer der Lust hingegeben, aber hier, in einer Kutsche des Herzogs mit seinem jungen Dichterkollegen...? Er versuchte, Friedrich von sich zu schieben, welcher aber insistierte, rittlings auf seinem Schoß sitzen zu bleiben.

Vermutlich hätte er diese Szene nicht so genießen sollen, aber Friedrich konnte sich nicht helfen. Johann zu sehen, wie er sich unter ihm wand und protestierte, während nur allzu offensichtlich war, was er wirklich wollte, war wie eine Droge. Er merkte, wie Johann versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben und blieb entschieden an Ort und Stelle. Erneut griff er nach Johanns Knöpfen und schaffte es diesmal trotz Protests, sie zu öffnen. Während er Johann mit wildem Verlangen und hungrig ergriff, konnte sich der ältere Mann der Auswirkung, die Friedrichs Berührungen auf seinen Körper hatten, nicht erwehren. Friedrich grinste selbstgefällig. „Herr Goethe, mir scheint, dass Sie nicht allzu ehrlich in Ihren Aussagen sind. Kann es sein, dass Sie das alles viel mehr genießen, als der Anstand es gebietet?" Seine Berührungen waren nicht unbedingt zärtlich, dafür aber umso effizienter und Johanns recht inkohärente Antwort spornte ihn nur an.

Friedrichs zärtlich geraunte Worte und dessen Hände an seinem Schritt ließen schließlich auch bei Johann jegliche Zurückhaltung auf ein Minimum schwinden und er ergab sich den geschickten Händen seines Freundes. Seine eigenen blieben indessen nicht untätig und schlüpften unter Hemd und Gehrock um die nackte Haut darunter direkt berühren zu können. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie so überzeugend sein können, mein Werthester“, raunte er heiß in Friedrichs Ohr, knabberte verführerisch an dessen Ohrläppchen bevor er heiserer als noch zuvor und mit rauer Stimme fortfuhr:  
„Sei ohne Tugend, doch verliere  
Den Vorzug eines Menschen nie!  
Denn Wollust fühlen alle Tiere,  
Der Mensch allein verfeinert sie.“

Seine geschickten Finger öffneten nun seinerseits Friedrichs Culotten, welche allmählich immer enger zu werden schienen. Er zog Friedrich in einen erneuten, innigen Kuss, welcher sie beide atemlos zurückließ und einen erregten Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte.  
\-----------------------

Friedrich kostete seinen kleinen Sieg vollkommen aus. Johann hierzu überredet zu haben, war vielleicht eine seiner besten Ideen seit langem. Er spürte, wie Johann nun endlich auch begann, sich an ihrem Zusammenspiel zu beteiligen und seine Erregung wuchs. Er stöhnte laut auf, schon allein weil er wusste, dass die Unanständigkeit dieses Lautes Johann aus der Fassung zu bringen vermochte. Dann half er ihm, so weit wie möglich seine Hosen aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Als endlich kein Stoff mehr im weg war, begann Friedrich sich möglichst aufreizend selbst zu berühren. Die Anstrengung, die es erforderte, dabei sich gleichzeitig an Johann festzuhalten, war enorm, aber es verfehlte seine Wirkung offensichtlich nicht. Er konnte spüren, wie Johanns Erektion stärker wurde und sah, wie Johann ihn halb überrascht, halb erregt beobachtete. Friedrich lächelte und hielt kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne. Er sah Johann lange in die Augen und sagte: „Möchten Sie immer noch, dass ich mein unsittliches Betragen lasse, Herr Goethe?“

\-----------------------  
Johann stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als Friedrich nicht von ihm abließ, seine Augen auf jenen Mann gerichtet, welcher sich aufs verführerischste auf ihm räkelte und ein lautes Stöhnen von sich gab. Beinahe erschocken zog er Friedrich enger an sich, bedeckte dessen Mund mit seinen Fingern. „Werden Sie wohl still sein?“, raunte er gegen sein Ohr, an seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich den Grad seiner eigenen Erregung ablesen, „Was, wenn uns jemand hört und nachsehen möchte, ob es uns auch gut geht?“ Schließlich konnte ja niemand erahnen, dass es ihnen hier hinten sogar ganz ausgezeichnet ging. Erneut gab Johann nach und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, dass es jetzt schon zu spät ist, um noch Einwände gegen ihr Betragen zu erheben“, raunte er und zog ihn enger an sich in einen heißen Kuss, stöhnte leicht in diesen hinein als er Friedrichs Männlichkeit so direkt an seiner eigenen spüren konnte... Verführerisch strichen zwei seiner Finger Friedrichs wohlgeformten Lippen nach, reizten ihn dazu, jene Fingerkuppen zu küssen und schließlich auf recht unanständige Weise an jenen zu saugen. Johann genoss den Anblick sehr, weckte er doch Erinnerungen an so ganz andere Dinge... Erst nach einer kleinen Weile zog er seine Finger wieder zurück, um Friedrichs Gefäß aufzusuchen und dessen Anus zu massieren. Obgleich er sich nach ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht zurückgezogen und versucht hatte, den Vorfall zu verdrängen, hatte er doch nach einer Weile begonnen zu recherchieren und die Literatur der Römer und Griechen hatte ihm doch einige hilfreiche Tipps vermittelt. Mit einer Hand hielt er Friedrichs Hüfte fest um ihn sicher an seinem Platz zu halten, mit dem anderen begann er, diesen zu weiten, traf dabei immer wieder jenen Punkt in Friedrich, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ...  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich ließ sich auch weiter von nichts abhalten. Als Johann ihm die Hand auf den Mund legte, küsste er ihm die Handfläche und das Zugeständnis, dass es ohnehin zu spät sei, ließ ihn strahlen. Er legte seine Stirn an Johanns und murmelte: „Die Räder sind viel zu laut, niemand kann uns hören.“ Es war eng in der Kutsche, aber mit einer gewissen Anstrengung fanden sie sich recht bald zurecht. Zufrieden stellte Friedrich fest, dass man Johanns Erregung nicht mehr nur an seiner Stimme ablesen konnte. Offensichtlich dachte der Andere zurück an ihre erste Nacht und Friedrich bemühte sich eine mentale Notiz zu machen, dies bei Gelegenheit zu wiederholen.

Er konnte spüren, wie Johanns Finger weiter an seinem Rücken nach unten wanderten und schließlich in ihn einzudringen begannen. Für einen Augenblick hielt Friedrich die Luft an. Er musste zugeben, dass die letzte Nacht nicht ganz schmerzfrei verlaufen war, allerdings immer noch besser als er nach seinem knappen Versuch an Recherche befürchtet hatte. Viel hatte er nicht herausfinden können. Zwar interessierte Friedrich sich sehr für alles Antike, aber wie er Charlotte dieses neu geweckte Interesse hätte erklären sollen, war ihm schleierhaft. Friedrich war sich allerdings sicher, dass sie sich nicht schlecht schlugen. Ihre Mittel waren begrenzt, aber offensichtlich hatte auch Johann sich mit den logistischen Fragen ihrer Beziehung beschäftigt und war sehr darum bemüht, Friedrich die Zeit zu geben, die er brauchte.  
Momentan allerdings brauchte Friedrich nicht allzu viel Zeit. Jede von Johanns Berührungen brannte auf seiner Haut, alles war neu und er war sehr geschickt darin, seine Finger genau so zu platzieren, dass es Friedrich erbeben ließ. Ob er wirklich bereit war, war Friedrich in diesem Augenblick egal. Er wollte nichts mehr als Johann ganz in sich zu spüren. Er zog sich ein wenig hoch und kletterte so auf die Bank, dass er nun mit beiden Beinen links und rechts von Johann auf der Bank kniete und sich nicht mehr nur an dem anderen Mann abstützen musste. Während er immer noch Johanns Hände an Stellen seines Körpers spürte, die er sich nie hätte träumen lassen, küsste er Johann wieder und wieder und flüsterte ihm mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr: „Wenn du mich jetzt nicht nimmst, ist es bald zu spät. Ich bin in allem der deine.“  
\-----------------------  
Johann erschauderte, als er Friedrichs Stimme so nahe an seinem Ohr hörte, es gefiel ihm, wie der Jüngere sich über ihm wand und immer wieder durch seine Finger erbebte. Noch ein letztes Mal berührte er ihn tief im Innern und ließ Friedrich laut stöhnen, bevor er seinerseits in dessen Ohr raunte: „Und ich der deine...“ Er küsste ihn erneut, bevor er seine Finger zurückzog und seine Lippen an Friedrichs schlanken Hals legte, um ihn zu liebkosen. Währenddessen hob er Friedrich leicht an um ihn über sich in Position zu bringen und half ihm dabei sich auf seinem Schoß niederzulassen. Er konnte ein heißes Stöhnen nicht verhindern als er spürte, wie Friedrich ihn eng umschloss und erstickte dieses, in dem er härter als gewollt in Friedrichs Hals biss (Das würde wohl ein deutliches Zeichen für ihre Aktivitäten zurücklassen). Er musste sich schwer beherrschen, um nicht unkontrolliert in ihn zu stoßen, sondern ihm Zeit zu lassen, sich an jenes Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um seinen Atem zu beruhigen und zu genießen, welche Hitze von jenem Mann ausging. Er wartete, überließ Friedrich die Führung um ihn nicht zu etwas zu drängen.  
\-----------------------  
Friedrich musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Für eine Sekunde nahm ihm der Schmerz, als Johann in ihn eindrang, den Atem. Er war darauf vorbereitet gewesen und da Johann absolut still hielt, ging er schnell vorüber. Aber Friedrich wollte seinen Liebhaber nicht verunsichern und zog es daher vor, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen, zumal Johann ihn in keiner Weise drängte. Nach einigen Augenblicken gelang es ihm, seine Atmung zu beruhigen und er spürte, wie sich sein Körper langsam entspannte. Es hatte sich ganz automatisch ergeben, dass Friedrich sich bereit erklärt hatte, diesen Part zu übernehmen. Er hatte sich bereits gewundert, dass der konservative Johann nicht bei dem bloßen Gedanken, auf diese Weise mit einem Mann zusammen zu sein, die Flucht ergriffen hatte und Friedrich war das Wie relativ egal, solange er nur Johann haben konnte. Von ihrer ersten Begegnung an hatten sie einander begehrt, auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise. Dass sie diesen Schritt ebenfalls taten, war kein Schock für Friedrich gewesen, sondern hatte sich ganz natürlich ergeben. Zugegeben, dieser Akt war durchaus etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, doch er brachte auch einige interessante Neuerungen mit sich. Johanns Erektion so tief in sich zu spüren war berauschend. Obwohl es Winter war und die Kutsche nicht gerade warm, schwitzte Friedrich. Jede Faser seines Körpers schien in Flammen zu stehen. Für eine Weile genoss Friedrich schlicht den Zustand, Johann so unendlich nahe zu sein, und gab sich ein wenig Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen.  
Dann jedoch übermannte ihn das Verlangen und er begann, sich so gut es ihm der geringe Platz der Kutsche erlaubte, sich auf Johanns Schoß auf und ab zu bewegen. Ihre Bewegungen waren ungelenk und durchaus nicht immer elegant, aber sie verfehlten die erhoffte Wirkung nicht. Dann legte Johann seine Hand auf Friedrichs Schritt und begann, ihn zu massieren. Bald konnte Friedrich sein Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und betete, dass er vorhin recht gehabt hatte, als er Johann versprochen hatte, dass niemand sie hören würde. Doch in diesem Augenblick war ihm die Gefahr, in der sie sich beide befanden, herzlich egal. Er wollte Johann spüren, wollte nie wieder von ihm getrennt sein und so näherte er sich, Johann ekstatisch umschlingend und dessen Namen keuchend, seinem Höhepunkt.  
\-----------------------  
Es hatte Johann durchaus Überwindung gekostet, auch die körperliche Barriere zu überwinden und sich auf Friedrich einzulassen. Aber da sie beide sich auf geistiger Ebene so unglaublich verbunden fühlten war es nur die logische Konsequenz gewesen, sich auch auf diese Weise anzunähern. Und Johann hatte es nicht bereut, Friedrich nahe zu sein war etwas unglaublich schönes. Die letzte Nacht hatte er sehr genossen, obgleich der Anlass eher weniger erfreulich gewesen war, so hatte er doch einen glücklichen Ausgang gefunden. Und obgleich sie in dieser Nacht wenig Schlaf bekommen hatten, waren sie schon wieder dabei, übereinander herzufallen. Johann kam sich wie ein verliebter Schuljunge, der seine eigenen Gefühle nur schwer zügeln konnte. Hatte er sich anfangs darüber mokiert, dass Friedrich verschlug, sich in der Kutsche des Herzogs ihrer Lust hinzugeben, so konnte er sich nun nichts besseres vorstellen. Erneut stellte er fest, wie sehr Friedrich ihn verjüngte, noch für einigen Wochen hätte er so etwas für absolut unmöglich gehalten.

Johann gab Friedrich Zeit, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und das Tempo zu bestimmen, konnte aber ein erregtes Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, er hoffte wirklich, dass das gleichmäßige Klappern der Kutsche ihre lustvollen Schreie übertönen würde. Als Friedrich begann, sich auf ihm zu bewegen griff er nach dessen Männlichkeit, um sie seinerseits zu massieren und den Jüngeren immer höher zu treiben, er genoss den Anblick Friedrichs auf sich, mit roten Wangen, glasigem Blick und verschwitzter Haut, das schöne Haare hatte sich schon lange aus seinem Zopf gelöst und viel ihm über die Schultern, seine Lippen waren vom vielen Küssen rot und beansprucht. Er zog ihn so nahe an sich, wie er nur konnte und bewegte seine Hüfte so gut er es unter diesen räumlichen Bedingungen konnte, ihm entgegen, steigerte ihr Tempo somit noch ein wenig. „Friedrich...“, raunte er heiß in dessen Ohr, küsste ihn innig und voller Leidenschaft als gäbe es für sie beide keinen Morgen mehr. Sein ganzes Denken und fühlen war von Friedrich ausgefüllt, es gab keinen Ort auf der Welt an dem er nun lieber gewesen wäre als hier. Auch, wenn er nun wohl niemals wieder unschuldig eine Kutsche würde betreten können, ohne eine gewisse Form der Erregung zu verspüren. Schneller um immer heftiger bewegten die beiden sich aufeinander zu, brachten die Kutsche wohl noch mehr zum Schaukeln, als es sowieso der Fall gewesen war. Schließlich konnte auch Johann sich nicht länger zurückhalten und gab sich mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei seiner Lust hin, Friedrichs Namen auf seinen Lippen.  
\-----------------------

Völlig erschöpft ließ Friedrich sich gegen Johann sinken und hielt sich schwer keuchend an ihm fest. Als er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte, schaffte er es mit einiger Kraftanstrengung, sich aus Johanns Umarmungen zu lösen und sich auf die gegenüberliegende Sitzbank zurück zu hieven, wo er sofort damit begann, seinen Zopf wieder zu richten und sich langsam wieder anzuziehen. Der Zustand seiner Kleidung war durchaus nicht mehr der Beste, aber vielleicht konnte man arrangieren, dass in einem der Gasthäuser sich jemand darum kümmerte. Es würde wohl gehen. Leider, so musste Friedrich feststellen, war Sitzen gerade nicht die angenehmste Haltung. Das hätte er vielleicht vorher in Betracht ziehen sollen. Stattdessen legte er sich nun mit angewinkelten Beinen mehr oder weniger bequem auf der Kutschbank auf den Rücken und sah zur Decke. Für eine Weile schwiegen beide erschöpft aber glücklich einander an. Dann zog Friedrich die Stirn in Falten und blickte zu Johann hinüber. „Wissen Sie, ich fürchte, ich muss meine Meinung revidieren!“ Bei Johanns irritiertem und besorgtem Blick, verkniff er sich das Lachen. „Der Herzog bietet seinen Gästen tatsächlich ganz hervorragende Zerstreuungsgelegenheiten. Ich wusste bisher offenbar nur die Möglichkeiten nicht ausreichend zu schätzen.“ Grinsend wandte er sich wieder der Decke zu, starrte ins Unendliche und genoss einfach nur das Gefühl, dass es außer ihnen beiden keine Welt zu geben schien und nichts, dass sie trennte. Und es waren noch immer drei Tagesreisen bis Weimar.  
\-----------------------

Johann blieb schwer atmend sitzen und genoss für einen Moment nur das herrliche Gefühl, welches noch in seinem Innersten nachwirkte, bevor auch er sich daran machte, Kleidung und Perücke erneut zu richten, da er doch etwas derangiert aussah. Friedrichs Worte ließen ihn Lachen. „Es freut mich, dass es mir gelungen ist, sie mit unserem Herzog auszusöhnen“, kommentierte er schmunzelnd und lehnte sich gegen die gepolsterte Rückenlehne der Kutsche. Für eine Weile sprachen sie nicht, denn nichts, was sie hätten sagen können hätte dieser Situation gerecht werden können. Johann fühlte sich lebendig wie nie zuvor, nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er etwas so unsittliches und anstößiges in einer Kutsche des Herzogs tun würde, doch noch nie hatte er sich so jung und befreit gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick.  
Ihre Reise dauerte drei weitere Tage, die sie für angeregte Gespräche zu nutzen wussten, erneut bemerkten sie wie ähnlich sie einander trotz aller Unterschiede waren, sie mochten nicht in allen Punkten übereinstimmen, doch sie ergänzten einander perfekt. Mit keinem anderen fühlte Johann sich so frei und unbeschwert, niemand verstand ihn wie es Friedrich vermochte.

Jene Tage vergingen viel zu schnell und der Moment des Abschieds rückte unerbittlich näher. Schon von weitem erkannte Johann sein Haus am Frauenplan und brachte die Schwermut zurück. Seit sie Weimar erreicht hatten saß Friedrich wieder an seiner Seite, seinen Kopf auf Johanns Schulter gebettet, Johanns Hand hielt die des jüngeren fest umschlossen. Obgleich sie nicht allzu weit voneinander entfernt lebten, so trennten sie doch ihre beiderseitigen Verpflichtungen voneinander, würden ihnen niemals erlauben, für immer so zusammen zu sein. Johanns freie Hand strich liebevoll über Friedrichs Nacken, wo noch immer jene Spuren zu sehen waren, die er hinterlassen hatte und zog ihn sanft zu sich, um ihn innig zu küssen. „Ich bin schon jetzt erfüllt von einer lebhaften Sehnsucht Sie wiederzusehen. Meinen Plan, sie sobald wie möglich in Jena zu besuchen, bin ich noch immer gewillt, in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich arbeite alles weg, was mich hindern könnte, mich bald in Ihrer Nähe zu freuen und zu erbauen. Leben Sie wohl, mein Werthester und halten Sie sich munter!“

Johann verließ alleine die Kutsche und ließ sein Gepäck ins Haus bringen, während er noch immer unverändert vor der Türe stand und seinen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Friedrich gerichtet hatte. Nie hatte er sich elender gefühlt, es schien ihm, als würde ihm die Hälfte seines Daseins entrissen werden. Noch lange sah er dem Gefährt nach wie es seinen Weg nach Jena fortsetzte, bis er den Blickkontakt zu jenem Insassen nicht länger halten konnte. Es musste vom kalten Wind herrühren, dass seine Wangen sich plötzlich feucht anfühlten. Er war spät in der Nacht angekommen, sodass er sich bemühte, leise zu sein um Christiane und auch August nicht zu wecken. Doch noch war er zu aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen, weshalb er einige Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer verbrachte und jenes Gefühl, jenen bittersüßen Abschiedsschmerz in Worte fasste. Wenige Tage später erhielt Friedrich einen Brief ohne Absender, doch er wusste ohnehin von wem er stammte. Kein Brief lag bei, nur einige Zeilen, welche in einer ihm wohlbekannten Handschrift niedergeschrieben worden waren.  
Es schlug mein Herz. Geschwind, zu Pferde!  
Und fort, wild wie ein Held zur Schlacht.  
Der Abend wiegte schon die Erde,  
Und an den Bergen hing die Nacht.  
Schon stund im Nebelkleid die Eiche  
Wie ein getürmter Riese da,  
Wo Finsternis aus dem Gesträuche  
Mit hundert schwarzen Augen sah.

Der Mond von einem Wolkenhügel  
Sah schläfrig aus dem Duft hervor,  
Die Winde schwangen leise Flügel,  
Umsausten schauerlich mein Ohr.  
Die Nacht schuf tausend Ungeheuer,  
Doch tausendfacher war mein Mut,  
Mein Geist war ein verzehrend Feuer,  
Mein ganzes Herz zerfloß in Glut.

Ich sah dich und die milde Freude  
Floß aus dem süßen Blick auf mich.  
Ganz war mein Herz an deiner Seite,  
Und jeder Atemzug für dich.  
Ein rosenfarbnes Frühlingswetter  
Lag auf dem lieblichen Gesicht  
Und Zärtlichkeit für mich, ihr Götter,  
Ich hofft es, ich verdient es nicht.

Der Abschied, wie bedrängt, wie trübe!  
Aus deinen Blicken sprach dein Herz.  
In deinen Küssen welche Liebe,  
O welche Wonne, welcher Schmerz!  
Du gingst, ich stund und sah zur Erden  
Und sah dir nach mit nassem Blick.  
Und doch, welch Glück, geliebt zu werden,  
Und lieben, Götter, welch ein Glück!

Es sollte wenig später als „Willkommen und Abschied“ veröffentlicht werden.  
\-----------------------

 

Eine seltsame Leere machte sich in Friedrichs Herz breit, als er mitten in der Nacht Weimar verließ und Richtung Jena weiterreiste. Die letzten Tage waren so unbeschwert und glücklich gewesen, dass er hätte glauben können, sie würden niemals enden. Die Gespräche mit Johann, die wundervolle Nähe des Geliebten, hatten ihn erfüllt, wie nichts sonst in seinem Leben. Die Reise nun allein fortsetzen zu müssen, war ernüchternd. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt und konnte nicht begreifen, wie er je wieder in so etwas wie Alltag zurückfinden sollte.  
Lange starrte er gedankenversunken in die die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster und spürte, wie diese ihn langsam verschluckte. Friedrich griff in seine Rocktasche und tastete nach einem Stück Stoff, das sich dort befand. Er holte es heraus und drückte es fest an sein Herz. Es war Johanns besticktes Taschentuch, dass dieser ihm vor einigen Tagen gegeben hatte, um ihn zu trösten. Stillschweigend hatte Friedrich es behalten und Johann hatte sein Fehlen entweder nicht bemerkt oder bewusst darüber geschwiegen. So oder so diente es nun Friedrich dazu, ihm zumindest eine kleine Erinnerung an seinen Geliebten zu sein, den er wieder einmal hatte zurücklassen müssen.  
Johann entbehren zu müssen, war kaum erträglich. Wann immer sie sich trafen, war bereits abzusehen, wann ihr Glück wieder enden musste. Friedrich fühlte sich Johann so nahe, wie keinem Menschen sonst. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so verstanden, wie dieser Mann. Aber je näher sie einander im Geiste zu kommen schienen, desto schmerzlicher klaffte ihre reale Trennung. Die wenigen Meilen zwischen Jena und Weimar schienen ein unüberbrückbarer Abgrund zu werden und sie mit aller Gewalt auf Abstand zu halten. Außerdem mussten sie vorsichtig sein. Es war ihrer beider Glück, dass man ihre Zuneigung als die unter Künstlern üblichen Verschrobenheiten abtat, vor allem da Friedrich noch ein nie Geheimnis aus seiner Bewunderung für Goethe gemacht hatte. Aber gerade das durfte sie nicht zur Unvorsichtigkeit verleiten. Sicher, früher oder später würde Johann einmal wieder nach Jena kommen, aber selbst dann mussten sie gut überlegen, wann und unter welchem Vorwand sie sich trafen.  
Friedrich gab sich noch diesen düsteren Gedanken hin, als sie bereits sein Haus erreichten. Im Küchenfenster brannte noch Licht, offenbar hatte Charlotte auf ihn gewartet. Friedrichs Mut sank. Er schätzte seine Ehefrau und unter normalen Umständen wäre er für jedes ihrer aufmunternden Worte dankbar gewesen, von denen er wusste, dass er sie von ihr hören würde. Aber dies waren keine normalen Umstände und im Moment war das letzte, was er tun wollte, seiner Frau gegenüber treten zu müssen. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit, ihn ein wenig zu gut zu kennen und Friedrich fühlte sich momentan nicht in der Lage, seine Gefühle besonders gut verbergen zu können.  
Während man draußen damit begann, sein Gepäck auszuladen, sammelte Friedrich sich und stieg endlich aus. Charlotte kam ihm bereits entgegen und fiel ihm um den Hals. Er kam kaum dazu, sie zu begrüßen, denn Sorge und Erleichterung sprudelten aus ihr heraus und ließ nicht ab, ihn zu bedrängen, wie es ihm denn ergangen sei. Friedrich gab sich bewusst unbeteiligt. Das Fest an sich sei größtenteils langweilig gewesen und ansonsten vor allem ereignislos. Charlotte schien überrascht. Sie kannte Friedrichs Vergangenheit mit dem württembergischen Fürstenhaus zu gut, um daran zu glauben, dass ihrem Mann die vergangenen Tage so egal sein wollten. Als Friedrich jedoch erwähnte, immerhin habe er es geschafft, mit Johann einige neue Ideen durchzusprechen und anzuregen, lächelte Charlotte und beglückwünschte ihn zu diesem Erfolg. Sie schien es dem Dichter hoch anzurechnen, dass er ihren Mann von der Vergangenheit abzulenken vermocht hatte. Nun, Friedrich konnte es nur recht sein, wenn seine Gattin Johann, den sie ohnehin schon lange kannte und schätzte, auch weiterhin wohlgesonnen war.  
Friedrich blieb noch eine Weile bei Charlotte in der Küche, doch als diese damit begann, sein Gepäck zu ordnen, entschuldigte er sich bald mit Verweis auf die anstrengende Fahrt und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Als er begann, sich vor dem Spiegel zu entkleiden, war er mit einem Mal sehr froh über die Halsbinde, die er den Tag über getragen hatte, und wählte auch jetzt eines seiner hochgeschlosseneren Nachtgewänder. Offenbar musste er dringend ein Wort mit Johann darüber wechseln, was Diskretion bedeutete und in welche Situation es ihn bringen konnte, wenn seine Ehefrau plötzlich solch eindeutige Male auf seinem Hals vorfand.  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen schleppend langsam und zäh. Friedrich musste sich beherrschen, um nicht irgendeinen Grund zu finden, direkt wieder nach Weimar zu reiten. Stattdessen erwähnte er gegenüber seiner Frau lediglich, dass Herr von Goethe sich mit dem Gedanken trage, sie bei Gelegenheit einmal in Jena zu besuchen, was diese sehr erfreute. Er regelte seine Korrespondenz mit Cotta und Abel, der doch tatsächlich erneut anfragte, ob er es sich denn bezüglich der Tübinger Professur anders überlegt habe. Erneut antwortete er, dass er das nicht habe. Ansonsten überarbeitete er einige seiner Aufsätze und verbrachte in Wahrheit die meiste Zeit damit, auf Nachricht von Johann zu warten. Die einzige Ablenkung war Wilhelm, der ihn bereits am ersten Tag nach seiner Rückkehr aufsuchte und mit schlecht als Spott getarnter Besorgnis nachfragte, wie es ihm in Stuttgart ergangen sei. Friedrich antwortete ausweichend, doch schien das, was er nicht sagte auf Schlimmeres schließen zu lassen, als das, was er sagte. Dies wiederum führte dazu, dass Wilhelm es für nötig befand, ihn fast täglich aus dem Haus zu holen.  
Es war der Morgen des 24.Januar, an dem er und Wilhelm gerade das Haus verlassen wollten, als sie dem Postboten begegneten. Dieser brachte ihnen nebst einiger anderer Briefe auch den Erstdruck der Horen. Wilhelm erklärte spontan, dies müsse gefeiert werden und verfügte, die Schillers müssten zum Diner sich bei ihm einfinden, was Friedrich gerne annahm. Wilhelms ehrliche Begeisterung und der Beweis für ihre fruchtbare Arbeit hoben seine Stimmung sehr und er wollte nur zu gerne, wieder einmal einen unbeschwerten Abend genießen. Über den ganzen Trubel hätte er fast den kleinen Brief übersehen, den er ebenfalls erhalten hatte. Friedrich konnte keinen Absender ausmachen, doch war dies auch nicht nötig. Er hätte die filigrane Handschrift überall wieder erkannt, die den Umschlag zierte. Etwas abseits von den anderen öffnete er den Brief und begann zu lesen. Sein Herz pochte laut, während er las und erst Wilhelms Nachfrage („Sieh an! Hat der Herr Schiller schon die erste Post seiner Bewunderer erhalten?“) brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Friedrich tat den Scherz ab, begann ebenfalls sich über die Horen auszulassen und sprach den ganzen Tag über nichts anderes mehr. Aber er trug den Zettel die ganze Zeit über bei sich und nichts hätte ihm wertvoller sein können. Als er das Gedicht einige Zeit später gedruckt sah und ein jeder die wundervolle Sprache lobte, sich darüber ausließ, ob es wohl für die Vulpius geschrieben sei oder ob Goethe sich endlich eine anständige Frau gesucht habe, da konnte Friedrich es nicht verhindern, dass jedes Mal, wenn er sich vornehm aus diesen Diskussionen zurückhielt, ein Lächeln in seinem Gesicht stand.  
Jena, 25. Januar 1795  
Wären Sie doch nur hier gewesen, so hätten wir den Advent der Horen zusammen feiern können. Gestern kamen sie, und hier übersende ich Ihnen die gebührenden Exemplare nebst einem für unsern Freund Meyer. Es stehen Ihnen mehrere zu Dienst, sobald Sie deren benöthigt seyn sollten. Ich wünschte nur, daß die äußere Gestalt Ihrer beider Beifall haben möchte.  
Für die von Ihnen gesandte Notiz kann ich Ihnen nicht genug danken. Ich hoffe, Sie machen Ihre Versprechungen wahr und kommen uns in Jena bald einmal besuchen. Humboldt fragt bereits nach Ihnen.  
Alles empfiehlt sich Ihrem Andenken bestens.  
Ganz der Ihrige  
Sch.


	6. Kein Rettungsmittel als die Liebe

Jene besagte „Notiz“ hatte eine erstaunlich gute Resonanz bei der Leserschaft. Christiane bezog jenes Gedicht offensichtlich auf sich, da Johann es geschrieben hatte, kaum dass er von seiner Reise zurückgekommen war. Niemand ahnte auch nur, dass jener blonde Dichterkollege gemeint sein könnte, dessen Briefe nun immer häufiger ins Haus der Goethes flatterten. Johann hielt Wort, er arbeitete im Akkord um alles zu erledigen, was ihn für längere Zeit in Weimar gehalten hätte. Sobald er frei war von jeglichen Pflichten schrieb er eine Notiz an Friedrich, die sein Kommen ankündigte.

Weimar, 29. Januar 1795

Für die übersendeten Exemplare Horen danke ich; sie nehmen sich noch ganz artig aus. Eins der kleinen Exemplare habe ich in Ihrem Namen dem Herzog überreicht und wünschte daß Sie ihm bei dieser Gelegenheit ein Wort schrieben.  
Ich zweifle nicht, daß das Journal gut gehen wird.  
Dem Vorsatze, Sie morgen zu sehen und einige Zeit in Ihrer Nähe zu bleiben, hat sich nichts entgegengestellt; ich wünsche Sie wohl und munter anzutreffen.  
Beikommendes Manuscript habe ich nach der Abschrift nicht wieder durchsehen können. Es sollte mir lieb seyn, wenn Ihnen meine Bemühung, mit dem großen Hennings zu wetteifern, nicht mißfiele.  
Leben Sie recht wohl und grüßen Frau und Freunde.  
G.

Die Zeit in Jena verbrachte Johann in geschäftigem Eifer, die Nähe zu Friedrich inspirierte ihn und ließ ihn den ersten Band seines neuen Romans „Wilhelm Meisters Lehrjahre“ in kürzester Zeit beenden! Johann lebte in jenen Räumlichkeiten, die er für gewöhnlich im Alten Schloss bezog, wenn er in Jena zu Gast war. Er genoss es, sich selbstständig zu versorgen (obgleich Christiane offensichtlich der Meinung war, dass er dazu nicht fähig sei und ihm regelmäßig Versorgungspakete aus Weimar herüber schickte). Tagsüber tat er nichts anderes als Schreiben, nur um seine Werke Abends mit Friedrich in dessen Arbeitszimmer zu besprechen und sich von ihm Anmerkungen und Kritik geben zu lassen. Charlotte war eine reizende Gastgeberin und versorgte die beiden Dichter, die sich teilweise bis tief in die Nacht hinein unterhielten.

Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge und man entschied, an Johanns letztem Abend in Jena noch einmal das „Wallenstein“ aufzusuchen und seinen Abschied zu feiern. Obgleich Johann sich etwas schwermütig fühlte, weil er Friedrich erneut verlassen musste, freute sich die Herren Fichte und Humboldt wiederzusehen. Auch Abel und Woltmann waren wieder mit von der Partie und es wurde ausgiebig getrunken und gefeiert an diesem Abend. Johann lehnte elegant an der Holzvertäfelung und sah zu, wie Friedrich mit einem Lachen, welches dem eines munteren Knaben gleichkam, erneut die Karten austeilte für ein Spiel, als Abel an ihn herantrat. „Ein beeindruckender Mann, nicht wahr?“, fragte er, offensichtlich hatte er bemerkt, auf welch bewundernde Weise Johann Schiller betrachtet hatte. „Wir sind alle gespannt, zu welche Höchstleistungen sie einander inspiriert haben. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass sie auch weiterhin den Kontakt halten werden, auch wenn Herr Schiller nach Tübingen geht?! Es wäre eine Schande ihre so produktive Kooperation als beendet zu sehen.“

Johann hob eine Augenbraue und sah Herrn Abel direkt an. „Tübingen?“, fragte er irritiert. Abel sah ihn nun seinerseits verwirrt an. „Hat ihnen Herr Schiller das etwa nicht mitgeteilt? Merkwürdig, ich hatte geglaubt, dass er sich mit ihnen besprechen würde, zumal sie es waren, der als Fürsprecher für seine Anstellung an der Universität Jena gewirkt hat. Herrn Schiller ist eine gutbezahlte Professur in Tübingen angeboten worden.“

Mit einmal Mal schien es Johann, als würde man ihm die Luft abschneiden und er musste erst einen Schluck aus seinem Glas nehmen, bevor er antworten konnte. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Friedrich, welcher offensichtlich gerade in einen scherzhaften Wortwechsel mit Humboldt verstrickt war und nicht bemerkte, welche Qualen Johann gerade erlitt bei der Vorstellung, er könne seinen neugewonnen Freund verlieren. Jena und Weimar waren eine Sache und obgleich sie nicht weit voneinander entfernt lebten sahen sie einander nicht so häufig, wie sie es gerne hätten. Eine Strecke von solcher Distanz, welche etwa fünf Tagesreisen umfasste, würde sich nicht förderlich auf ihre Beziehung auswirken, soviel war Johann bewusst. „Hat Herr Schiller die Stelle bereits angenommen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens zögerlich, er hatte Angst, dass die Antwort ihm nicht gefallen würde.

„Noch nicht, aber er wird sie annehmen, zweifellos! Die Stelle ist um einiges lukrativer als hier in Jena und er wäre nicht nur darauf angewiesen, von seinem Lohn als Schriftsteller zu leben!“, entgegnete Abel. Johanns Blick wanderte zurück zu Friedrich, er vergaß immer wieder, dass sein Freund finanziell weniger gut stand als er selbst, Johann war zu keinem Zeitpunkt nur auf seine Fähigkeiten als Autor angewiesen gewesen. Eine solche Position auszuschlagen wäre in Friedrichs Situation sicherlich lachhaft gewesen. Was auch erklärte, weshalb Johann noch nichts von dieser Option gehört hatte, Friedrich hatte es wohl noch nicht übers Herz gebracht, ihm seinen Entschluss mitzuteilen. Johann entschuldigte sich bei Abel und ging hinüber zum Tisch, wo er seine Hand auf Friedrichs Schulter platzierte. „Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich wohl, ich denke, ich werde mich für heute zurückziehen“, sagte er, das Feiern war ihm für diesen Abend vergangen. Friedrich bestand darauf, ihn zu begleiten, doch Johann lehnte ab und wies ihn an zu bleiben und mit seinen Freunden noch ein Glas auf ihn zu trinken.

Johann brach am nächsten Morgen recht früh auf, sodass Friedrich nur noch eine Notiz vorfand, in der sich sich für seine und Charlottes Gastfreundschaft bedankte und versprach, sich bald zu melden und ihm die überarbeitete Version des „Wilhelms Meister“ zu schicken.   
\-----------------------

„Bitte verzeihen Sie meine überstürzte Abreise, doch wichtige Geschäfte rufen mich dringlich nach Weimar zurück. Ich verließ Jena sehr ungern und danke Ihnen nochmals herzlich für Ihre Theilnehmung und Mittheilung. Bitte danken Sie Ihrer Frau von Herzen für die Gastfreundschaft und empfehlen mich den Ihrigen  
G.“  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ließ Friedrich das Blatt sinken, das er beim Frühstück gelesen hatte, dann gab er es an Charlotte weiter, die es kurz überflog. „Habt ihr euch gestritten?“, fragte sie überrascht. Dann fügte sie vorwurfsvoll hinzu: „Du hast doch nicht wieder angefangen, zu politisieren? Friedrich, du weißt, dass ihr euch gerade erst langsam angenähert habt, was Frankreich betrifft. Du musst einfach lernen, dein Temperament zu zügeln.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm sie ihm die Kaffeetasse fort und begann mit dem Abwasch. Für einen Augenblick war Friedrich sprachlos. Er wusste, dass Charlotte Goethe sehr schätzte, aber ein wenig mehr Vertrauen hätte sie ihm wirklich entgegen bringen können. „Nein, ganz und gar nicht! Es war ein wundervoller Abend, wir haben getrunken, gespielt und uns alle wunderbar amüsiert. Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ihn verstimmt haben könnte.“ Denn dass Johann verstimmt war, war offensichtlich. Selbst Wilhelm hatte nachgefragt, warum Goethe sich so überraschend verabschiedet hatte. Charlotte seufzte. „Nun ja, Künstler eben. Diese Dichter sind eben launenhaft und leicht verstimmbar, wie kleine Prinzessinnen. Nicht wahr, Friedrich?“ Friedrich tat übertrieben beleidigt, war Charlotte aber durchaus dankbar dafür, dass sie den Vorfall herabspielte. Er nahm sie kurz in den Arm und küsste sie. „Ich werde einfach abwarten und ihm etwas Zeit geben. Vielleicht hat er ja wirklich nur zu tun.“  
Aber Friedrichs dunkel Vorahnungen schienen sich zu bestätigen als die kurzen Briefe, die ihn in den nächsten Tagen aus Weimar erreichten, sich wirklich nur auf das rein Geschäftliche beschränkten und nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Wärme enthielten. Kein Wort der Zuneigung mehr, stets höflich und freundlich, zugleich aber auch kalt. Friedrich wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sie beide nun eine Beziehung führten, die so schnell nichts erschüttern konnte. Sie teilten eine Weltanschauung, er hatte sich Johann gegenüber so verletzlich gegeben wie noch kaum einem Menschen sonst und die Küsse, die sie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen heimlich ausgetauscht hatten, wenn niemand hinsah, versprachen einen langen, süßen Sommer. Nichts außer der nötigen Geheimhaltung hatte ihr Glück getrübt und Friedrich beschlichen allmählich Zweifel, ob er dem allen doch zu viel Bedeutung beimaß. Hatte Goethe doch der Mut vor der eigenen Courage verloren? War er für den Dichter nichts weiter als eine nette Unterhaltung auf einer langweiligen Reise gewesen? Er beschloss, Johann zunächst einmal die Entfernung zuzugestehen, die dieser offenbar so dringend suchte, und antwortete ihm ebenso zurückhaltend.  
Drei Tage später jedoch wurde Friedrichs Vorsatz, sich in Zurückhaltung zu üben, mit einem Male über den Haufen geworfen. Als er nämlich am Abend des 19.Februar sein Haus verlassen wollte, traf er im Eingang mit Abel zusammen. Mit Mühe verkniff er es sich, seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen. Der Tag war grau und regnerisch gewesen und würde durch die Ankunft jenes kleinen, linkischen Mannes auf keinen Fall besser werden. Aber immerhin hatte Abel ihn an der Karlsschule mehrere Jahre unterrichtet und Friedrich brachte ihm immer noch einen gewissen widerwilligen Respekt entgegen. Er begrüßte den ungebetenen Gast also und lud ihn entgegen seiner Pläne nun doch in die Stube ein.  
Nach dem Austausch einiger alltäglicher Belanglosigkeiten dann räusperte sich Abel und setzte sich förmlich auf. „Nun, Schiller, ich muss Ihnen doch gestehen, mein Besuch hier ist nicht nur der Höflichkeit und dem Bedürfnis einen alten Freund wiederzusehen geschuldet. Ich habe es Ihnen ja bereits ein paar Mal angetragen und man versteht auch, dass Sie sich ein wenig zurückhalten, um sich keine Blöße geben zu müssen. Aber so langsam ist es doch gut, mit den Kindereien.“ Friedrich starrte ihn verständnislos an, doch Abel fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Wir wissen doch alle, dass Ihnen der Ruf nach Tübingen nur nützlich sein kann und man ist ja durchaus bereit, Sie zu honorieren. Ich sprach neulich mit seiner Hoheit und erneuert den alten Antrag von Tübingen mit dem Zusatz, daß Sie von allen öffentlichen Functionen dispensiert seyn und völlige Freiheit haben sollen, ganz nach Ihrem Sinn auf die Studirenden zu wirken und sicher Ihnen sogar das doppelte des ursprünglich angedachten Gehalts zu. Also bitte, brüskieren Sie doch niemanden weiter und nehmen Sie das großzügige Angebot an!“ Friedrich fehlten die Worte. Als er sie endlich fand, musste er sich bemühen, den Gast nicht einfach vor die Tür zu setzen. „Herr Abel, ich dachte, ich hätte mich deutlich ausgedrückt. Ich bin an dieser Professur nicht interessiert. Jena hat mich aufgenommen, bevor sich die Öffentlichkeit nach mir riss, zu einer Zeit als man mich in Tübingen nicht einmal hätte studieren lassen. Ich habe keinen Grund nach Tübingen zu gehen und würde Sie inständig bitten, derlei Angebote mir nicht länger zu unterbreiten. Was bringt Sie nur auf den Gedanken, ich könne meinen Entschluss so schnell geändert haben?“ Friedrich war aufgestanden, um Abel zu bedeuten, dass das Gespräch beendet sei. Er würde Jena unter keinen Umständen verlassen. Nicht wenn er hier endlich einmal im Begriffe war, das Glück zu finden.  
Abel schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, stand aber auf. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass Sie vielleicht ein wenig mehr Weitblick erlangt hätten. Aber wenn nicht einmal der Rat Ihres Freundes Goethe Sie umstimmen kann, vertue ich wohl tatsächlich meine Zeit.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Friedrich hielt ihn zurück. „Goethe? Was hat denn Goethe damit zu tun?“  
„Nun, neulich abends im „Wallenstein“ erzählte ich ihm von dem großzügigen Angebot, das Ihnen zuteilwurde, und der Geheimrat schien im Gegensatz zu Ihnen durchaus zu verstehen, welchen Glücksfall diese Möglichkeit für Sie bedeutet. Aber er hat ja sicherlich mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen.“ Mit einem Mal wurde Friedrich kalt. Das erklärte einiges. Mit einem zwischen den Zähnen hervorgepressten Hinweis, Herr Abel möge es doch in Zukunft unterlassen, sich in fremder Leute Angelegenheiten einzumischen, beendete Friedrich das Gespräch. Sobald er allein war, eilte er in sein Studierzimmer und begann zu schreiben. Friedrich war unglaublich wütend. Wütend auf den Herzog von Württemberg, dass dieser nicht einsah, dass es für eine Versöhnung zu spät war. Wütend auf Abel, weil dieser Nichtsnutz es nicht lassen konnte, sein Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und vor allem wütend auf Johann, weil dieser offenbar tatsächlich geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn verlassen würde. Als ob Friedrich das jemals könnte. Als ob es dafür bereits nicht viel zu spät war. Konnte der Mann denn nicht sehen, dass Friedrich ihm verfallen war und selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, sich nicht eine Sekunde von ihm lösen konnte? Zugleich spürte Friedrich Angst, dass Johann ihn bereits aufgegeben hatte. Der Gedanke, dass Johann die letzten Tage in dem Glauben verbracht hatte, dass er ihn ohne ein Wort verlassen würde, schmerzte ihn. Er konnte nur hoffen, dieses Missverständnis so schnell als möglich aus der Welt zu schaffen.  
Noch in der Nacht desselben Tages schickte er auf schnellstem Wege die Notiz nach Weimar, die Johann seiner Treue versichern sollte.

„Jena, 19. Februar 1795  
Mit Schrecken erreichte mich heute die Nachricht, dass es in Jena und Weimar einige Verwirrung bezüglich meiner Überlegungen für die Zukunft zu geben scheint. Es war eine Fügung des Schicksals, die mich darauf hinwies, dass es offensichtlich einiges für mich zu bereinigen gibt.  
Weil doch eben vom Schicksal die Rede ist, so muß ich Ihnen sagen, daß ich dieser Tage auch über mein Schicksal etwas entschieden habe. Meine Landsleute haben mir die Ehre angethan, mich nach Tübingen zu vociren, wo man sich jetzt sehr mit Reformen zu beschäftigen scheint. Aber da ich doch einmal zum akademischen Lehrer unbrauchbar gemacht bin, so will ich lieber hier in Jena, wo ich gern bin und wo möglich leben und sterben will, als irgend anderswo müßig gehen. Ich hab’ es also ausgeschlagen, und mache mir daraus kein Verdienst; denn meine Neigung entschied schon allein die ganze Sache, so daß ich gar nicht nöthig hatte, mich der Verbindlichkeiten zu erinnern, die ich unserm guten Herzog schuldig bin, und die ich ihm am liebsten vor allen andern schuldig seyn mag. Für meine Existenz glaube ich nichts besorgen zu dürfen, so lange ich noch einigermaßen die Feder führen kann, und so lasse ich den Himmel walten, der mich noch nie verlassen hat.  
Ich hoffe, dass meine Entscheidung nicht Ihren Unmut erregt. Es mag nicht die vernünftigste Wahl gewesen sein, aber die einzige, die mir möglich war.  
Herzlich empfehle ich mich Ihrem Andenken.  
Sch.“  
\-----------------------  
Johann hatte sich einige Zeit zurückgezogen, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er Friedrich bald an Tübingen verlieren würde. Abel hatte deutlich gemacht, was für ein lukratives Angebot man dem jungen Mann zugetragen hatte und obgleich er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als ihn so nahe wie möglich bei sich zu haben, so würde er ihm doch nicht im Wege stehen, sollte er sich entschließen, diesen Weg zu gehen. Immerhin war Schiller, wie auch er selbst, Familienvater und musste nicht nur sich selbst versorgen. Dass Friedrich um einiges weniger verdiente als er selbst wusste Johann, aber wie schlecht es um ihm stand hatte ihm erst Herr Abel vor Augen geführt.

Also war er dazu übergangen, jegliche Briefe zurück auf ein geschäftliches Niveau zu bringen, obgleich es ihm schier das Herz brach, nicht schreiben zu können, was er ihm auf der Seele brannte. Friedrich auf jenes Angebot ansprechen wollte er nicht, wenn jener Mann ihm dieses verheimlicht hatte, würde es einen Grund dafür geben, entweder wollte er ihn nicht verletzen oder aber – und Johann hoffte inniglich, dass das der Fall war – es erschien ihm selbst so nichtig, dass er es nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen hatte. 

Die Erleichterung kam kurz bevor Johann auf dem Weg ins Weimarer Theater war. Ein Bote brachte ihn und sogleich als er die filigrane Handschrift Friedrichs erkannte konnte er nicht umhin diesen zu öffnen. Jene Worte ließen einen Stein von Johanns Herzen fallen, offensichtlich hatte sein Freund es niemals in Betracht gezogen Jena wirklich zu verlassen. Er wollte hier womöglich leben und sterben und seit Johann wusste, da das Haus am Frauenplan nun sein Eigentum war und ihn niemand mehr dort vertreiben konnte, es um sein häusliches Glück ähnlich gestellt war. Obgleich er eigentlich keine Zeit mehr hatte, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt um eine kurze Mitteilung an Friedrich zurück zu schreiben.

Weimar, 21. Februar 1795  
Wie sehr freue ich mich daß Sie in Jena bleiben mögen, und daß Ihr Vaterland Sie nicht hat wieder anziehen können. Ich hoffe wir wollen noch manches zusammen treiben und ausarbeiten.  
Obgleich ich Ihnen eigentlich dazu raten müsste, jenes Angebot anzunehmen da es ihre finanzielle Lage erheblich erleichtern würde, so muss ich gestehen, dass ich selten mehr erleichtert über eine Nachricht war.  
Leben Sie recht wohl. Nächstens mehr.  
G.  
\-----------------------

 

Lächelnd eilte Friedrich die Treppen zum Festsaal der von Kalbs hinauf. Charlotte hatte wieder einmal zum Essen geladen und er war sich recht sicher, dass auch Johann dort sein würde. Er brannte darauf, ihn wieder zu sehen. Vor einigen Tagen hatte er Johanns Antwort erhalten, die bestätigte, was Friedrich bereits befürchtet hatte: Johann hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass er nach Tübingen gehen würde. Nun wollte er nichts sehnlicher, als ihm zu versichern, dass er diese Option niemals in Betracht gezogen hatte. Allerdings begann in Weimar wieder die Theater-Saison und er selbst sah sich mit einigen sozialen Verpflichtungen konfrontiert, die er nicht ohne weiteres hatte ausschlagen können, weshalb es nun bereits Mitte März war, ohne dass er Johann noch einmal zu sehen bekommen hatte. Friedrich war bereits spät dran, das Essen hatte bereits begonnen und er bemühte sich, keine große Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, als er kurz seine Gastgeberin begrüßte und dann neben seiner Ehefrau Platz nahm, die bereits mit den Humboldts pünktlich erschienen war. Er murmelte eine kurze Entschuldigung. Wie diese allerdings aufgenommen wurde, konnte er nicht sagen, denn er war bereits damit beschäftigt, sich verstohlen nach Johann umzusehen. Der wiederum saß einige Meter entfernt bei Woltmann und so konnte Friedrich ihm nur kurz verstohlen zulächeln, ehe er sich seinen Sitznachbarn widmete.

Nach dem Essen entschuldigte sich Friedrich kurz und eilte auf Johann zu. Er hörte noch, wie Wilhelm Charlotte fragte, wie es eigentlich anfühle, den eigenen Ehegatten ausgerechnet an die Dichterei zu verlieren und ob dies besser oder schlechter sei als an eine Frau, doch er ignorierte den Kommentar. Charlotte kannte Wilhelm gut genug, damit er ihr nicht unter die Arme greifen musste und außerdem war auch immer noch Gottlieb da, um den jungen Humboldt bei Bedarf zu zurechtzuweisen. Ohnehin war Friedrich nur kurz fort, denn Goethe wurde wie üblich bei solchen Veranstaltungen von allen Seiten belagert. Er begrüßte seinen Kollegen nur höflich und drückte seine Freude aus, dass das leidige Missverständnis aus der Welt geräumt war. Johann erwiderte ebenso unverbindlich, aber Friedrich konnte sehen, wie viel Überwindung es den anderen Mann kostete, ihm nicht zu folgen, als er an seinen Tisch zurückkehrte.  
Erst als der Abend voranschritt und die Gesellschaft allmählich lockerer wurde, schafften sie es, miteinander unter vier Augen zu sprechen. Friedrich nutzte die Gelegenheit, als Johann gerade ein Gespräch beendete und suchend umher schlenderte. Er griff Johann am Handgelenk und zog ihn, bevor jemand ihr Verschwinden bemerken konnte, hinaus in einen der dunklen Hausflure. Noch ehe Johann einen Ton sagen konnte, hatte Friedrich bereits seine Lippen auf die Johanns gepresst und begann, Johanns Mund mit seiner Zunge zu öffnen. Er hielt kurz inne: „Du hast wirklich geglaubt, ich würde gehen? Dass ich dir nicht einmal etwas sagen würde? Und du hast das einfach so hingenommen?“ Johann schien sich mehr Sorgen darum zu machen, dass sie nur zu leicht in dieser eindeutigen Situation entdeckt werden könnten, doch er nickte. Friedrich küsste ihn erneut. „Niemals könnte ich von dir lassen! Ich weiß nicht, warum du mir noch immer nicht glaubst, aber wenn ich sage, dass ich der deine bin, dann sage ich die Wahrheit! Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen, wo ich von dir getrennt sein könnte.“  
Mit einem Mal fand sich Friedrich gegen die nächste Wand gepresst wieder und versuchte mit aller Macht, leise zu sein. Er wusste sehr wohl, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden, aber er hatte sich so nach Johanns Nähe gesehnt. Bisher konnten sie sich nur sehen, wenn sie beide geladenen Gäste waren oder einer von beiden dem Anderen einen offiziellen Besuch für längere Zeit abstattete, aber nur für einen Tag den anderen aufzusuchen, schien noch immer recht vertraulich dafür, dass sie einander vor einem Jahr noch nicht hatten leiden können. Als sie in den Saal zurückkehrten, bevor man sie vermissen konnte, waren sie sofort wieder von einer Schar Bewunderer umringt, die es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollten, die beiden größten deutschen Dichter gemeinsam im Gespräch zu sehen. Nach einer Weile fasste Friedrich sich ein Herz und beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln.  
Ganz beiläufig wandte er sich an Goethe: „Meine Frau moniert in letzter Zeit, dass Jena, was die Abendunterhaltung angeht, doch zu wünschen übrig lasse. Ich habe hingegen gehört, das Weimarer Theater soll dieses Jahr ganz hervorragendes Programm führen und trage mich mit dem Gedanken, es häufiger zu frequentieren. Da Sie ja nun dafür verantwortlich zeichnen, so muss ich doch fragen, ob Sie mir einen Rat erteilen möchten, Herr Goethe. Glauben Sie, dass die Reise die Mühe wert wäre?“  
\-----------------------

Johann hatte es kaum abwarten können, Teil jener Gesellschaft zu sein. Er wusste, dass er Friedrich dort wiedersehen würde und als Charlotte zusammen mit den Humboldt den Saal betreten hatte, war er noch vor der eigentlichen Gastgeberin auf sie zugeeilt und hatte sie begrüßt. Alle drei schienen sich zu freuen, Johann endlich wiederzusehen, es war nicht nur Schiller, der eine Freundschaft mit diesem unterhielt, auch diese drei wussten seine Gegenwart durchaus zu schätzen und auch für Johann waren sie zu einer angenehmen Gesellschaft geworden. Doch jener Mann, den er eigentlich hatte sehen wollen, ließ auf sich warten. Charlotte richtete ihm aus, dass ihr Gatte noch wichtige Verpflichtungen hatte, denen er nachgehen musste und dass Friedrich weniger später nachkommen würde. So blieb Johann nichts anderes übrig als zu warten und mehr als einige sehnsüchtige Blicke konnten sie an jenem Tisch nicht austauschen.

Umso erleichterter war er, als Friedrich es gelang, ihn nach dem Essen von der Masse der Menschen fort zu locken, um ihm mit ihm für einen kleinen Moment alleine sein zu können. Dass der Andere jedoch gleich so bestimmend sein würde, überraschte ihn. Friedrich drängte ihn gegen zurück und küsste ihn dominant, eroberte seine heiße Mundhöhle im Sturme mit seiner Zunge. Johann versuchte erst, sich gegen jenen Kuss zu wehren, die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden war einfach zu groß, doch schließlich konnte auch er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und er erwiderte den Kuss innig. Als er auch noch Friedrichs liebevolle Worte vernahm war es vollständig um ihn geschehen. Johann presste Friedrich hart gegen die Wand hinter ihnen um ihn gierig und voll unterdrückter Sehnsucht zu küssen, er zog ihn so eng in seine Arme, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen, eine Hand lag dabei auf erregende Weise auf Friedrichs Steiß. „Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass du der Meine bist, Friedrich“, raunte er leise in der Ohr, „Doch Herr Abel erzählte mir von deiner Abreise mit einer solchen Sicherheit und Überzeugung, dass ich dachte, du hättest dich vielleicht doch dazu entschieden, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, immerhin weiß ich, wie viel du in Jena verdienst und das Angebot von Herrn Abel hätte dir so manche Sorge erspart. Und obgleich ich mir nichts lieber wünsche als den Rest meines Lebens in deiner Nähe zu verbringen so wäre ich niemals fähig, mich deinem Glück entgegen zu stellen. Und wenn du dich dafür entschieden hättest zu gehen, so hätte ich dir viel Glück gewünscht und gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht...“

Seine Finger strichen zärtlich durch Friedrichs Haar, blieben in seinem Nacken liegen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste. „Obgleich ich zugeben muss wie unendlich glücklich es mich macht, dass du dich entschieden hast zu bleiben.“ Sie blieben noch eine Weile hier draußen stehen, eng umschlungen, sich immer wieder küssend, bis sie wieder zurück in den Saal kehrte, bevor wirklich noch jemand nach ihnen suchen konnte.

Jener Themenwechsel kam Johann sehr gelegen, er war nun auch genug bestürmt worden von Bewunderern ihrer beider Arbeit. Er lächelte und nickte zustimmend. „Es betrübt mich, dass ihre Gattin nicht vom Angebot des Theaters in Jena begeistert ist, doch umso mehr erbaut mich ihr Lob. Eine Reise nach Weimar lohnt sich jederzeit und ich kann Ihnen versichern, werther Freund, dass sie nicht enttäuscht sein werden von meiner Auswahl der Stücke. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie bald in Jena begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie könnten beide bei mir einkehren, oder wenn auch das Frauchen sich lieber wo anders einquartierte, so wünschte ich doch, daß Sie wieder das alte Quartier bezögen. Machen Sie es ganz nach Ihrem Sinne; Sie sind mir beide herzlich willkommen. Auch könnten Sie ihren Theaterbesuch mit einem längeren Aufenthalt in meinem Heim kombinieren, sodass wir uns über die weiteren Stücken für die Horen beratschlagen können, denn ich hoffe, daß wir bis zur Jahresfeier unserer Bekanntschaft noch manches werden zusammen gearbeitet haben, von welcher ich doch annehme, dass wir sie gemeinsam begehen werden?“ Mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage, ihre Bekanntschaft war für Goethe unsagbar wichtig geworden und wie gerne hätte er jenen Tag mit Schiller gemeinsam verbracht.

\-----------------------

Friedrich lächelte und nahm das Angebot dankend an. Er fuhr an diesem Abend noch fort, sich bei möglichst vielen Leuten darüber auszulassen, warum es ihn so nach Weimar ziehe und machte gerade auch in Charlottes Nähe einige Pläne, die sie demnächst häufiger in die nahe gelegene und doch so weit entfernte Stadt führen würden.  
Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen in den folgenden Monaten auch, dass sich ein reger Verkehr zwischen ihren Häusern einstellte. Sie nahmen jeden noch so geringen Anlass, um den Anderen aufzusuchen, meist mit Freunden oder zumindest Bekannten, nur selten wagten sie es, sich wirklich alleine zu treffen. Schon nach wenigen Wochen war es kein ungewöhnlicher Anblick mehr, wenn Friedrich bei Goethe auftauchte, um einige Schriften mit ihm zu besprechen, oder andersherum Goethe bei den Schillers zu Mittag aß. Immer üblicher wurde es, ihrer beider Namen in ein und demselben Atemzug zu nennen und die Weimarer Öffentlichkeit schien den Bund ihrer höchsten Künstler durchaus zu begrüßen. Friedrich und Johann bezahlten diese Bekanntheit ihrer Freundschaft damit, dass sie einander zumeist nicht mehr allein treffen konnten, aber zumindest sahen sie einander öfter und für den Augenblick war dies alles, was sie zu begehren wagten. Die wenigen gestohlenen Augenblicke der Zweisamkeit wogen dafür umso mehr und sie hüteten ihre Zusammenkünfte wie einen wertvollen Schatz.  
So verging der Frühling und der Tag, an dem sich ihrer Bekanntschaft jährte, rückte tatsächlich mit verwunderlicher Geschwindigkeit näher. Als Johann es erwähnt hatte, hatte Friedrich zunächst an einen Scherz geglaubt, doch offenbar war es Johann ernst. Ihr Treffen bei den Kalbs damals mochte zunächst nicht gerade gut gelaufen sein, doch konnte keiner von ihnen die darauffolgende Nacht vergessen, die mit ihrem ersten überstürzten Kuss geendet hatte. Es war nie zu einem offenen Gespräch darüber gekommen, doch als Friedrich die Einladung Johanns für genau diesen Abend erhielt und sich des Kommentar entsann, wusste er, was sie feiern würden.  
Mit Herzklopfen sah er jenem Tag entgegen und die Zeit schien sich unendlich zu strecken. Sowohl seinen Freunden als auch Charlotte, die ihn mehr als einmal zu Goethe begleitet hatte, sagte Friedrich, es handele sich nur um ein unbedeutendes Geschäft, das er in Weimar zu erledigen habe. Er brachte es nicht einmal mit Goethe direkt in Verbindung, sondern erwähnte nur, dass ihm angeboten habe, im Zweifelsfall am Frauenplan nächtigen zu können. Am Abend vor seiner Abreise packte Friedrich seine Sachen. Lange Vorbereitungen waren nicht vonnöten, es sollte sich ja nur um einen kurzen Besuch handeln. Nichtsdestotrotz führten die Heimlichkeit und der wahre Anlass der Reise dazu, dass Friedrich so aufgeregt dem Morgen entgegensah, wie ein Kind seinen Geschenken zum Christfest. Morgen früh würde er nach Weimar gehen, um mit dem Mann, den er liebte, den Tag zu feiern, an dem das Schicksal sie einander zugeführt hatte und niemand würde um das süße Geheimnis wissen, als die beiden Männer, die es betraf. Es dauerte lange, bis Friedrich in dieser Nacht einschlafen konnte und in unruhige und erwartungsvolle Träume sank.  
Der nächste Morgen fand ihn von Husten und Fieberträumen geschüttelt in seinem Bett und so tief im Delirium, dass er nicht einmal Charlotte erkannte, die ihm besorgt die schweißnasse Hand hielt.  
\-----------------------

Johann wartete in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf Friedrich. Unruhig lief er auf und ab, auf seine Arbeit konnte er sich heute nicht konzentrieren. Die Möglichkeit, jenen Tag mit Friedrich gemeinsam zu verbringen war etwas, was er schon von langer Hand geplant hatte. Seiner Lebensgefährtin hatte er erzählt, dass Friedrich den Tag in Jena zubringen würde und versprochen hatte, wenn er denn schon einmal da war, vorbei zu kommen und die Nacht bei ihnen zu verbringen. Noch wenige Tage zuvor hatte er eine Nachricht von Friedrich erhalten, in der er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, wie sehr er sich freute, ihre Jahresfeier miteinander zu begehen.

Umso unruhiger wurde er, als Friedrich nicht erschien. Zuerst dachte er sich nichts dabei, immerhin kannte er Friedrich und wusste, wie ungern dieser früh aufstand, wahrscheinlich hatte er nur wieder verschlafen. Als die Stunden jedoch verstrichen wurde er ärgerlich. Es war ihr Jahrestag, was für einen Grund konnte es geben, diesen zu versäumen? Wütend schlug Johann auf den Tisch und ließ sich frustriert auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Seine Gefühle waren in Wallung, er wusste nicht ob er wütend oder nur unglaublich enttäuscht sein sollte. Sie sahen einander selten genug alleine und heute hatten sie endlich die Gelegenheit, wieder etwas Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und den Tag zu feiern, an dem sie einander kennengelernten. Jene verhängnisvolle Nacht, welche mit einem innigen Kuss ihren Abschluss gefunden hatte, würde Johann wohl nie wieder vergessen.

Mehrere Male lief er hinaus, um zu sehen, ob er vielleicht Nachricht von jenem Mann bekommen hatte oder ob er gerade im Begriff war, anzukommen. Es wurde bereits dunkel draußen als Christiane zu ihm kam und ihm von hinten beide Hände auf die Schultern legte. „Johann, er wird nicht mehr kommen“, sagte sie sanft und küsste liebevoll seinen Nacken. „Gib es auf, zu warten und komm ins Bett...“ Johann schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht“, sagte er aufgebracht, „Ich habe Friedrich als einen verlässlichen Mann kennengelernt. Ob ihm etwas zugestoßen ist? Vielleicht hatte seine Kutsche einen Unfall! Ich sollte ein Pferd nehmen und nach Jena herüber reiten...“ - „... und dich völlig zum Narren machen, weil er mit seiner Frau beim Essen sitzt. Wenn du wirklich so besorgt bist, mein Lieber, so schick doch einen Boten hinüber nach Jena um dich nach seinem Befinden zu erkundigen, du er wirst sehen, dass alles in bester Ordnung ist.“ Johann war nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber Christiane hatte recht. Er schrieb eine schnelle Notiz, welche in all ihrer Kürze doch seine Sorge zum Ausdruck brachte und trug seinem Boten auf nicht zu gehen, bevor er eine Nachricht mit zurücknehmen konnte. Erst dann folgte er Christiane in ihr Schlafzimmer, um seinen Kummer und seine Sorge in ihrem Schoß zu ertränken.

Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden als der Bote das Haus der Goethes erreichte und eine Nachricht zurückbrachte. Nur in einen Morgenmantel gekleidet eilte Johann zur Tür um ihm zu öffnen und die Notiz entgegenzunehmen. Es war nicht, wie er erwartet hatte Friedrichs wohlbekannte Schrift, sondern eine zierliche Frauenhandschrift, die augenscheinlich Charlotte zuzuschreiben war. An der Art wie sie geschrieben war sah er, dass sie eilig verfasst worden war, auch waren eine Buchstaben von Tränen verwischt. Johann ließ sich kraftlos auf die Treppe der Eingangshalle fallen als ihn jegliche Kraft verließ. Die Nachricht, die er erhalten hatte, war schlimmer als er erwartet hatte. Schiller litte seit Jahren an den Folgen einer kruppösen Pneumonie begleitet von einer trockener Rippenfellentzündung, von der er sich nie mehr wirklich erholt hatte, teilte Charlotte ihm mit. Er sei diesen Morgen aus einem Fieberdelirium nicht mehr erwacht und von einem schlimmen Husten erfasst, welcher zweifellos auf jene Vorerkrankung zurückzuführen war. Schiller sei, nach Aussage des Arztes, schwer krank und kämpfe erneut um sein Überleben. Johann barg den Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und ließ den Tränen, die über seine Wangen rannen freien Lauf, er konnte sie ohnehin nicht länger zurückhalten. So hatte er sich ihre Jahresfeier nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte gewusst, dass Schiller ein eher kränklicher Mann war, nie hatte er jedoch geahnt wie Ernst es um den geliebten Freund wirklich stand.   
\-----------------------

 

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte Friedrich im Bett, immer wieder von heftigen Krämpfen und starkem Fieber geschüttelt. Meist war nicht bei Bewusstsein und die wenigen Augenblicke, in denen er seine Umgebung wahrnahm, strengten ihn so sehr an, dass er gleich wieder in unruhigen Schlaf sank. Er war sich vage der Tatsache bewusst, dass er nicht allein war. Charlotte saß die meiste Zeit bei ihm am Bett und kaum einer seiner Jenaer Freunde ließ es sich nehmen, bei den Schillers vorbeizuschauen und Hilfe anzubieten. Wilhelm war bei fast jeder Konsultation mit dem Arzt dabei und tat, was er konnte, um Friedrichs Leiden zu mindern, aber es blieb dabei, dass sie kaum etwas tun konnten außer abzuwarten. Diese Bemühungen bemerkte Friedrich selbst freilich nicht.  
Die Träume, die ihn in seinem Fieber heimsuchten, waren nicht dazu angetan, ihm seine Situation leichter zu machen. Meist wurde alles überschattet von dem Gefühl, zu rennen, etwas Wichtiges dringend erreichen zu müssen, aber zugleich wollten sich seine Füße nicht einen Zentimeter vom Boden berühren. Er versuchte sich zu entsinnen, was er bloß vergessen hatte, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Zugleich wurde ihm unangenehm bewusst, dass er verfolgt wurde und sich dringend verstecken musste, doch konnte er noch immer nicht fort und weit und breit war kein Ausweg in Sicht. So kämpfte Friedrich in seinem Geiste mit sich selbst, während sein Körper gegen die Krankheit kämpfte.  
Selbstverständlich war es in Schillers Haus keine Neuigkeit, wie krank er war. Seit jenem Abend im Januar vor fünf Jahren und der darauffolgenden schweren Krankheit war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Friedrich wohl niemals ein hohes Alter erreichen würde. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, stets gewusst, dass seine körperliche Verfassung nicht die beste war. Friedrich war neben allem anderen doch auch noch Arzt genug um einen hoffnungslosen Fall zu erkennen, wenn er ihn sah. Man konnte die Krankheit für eine Weile im Griff halten, besiegen jedoch nicht. Es war ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als jedes Jahr, das er erlebte, als Geschenk anzusehen und das Beste daraus zu machen. Manchmal in der Nacht überfiel ihn die Panik, wenn er sah, wie viele unbeendete Stücke er noch hatte, wie viel noch zu tun war, doch auch das ging jedes Mal vorüber und der nächste Morgen brachte wieder Sonne.  
Dennoch hatte sie alle die plötzliche Heftigkeit des Anfalls überrascht, vor allem da Friedrichs Gesundheitszustand in letzter Zeit recht stabil gewesen war. Nur langsam sank das Fieber und der Husten wollte einfach nicht besser werden. Erst vier Tage nachdem er eigentlich hatte in Weimar sein wollen, kam Friedrich lange genug zu Bewusstsein, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Es war dunkel und er konnte nicht entscheiden, ob es Nacht war oder ob er schlichtweg zu angegriffen war, um seine Augen ganz öffnen zu können. Dennoch erkannte er sofort die Person, die neben ihm am Bett saß und offenbar in einem Buch las. Mit größter Anstrengung und fast unhörbar brachte Friedrich ein paar Worte über die Lippen: „Es tut mir so leid, Johann, dass ich nicht da war.“ Die Antwort des Anderen hörte er in seiner Müdigkeit schon nicht mehr.  
\-----------------------

Johann wäre schon am Liebsten sofort zu Friedrich herüber geritten, aber Christiane hatte ihm davon abgeraten. Charlotte habe schon genügend Sorgen mit Friedrichs Gesundheitszustand, dass sie ihn würde bewirten müssen, würde ihr nicht eben Last von den Schultern nehmen. Daher zog er es vor, täglich Nachricht nach Jena zu schicken um sich zu erkundigen, wie es um Friedrich stand. Am dritten Tage jedoch hielt er es nicht mehr aus, er ließ all seine Arbeit unverrichtet in Weimar zurück und machte sich auf den Weg nach Jena. Charlotte begrüßte ihn herzlich und fiel ihm um den Hals, sie sah übernächtigt und erschöpft aus. Johann trug ihr auf, sich doch für einige Stunden hinzulegen, er würde an Friedrichs Seite wachen und ihr Bescheid geben, wenn sich etwas veränderte. Die ersten Stunden saß er an seiner Seite und hatte seine Hand gehalten, irgendwann war er dazu übergangen, ein Buch hervorzuholen und sich abzulenken.

Als er jene schwachen Worte hörte, klappte er dieses sofort zu und lehnte sich zu Friedrich nach vorne, sodass dieser nicht so laut reden musste. „Shhhh, überanstrenge dich nicht“, sagte er sanft und ergriff ein Tuch, welches in einer Wasserschale an Friedrichs Bett lag, um seine fieberheiße Stirn zu kühlen. „Es gibt nichts, für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Als ich jene Nachricht von Charlotte erhielt dachte ich, meine Welt würde zerbersten. Du hättest mir mitteilen sollen, wie es um deine Gesundheit steht!“  
\-----------------------

Friedrich schluckte einige Male schwer, während er versuchte, sich auf Johanns Stimme zu konzentrieren und nicht gleich wieder abzudriften. Als er das feuchte Tuch auf seiner Stirn spürte, begann er wieder heftig zu zittern, aber die Kühle war angenehm. Er nahm wahr, wie besorgt Johann klang, was ihm sehr zu schaffen machte. Er wusste, mit welchem Aufwand Goethe den körperlichen Verfall mied, wie wenig er von der Vergänglichkeit des menschlichen Seins berührt werden wollte. Es war kein Geheimnis, welche Wirkung seine Zeit beim Regiment gehabt hatte.  
Erneut konnte Friedrich minutenlang nichts sagen, weil ihn der Husten quälte. Er tastete nach Johanns Hand und hielt sich wie ein Ertrinkender daran fest. Nachdem er ein wenig getrunken hatte, schaffte er es schließlich, wieder Herr seiner Stimme zu werden. „Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen und mit meinen Gebrechen belästigen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich eine dauerhafte Stabilisierung eingestellt habe und du dich nicht darüber zu bekümmern bräuchtest. Das musst du im Übrigen noch immer nicht. Ich lebe bereits eine Weile mit dem Wissen um meine Krankheit und zumeist bekümmert sie mich nicht, außer in dem Maße, das du bereits kennengelernt hast. Es tut mir leid, dass du mich so erlebst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es in einigen Tagen besser sein wird.“

Für eine Weile schwieg er, denn das Reden strengte ihn noch immer sehr an. Dann fuhr er fort: „Es ist in Ordnung, ich habe gelernt, damit umzugehen. Eine große und allgemeine Geistesrevolution werde ich schwerlich Zeit haben, in mir zu vollenden aber ich werde tun was ich kann, und wenn endlich das Gebäude zusammenfällt, so habe ich doch das Erhaltungswerte aus dem Brande geflüchtet.“

Friedrich hatte diese Worte als Aufmunterung gemeint, sein Leben lang hatte er gegen widrige Umstände gekämpft und gegen die Natur, die ihn nie begünstigt hatte. Doch als er die Bestürzung in Johanns Gesicht sah, strengte er sich an, um den anderen Mann anlächeln zu können. Sacht strich er ihm mit den Fingern über die Hand. „Siehst du, Johann, ich hatte Recht, dir nichts zu sagen. Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Bitte beschwere dich nicht mit solchen Unwichtigkeiten, es tut mir weh, deinen schönen Geist mit so weltlichen Dingen beschäftigt zu sehen. Dies ist nur einer von vielen Gründen, warum du dich nicht allzu sehr an mich binden solltest. Es hat keine Zukunft, das zwischen uns.“  
\-----------------------

Johann hielt Friedrichs Hand, welcher sich innig an ihn klammerte und er genoss diese Form der Nähe, die in Anbetracht der Umstände nicht einmal verdächtig erschien. Er strich Friedrich die schweißnassen Locken aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht an dir, mich vor dem Unheil dieser Welt zu bewahren, Friedrich.“, sagte er sanft. „Ich weiß, das Krankheit und Tod existieren und nur weil ich vorziehe, diesem die meiste Zeit seine Existenz abzusprechen, so heißt das nicht, dass ich damit nicht umgehen kann. Niemals würdest du mich mit deiner Gesundheit belästigen, hättest du es mir früher gesagt, so hätte ich entsprechend Rücksicht auf dich nehmen können. Du kannst nicht ermessen wie ich mich fühlte, als ich auf dich wartete und nicht wusste, was geschehen war. Erst dachte ich, du habest dir das mit uns anders überlegt, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass etwas geschehen sein musste. Du würdest mich nicht einfach zurücklassen, dessen bin ich mir bewusst...“

Jene Worte Friedrichs verletzten ihn sehr und er wandte den Blick für einen Moment ab, bis er spürte, wie dessen Finger liebevoll seinen Handrücken streichelten. „So darfst du niemals denken. Ich kenne keinen größeren Geist als dich und du wirst alles, was du dir vornimmst, auch vollenden. Zumal du mich an deiner Seite hast und ich dich zur Arbeit antreiben werde, nun mehr denn je!“ Er warf einen unsicheren Blick über seine Schulter, bevor er sich vorbeugte und einen kurzen Kuss auf Friedrichs Lippen hauchte. Seine Laune schlug um, als er jenen letzten Satz vernahm. „Du willst mich von dir stoßen weil die Gefahr, dich zu verlieren zu groß ist? Du solltest mich mittlerweile besser kennen. Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt, weiß, was ich leide! Wenn du willst, dass ich dich verlasse, so sage mir, dass du mich nicht auch aufs Innigste liebst. Meine Seele verzehrt sich nach dir, jeder Augenblick, den wird getrennt verbringen müssen, verfluchte ich. Es braucht schon mehr, um mich wieder zu vertreiben, Friedrich...“  
\-----------------------

Friedrich erschrak über Johanns heftige Reaktion. Schnell legte er ihm auch noch beschwichtigend die andere Hand auf den Arm. Zugleich konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er Schlimmeres befürchtet hatte. Seit sie in jenes verhängnisvolle Verhältnis zueinander getreten waren, versuchte Friedrich, sich auf den Augenblick vorzubereiten, in dem es unausweichlich dahin sein würde. So schön und leicht und richtig wie es sich anfühlte, konnte es nicht von Dauer sein und Friedrich war sich sicher, dass ihre Beziehung dazu verurteilt war zu scheitern, auf die eine oder andere Weise. Dass Johann jedoch anscheinend nicht bereit war, so einfach aufzugeben, machte ihm Mut und erfüllte ihn mit Stolz.

„So hatte ich das nicht gemeint, Johann. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als jede einzelne Sekunde meines Lebens mit dir zu verbringen, das weißt du. Ich wünschte nur, sie könnten unbeschwerter sein. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlst. Deine Anwesenheit macht mich um so vieles reicher und ich bin dankbar, dass du in mein Leben getreten bist, aber ich neige dazu, alles ganz zu wollen und nicht mehr loszulassen. Man gewöhnt sich so schnell an das Gute. Ich erkenne an dir, was wahre Vortrefflichkeit bedeutet. Der Vortrefflichkeit gegenüber gibt es aber keine Freiheit als die Liebe.“  
Sehr genau überlegte Friedrich seine nächsten Worte. Er war momentan nicht wirklich Herr seiner Gedanken und es fiel ihm schwer zu entscheiden, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dann wurde er wieder für einen Augenblick von Schmerzen erfasst und er versuchte, nichts wahrzunehmen als Johanns starke Hände, die ihn immer noch hielten. Ihrer beider Hilflosigkeit gegen das Schicksal und die Umstände machten Friedrich wütend und er kämpfte mit aller Macht das Stöhnen nieder, das ihm zu entfahren drohte. Statt seinem Schmerz Ausdruck zu verleihen, richtete er sich so weit wie möglich auf. Er streckte seine Hand aus und berührte Johanns Wange, als er mit fester Stimme sagte: „Johann, ich liebe dich!“  
\-----------------------

„Auch ich neige dazu, alles oder nichts zu wollen. Und meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich schätze die Gespräche mit dir, deine Nähe und Wärme und ich lasse nicht zu, dass ein solch talentierter und brillianter Geist sich von seiner Arbeit abwendet, weil er glaubt, diese nicht vollenden zu können. Sie sollten aufhören, sich Gedanken um mein Seelenheil zu machen und sich stattdessen lieber ihrem Wallenstein widmen. Zumal ich der Ältere von und beiden bin und es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass ich zuerst von dieser Welt gehen werde.“, antwortete Johann resolut. Es stimmte, was Friedrich sagte, er hatte ein Problem mit dem Tod. Dies war einer jener Gründe, weswegen er die Romantiker nicht schätzte, welche dem Tod nahezu kultisch huldigten. Johann zog es vor, diesem seine Existenz und seine Macht über sein Leben abzusprechen und ihn zu meiden, wo er es konnte. Für gewöhnlich tätigte er auch keinerlei Krankenbesuche, sondern ließ nur seine herzliche Anteilnahme überbringen. Aber bei Friedrich war dies anders. Anstatt zuzulassen, dass dieser sich in Selbstmitleid flüchtete und das Haus nicht mehr verließ würde er ihn, sobald er genesen war, ablenken und mit ihm die schönen Seiten des Lebens zelebrieren.

Johann bemerkte die Veränderung in Friedrichs Haltung und küsste ihn erneut, während er ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen zwang. Er lächelte, als er jenes Geständnis hörte und streichelte liebevoll seine blonden Locken. „Ich weiß“, raunte er leise und platzierte einen Kuss auf Friedrichs Stirn. Jene Worte zu schreiben, war eine Sache. So konnte er, ohne große Probleme Gedichte wie Willkommen und Abschied verfassen, jene Worte aber auszusprechen stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Zumal bei Friedrich immer noch die Überwindung hinzu kam, dass er sich nicht wie üblich in ein hübsches junges Mädchen, sondern in seinen geschätzten Dichterkollegen verliebt hatte. Es brauchte aber auch keine Worte, um Friedrich mitzuteilen, was er fühlt, denn seine Hand, die noch immer über dessen lag und der besorgte, liebevolle Blick sprachen Bände genug.„Überanstrenge dich nicht. Versuch, noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Ich werde noch eine Weile an deinem Bett wachen und verbringe die nächsten Tage in Jena, um in deiner Nähe zu sein.“ Erneut strich er ihm die Locken aus der Stirn und klappte sein Buch wieder auf, um mit sonorer, angenehmer Stimme einige Stellen aus Boccacios Decamerone vorzulesen, bis Friedrich sanft hinüber glitt in einen erholsamen Schlaf. Seine Genesung ging langsam und schwerlich voran, aber Johann kam täglich vorbei und nahm auch Charlotte so viel Arbeit als möglich ab. 

Nach einer Weile ging es Schiller soweit besser, dass Johann ihn getrost in der Obhut Charlottes überlassen und zurück nach Weimar kehren konnte, jedoch nicht, ohne Friedrich das Versprechen abzuringen, ihn bald wiederzusehen und in der Zwischenzeit einen regen Briefwechsel zu unterhalten. Und so kam es, dass die Boten zwischen Schillers Heim und dem Haus am Frauenplan hin-und herpendelten.


	7. Briefe Interlude

Weimar, 11. März 1795  
Ungeachtet einer lebhaften Sehnsucht Sie wiederzusehen und zu sprechen, konnte ich diese Woche doch nicht vom Platze kommen. Einige Schauspieler die ich in Gastrollen beurtheilen wollte, das üble Wetter und ein Rheumatism, den ich mir durch Verkältung zugezogen hatte, haben mich stufenweise gehindert, und noch seh’ ich nicht, wann und wie ich abkommen werde.  
Mich verlangt nach Ihren letzten Arbeiten; Ihre ersten haben wir gedruckt mit Vergnügen wiedergelesen.  
Ich wünsche daß gutes Wetter mir einen schnellen Ritt zu Ihnen erlauben möge, denn ich verlange sehr nach einer Unterredung und nach Ihren bisherigen Arbeiten.  
Grüßen Sie Humboldt herzlich und die Damen. Der Procurator ist vor der Thüre. Leben Sie wohl und lieben mich, es ist nicht einseitig.  
G.

\-----------------------

Jena, 19. und 20. März 1795  
Mich freut herzlich, daß Sie die Ostern mit uns zubringen wollen, und ich bedarf auch wieder einer lebhaften Anregung von außen, von einer freundschaftlichen Hand.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Weimar, 10. Juni 1795  
Ich danke Ihnen recht sehr, daß Sie mir die Sorge über Ihren Fieberanfall durch die liebe Frau, die ich bestens grüße, so bald benommen haben.  
Leben Sie wohl und lassen mich bald wissen wie es Ihnen und den Ihrigen geht, und was Sie arbeiten.  
G.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, den 15. Juni 1795  
Dieses fünfte Buch Meisters habe ich mit einer ordentlichen Trunkenheit, und mit einer einzigen ungetheilten Empfindung gelesen. Erst am Ende kam ich zu einer ruhigen Besinnung. Wenn ich bedenke, durch wie einfache Mittel Sie ein so hinreißendes Interesse zu bewirken wußten, so muß ich mich noch mehr verwundern.  
Ich hoffe, daß es mit Ihrer Gesundheit jetzt wieder besser geht. Der Himmel segne Ihre Geschäfte und hebe Ihnen noch recht viele so schöne Stunden auf, wie die waren, in denen Sie den Meister schrieben.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, den 19. Juni 1795  
Daß Sie meine Erinnerungen das fünfte Buch des Romans betreffend Ihrer Aufmerksamkeit werth achten, freut mich und giebt mir neuen Muth. Ich fühle indessen mit der Liebe, die ich für dieses Werk Ihres Geistes hege, auch alle Eifersucht des Eindrucks, den es auf andere macht, und ich möchte mit dem nicht gut Freund seyn, der es nicht zu schätzen wüßte.  
Aus welchem Tollhause Sie das vortreffliche Fragment mögen aufgegriffen haben, weiß ich nicht, aber nur ein Verrückter kann so schreiben. Es hat mir vielen Spaß gemacht.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, den 6. Juli 1795  
Ich freue mich, daß ich von den dreißig Tagen Ihrer Abwesenheit vier wegstreichen darf.  
Von Fichte habe ich einen Brief erhalten, worin er mir zwar das Unrecht, das ich ihm gethan, sehr lebhaft demonstrirt, dabei aber sehr bemüht ist, nicht mit mir zu brechen. Daß Ihr Aufenthalt im Karlsbad recht fruchtbar für Ihre Gesundheit und für die mitgenommenen Beschäftigungen seyn möchte, wünsche ich von Herzen.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Carlsbad, den 19. Juli 1795  
Die Cur schlägt sehr gut an, ich halte mich aber auch wie ein ächter Curgast und bringe meine Tage in einem absoluten Nichtsthun zu, bin beständig unter den Menschen, da es denn nicht an Unterhaltung und an kleinen Abenteuern fehlt. Ich werde mancherlei zu erzählen haben.  
Leben Sie desto wohler und wärmer und gedenken mein.  
G.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, den 13. September 1795  
Nur ein kleines Lebenszeichen. Ich kann mich gar nicht daran gewöhnen, Ihnen acht Tage nichts zu sagen und nichts von Ihnen zu hören.  
Sonst ist hier bei mir alles in altem guten und schlechten Zustand. Aus dem Zimmer kann ich noch immer nicht, aber die Arbeiten gehen darum doch ihren Gang.  
Seien Sie nicht zu fleißig, und bleiben Sie auch nicht zu lang von Jena weg.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Eisenach, 17. October 1795  
Ob ich gleich schon Mittwoch wieder hoffe in Weimar zu seyn, so schicke Ihnen doch die Abhandlung voraus. Vielleicht besuche ich Sie zu Ende der Woche und wir sehen uns früher wieder als ich dachte. Wie ist das zerstreute Leben doch ein leeres Leben; man erfährt nur gerade das, was man nicht wissen mag. Ich freue mich recht Sie wieder zu sehen.  
G.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, 19. Oktober 1795  
Seyn Sie mir willkommen in Weimar! Ich bin recht froh Sie wieder in der Nähe zu wissen. Daß Sie die letzten acht Tage nicht haben hier seyn können, thut mir sehr leid. Ich befand mich bei dem schönen Wetter merklich leichter und bin auch heute wieder spazieren gefahren, welches mir ganz wohl bekam. Freilich ist auch davor mehrere Tage nichts gearbeitet worden.  
Meine Frau und Schwiegermutter, die auf einige Wochen hier ist, empfehlen sich.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Weimar, 25. Oktober 1795  
Heute komme ich nicht, mein Lieber, aber ich hoffe bald. Jeden Tag erwarte ich einen neuen Weltbürger in meinem Hause, den ich doch gern freundlich empfangen möchte. Indessen ist das Schloß von den militairischen Effluvien gereinigt und ich kann einige Tage bei Ihnen bleiben.  
Leben Sie recht wohl, empfehlen mich den Damen und behalten mich lieb.  
G.  
Jene Blätter nach denen Sie fragten, habe ich noch nicht gefunden, sie liegen aber gewiß nicht weit.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, 26. Oktober 1795  
Zu dem neuen Hausgenossen gratulire ich im Voraus. Lassen Sie ihn immer ein Mädchen seyn, so können wir uns noch am Ende noch mit einander verschwägern.  
Leben Sie recht wohl. Ich hoffe bald wieder von Ihnen zu hören.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, 20. November 1795  
Den Verlust, den Sie erlitten, haben wir herzlich beklagt. Sie können sich aber damit trösten, daß er so früh erfolgt ist, und mehr Ihre Hoffnung trifft.  
Sch.  
\----  
Jena, 23. Dezember 1795  
Das Glück, welches das kleine Gedicht, die Theilung der Erde, zu machen scheint, kommt mit auf Ihre Rechnung, denn schon von vielen hörte ich, daß man es Ihnen zuschreibt. Hingegen ist mir von andern der literarische Sanscülottism zugeschrieben worden.  
Zum heiligen Christ wünschen wir alles Gute. Möchten Sie ihn hier bei uns zubringen! Leben Sie recht wohl.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Weimar, 2. Januar 1796  
Nur soviel will ich in der Kürze melden: daß endlich die Möglichkeit erscheint mich von hier los zu machen, und daß ich morgen, zwischen drei und vier Uhr, bei Ihnen einzutreffen hoffe. Ich freue mich sehr Sie wieder zu sehen.  
G.  
\-----------------------  
Weimar, 23. Januar 1796  
Die nächsten Tage werde ich ein sehr buntes Leben führen. Heute kommt die Darmstädter Herrschaft, morgen ist Cour, Diner, Concert, Souper und Redoute. Montag Don Juan. Die übrige Woche geht auf Proben hin, denn den 30. sind die Advokaten von Iffland und den 2. die neue Oper. Leben Sie recht wohl und genießen des schönen Wetters.  
G.  
\-----------------------  
Jena den 24. Jänner 1796  
Für einen Schriftsteller, der mit der Katastrophe eines Romans, mit tausend Epigrammen und zwei weitläuftigen Erzählungen aus Italien und China beschäftigt ist, haben Sie diese nächsten zehn Tage ganz leidliche Zerstreuungen.  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Weimar, 12. Februar 1796  
Wenn es möglich wäre noch acht Tage Aufschub zu geben, so sollte alles in der Ordnung seyn. Ich leide noch immer unsäglich am Carneval, und durch die abermalige Ankunft von fremden Prinzen werden unsere Theater- und Tanzlustbarkeiten verruckt und gehäuft.  
Leben Sie recht wohl! Mit großer Sehnsucht hoff’ ich auf den Augenblick Sie wieder zu sehe n.  
G.  
\-----------------------  
Jena, nach dem 6. März 1796  
Daß Sie den Abend nicht kommen können, beklage ich. Ich befinde mich ganz erträglich, und wir hätten allerlei durchschwatzen können.  
Leben Sie recht wohl. Morgen Abend kommen Sie doch desto zeitiger?  
Sch.  
\-----------------------  
Weimar, 17. August 1796  
Ob wir gleich, mehr als jemals, vom Augenblick abhängen, so hoffe ich doch es soll mich nichts hindern, Morgen Abend bei Ihnen zu seyn.  
Von so vielem andern mündlich. Ich hoffe wir wollen dießmal wieder zusammen eine gute Strecke vorwärts kommen. Da ich den Roman los bin, so habe ich schon wieder zu tausend andern Dingen Lust. Leben Sie recht wohl.  
G.


	8. Die römischen Elegien

„… würde sie sein, wenn sie einen historischen Zweck verfolgte, wenn sie darauf ausginge, von geschehenen Dingen und von der Art ihres Geschehens zu unterrichten. In diesem Falle müßte sie sich streng an historische Richtigkeit halten, weil sie einzig nur durch treue Darstellung des wirklich Geschehenen ihre Absicht erreichte. Aber die Tragödie hat einen poetischen Zweck, sie stellt eine Handlung dar, um zu rühren und durch Rührung zu ergötzen. Sie erhält Macht, ja Verbindlichkeit, die historische Wahrheit den Gesetzen der Dichtkunst unterzuordnen und den gegebenen Stoff nach ihrem Bedürfnisse zu bearbeiten.  
Es verräth daher sehr beschränkte Begriffe von der tragischen Kunst, ja von der Dichtkunst überhaupt, den Tragödiendichter vor das Tribunal der Geschichte zu ziehen und Unterricht von Demjenigen zu fordern, der sich schon vermöge seines Namens bloß zu Rührung und Ergötzung verbindlich macht.“

Seit mehreren Stunden ereiferte Friedrich sich nun schon über dieses Thema. Die tragische Kunst lag ihm nun mal sehr am Herzen und er trug sich gerade mit dem Gedanken, sie vielleicht einmal zum Thema einer Erörterung zu machen. Leider war Friedrichs Zuhörerschaft von seinen gedanklichen Höhenflügen offenbar leicht überfordert oder, was Friedrich eher vermutete, einfach gelangweilt.  
Wilhelm versuchte gerade mit einer faszinierenden Hingabe, Gottlieb über den Tisch hinweg mit den Nussschalen zu bewerfen, die sich im Lauf des Abends vor ihm angesammelt hatten. Seine Zielscheibe ignorierte das geflissentlich, zum einen um ihm nicht die Befriedigung seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen, zum anderen weil er damit beschäftigt war, gegen Alexander, Gottfried und Woltmann im Doppelkopf zu verlieren. Diese beiden wiederum unterhielten sich auf nicht gerade gebührliche Weise über die beiden hervorstechendsten Merkmale des Schankmädchens.  
Friedrich seufzte. So sehr er die Gesellschaft dieser Männer schätzte, in Augenblicken wie diesen fragte er sich doch von Zeit zu Zeit, warum er eigentlich mit ihnen befreundet war. Er genoss die Vorzüge des „Wallensteins“ ja auch in vollen Zügen, doch es wollte ihm partout nicht einleuchten, warum dies einem gehaltvollen Gespräch ausschließend gegenüberstehen sollte.  
Halb belustigt, halb resigniert orderte er ein neues Viertel und leerte sein noch halb gefülltes Glas in einem Zug. Dann wandte er sich zu Wilhelm um und versuchte, dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, was angesichts der fortgeschrittenen Stunde ein kompliziertes Unterfangen war. Erst nach mehrmaligem Rufen seines Namens sah Wilhelm zu Friedrich herüber. Friedrich schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und sagte dann:  
„Wenn du weiter so trinkst, schaffst du es morgen, das heißt inzwischen schon heute, gewiss nicht mehr nach Weimar. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich deinen Geleitschutz bräuchte, aber warst nicht du es, der mir gestern noch klagte, wie lange er Goethen schon nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen habe und welch verheerende Auswirkungen das auf sein kulturelles Gespür habe?“  
Insgeheim bemühte Friedrich sich, nicht zu hoffen, dass Wilhelm es sich anders überlegen und ihn doch nicht nach Weimar begleiten würde. Er mochte Wilhelm und wusste, dass es Johann ebenso erging. Dass die Humboldts die letzten Monate so viel Zeit in Berlin verbracht hatten und nur selten in Weimar gewesen waren, hatte ihnen allen leidgetan. Gerade auch Charlotte und die Kinder vermissten die Unbeschwertheit, die Wilhelm zwangsläufig versprühte. Gerade deshalb hatten sie beschlossen, morgen gemeinsam auf Reise zu gehen.  
Zugegeben, der Beschluss Goethe zu besuchen, war nicht so spontan entstanden, wie es Friedrich Wilhelm gegenüber dargestellt hatte. Schon seit Wochen suchten sie nach einer Möglichkeit, einander wieder einmal ungestört und länger sehen zu können. Johanns Vorsatz, die römischen Elegien endlich druckreif zu machen (ein Projekt, von dem er Friedrich bisher nur in Briefen Andeutungen gemacht und kein einziges vorgezeigt hatte) und ihr gemeinsames Projekt der Xenien bot dazu nun endlich den nötigen Anlass und die Ruhe, die daher rührte, dass die Gesellschaft für die Sommermonate für gewöhnlich verreiste, gewährte ihnen außerdem die Gelegenheit. Und so hatte Johann ihm vor einigen Tagen die Einladung übersandt, er möge doch für einige Zeit Gast in seinem Hause sein, was Friedrich nur zu gerne angenommen hatte.  
Die Notiz hatte ihn erreicht, als sie gerade mit den Humboldts Kaffee tranken und so hatte er nicht umhin gekonnt, Wilhelm zu bitten, ihn doch zu begleiten. Johann und Wilhelm waren durchaus gut befreundet und hatten einander schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, sodass Wilhelm nur allzu gerne angenommen hatte. Er würde wohl nicht über Nacht bleiben, sondern nur den Tag am Frauenplan verbringen und abends nach Jena zurückkehren, aber Friedrich konnte nicht anders. So sehr er sich freute, den alten Freund wieder um sich zu haben, er freute sich umso mehr auf die Stunden, die er allein mit Johann sein würde.  
Wilhelm blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt Friedrich an und schaffte es dann zu antworten: „Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich schlaf den Rausch in der Kutsche aus. Und im Zweifelsfall hab ich ja noch dich! Du kannst Goethe bestimmt klarmachen, warum ich mich so seltsam verhalte.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er sein Glas, prostete Friedrich zu und trank erneut.  
„Ich werde dich ganz bestimmt nicht in Schutz nehmen“, widersprach Friedrich lachend. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann und wenn du dich unbedingt betrinken musst, bevor du wichtige Besuche machst, dann musst du auch mit den Konsequenzen leben können. Erwarte ja nicht, dass ich wegen dir morgen die Kutsche zurückhalte.“  
„Na, das mit dem erwachsenen Mann halte ich für ein Gerücht. Frag nur meinen lieben kleinen Bruder hier.“ Wilhelm klopfte Alexander auf die Schulter, woraufhin sich dieser verschluckte und seinem Bruder mit einer äußerst unflätigen Handbewegung zu verstehen gab, dass er die Unterbrechung seines Gesprächs nicht gerade wertschätzte. Wilhelm fuhr fort, als sei nichts geschehen. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich verspreche dir, dass ich morgen absolut pünktlich zur Kutsche wanke und selbstverständlich Rede und Antwort über die Aktivitäten dieses Abends stehe. Du wirst deinen Goethe schon nicht wegen mir anlügen müssen.“  
Friedrich ignorierte den Kommentar und entschloss sich, kurz die Runde zu verlassen. Er merkte, wie auch ihm der Alkohol nun langsam zu Kopfe stieg und wollte dringend an die frische Luft. Was jedoch zunächst wie eine äußerst vernünftige Idee gewirkt hatte, entpuppte sich spätestens in dem Augenblick als Katastrophe, als Friedrich aufstand und dabei mit dem Mädchen zusammenstieß, das just in diesem Augenblick den von ihm bestellten Wein brachte. Mit einem lauten Klirren ging das Weinglas den Weg alles Irdischen und übergoss Gottlieb, der noch immer angestrengt auf seine Karten starrte, mit einem mittelprächtigen, aber recht starken Burgunder. Laut fluchend und ziemlich begossen stand Gottlieb auf, was das Mädchen dazu veranlasste, in die Küche zu eilen, um nach einem Tuch zu suchen, und die Anwesenden am Tisch in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen ließ. Auch Friedrich verkniff sich das Grinsen nur mit Mühe. Gottlieb hatte ohnehin keinen guten Abend gehabt und ihr Verhältnis war in letzter Zeit aufgrund philosophischer Differenzen leicht angespannt. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht weiter verärgern und begann hastig nach seinem Taschentuch zu suchen.  
„Es tut mir Leid, Gottlieb, das war keine Absicht! Bitte, lass mich dir helfen.“  
„Lass gut sein, Friedrich“, mischte sich der jüngere Humboldt ein, während er amüsiert die roten Weinflecken auf dem weißen Leinenhemd seines Sitznachbarn begutachtete. „An dem Hemd ist nichts mehr zu machen.“  
Dennoch reichte Friedrich Gottlieb etwas unbeholfen das Taschentuch und versuchte, zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Gottlieb nahm es ihm ab, schluckte sichtbar die bissige Bemerkung hinunter, die ihm offenbar auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, und meinte nur: „Alexander hat Recht. Was soll’s, wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne. Ich darf einfach nicht mehr mit euch hier sitzen und trinken.“ Friedrich war froh, dass die Stimmung so versöhnlich da, dennoch fühlte er sich bemüßigt, seinen faux pas wieder gut zu machen und verließ den Tisch, um Wasser zu organisieren. Als er zurückkehrte, waren Gottfried, Alexander und Woltmann bereits wieder in ihr Spiel vertieft und Gottlieb und Wilhelm unterhielten sich nun leise. Er setzte sich zu ihnen. „Der Wirt meint, man würde für den Schaden aufkommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es das Mädchen ist, das dafür bezahlen müsste. Ich war also so frei, Gottlieb, in deinem Namen abzulehnen und werde selbst dafür aufkommen. Was ist?“  
Seine beiden Freunde sahen ihn mit unverhohlener Neugierde an. Gottlieb ergriff das Wort: „Ist das dein Taschentuch?“ Friedrich blickte verwirrt auf das Stück Stoff, das ihm über den Tisch entgegen geschoben wurde. „Ja, selbstverständlich, ich gab es dir, oder etwa nicht?“ Die beiden Männer gegenüber wechselten vielsagende Blicke. Plötzlich wurde Friedrich bewusst, was hier geschah. Er warf noch einen unsicheren Blick auf das Tuch und wusste auf einmal mit Gewissheit: Dies war das Taschentuch, mit dem Johann ihm in Stuttgart die Tränen getrocknet hatte. Er trug es seither immer bei sich und musste es in der Aufregung mit seinem üblichen verwechselt haben. Friedrich wurde heiß. Um alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen, schlug Wilhelm das Taschentuch um, sodass deutlich die Initialen J.W.G. sichtbar wurden. „Dann verrate uns doch bitte, wann du deinen neuen Namen angenommen hast?“  
Friedrich schluckte. „Ich…Ich vergaß, dass dies noch in meinem Besitz war. Ich…erhielt es von Johann auf der Reise nach Stuttgart, da meines gerade nicht zur Hand war, und muss vergessen haben, es ihm wieder zu geben. Ein unverzeihlicher Fehler, ich werde ihn möglichst bald beheben.“  
„Vergessen? Friedrich, ich weiß ja, wie sehr du den Mann bewunderst, aber das hat doch eher etwas von einem Schulmädchen als von Respekt unter Kollegen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann wurde dir auch noch nicht das „Du“ von ihm angeboten. Es freut mich ja, dass ihr mittlerweile halbwegs auf Augenhöhe miteinander redet, aber du darfst doch nicht vergessen, dass Goethe der bedeutendste Dichter Deutschlands ist und du…nun ja.“ Gottliebs Worte waren mit so herablassend väterlicher Verachtung gesprochen, dass Friedrich ihn am liebsten geschlagen hätte. Er versuchte Worte zu finden, um sich zu rechtfertigen, aber er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Zu allem Unglück schien sich nun auch noch Wilhelm einschalten zu wollen. Nun würde er also auch noch Spott ertragen müssen. Zu Friedrichs Überraschung fiel der jedoch sehr mild aus. „Nun lass mal gut sein, Gottlieb. Wenn Friedrich sagt, dass es lediglich ein Versäumnis war und keine Devotionalien-Akquisition seinerseits, dann solltest du ihm das glauben. Außerdem, nach allem was man hört, wundert es mich, dass unsere beiden Dichter aus Leidenschaft überhaupt noch getrennte Besitztümer haben.“ Er nahm das Tuch und reichte es Friedrich. „Nimm Gottlieb seine Worte nicht übel. Wir waren lediglich verwundert. Und ich kann ja immer noch dafür sorgen, dass du es morgen zurückgibst. Allerdings natürlich nur, wenn ich morgen früh noch stehen kann.“  
Damit war ihr Gespräch zunächst einmal beendet und sie wandten sich wieder ungefährlicheren Themen zu. Dennoch konnte Friedrich sich den ganzen Abend nicht mehr entspannen. Erst als sie alle den Nachhauseweg antraten, entspannte er sich ein wenig. Offenbar würde diese Episode nur ein weiterer Eintrag in die Liste seiner Merkwürdigkeiten werden. Dennoch graute ihm davor, morgen mehrere Stunden Wilhelms Fragen ausgeliefert zu sein.  
\-----------------------

Johann saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und arbeitete an seinem Wilhelm Meister, als es plötzlich scheu an der Tür klopfte, erst so leise, dass er es beinahe nicht mehr vernommen hätte, dann noch einmal lauter und mutiger. Auf sein „herein!“ erschien ein kleiner, heller Lockenschopf in der Tür und runde, blaue Augen blickten sich neugierig in dem Zimmer um. August trat ein, in einen dunkelblauen Matrosenanzug gekleidet mit goldenen Manschetten und Knöpfen und einem kleinen aufgestickten Anker auf seinem Ärmel. Seine Augen waren rot und dicke Tränen kullerten die Wangen des Sechsjährigen. Für gewöhnlich war das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters absolut tabu, in Christianes Teil des Hauses konnte der Junge sich austoben, so viel er wollte, aber wenn Johann arbeitete, wollte er nicht gestört werden. Schon gar nicht von einem kleinen Jungen, der wahrscheinlich noch seine Unterlagen durchwühlen und Chaos stiften würde. Christiane hatte normalerweise auch ein Auge darauf, dass der Knabe sich nicht alleine in das Arbeitszimmer schlich. Daher war es umso seltener, August alleine hier anzutreffen.

Im ersten Moment wollte Johann ihn fortschicken, da er mitten in einer kreativen Phase und sehr produktiv war, als er aber die Krokodilstränen sah, die der Junge vergoß, schlich sich ein mildes Lächeln auf seine Züge und er drehte sich zu ihm um und winkte ihn herein. „Was ist denn passiert, August?“, fragte er und der Kleine kam näher, um seinem Vater auf den Schoß zu kriechen, seine schlanken Arme um seinen Hals zu schlingen und bitterlich zu schluchzen. Zwischen den Tränen und Seufzern war es schwer zu vernehmen, was der Kleine ihm versuchte, mitzuteilen, er konnte lediglich „aua“ und „Fritz“ verstehen. Erst dachte er, August selbst hätte sich beim Spielen verletzt, bevor er den Kern der Sache erkannte. Als der Junge ihn umarmt hatte, war mit einem dumpfen Geräusch das Spielzeug, dass August mitgebracht hatte, zu Boden gefallen. Es war ein kleines, hölzernes Pferd, dass Johann ihm einmal von einer Reise mitgebracht hatte. Jetzt hatte es anstatt der vier galoppierenden Beinchen nur noch drei.

Johann strich dem Knaben durch die hellbraunen Locken und trocknete seine Tränen. „Na, na, wer wird denn gleich“, sagte er und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Ist deinem Pferd beim Spielen ein Bein abgebrochen, Junge?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und der Knabe nickte. „Fritz... hat aua“, schluchzte er wieder und rieb sich mit den Fäusten über die rot verweinten Augen. „Dann zeig mir den guten Fritz mal, vielleicht können wir ihm ja doch irgendwie helfen...“ August hob das Pferd vom Boden auf und reichte es seinem Vater, der es sich – natürlich sehr fachmännisch – begutachtete. „Hm... hast du denn das fehlende Beinchen noch?“, fragte er. Eifrig nickte der Knabe und griff in seine Hosentasche, um das abgebrochene Holzstück herauszuholen. Johann nahm es entgegen und schwieg für eine Weile, bevor er meinte: „Du hast Glück, August! Dein Vater ist nicht nur ein Schriftsteller, er ist auch noch der weltbeste Doktor für Spielzeugpferde! Komm mit, mein Junge, ich denke, wir können deinem Pferd wieder zu vier Beinen verhelfen.“

Er nahm den Knaben mit sich und wühlte in einer Ecke seines Schrankes herum, um einen Tiegel Leim herauszuholen. Obgleich er nurmehr mit Papier arbeitete, besaß er durchaus auch so etwas, für alle Fälle. Fachmännisch klebte er das Bein des Pferdes wieder an und legte es auf die Fensterbank. „Dein Fritz muss jetzt noch eine Weile in der Sonne trocknen und dann kannst du ihn wieder mitnehmen!“ August schien überglücklich zu sein und viel seinem Vater erneut um den Hals.

„Vielen Dank, Papa!“, rief er, „Können Sie mir nicht etwas Erzählen bis es Fritz besser geht?“ Johann sah ihn gespielt ernst an und runzelte die Stirn. „Hmm... mal überlegen, was ich dir erzählen könnte. Kennst du schon die Geschichte vom Rattenfänger?“ Nun war der Knabe Feuer und Flamme, energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und Johann hob ihn erneut hoch, um ihn auf seinen Schoß zu setzen. Und Johann begann, die Geschichte vom Rattenfänger zu erzählen...

Ich bin der wohlbekannte Sänger,  
Der vielgereiste Rattenfänger,  
Den diese altberühmte Stadt  
Gewiß besonders nötig hat.  
Und wären’s Ratten noch so viele,  
Und wären Wiesel mit im Spiele;  
Von allen säubr ich diesen Ort,  
Sie müssen miteinander fort.

Dann ist der gutgelaunte Sänger  
Mitunter auch ein Kinderfänger,  
Der selbst die wildesten bezwingt,  
Wenn er die goldnen Märchen singt.  
Und wären Knaben noch so trutzig,  
Und wären Mädchen noch so stutzig,  
In meine Saiten greif' ich ein,  
Sie müssen alle hinterdrein.

Dann ist der vielgewandte Sänger  
Gelegentlich ein Mädchenfänger;  
In keinem Städtchen langt er an,  
Wo er's nicht mancher angetan.  
Und wären Mädchen noch so blöde,  
Und wären Weiber noch so spröde:  
Doch allen wird so liebebang  
Bei Zaubersaiten und Gesang.

\-----------------------

Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob er dankbar für seine momentane Situation sein sollte. Zugegeben, die Gespräche mit Wilhelm, die er gefürchtet hatte, waren bisher ausgeblieben und sie hatten bereits die Hälfte der Strecke nach Weimar zurückgelegt. Andererseits bezahlte er diese Freiheit mit absolutem Schweigen, das davon herrührte, dass sie beide damit beschäftigt waren, höllische Kopfschmerzen und immer wieder auftretende Übelkeit im Zaum zu halten. Vielleicht sollte er anfangen, weniger zu trinken. Statt also sein Verhältnis zu Goethe erläutern zu müssen, starrte Friedrich angestrengt aus dem Fenster der Kutsche und bemühte sich, deren Schaukeln zu ignorieren. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte, ein wenig zu dösen und Kräfte zu sammeln. Friedrich bemerkte nicht, wie er sanft wegdämmerte. Erst als Wilhelm zu sprechen begann, zuckte er wieder zusammen.  
„Sag mal, Friedrich, das hat dich gestern doch nicht ernsthaft verletzt?“ Friedrich beschloss, so zu tun, als wisse er nicht, worauf sein Freund anspielte.  
„Was meinst du?“ Wilhelm setzte sich ächzend auf. „Na Gottliebs Kommentar. Wir wissen alle, dass ihr mittlerweile gut befreundet seid und nur weil unser Hausphilosoph nicht damit klarkommt, dass du inzwischen selbst auf dem besten Wege dazu bist, eine Berühmtheit zu werden, heißt das nicht, dass er das Recht hat, dir haltlose Anschuldigungen an den Kopf zu werfen.“  
Also würde Friedrich doch nicht um dieses Gespräch herumkommen. Das überraschte ihn nicht sonderlich. Wilhelm hatte die Angewohnheit gerade heraus zu sagen was er dachte. Was Friedrich sehr wohl überraschte, war die aufrichtige Anteilnahme in Wilhelms Tonfall. Er schien wirklich besorgt, seinen Freund verletzt zu haben. Um seine Überraschung zu überspielen, winkte Friedrich schnell ab. „Oh nein, das war schon in Ordnung. Gottlieb und ich missverstehen einander in letzter Zeit ab und zu. Ich muss zugeben, dass mich die Kindlichkeit, die er mir unterstellte, geärgert hat, aber ich glaube mittlerweile, dass er wirklich um meinen Zustand besorgt war. Er hat es bestimmt nicht als Beleidigung gemeint.“  
Wilhelm zog die Augenbraue hoch, schwieg aber. Erst nach einer Weile setzte er wieder an: „Weißt du, wenn ich mir überlege, dass Goethe sich vor zwei Jahren noch geweigert hat, mit dir im selben Raum zu sein…Es freut mich wirklich sehr für dich, dass ihr euch ausgesöhnt habt. Ihr zwei seid euch gar nicht so unähnlich und es wäre wirklich schade gewesen, wenn ihr euch aufgrund unwichtiger Ressentiments verpasst hättet und ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht darum scheren, was man darüber sagt.“  
Friedrich lächelte. Er kannte die Gerüchte, auf die Wilhelm anspielte. Offenbar wollten einige Leute nicht glauben, dass zwei so erfolgreiche Dichter nicht in Konkurrenz zueinander stehen sollten und sprachen von reinem Opportunismus und Zweckgemeinschaft auf beiden Seiten, „Danke, Wilhelm! Ich gebe zu, ich war ihm gegenüber nicht immer ganz fair, aber ich denke, das trifft für beide Seiten zu. Und entgegen aller Gerüchte sind wir beide erwachsene Menschen, die von Zeit zu Zeit auch ihre Fehler zugeben können. Ich für meinen Teil bin für die Freundschaft, die uns verbindet, dankbar, egal ob andere der Ansicht sind, dass sie echt ist.“  
„Man muss ja nur zwei Minuten mit euch im selben Raum verbringen, um zu sehen, wie gut ihr einander kennt“, stimmte Wilhelm zu. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie gut…“, fügte Friedrich gedanklich hinzu und bemühte sich, diesen Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen, während Wilhelm weitersprach: „Immerhin haben wir ja alle schon darunter gelitten, wie schnell man bei euren Gesprächen außen vor ist. Woltmann, Gottlieb und ich arbeiten übrigens gerade an einer Petition, die es euch beiden verbieten wird, in unserer Anwesenheit über Literatur zu sprechen…“  
„Ich verspreche, ich werde mich nachher zurückhalten, Wilhelm.“  
„Natürlich wirst du das nicht und das ist ja auch gut so, was sollte ich denn sonst lesen, wenn man euch das dichten verbietet? Und außerdem hätte ich dann keine Anekdoten mehr zu erzählen.“  
Friedrich blickte Wilhelm erstaunt an. Dieser lachte. „Ach komm schon, Friedrich. Das Taschentuch? Irgendwie muss ich meine Gesprächspartner unterhalten. Und das war doch nun wirklich zu liebenswert. Es kümmert mich nicht im Geringsten, wie belanglos das in Wirklichkeit war, mit der richtigen Ausschmückung…Ich meine, was hat er dafür bekommen? Hast du ihm eine Locke geschenkt?“

In diesem Augenblick überlegte Friedrich, ob er in Zukunft nicht vielleicht lieber Stücke spielen statt schreiben sollte. Seine Darstellung von enervierter Empörung jedenfalls verriet nicht im Geringsten, wie ertappt er sich fühlte. Leider war Friedrich so beschäftigt damit, Wilhelm für seine Scherze zu schelten, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie dieser ihn immer wieder prüfend ansah und ganz offensichtlich einen Gedanken wälzte, der ihm offenbar seit kurzer Zeit nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, und ihn auch noch beschäftigte, als sie beide am Frauenplan aus der Kutsche stiegen, um ihren Gastgeber zu begrüßen.  
\-----------------------

An jenem Morgen, an dem Friedrich, in Begleitung von Humboldt nach Weimar reiste, war Johann bereits sehr früh wach und aufgekratzt wie ein Schuljunge vor dem Weihnachtsabend. Christiane hatte ihre liebe Mühe, ihren Lebensgefährten zu bändigen. Schon beim Ankleiden hatte er das Hausmädchen zusammengestaucht, weil der dunkelblaue Rock, den er vorhatte, heute zu tragen, nicht wie gewöhnlich in seinem Schrank hing. Auch beim Frühstück wurde seine Unruhe kaum besser. „Nun setz dich doch endlich einmal hin, Johann!“, schimpfte sie, als Ihr Mann alle paar Minuten aufsprang um zum Fenster zu gehen und nachzusehen, ob er die Ankommenden bereits sehen konnte. Christiane und August waren für die Dauer von Friedrichs Besuch auf die Hinterhaushälfte, in der ihre Zimmer lagen, beschränkt, Johann wollte – aus gutem Grund – nicht gestört werden. Natürlich freute er sich auch, Wilhelm wiederzusehen, er mochte den Mann, der immer zu einem Scherz aufgelegt war sehr. Dennoch freute er sich unglaublich, bald wieder mit Friedrich alleine zu sein. Er vermisste ihn, nicht nur die literarischen Gespräche, sondern auch dessen Nähe, auf die er so häufig verzichten musste.

Als die Kutsche endlich am Frauenplan vorfuhr, eilte Johann sofort aus dem Haus, um seine Gäste zu begrüßen. „Willkommen in Weimar, meine Herren!“, sagte er und reichte erst Willhelm, dann Friedrich die Hand. Die Qualität dieser Geste hätte unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Obgleich er beide Männer sehr schätzte, hielt er Friedrichs Hand um einiges sanfter und inniger, für einen kurzen Moment starrten sie sich einfach nur an mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen und zu kribbeln, es faszinierte ihn immer wieder, wie Friedrich es schaffte, dass er sich in seiner Gegenwart wie ein verliebter Knabe fühlte. Johann bemerkte er nicht, dass Willhelm sie beide ungewöhnlich aufmerksam beobachtete. „Ich hoffe, Sie beide hatten eine gute Reise“, sagte er und ließ nur ungerne Friedrichs Hand wieder los. „Es ist mir immer wieder ein Vergnügen, meine Jenaer Freunde in meinem Haus willkommen zu heißen!“ Er führte beide hinein, wo man sich erst einmal hinsetzte und ein wenig plauderte.

„Ich bin sehr froh, sie beiden wohlauf zu sehen“, sagte er, „Obgleich sie beide den Eindruck machen, als sei die Nacht gestern im „Wallenstein“ wieder lang geworden.“ Ein kleiner Seitenhieb auf Friedrichs Lebenswandel, den er noch immer nicht recht zu schätzen wusste, vor allem der Tabak und das Glücksspiel waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge, so, wie dieser keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass er es nicht gutheißen konnte, dass Johann noch immer die Mutter seines Sohnes nicht geehelicht hatte. „Nun erzählen Sie mir aber, wie es ihnen in der letzten Zeit ergangen ist. Was gibt es Neues in Jena?“ Ihr Gastgeber saß so, dass er beide gut sehen konnte. Das ein oder andere Mal stand er auf, um eines seiner Bücher aus dem Regal zu holen und es seinen Freunden zu zeigen, was dazu führte, dass sich seine und Friedrichs Hände einmal mehr berührten als nötig gewesen wäre. Es fühlte des jedes Mal wie ein kleiner elektrischer Schlag an und sein Herz schlug schneller, wenn er sich Friedrich näherte. Auch nach all dieser Zeit, die sie einander nun kannten, hatte ihre Zuneigung zueinander nicht an Intensität verloren, eher im Gegenteil. Sie waren sie näher denn je! Johann bemerkte jedoch nach einer Weile, dass Willhelm erstaunlich abwesend wirkte, er war noch immer freundlich und stichelte, wo er nur konnte, dennoch schien ihn etwas zu beschäftigten, von dem er nicht recht wusste, was er davon zu halten hatte. Schließlich sprach er ihn darauf an: „Man könnte meinen, ein Teil von Ihnen sei in Jena zurückgeblieben, werther Freund. Wollen Sie uns nicht mitteilten, was sie umtreibt?“

\-----------------------

Als Friedrich Johann sah, begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen. Sie hatten einander schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen und es kostete Friedrich ein enormes Maß an Willensstärke, Johann nicht sofort um den Hals zu fallen. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit, jede kleine Berührung besonders zu genießen. Er spürte Johanns Blick auf sich und versuchte, nicht an die kommenden Nächte zu denken.  
Es war ein heißer Sommertag und so war die Kühle des Hauses umso angenehmer, besonders da sie nicht mit der Anwesenheit Christianes einherging. Friedrich war bewusst, dass Johann ihm zuliebe seine Partnerin auf Distanz hielt und er war ihm jedes Mal auf’s Neue dankbar dafür. Er hatte Goethes Beziehung zu dieser Frau schon immer nicht gutheißen können (einer der Gründe, warum er sich durch Johanns Beanstandungen seiner Laster nur geringfügig betroffen fühlte und diese für gewöhnlich überging), aber seit sie einander so nahe standen, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass zu der moralischen Empörtheit immer ein kleiner Stich in seinem Herzen dazu kam, der sich erschreckend nach Eifersucht anfühlte. Friedrich wusste natürlich, dass das Unsinn war. Ihre Beziehung würde niemals mehr als ein gefährliches Abenteuer sein, er selbst war ein verheirateter Mann und vor den Augen der Welt hatte Johann eindeutig mehr Verpflichtungen Mademoiselle Vulpius gegenüber als ihm. Aber doch…  
Er schüttelte diese peinlichen Gedanken ab – er saß hier an einem wundervollen Tag mit seinen Freunden zusammen und hatte nichts zu tun als Gott einen guten Mann sein zu lassen – und mischte sich möglichst gutgelaunt in das Gespräch ein. Dass Wilhelm leicht abgelenkt erschien, schrieb Friedrich zunächst dessen Kater zu, der um einiges schlimmer sein musste als sein eigener.  
Johanns Frage jedoch ließ ihn plötzlich misstrauisch werden. Gespannt wartete er auf Wilhelms Antwort. Dieser schien einige Augenblicke zu benötigen, um zu bemerken, dass man ihn angesprochen hatte. Dann lächelte er entschuldigend. „Verzeihen Sie, meine Herren. Die letzte Nacht steckt mir doch noch in den Knochen. Außerdem habe ich gerade meine Aufmerksamkeit einem neuen Experiment zugewendet. Es ist ein noch völlig unerforschtes Thema und ich muss dringend versuchen, die aufgestellten Thesen zu validieren. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass dafür noch einiges an Beobachtungsarbeit zu leisten sein wird.“  
Das klang alles durchaus nach dem Forschergeist ihres Freundes. Den Nachfragen wich er jedoch mit nebulösen Hinweisen aus, es handele sich um eine Verhaltensstudie und sei ohnehin nur ein Zeitvertreib. Allerdings, ließ Wilhelm verlauten, täusche er sich nur äußerst selten und werde sie über die Ergebnisse informieren. Friedrichs Vorschlag, diese in den Horen zu veröffentlichen, lehnte er jedoch verdächtig schnell ab. Überhaupt benahm Wilhelm sich an diesem Nachmittag seltsam. Dass man in seiner Gegenwart schnell zum Gegenstand eines Witzes auf eigene Kosten werden konnte, war Friedrich gewohnt. Doch für gewöhnlich waren diese kurz und schmerzlos und auf keinen Fall auf lange Zeit hinaus geplant. Bald jedoch lenkte Wilhelm das Gespräch wieder auf andere Themen und bis zum Abendessen war ihre merkwürdige Unterhaltung wieder vergessen.  
Für einen Moment bedauerte Friedrich es, als Wilhelm sich nach dem Essen mit einem „Wünsche den Herren eine angenehme Nacht!“ und dem für ihn typischen Grinsen im Gesicht verabschiedete. Als jedoch die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war und sie die Kutsche sich entfernen hörten, war der Freund bereits vergessen. Es gab nichts mehr für Friedrich außer Johann. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln und mit großer Mühe schafften sie es nach einer Weile die Treppe zu Johanns Schlafzimmer hinauf und wieder einmal konnte Friedrich alle Sorgen in Johanns Armen vergessen.  
Erst sehr viel später in der Nacht, als sie erschöpft in den Armen des anderen lagen, sagte Friedrich leise: „Wir müssen aufpassen, Johann.“ Johann sah ihn fragend an. „Wilhelm und Gottlieb haben gestern Abend dein Taschentuch bei mir gefunden. Ich konnte sie beschwichtigen, aber ich befürchte, wir machen uns verdächtig.“

\-----------------------

Johann hielt Friedrich in seinem Arm und drehte spielerisch dessen Locken um seine Finger. Er hauchte sanfte Küsse auf Friedrichs Schulter, als dieser sprach. Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Mein Taschentuch?“ Er hatte beinahe schon vergessen, dass Friedrich dieses nach jener Nacht nicht mehr zurückgegeben hatte und er war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sein Freund dieses immer bei sich trug. Diese Erkenntnis zauberte eine Lächeln auf seine Züge und er küsste ihn innig, bevor er sich aus dem Bett lehnte und nach seiner Taschenuhr angelte, die in seiner Kleidung, welche sie zuvor achtlos entsorgt hatten, auf dem Boden lag. „Ich trage dies hier immer bei mir“, sagte er und öffnete jene Uhr. In ihrem Deckel lag jene Locke, die er ihm damals in seinem Buch geschickt hatte. Er lachte leise, als er daran zurück dachte. „Ich hatte sie gar nicht gleich bemerkt, es war Christiane, der sie entgegen gefallen ist und die mir deswegen eine Szene gemacht hat...“ Er klappte seine Uhr wieder zu und legte sie auf seinen Nachttisch, um sich erneut Friedrich zuzuwenden und wieder ernster zu werden.

„Wie kam es dazu, dass Wilhelm und Gottlieb mein Taschentuch bei dir gefunden haben?“ Er lauschte aufmerksam, als Friedrich ihm die Geschichte mit dem Schankmädchen erzählte und nickte. „Nun, sollten sie dich noch einmal darauf ansprechen, sage ihnen, du habest es mir zurückgegeben, ich werde mich ebenfalls daran halten. Du hast recht, wir sollten etwas vorsichtiger sein. Zwar ist mittlerweile bekannt, dass wir ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegen, aber es ist doch schwer, einander scheinbar grundlos zu besuchen. Würdest du hier in Weimar wohnen wäre dies zweifelsfrei einfacher, wir könnten einander sehen ohne uns erklären zu müssen...“ Er beugte sich vor und hauchte neckische Küsse auf Friedrichs Brust, verweilte an dessen Schlüsselbein, an welchem er sinnlich knabberte. „Meinst du, Wilhelm ahnt, was zwischen uns ist?“ Friedrich schüttelte den Kopf, nein, so weit würde er nun auch nicht gehen, aber sie mussten es ja nicht noch provozieren. „Wir werden in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Vielleicht sollten wir uns für eine Weile weniger häufig sehen, bis unsere Freunde jenen Vorfall schon wieder vergessen haben... Doch nun lass uns nicht länger über dieses Thema reden. Ich freue mich, dass du wieder hier bei mir bist und ich möchte mir diese Zeit durch nichts betrüben lassen...“

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie beinahe ausschließlich zusammen, das Gästezimmer, welches Schiller bezogen hatte, nutzte er größtenteils zum Arbeiten, die Nächte (und teilweise auch die Tage) verbrachte er der meiste Zeit in Johanns persönlichen Gemächern. Es war ein heißer Mittag, an dem sie entschieden hatten, sich im Schatten des Hauses aufzuhalten. Johann hatte die Fenster geöffnet und eine leichte Sommerbrise kam durch diese in das Zimmer, die weißen Vorhänge wehten malerisch im Wind. Johann hatte seine römischen Elegien, welche er Friedrich zwar schon angekündigt, aber noch nie gezeigt hatte. Er war sich unsicher, ob er diese überhaupt veröffentlichen sollte, dass diese doch recht... anzüglich und intim waren. Doch Friedrich hatte darauf bestanden, sie als potentielle Stücke für die Horen zu sichten. „Die römischen Elegien sind Stücke, die ich nur einem Freund anvertrauen kann“, sagte Johann mit sanfter Stimme und nun saß er in seinem Bett neben Friedrich, welcher sich nackt und wie ein römischer Jüngling darin räkelte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er ihn ihn so betrachtete und begann zu lesen:

„Froh empfind ich mich nun auf klassischem Boden begeistert,  
Vor- und Mitwelt spricht lauter und reizender mir.  
Hier befolg ich den Rat, durchblättre die Werke der Alten  
Mit geschäftiger Hand, täglich mit neuem Genuß.  
Aber die Nächte hindurch hält Amor mich anders beschäftigt;  
Werd ich auch halb nur gelehrt, bin ich doch doppelt beglückt.  
Und belehr ich mich nicht, indem ich des lieblichen Busens  
Formen spähe, die Hand leite die Hüften hinab?“

Wie zur Bestätigung strichen Johanns Hände über Friedrichs makellosen Körper hinab, folgten liebkosend jener Spur, die die Elegie beschrieb, hinab über seine Brust zu seinen Hüften. Er küsste seine weiche Haut, genoss die frische Brise auf seinem nackten Leib, welche ihn an vergangene Tage seiner Italienreise erinnerte, Tage, in denen jene Elegien entstanden waren und die dadurch, dass er sie nun Friedrich vorlas, eine völlig neue Bedeutung bekamen.

 

„Dann versteh ich den Marmor erst recht: ich denk und vergleiche,  
Sehe mit fühlendem Aug, fühle mit sehender Hand.  
Raubt die Liebste denn gleich mir einige Stunden des Tages,  
Gibt sie Stunden der Nacht mir zur Entschädigung hin.“  
Wird doch nicht immer geküßt, es wird vernünftig gesprochen,  
Überfällt sie der Schlaf, lieg ich und denke mir viel.

Achtlos fielen jene Papiere zu Boden, auf denen er die Elegien niedergeschrieben hatte, als Friedrich seine Arme um Johann schlang und sie in einem innigen Kuss versanken. Begierig nach mehr tasteten Johanns Hände tiefer, entlockten Friedrich ein süßes Stöhnen. Auch seine Lippen strebten danach, von jener verbotenen Frucht zu kosten und er hatte in den zahlreichen Nächten, die er mit Friedrich verbracht hatte, einige dazu gelernt. Innig umschlungen sanken sie erneut in die Kissen und gaben sich ihrer Lust ihn wie zwei Ertrinkende. Als das liebliche Spiel beendet war und Friedrich erschöpft zu seiner Rechten eingeschlafen war, hob Johann jenes Papier vom Boden auf und griff zu seiner Feder, um die Elegie noch zu vervollständigen. Mit dem Schreibgerät auf seinen Knien saß er neben Friedrich, seine Finger klopften die Metrik auf den Rücken seines Freundes, während er mit der freien Hand zu schreiben begann.

Oftmals hab ich auch schon in ihren Armen gedichtet  
Und des Hexameters Maß leise mit fingernder Hand  
Ihr auf den Rücken gezählt. Sie atmet in lieblichem Schlummer,  
Und es durchglühet ihr Hauch mir bis ins Tiefste die Brust.  
Amor schüret die Lamp' indes und gedenket der Zeiten,  
Da er den nämlichen Dienst seinen Triumvirn getan.

 

\-----------------------

Es geschah äußerst selten, dass Friedrich ganze Nächte durchschlief. Selbst an Johanns Seite schreckte er immer wieder kurz hoch. Was ihn jedoch normalerweise zur Weißglut trieb, war ihm hier willkommen. Stundenlang lag er in den hellen Sommernächten neben Johann im Bett und betrachtete seinen Liebhaber mit inniger Hingabe. Hätte Friedrich wählen müssen, wie er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte, er hätte diese Tage im August gewählt. Die Gefahr der Entdeckung war zumindest in diesem Augenblick in den Privatgemächern Goethes äußerst gering und so rückte die Bedrohung in weite Ferne. Was andere dachten, waren Probleme, die sie lösen würden, wenn sie sich wirklich stellten.

Das einzige, was ihr Glück befleckte, war das Wissen über die nicht zu vermeidende Abreise und immer häufiger ertappte Friedrich sich bei der Vorstellung, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er Johanns Bemerkung in die Tat umsetzte und nach Weimar zog. Natürlich war das unsinnig. Seine Lehrtätigkeiten hatte er zwar aufgrund seiner Gesundheit bereits einstellen müssen, aber nichtsdestotrotz war er immer noch an der Jenaer Universität beschäftigt. Und ein Umzug war teuer und aufwendig. Friedrich seufzte leise, kuschelte sich näher an den neben ihm Schlafenden und versuchte, nicht weiter nachzudenken. Er durfte ja noch träumen.  
Die Tage verbrachte Friedrich größtenteils mit süßem Nichtstun. Er wusste, dass Johann einige Erledigungen machte und sozialen Verpflichtungen nachkam, aber er selbst nutzte diese Zeit, um zu schlafen oder Johanns Haus zu durchstöbern. Es war schon fast erschreckend, wie sehr er sich hier zu Hause fühlte. Er kannte sich in der Bibliothek aus, er fand sich in Johanns Arbeitszimmer zurecht und er kannte den Weg zur Küche. Mehr war nicht nötig, damit er sich auch in Johanns Abwesenheit gänzlich wohlfühlen konnte. Glücklicherweise war dies jedoch eher selten der Fall.  
Dass Johann sich entschlossen hatte, ihm die Elegien zu zeigen, freute Friedrich über die Maßen. Seit er von ihrer Existenz erfahren hatte, war er begierig darauf gewesen, sie sehen zu dürfen und nach Johanns Stimme verzehrte er sich ohnehin mehr als gesund sein konnte. Jene tiefe Stimme so nah an seinem Ohr zu hören, während sie ihm süße Unanständigkeiten zuflüsterte, jagte Friedrich angenehme Schauer über den Rücken. Er gab sich Mühe, sich möglichst gefällig zu präsentieren und räkelte sich aufreizend Johanns Berührungen entgegen. Er wusste, dass dem anderen Mann gefiel, was er sah, und freute sich diebisch, dass es ihm offensichtlich immer schwerer fiel, den Text vorzulesen.  
Ganz gleich was man darüber sagte, dass ein Dichter nie seine eigenen Werke vorlesen sollte, Friedrich schien es, als habe Johann die Elegien für genau diesen Augenblick geschrieben. Niemals sonst konnten sie ihre Wirkung so entfalten wie jetzt. Friedrich war verzaubert von den Worten und Johanns Berührungen. „Wunderschön, Johann, sie sind so wunderschön. Ich wünschte, ich könnte jemals etwas so wundervolles hervorbringen!“ In diesem Augenblick wünschte Friedrich sich, er hätte bei der Entstehung der Elegien dabei sein könnte, wünschte, er hätte derjenige sein können, der diese Leidenschaft in Johann erweckte. Die Verse ließen ihn nicht los, klangen in seinem Geist nach während er sich Johann hingab und leise zitierte er, bevor er selbst einschlief: „…Wird doch nicht immer geküßt, es wird vernünftig gesprochen, Überfällt sie der Schlaf…“  
Bis in seine Träume hinein spürte er noch Johanns Hände auf seinem Körper. Als er am nächsten Morgen die neuen Verse fand, wandte er sich zu Johann um, küsste ihn sanft wach und murmelte gegen seine Stirn: „Eines Tages komm ich mit dir nach Italien, Johann. Eines Tages gehen wir nach Italien und kommen einfach nicht mehr zurück. Dann kannst du mir Rom zeigen, und all die kleinen Städten, die kein Mensch sonst kennt. Wir suchen uns irgendwo ein kleines Weingut am See und machen nie wieder etwas anderes als schreiben und brauchen uns um nichts zu scheren als um uns selbst. Eines Tages, Johann, eines Tages."  
\-----------------------

Johann blinzelte, als er die sanften Lippen auf seinen eigenen spürte und das erste, was er sah, war Friedrichs lächelndes Gesicht. „Ich würde mich freuen, dir eines Tages Italien zu zeigen, Friedrich“, raunte gegen seine Lippen und seine Finger vergruben sich in seinem Haar in dessen Nacken, um diesen sanft zu kraulen. „Wir könnten in meiner alten Wohnung in Rom leben für eine Weile, in einer Künstlerkolonie. Dort lernte ich einst auch unseren werthen Freund Meyer kennen, welcher mir schließlich nach Weimar gefolgt ist.“ Er zog Friedrich enger in seine Arme, schien jenen Mann gar nicht wieder loslassen zu wollen. „Ich könnte dir die Werke Raffaels zeigen oder Michelangelos. Niemand kann sich einen Kunstkenner schimpfen ohne nicht einmal die Schule von Athen mit eigenen Augen gesehen oder in der Sixtinischen Kapelle über ihre Wunder gestaunt zu haben.“ Jene Idee gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut, Friedrich all jene Dinge zu zeigen, die er schon gesehen hatte. Mit ihm in den kleinen Straßencafés zu sitzen, des Abends bei einem guten Glas Wein über Literatur zu reden oder sich in einer versteckten Bucht im warmen Wasser zu lieben. Obgleich sie wussten, wie unrealistisch es war zu glauben, dass sie alles hier aufgeben und zusammen nach Italien gehen würden, so sehr tröstete sie dieser Gedanke in jenen Sommernächten. Die Möglichkeit zu haben, auf ewig zusammen zu sein, ohne die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden oder sich erneut trennen zu müssen, war zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Jene zwei Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und erneut kam die Stunde des Abschieds. Jener Morgen war für beide wie ein kleiner Tod, wussten sie doch, dass sie sich erst einmal eine Weile nicht sehen würden. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, nun vorsichtiger zu sein, bis Wilhelm und ihre Jenaer Freunde den Vorfall im Wallenstein wieder vergessen hatten, jenes Taschentuch (welches sich noch immer in Friedrichs Besitz befand und auch immer befinden würde) hatte zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gelenkt. Es war ans sich schon schwierig genug, immer wieder Vorwände zu finden, um sich sooft wie nur irgend möglich zu besuchen. Johann begleitete Friedrich nach einem gemeinsamen Frühstück zu seiner Kutsche und half ihm persönlich beim Einsteigen. „Leben Sie wohl, Schiller, und behalten sie mich lieb“, raunte er, bevor er die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Erneut war er derjenige, der zurückgelassen wurde, noch lange stand er dort und sah zu, wie jene Kutsche den geliebten Freund weiter von ihm fort trug.


	9. Wer die Sehnsucht kennt, weiß, was ich leide!

Die nächsten Wochen waren eine schiere Qual. Wann immer sie eine gewissen Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, erschien ihnen die plötzliche Trennung schlimmer denn je. Es war Meyer, der beinahe jeden Tag bei Johann zu Besuch war und versuchte, seinen Freund aufzumuntern. Heinrich Meyer war gebürtiger Schweizer und Johann hatte den Maler auf seiner Italienreise kennengelernt. Mittlerweile verband ihn eine innige Freundschaft mit jenem Mann, der nun bei ihm in Weimar lebte und ihn in allen künstlerischen Fragen beratschlagte. Meyer war ein eher stiller Geselle, was ihn jedoch zu einem sehr guten Zuhörer machte. Schon seit einer Weile bemerkte Heinrich die wechselnde Stimmung Johann, welche mit Friedrichs besuchen stand und fiel und obgleich er niemals mit Johann über die Beziehung der beiden gesprochen hatte, schien er zu ahnen, dass die beiden bekanntesten Dichter und Denker des Landes auf eine innigere Weise verbunden waren, als die Allgemeinheit anzunehmen schien. Heinrich würde sich hüten, jenes Thema aufzubringen. An jenem Abend saßen die beiden Herren wieder in Johanns Garten einander gegenüber, beide hatten einen Skizzenblock vor sich liegen und widmeten sich ihren Studien. Johann hatte schnell einige Seiten überblättert, auf die Heinrich keinen Blick hatte erhaschen können. Jene Seiten beinhalteten einen eher fragwürdigen Inhalt, hatte Johann die Zeit der frühen Morgenstunden, in denen Friedrich noch neben ihm im Bette schlief, nicht nur zum dichten, sondern auch zum Zeichnen genutzt. Auf jenem Papier räkelte sich ein nackter, blondgelockter Jüngling im Vorbild der antiken Meister auf weißen Laken, welcher, sollten die Bilder in die falschen Hände gelangen, einwandfrei als Friedrich Schiller hätte erkannt werden können.

Heinrich war es, der das Schweigen brach, als er meinte: „Ich nehme an, dass du auch eine Einladung zu unserem Herzog Karl August erhalten hast?“ Johann sah von seiner Landschaftszeichnung für einen Augenblick auf um zu Nicken. „In der Tat, ich hörte, dass er ein großes Fest zu Ehren seines Geburtstages plant“, bestätigte er. Karl August hatte sich als Mäzen der Weimarer Dichter herausgestellt und im Gegensatz zu jener Feier am Stuttgarter Hof freute sich Johann darauf, jene Einladung anzunehmen. „Ich hörte, dass auch unser Freund Friedrich Schiller eingeladen wurde“, ließ Heinrich beiläufig in das Gespräch einfließen, was Johann für einen Moment seinen Pinsel entgleiten ließ. Sofort kam eine gewisse Unruhe in ihm auf, seit jenen zwei Wochen hatte er Friedrich nicht mehr gesehen. Die Möglichkeit, ihm wieder nahe zu sein und sei es auch nur in einer öffentlichem Umgebung wie dem Schloss des Herzogs, genügte, um sein Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. Johann versuchte, sich nichts in Gegenwart seines Freundes anmerken zu lassen über seinen inneren Gefühlszustand und man entschied, gemeinsam zum Schloss des Herzogs anzureisen.

Gesagt, getan und am Vormittag des dritten September reisten sie beide mit der Kutsche zum Schloss Karl Augusts, wo sie herzlich empfangen wurden. Dass jener Mann sich als Mäzen der Künstlerszene verstand war evident, wenn man sich die Gästeliste ansah. Die bekanntesten Literaten und Künstler des Landes hatten sich um ihn versammelt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Johann seinen Freund Schiller in der Menge erkannte. Es kostete ihn einiges an Überwindung, sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen, als er langsam näher kam und ihm die Hand reichte zur Begrüßung. „Welch wundervolle Koinzidenz uns hier schneller als erwartet erneut zusammenführte“, sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich hoffe, es ist Ihnen in den letzten Wochen gut ergangen...“

\-----------------------  
Manchmal erschrak Friedrich, wie routiniert er die Abschiede von Johann mittlerweile hinnahm. Es schmerzte noch immer, aber es schnürte ihm nicht jedes Mal die Kehle zu. Es war mehr das dumpfe Gefühl von Bedeutungslosigkeit, das ihn jedes Mal auf dem Heimweg überfiel und ihn nicht mehr losließ. Es begleitete ihn durch den Alltag, bis er Johann das nächste Mal sah und er endlich wieder lebte. Die stille Resignation, das Aushalten und Abwarten war fast schlimmer als jeder Abschiedsschmerz. Wenigstens erleichterte Friedrich seine Apathie, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er unter der Trennung von Johann litt.

Es war in dieser Zeit, dass Friedrich sich entschloss, ein historisches Drama über den dreißigjährigen Krieg zu beginnen. Lange hatte er sich mit dem Gedanken getragen und nie den Mut gehabt, ihn zu verwirklichen. Aber nun, da er sonst nichts hatte, was seine Leidenschaft wert war, fühlte er eine innere Unruhe, die er irgendwie kanalisieren musste. Anders als Johann schrieb Friedrich nicht am besten von Leidenschaft erfüllt, sondern plante jedes Wort strikt im Voraus. Und nichts hätte ernüchternder auf ihn wirken können, als der plötzliche Dämpfer, den ihre Beziehung erfahren hatte. Über das letzte Jahr waren Friedrich und Johann sich immer näher gekommen, nur um nun feststellen zu müssen, dass ihre Leidenschaft sie womöglich in Gefahr bringen konnte und deshalb möglichst schnell und unauffällig gebremst werden musste. Nun gut, Friedrich würde auch dies schlucken können.  
Als sie jedoch in kleiner Gemeinschaft zum Weimarer Schloss aufbrachen, freute sich Friedrich zum ersten Mal nicht darauf, Johann zu sehen. Es war ihm vollkommen schleierhaft, wie er diesen Abend aushalten sollte, ohne Johann berühren zu dürfen oder auch nur ein zu vertrautes Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Charlotte schien seinen Unmut bemerkt zu haben. Besorgt blickte sie Friedrich auf dem Weg an, wenn dieser immer wieder nur ausweichend antwortete, sobald das Gespräch auf die anderen Gäste des heutigen Abends kam. Sie teilten sich die Kutsche mit den Humboldts und (zu Schillers Verdruss) Abel und während jene drei sich unterhielten, nutzte Charlotte die Gelegenheit, um ihren Mann leise zu fragen: „Sag, Friedrich, haben du und Goethe euch gestritten? Seit du in Weimar warst, hört man kaum von ihm. Soll ich heut mit ihm reden? Du weißt, er mag mich.“ Friedrich sah seine Frau überrascht an, wehrte dann aber ab. „Danke, Charlotte, aber es ist nichts. Wir haben nur beide viel zu tun. Du weißt, dass ich mich endlich wieder an etwas Größerem versuche und auch Goethe ist nicht untätig. Wir haben einfach entschieden, uns wieder etwas weniger dem Sammeln von Ideen und mehr ihrer Umsetzung zu widmen. Aber ich freue mich durchaus, ihn heute wiederzusehen.“ Charlotte schien nicht ganz überzeugt, lächelte Friedrich aber aufmunternd an und begann dann, sich mit Caroline darüber auszulassen, warum ihre Ehemänner eigentlich nie zuhören konnten, nachdem Wilhelm offensichtlich seiner Frau nicht ganz gefolgt und vor einigen Minuten mit den Gedanken abgewandert war.  
Der Abend an sich verlief nicht allzu schlecht. Es waren tatsächlich viele bekannte Gesichter zugegen. Charlotte schien äußerst erfreut, wieder einige ihrer Weimarer Freundinnen zu treffen, und Friedrich schaffte es, noch vor dem Bankett ein absolut fachliches Gespräch mit Johann über die Verlegung des Musen-Almanach zu führen, in welches sich einige der Anwesenden einmischten und das keinen anderen Zweck hatte, als der Gesellschaft vor Augen zu führen, welch große Künstler in ihrer Mitte weilten. Als Friedrich jedoch fast im Eifer des Gesprächs Johann beim Vornamen genannt hätte, beschloss er, sich lieber ein wenig zurückzuhalten und wandte sich schweren Herzens ab. Ziellos schlenderte er eine Weile durch die Menge und suchte nach Wilhelm. Dieser war früher am Abend äußerst erfreut gewesen, Heinrich Meyer vorgestellt zu werden, dessen Ankunft in Weimar er verpasst hatte. Tatsächlich sah Friedrich, wie die beiden noch immer verschwörerisch ein wenig abseits standen und sich angeregt unterhielten. Da entstand wohl gerade eine neue Freundschaft fürs Leben.  
Er beschloss, nicht zu stören und wollte gerade ein wenig nach draußen gehen, als er regelrecht einem jungen Mann in die Arme lief, der sich dafür überschwänglich und panisch entschuldigte. Nach einigen Sekunden der Verwirrung erkannte Friedrich ihn als einen seiner früheren Studenten. Friedrich von Hardenberg war von Anfang an einer seiner größten Bewunderer gewesen, auch wenn Friedrich nicht ganz verstand warum. Der Junge war durchaus an Literatur interessiert, schrieb, soweit er wusste, auch selbst und ließ sich von seinen Freunden Novalis nennen. Er versicherte, dass der Zusammenstoß keine Tragödie sei und wollte sich schon verabschieden, als er bemerkte, wie aufgeregt der junge Mann noch immer schien. Plötzlich tat er Friedrich leid. Er konnte nur allzu gut verstehen, wie man sich fühlte, wenn man sich vor dem, den man bewunderte, so blamierte. Es verwunderte ihn lediglich, denn sie hatten an der Universität schon einige Gespräche geführt. Sein Vorbild nun aber privat zu treffen, schien Novalis leicht zu überfordern.  
Friedrich sah sich um, stellte fest, dass seine Freunde ohnehin alle in Gespräche vertieft zu sein schienen und beschloss, dass er wohl keine bessere Unterhaltung zu erwarten hatte. „Wie ergeht es Ihnen bisher an der Universität? Seit ich nicht mehr unterrichte, höre ich leider nicht mehr allzu viel über die Studentenschaft. Arbeiten Sie noch an Ihren Hymnen?“ Novalis schien überrascht, dass Friedrich sich an ihn erinnerte und stammelte kurz, begann dann aber umso eifriger zu erzählen. Der Junge war nicht dumm und auch, wenn Friedrich in vielen seiner Ansichten nicht mit ihm übereinstimmte, so war ihre Unterhaltung doch interessant genug, dass sie sich über das Abendessen hinweg fortsetzte. Allerdings brachte Friedrich diese Unterhaltung vor allem eine Erkenntnis: Die Ideen dieser jungen Schriftsteller mochten sich wundervoll anhören und waren gewiss berechtigt. Er selbst konnte damit jedoch nichts anfangen. Zu beliebig, zu leidenschaftlich und ungeordnet erschienen ihm die Ideen. Es amüsierte ihn zuzuhören, aber es gab ihm nichts.  
\-----------------------

Johanns Freude über ihr Wiedersehen wurde dadurch getrübt, dass Friedrich ausgenommen kühl wirkte. Zwar führten sie ein fachliches Gespräch, aber jene Blicke, jene Gesten waren nicht genug, nicht all der Zeit, die sie einander nicht hatten sehen können. Auch ihren Briefverkehr hatten sie ein wenig reduziert, um nicht allzu auffällig zu sein, doch nun, als er Friedrich endlich wiedersehen konnte, übermannte ihn die Leidenschaft und er wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ihn endlich wieder in seine Arme zu ziehen. Nach einer Weile hatte sich Friedrich von ihnen entfernt und Johanns Blicke waren ihm durch den Raum gefolgt zu jenem jungen Mann, der ihm förmlich in die Arme gelaufen war. Novalis, so wurde der Knabe von seinen Freunden genannt, war selbst Schriftsteller, doch Johann hatte ihm nie sonderlich viel Bedeutung geschenkt. Der Knabe war jung, ungestüm und noch völlig ungeordnet, leicht von allem zu begeistern, aber ihm fehlte noch der Blick für das Schöne, welchen man erst mit fortgeschrittenem Lebensalter erwarb. Ein wenig erinnerte der Knabe ihn an den jungen Schiller in seiner Räuberzeit, welcher ihn wie einen Gott verehrt hatte. Nur, dass nun Friedrich das Objekt der Begierde zu sein schien und Johann konnte nicht umhin, sich ein wenig darüber zu ärgern, wie lange jener Knabe seinen Dichterkollegen mit Beschlag belegte.

Johann entschuldigte sich bei seinen Begleitern um den Raum zu durchqueren und zu Schiller und Novalis zu gehen. Er legte beinahe demonstrativ eine Hand auf die Schulter Friedrichs und sagte mit einem höflichen und sehr galanten Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Hier sind Sie also, werther Freund, wir haben Ihre Gegenwart bereits vermisst. Verzeihen Sie mir, Herr von Hardenberg, aber ich fürchte ich werde mir meinen Kollegen einmal für einen Moment ausborgen müssen.“ Er führte Friedrich mit sich und in einem unbeobachteten Moment schlüpfte er mit ihm aus der Tür, um ihn sofort leidenschaftlich gegen jene von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus zu drücken und ihn zu küssen. „Ich habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, mir dir in einem Raum zu sein und dich doch nicht berühren zu können“, raunte er gegen seine Lippen und eroberte jene erneut im Sturm, sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob jemand ihnen vielleicht gefolgt war oder sie bemerkt hatte. In diesem Moment zählte nichts mehr außer Friedrich und seinen wundervollen Lippen, seinem schlanken Körper, der sich verlangend gegen seinen schmiegte und seine Hände an seinem eigenen Gehrock auf dem Weg, die vielen Lagen Stoff irgendwie zu umgehen.

Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit war es ihm möglich, sich für einen Moment von ihm zu lösen und mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen im Gesicht, welches ihn sofort zehn Jahre jünger wirken ließ, ergriff er die Hände seines Freundes und sagte leise: „Folge mir, Friedrich. Der Herzog besitzt eine ganz wundervoll ausgestattete Bibliothek, die dir mit Sicherheit gefallen wird. Ich bin sicher, er hätte nichts dagegen, wenn ich sie dir zeigte...“ Mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen brachte Johann Friedrich in die vom Festsaal etwas entfernte Bibliothek des Schlosses, um ihn in einem der hinteren Reihen gegen eines der Regale zu pressen und ihn erneut zu küssen. Mit einem geschickten Handgriff nahm er Friedrichs Hände über dessen Kopf zusammen und hielt sie fest, während er mit der anderen Hand begann, dessen Kleidung zu öffnen, sodass er endlich Friedrichs Leib direkt berühren konnte. Sich völlig zu entkleiden konnten sie ob jener gefährlichen Situation nicht riskieren, sie waren auch so nahe genug dafür, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu bringen, daher musste es genügen, sich von ihren Gehröcken zu befreien. „Friedrich, mit welchem tückischen Zauber hast du mich gelegt, dass mir jeder Tag, jede Stunde ohne dich wie eine leere vorkommt?“, wisperte er in sein Ohr, knabberte verführerisch an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Als wir damals anfingen, einander zu treffen und wir immer vertraulicher wurden, dachte ich nicht, dass sich dies zu einer solchen Sehnsucht auswachsen würde. Es war ein Fehler zu glauben, dass eine gewisse Distanz es besser machen würde, das Gegenteil war der Fall...“

Friedrich ignorierte Johanns süße Worte und versuchte, sich loszumachen. Aber Johann hielt seine Handgelenke mit sanfter Gewalt an Ort und Stelle und Friedrich konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese Geste ihn erregte. Es fühlte sich alles wieder so real an, als ob er die letzten Wochen geträumt hätte und erst mit Johanns Berührungen wieder zum Leben erwachte. Er spürte, wie Johann ihn gegen die Bücherregale drückte, spürte dessen Hände auf seiner Haut und seine Zunge in seinem Mund. Er roch den staubigen Duft der Bücher und Johann, er schmeckte und fühlte ihn und war ihm wieder so nahe, als hätten sie einander nie verlassen. Doch Friedrich erwiderte die Liebkosungen nicht. „Johann, ich halte das nicht aus. In einem Moment bin ich dir so nah wie niemandem sonst, darf alles mit dir teilen und glaube, dass es nichts gibt auf der Welt außer dir und mir. Und im nächsten muss ich jeden meiner Schritte prüfen, darf dich nicht einmal berühren oder dich auch nur beim Namen nennen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann.“ Er wollte nichts mehr auf dieser Welt als Johann, aber ihn immer mit der Welt teilen zu müssen, war grausam.

Johanns Finger waren äußerst geschickt und fanden recht schnell, wonach er gesucht hatte. Nur äußerst ungerne entließ er Friedrichs Handgelenke, welche er noch immer zusammengehalten hatte (er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass jene Position durchaus ihre Reize besaß), um sich langsam vor ihm auf die Knie sinken zu lassen. Seine Lippen strebten jenen Lenden zu, um sie sanft zu empfangen. Schon lange hatte jenes Organ seine einschüchternde Wirkung auf ihn verloren und er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, dass er bei ihrer ersten körperlichen Begegnung davor zurückgeschreckt war, diesen Weg zu gehen. Mittlerweile genoss er es, welche Macht er über Friedrich ausübte in diesen Momenten. Obgleich er vor ihm in tiefer Ehrerbietung kniete, war er es, der die vollkommene Macht über Friedrichs Körper hatte und er liebte das Gefühl, wie dieser unter seinen Gesten und Küssen erbebte.  
\-----------------------

Friedrich war vollkommen wehrlos. Johann hatte seine Argumente nicht gelten lassen und egal wie sehr er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wo sie waren und dass es gleich wieder vorbei sein würde, so wenig war er doch in der Lage, sich gegen Johanns Berührungen zu wehren. Als Johann vor ihm auf die Knie sank und begann ihn zu verwöhnen, war es längst um seine Einwände geschehen.

Den anderen Mann so vor sich zu sehen, war berauschend. Während Friedrich sich verzweifelt bemühte, leise zu sein, sah Johann zu ihm auf und Friedrich glaubte, fast den Verstand zu verlieren. Noch vor Minuten hatte er sich gefragt, ob dies alles die Heimlichkeiten und den Schmerz wert sein konnte, aber nun kannte er die Antwort. Ganz gleich, wie schwer es ihm fiel, ganz gleich wie sehr er die Abschiede hasste und welche Gefahr sie auf sich nahmen, er würde immer wieder an diesem Punkt landen.  
Immer wieder stöhnte er leise Johanns Namen. Dennoch hörte Friedrich auf jedes Geräusch und das Adrenalin und die Lust, ließen sein Herz rasen. Er stützte sich gegen die Bücherwand hinter ihm ab. Schließlich konnte Friedrich nicht mehr an sich halten und kam mit Johanns Namen auf seinen Lippen. Friedrich stöhnte auf, trat einen Halbschritt zur Seite und ließ sich erschöpft zu Johann auf die Knie sinken. Atemlos begann Friedrich, seinen Geliebten zu küssen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, sich selbst auf Johanns Lippen zu schmecken und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Friedrich lächelte, als er daran dachte, wie viele Barrieren mittlerweile zwischen ihnen gefallen waren. Am Anfang war jede ihrer Zusammenkünfte von Unsicherheit und Zweifel geprägt gewesen, nie hatte er sich Johanns sicher sein können. Und nun war Johann das einzige, das ihm überhaupt noch sicher erschien.  
Fordernd zog er Johann am Hemd zu sich. Um sich ein wenig Platz zu verschaffen, rutschte Friedrich einige Zentimeter von der Wand weg. Dass er dabei einige Bücherstapel umwarf, kümmerte ihn in diesem Augenblick herzlich wenig. „Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe!“, raunte er ihm sacht ins Ohr. „Ich könnte dich niemals aufgeben und wenn ich es noch so sehr wollte.“  
Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich langsam zu Boden sinken, ohne dabei Johann loszulassen, der nun halb über ihm lag. Schmerzhaft musste Friedrich feststellen, dass Bücher nicht unbedingt das sanfteste Ruhekissen darstellten. Er würde wohl einige blaue Flecken als Andenken an diese Nacht behalten, aber Johanns Küsse entschädigten ihn mehr als ausreichend. Friedrich umschlang Johann, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen und begann, langsam seinen Rücken zu streicheln, bevor er seine Hände langsam tiefer und zwischen sie gleiten ließ. Er spürte wie Johanns Erregung wuchs und dieser in seinen Bewegungen fordernder wurde, doch Friedrich ließ sich Zeit. Lächelnd sah er zu Johann auf, während er fortfuhr, ihn durch seine Hose zu massieren, ohne auch nur die geringsten Anstalten zu machen, ihm aus diesen herauszuhelfen. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er Johann durchs Haar und streichelte seine Wangen. Erst als sich in die Laute, die Johann von sich gab, auch leise Flüche mischten, beschloss Friedrich, Johann von seinen Qualen zu erlösen, öffnete schnell und geschickt die Knöpfe an Johanns Hose und griff ihm zwischen die Beine.  
In diesem Augenblick knarrte es laut und Friedrich brauchte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um dieses Geräusch als das Knarren der Bibliothekstür zu identifizieren. Hektisch richtete er seine Kleidung, die dank ihrer Vorsicht nicht allzu derangiert aber immer noch verdächtig war. Zum Glück waren sie hinter den Regalen und im Halbdunkel des Raumes gut verborgen, aber dennoch schlug Friedrich das Herz bis zum Hals, als jemand den Raum betrat und zu sprechen begann.

\-----------------------

Johann hatte jenes Spiel zwischen ihnen beiden sehr genossen und Friedrich nur zu gerne zu seinem Höhepunkt gebracht. Als dieser sich zu ihm herabfallen ließ und ihn über sich zog, war es auch um seine Zurückhaltung geschehen. Er erstickte sein Stöhnen an dem Stoff von Friedrichs Hemd, aber wie es schien hatte sein Liebhaber nicht vor, ihn so schnell an das angestrebte Ziel kommen zu lassen. Stattdessen massierte Friedrich ihn geschickt durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch, welche mittlerweile quälend eng geworden war. „Verflucht, Friedrich“, knurrte er, „Wie lange willst du mich noch auf die Folter spannen?“ Erst, nachdem er zahlreiche Flüche ausgestoßen hatte, erbarmte sich Friedrich seiner und er konnte seine schlanken Finger in seiner Hose spüren. Doch jener Augenblick dauerte nicht lange an, denn kaum, dass Friedrichs begonnen hatte, seine Männlichkeit mit geschickten Fingern zu massieren, öffnete sich die Tür und jemand betrat die Bibliothek. Johann unterdrückte sein Stöhnen und löste sich von Friedrich, um seine Hose zu schließen und seine Kleidung zu richten. Das Adrenalin, welches durch seine Adern floss, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, der Schreck seine Erregung etwas abebben, aber nicht vollständig verschwinden. Dafür saß Friedrich immer noch viel zu nahe bei ihm, ihre Lippen waren nur wenige Zentimeter getrennt und er konnte förmlich seinen heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, ich hätte schwören können, dass die beiden hier sind.“ Es war eine weibliche Stimme, die Johann mehr als nur bekannt vorkam. „Du weißt doch, wie die beiden sind. Sicherlich sind sie nur kurz frische Luft schnappen gegangen und haben über einem literarischen Gespräch die Zeit vergessen.“ Caroline von Humboldt schenkte ihrer Begleiterin Charlotte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Die junge Frau hatte begonnen, sich Sorgen zu machen, nachdem ihr Mann plötzlich nicht mehr aufzufinden gewesen war. Er hatte sich in den letzten Wochen sowieso etwas merkwürdig benommen und obgleich Friedrich behauptet hatte, dass er keinerlei Streitigkeiten mit Herrn von Goethe habe, so war auch ihr eine Veränderung in ihrer beider Verhalten aufgefallen.

„Du hast mit Sicherheit recht und ich mache mir völlig umsonst Sorgen.“, sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns in den Festsaal zurückkehren. Wahrscheinlich ist Friedrich längst zurück und sucht mich bereits...“ Charlotte verließ die Bibliothek als erstes und Caroline war gerade im Begriff, ihr zu folgen, als ihr auf dem Boden ein kleiner, glitzernder Gegenstand auffiel. Als sie ihn aufhob, stockte sie für einen Moment und warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter zurück in das Halbdunkel der Bibliothek. Dann ließ sie ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten und verließ mit ihrer Freundin den Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, ließ Johann hörbar die Luft, welche er angehalten hatte, aus seinen Lungen entweichen. „Wir sollten wirklich vorsichtiger sein“, raunte er und zog Friedrich erneut am Kragen zu sich, um ihn noch einmal kurz zu küssen, nicht mehr mit jener drängenden Leidenschaft wie zuvor, sondern sanft und liebevoll, bevor er ihn losließ und sich erhob. Er brachte seine Kleidung wieder in Form und hob die Bücher auf, welche Friedrich zuvor im Eifer des Gefechts zu Boden geworfen hatte. Ein neckisches Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Wir sollten dies bei Gelegenheit wiederholen. Ich hörte, Kollege Fichte habe eine recht ansehnliche Büchersammlung zusammengestellt und ich würde zu gerne das Oßmannstedter Ich darüber philosophieren hören, wie eine solche Unordnung in seine Bibliothek Einzug gefunden hat...“

Zur gleichen Zeit trat Caroline an ihren Mann heran, welcher sich noch immer mit dem Maler Heinrich Meyer im Gespräch befand und reichte ihm unbemerkt, jedoch mit einem vielsagenden Blick, jenen Gegenstand, welchen sie in der Bibliothek gefunden hatte. Es handelte sich um eine kleine Anstecknadel, welche dazu gedacht war, einen weißen Seidenschal unter einem Gehrock zusammenzuhalten und in Form zu bringen. Jene Nadel war von teurer Qualität und in ihrer Einzigartigkeit nicht zu übertreffen, waren doch in feinen Lettern die Initialen „J.W.G.“ in diese eingraviert.

\-----------------------

 

Als endlich die Tür ins Schloss fiel, atmete Friedrich erleichtert aus. Nur langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag. Der Gedanke, wie er seiner Frau hätte erklären sollen, was er fernab der Gesellschaft in einer dunklen Bibliothek mit Johann auf dem Boden trieb, machte ihn noch immer leicht panisch. Als er Johanns Worte vernahm, begann er hysterisch zu lachen. „Vorsichtiger sein? Johann, das letzte Mal, als wir uns das vorgenommen haben, hat es damit geendet, dass wir uns wochenlang selbst gegeißelt haben und dann bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit in einer Bibliothek verschwunden sind. Ich glaube, unsere Vorsätze sind eher kontraproduktiv.“ Als Johann ihn küsste, versuchte Friedrich, ihn bei sich zu halten und tastete erneut, nach Johanns Schritt, doch der andere Mann stand nur auf und begann seine Kleidung zu richten. Die Stimmung war dahin und die Lust Johanns offensichtlich vergangen. Friedrich seufzte, stand ebenfalls auf und überprüfte in einem der dunklen Bibliotheksfenster grob sein Erscheinungsbild. Bei Johanns Bemerkung über Fichtes Bibliothek lächelte Friedrich. „Machen Sie keine Versprechungen, die Sie nicht zu halten gedenken, Herr Goethe!“ Damit küsste er Johann noch einmal stürmisch und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie mussten früher oder später zu den Anderen zurück und da man ihre Abwesenheit bereits bemerkt hatte, war es wohl nicht ratsam, gleichzeitig wieder aufzutauchen. Betont unbeschwert betrat er wieder den Festsaal, hielt nach Charlotte Ausschau und trat, als er sie gefunden hatte, hinter sie. Er legte ihr die Arme um die Taille und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Charlotte drehte sich erschrocken um. „Friedrich, wo warst du denn? Ich wollte dich schon suchen lassen.“ Friedrich entschloss sich für eine Halbwahrheit und tat überrascht über den Vorwurf in Charlottes Stimme. „Mir wurde es hier drinnen gar zu heiß, also ging ich in die Gärten. Auf dem Weg dorthin bin ich Goethe begegnet und wir haben offensichtlich in einem Gespräch über seine Elegien die Zeit vergessen. Wieso bist du so aufgeregt? Ist etwas vorgefallen?“ Charlotte schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Manchmal konnte man ihren Mann wirklich nicht in die feinere Gesellschaft mitnehmen. „Ich bin ja froh, dass ihr wieder miteinander redet, aber musste das so lange sein? Es ist wirklich unhöflich, sich auf einem Fest so zu separieren. Und ausgerechnet die Elegien? Ich mag Johann ja, aber manchmal lässt sein Geschmack wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Wo ist er überhaupt?“ Friedrich war erleichtert. Charlottes Empörung fiel bedeutend weniger scharf aus, als sie es hätte können, was nur bedeutete, dass seine Frau seinen mangelnden Manieren kaum Bedeutung zumaß. Versöhnlich antwortete er: „Sie mögen vielleicht nicht das angemessenste Thema haben, aber schlecht sind die Elegien nicht. Und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er steckt. Als ich ihn verließ, unterhielt er sich gerade angeregt mit einer Dame über deren Chancen, eine Anstellung am Weimarer Theater zu bekommen.“ Er schämte sich ein wenig für die Lüge, aber tatsächlich hatte er früher am Abend, eine junge Frau darüber sprechen hören, wie sehr sie mit dem Geheimrat Goethe über dieses Thema zu sprechen wünschte. Charlotte zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Es ist eine Schande, ihm läuft ja wirklich alles hinterher, was einen Rock trägt. Was glauben diese Narren denn? Dass er das nötig hat, heimlich mit irgendwelchen Bewunderern in dunklen Ecken zu verschwinden? Kein Wunder, dass die arme Vulpius einen so schweren Stand hat.“ Friedrich hielt an diesem Punkt seine Gedanken lieber für sich.  
Die Konzentration, die es ihn kostete, sich nicht zu verraten und nicht nach dem Eingang zu schielen, ob Johann denn endlich zurückkam, verhinderte, dass ihm auffiel, wie er von der anderen Seite des Saales aufmerksam beobachtet wurde. Wilhelm und Heinrich behielten Friedrich interessiert im Auge und es war ihnen nicht entgangen, dass ihr junger Freund doch etwas nervös wirkte. Sie hatten sich tatsächlich von Anfang an gut verstanden und sich über vieles ausgetauscht, nicht zuletzt über ihre gemeinsamen Freunde. Es war schnell klar geworden, dass sie beide sich um Johann respektive Friedrich sorgten und nach einer Weile der vorsichtigen Andeutungen und Hinweise, konnte kein Zweifel mehr daran bestehen, welchen Verdacht sie teilten. So abwegig es war, sie konnten einfach nicht ignorieren, welch seltsamen Charakter die Freundschaft der beiden angenommen hatte. „Ich befürchte einfach, dass Johann sich Hals über Kopf in diese Kollaboration gestürzt hat, ohne zu überlegen, was er da tut“, sagte Heinrich vorsichtig. „Er hatte vor einiger Zeit durchaus so etwas wie eine Schaffenskrise und Schiller scheint da durchaus einige Blockaden gebrochen zu haben. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es klug für ihn ist, sich so sehr auf die… Inspiration durch einen jungen Kollegen zu verlassen, der doch zwangsläufig eigene Interessen haben muss und vielleicht viel weniger auf ein solches Verhältnis angewiesen ist.“  
Wilhelm schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, diesbezüglich müssen Sie sich nun keine Gedanken machen. Ich kenne Friedrich schon eine Weile und bin mir sicher, dass der ebenso auf Goethe angewiesen ist wie umgekehrt.“  
„Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Goethe sich vielleicht mehr von dieser Zusammenarbeit erhofft, als Schiller bereit ist, zu geben?“ Wilhelm überlegte kurz, wie er formulieren sollte: „Nun, um ehrlich zu sein…Ich habe durchaus Hinweise darauf, dass Friedrich öfters…seine Muse bei Goethe herunter hol- äh, findet.“ Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck Rotwein, fragte sich, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er solche Gespräche führte und berichtete dann in knappen Worten von dem Taschentuch. Heinrich sah ihn groß an und wollte schon antworten, als sie von Caroline unterbrochen wurden, die ihm eine Anstecknadel reichte, die sie angeblich in der Bibliothek auf der Suche nach Schiller gefunden habe. Als Wilhelm die Initialen sah, wandte er sich an Heinrich. „Herr Meyer, ich glaube, wir müssen die Höflichkeit fahren lassen und sollten endlich konkret besprechen, was wir einander den ganzen Abend bereits durch die Blume sagen!“  
\-----------------------

Heinrich musterte jene Anstecknadel, die ihm mehr als nur bekannt vorkam. Die Initialen taten ein Übriges, um seinen Verdacht zu bestätigen. Wilhelms Frau hatte diese auf dem Boden der Bibliothek gefunden, in der sie Schiller und Goethe vermutet hatte. Nun, nichts lag näher, als dass die beiden Schöngeister sich einen Moment von der Gesellschaft entfernt hatten, um die exquisite Sammlung ihres Mäzens zu sichten. Weshalb dann aber jene Heimlichtuerei? „Sie wollen also wirklich, dass wir in Worte fassen, was wir beide schon eine Weile befürchten?“, fragte der Maler und seufzte leise. „Nun, dies sollten wie allerdings nicht hier besprechen, wo die Wände Ohren besitzen. Wenn sie mir für einen Moment hinaus in den Garten folgen mögen. Ich denke, ein wenig frische Luft könnte uns helfen, unsere Gemüter bei jenem erhitzten Thema zu kühlen.“ Er führte Humboldt hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft und tat einen tiefen Atemzug.

„Nun, ich denke, wir haben beide einen Verdacht, der unserer beider Freunde in höchste Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, sollte er der Wahrheit entsprechen. Schon seit einer Weile habe ich das Gefühl, dass jene... Beziehung, die Johann mit unserem Kollegen Schiller unterhält, tiefer geht als nur ein reines Arbeitsverhältnis. Selbst eine Freundschaft wäre noch ein zu sehr gedehnter Begriff...“ Sein Blick wanderte zu jener Anstecknadel, welche Caroline ihrem Mann zugesteckt hatte. „Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mir diese zu überlassen, werde ich sie dem Übeltäter zurückgeben und ihm – auf sehr behutsame Weise – ein wenig auf den Zahn fühlen.“ Wilhelm nickte und gab bereitwillig das corpus delicti in Heinrichs Hände. „Halten Sie es für klug, ihn darauf anzusprechen? Wenn wir uns täuschen mit unserem Verdacht, käme dies einem Schlag mit dem Fehdehandschuh gleich.“ Der Schweizer jedoch winkte ab und ließ ein leises Lachen hören. „Ich lernte Johann in Italien kennen, wo er einen recht... lockeren Lebenswandel pflegte. Glauben sie mir, ich habe mit ihm schon über das ein oder andere anstößige Thema gesprochen. Zumal ich mich ein wenig schuldig fühle, war ich es doch, der sein Interesse an der Antike erneut geweckt habe und er in Italien zum ersten Mal den Gedanken äußerte, dass reine Liebe nur bei den Griechen statt gefunden habe.“

Wilhelm lehnte sich gegen eine der Säulen hinter sich und legte den Kopf in einer nachdenkenden Pose in den Nacken. „Dennoch sollten Sie behutsam vorgehen, ich werde meinerseits Friedrich ein wenig im Auge behalten.“ Heinrich nickte. „Natürlich. Ich werde mich zu jenem brandheißen allmählich vortasten. Halten Sie es denn wirklich für möglich, dass die Herren Schiller und Goethe... mehr teilen als nur ein literarisches Interesse?“ Humboldt nickte leicht. „Ich befürchte schon, die Zeichen deuten alle daraufhin. Friedrich schwärmte von je her für sein großes Vorbild, die Qualität dieser Schwärmerei hat sich jedoch gewandelt und erscheint mir intensiver als noch zuvor. Man achte nur auf die verstohlenen Blicke, die versteckten Gesten, die die beiden miteinander austauschen, wenn sie glauben, dass niemand sie bemerkt.“ Heinrich ließ die Anstecknadel in seine Tasche gleiten und die beiden entschieden, in den Saal zurückzukehren und die Augen offen zu halten.

Johann hatte Friedrich einen gewissen Vorsprung gewährt und die Zeit genutzt, seine Sinne wieder auf das Wesentliche zu konzentrieren. Im Vergleich zu Friedrich fühlte er sich alles andere als befriedigt, daher kehrte er wenig später mit einer weniger guten Laune in den Festsaal zurück. Sofort wurde der bekannte Schriftsteller wieder von einigen der Gästen mit Beschlag belegt. Friedrich hatte zumindest mit einem Teil seiner Notlüge recht behalten, es gab durchaus jene Dame, welche mit ihm über ihre Anstellung am Weimarer Theater reden wollte. Es handelte sich um ein junges, recht ansehnliches Mädchen, welches die Gunst der Stunde genutzt hatte und soeben von ihren Begleitern dem Herrn Geheimrath vorgestellt wurde. Johann, ohne weibliche Begleitung an diesem Abend, unterhielt sich natürlich gerne mit der Schönheit, welche sich sofort an seinen Arm hing und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken suchte. Es war Heinrich, der die traute Harmonie irgendwann störte und ihn von jener Dame weglockte. „Heinrich, werther Freund, wie ist es dir ergangen? Hat Herr Humboldt sie heute mit Beschlag belegt, nachdem er neulich auf ihre Gegenwart verzichten musste?“ „Ich habe mich in der Tat angeregt mit Herrn Humboldt unterhalten, ein sehr angenehmer Geselle. Wir haben dich und Friedrich in unserer Runde vermisst, wir wollten schon einen Suchtrupp nach euch losschicken“, antwortete Heinrich unschuldig. Johann lachte leise und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Ich wollte für einen Moment frische Luft schnappen und habe draußen Friedrich getroffen und... nun ja, du weißt, wie schnell wir die Zeit vergessen, wenn wir uns unterhalten.“ Nun, es war nicht gänzlich gelogen, sie hatten die Zeit durchaus nicht im Blick behalten, obgleich die Ursache dafür eine weniger ehrenhafte war.

Heinrich hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und sah Johann direkt an. „So, so. Du warst also mit Friedrich draußen.“ Seine Hand wanderte zu dem weißen Spitzentuch, welches Johann trug, bevor er fortfuhr: „Merkwürdig, ich hätte schwören können, dass dieses zuvor noch von einer Anstecknadel zusammengehalten worden wäre. Von einer Nadel, die, und das ist beinahe noch erstaunlicher, von Frau Humboldt in der Bibliothek gefunden wurde.“ Seine Hand griff in seine Tasche und auf beinahe fürsorgliche Weise richtete Meyer Johanns Schal, um seine Nadel wieder an Ort und Stelle anzubringen. Johann schien für einen Moment jegliches Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren, ihm war jener Verlust zuvor nicht aufgefallen. Hatte man sie etwa doch bemerkt? Er kannte Meyer gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser sich um ihn sorgte und nur das Beste für ihn wollte, aber er konnte und wollte ihm nichts von seiner Beziehung zu Friedrich erzählen. Obgleich es eine Belastung für sie beide war, sich nur im Geheimen zu treffen und nicht sicher zu sein, ob ihre Freunde bereits Verdacht geschöpft hatten, konnte er nicht riskieren, es publik zu machen. Johann hatte nicht umsonst Jura studiert, er kannte die Strafe, die auf Sodomie stand. Hatte man die Todesstrafe vor einer Weile abgeschafft, wurde jene Straftat noch immer mit Zuchthaus geahndet, von der Verachtung der Gesellschaft nicht zu sprechen. Ihre Freunde vor den Kopf zu stoßen wegen dem, was in ihrem Schlafzimmer vor sich ging, erschien ihm ein zu hoher Preis.

Die gemeinsame Heimfahrt an diesem Abend verlief recht still, etwas, dass nicht unüblich zwischen Johann und Heinrich war, doch dieses Mal hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken über den Verlauf des Abends nach. Immer wieder musterte Heinrich seinen Freund von der Seite und versuchte, jenen undurchdringbaren Mann doch noch zu ergründen. Nach der Ankunft im Frauenplan kehrte Johann nicht in seine eigenen Gemächer zurück, sondern suchte zuerst Christiane auf, welche schon auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sanft empfing sie ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. „Ich hoffe, du hattest Spaß heute Abend“, sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme. „Mäßig“, gab Johann zurück, „Diese Gesellschaften sind nach einer Weile doch sehr ermüdend. Der Herzog lässt dich grüßen, ebenso wie die Humboldts und Meyer.“ Er platzierte seinen Kopf erschöpft an ihrem üppigen Busen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sah noch immer Friedrichs Antlitz vor sich, konnte noch immer seinen Duft und das Gefühl seiner Haut nicht vergessen. Christiane schmunzelte und streichelte das dunkle, krause Haar in seinem Nacken, die bleichen, noch immer erhitzten Wangen, ganz so, wie Friedrich es noch wenige Stunden zuvor getan hatte. Schließlich vermischte sich die sehnsüchtige Erinnerung an Friedrich mit dem nachgiebigen, weichen Leib seiner Lebensgefährtin und wenig später glitt ihr weißes, mit spitzen besetztes Nachthemd lautlos zu Boden...

\-----------------------

Wilhelm schwieg sich den Abend über aus und plauderte mit Friedrich lediglich über Unwichtigkeiten. Das Gespräch mit Meyer hatte ihm jedoch schwer zu denken gegeben. Er hatte schon seit einer Weile vermutet, dass etwas zwischen Friedrich und Johann vorging, das nicht den Gepflogenheiten der feineren Weimarer Gesellschaft entsprach, aber nun, da er seinen Verdacht in Worte gefasst hatte, gewann die Sache erschreckend an Realität. Mit Befremden stellte Wilhelm fest, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr die Frage stellte, ob etwas zwischen den beiden war, sondern vielmehr, wie man verhindern konnte, dass dies zur Gefahr für seine Freunde wurde. Wilhelm hatte längst akzeptiert, dass die beiden Dichter sich näher standen als irgendjemand sonst auf dieser Welt, und was die beiden hinter verschlossenen Türen miteinander taten, konnte ihm nun wirklich herzlich egal sein. Allerdings nicht, wenn es sich bei jenen Türen um Bibliothekstüren in mehr oder weniger öffentlichen Gebäuden handelte. Er glaubte nicht, dass viele Leute seine eigene Gleichgültigkeit teilen würden. Heute Abend war bereits knapp ausgegangen, nach allem, was er beurteilen konnte und so dankte Wilhelm Gott dafür, dass seine Ehefrau vor allen Dingen schön war und das Ziehen von Schlüssen größtenteils ihm überließ. Als sie sich in Jena von den Schillers verabschiedeten, beschloss Wilhelm, dass er dringend erneut mit Meyer würde konferieren müssen. Er wollte Johann und Friedrich noch bis Weihnachten geben, aber wenn es bis dahin keine Anzeichen dafür gab, dass die beiden vorsichtiger wurden, würde er wohl oder übel ein äußerst schwieriges Gespräch führen müssen. Mit einem Mal sehnte Wilhelm sich nach Hochprozentigem.  
Schweigsam betraten Friedrich und Charlotte ihr Haus. Die Kinder waren bereits im Bett und sie sahen keinen Grund mehr, jemanden im Haus zu wecken, sondern gingen beide ins Schlafzimmer. Friedrich antwortete recht einsilbig auf Charlottes Bemerkungen über den Abend. Er war gedanklich noch immer bei Johann, in der Bibliothek. Er bedauerte, dass sie ihr treffen nicht angemessen hatten beenden können. Nun, er würde sich bei passender Gelegenheit revanchieren. Geistesabwesend begann er, sich auszuziehen, und war äußerst überrascht als er plötzlich Charlottes Hand spürte, die ihm aus den Kleidern half. Er sah seine Frau fragend an. Diese lächelte anzüglich, kam immer näher und küsste ihn sanft. Friedrich blieb vollkommen starr und Charlotte lachte. „So zurückhaltend, Herr Schiller? Ich dachte, wir sollten einander mal wieder etwas näherkommen.“ Als Friedrich noch immer keine Anstalten machte, ihre Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern, fuhr sie fort: „Du hast mich schon so lange nicht mehr berührt, Friedrich. Ich vermisse die Zeit, als du mir noch den Hof gemacht hast und jede Gelegenheit genutzt hast, mit mir alleine zu sein…“ Friedrich seufzte und hielt ihre Hand fest. „Bitte, Charlotte, komm mir doch nicht mit solchen Sentimentalitäten. Ich bin heute Abend nicht in der Stimmung.“ Der letzte Teil stimmte zumindest halb. Er konnte unmöglich mit Charlotte ins Bett, wenn all seine Gedanken in Wahrheit in einem ganz anderen Bett einige Kilometer entfernt weilten. Charlotte jedoch wurde böse. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was mit dir los ist!“ Sie riss sich los. „Du schaust mich gar nicht mehr an. Auf Festen lässt du mich stehen, wie ein Kind. Du arbeitest nur noch und kümmerst dich überhaupt nicht mehr um mich. Gefalle ich dir nicht mehr? Ich würde ja glauben, dass du eine andere hast, aber alles, was dich noch kümmert, sind deine Verse!“  
Friedrich versuchte, seine Frau zu beschwichtigen: „Charlotte, das stimmt doch nicht! Ich liebe dich und nur, weil ich momentan etwas mehr zu tun habe, bin ich dir doch deswegen nicht weniger zugetan.“  
„Etwas mehr zu tun?“, Charlotte war außer sich. „Du verschläfst den halben Tag und verbringst den Rest der Zeit eingeschlossen in deinem Arbeitszimmer und schreibst. Natürlich nur, wenn du nicht gerade mit Johann zusammenhockst, um dir ein neues Projekt anzuschaffen, das dich von deiner Familie abhalten kann.“  
Es stimmte, Friedrich verbrachte wenig Zeit mit seiner Frau, und er konnte auf keinen Fall riskieren das gefährliche Thema Johann weiter auszudiskutieren und so schien es das Beste zu sein, einzulenken. „Es tut mir leid, Charlotte. Ich lasse mich manchmal mitreißen, das weißt du doch!“ Er nahm sie sanft in die Arme und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern. Vielleicht können wir, wenn es das Wetter und meine Gesundheit erlauben, am Wochenende mit den Kindern ins Grüne. Und ich wollte schon lange einmal wieder mit dir ins Konzert.“  
Friedrich schämte sich in diesem Augenblick tatsächlich. Seine Ehefrau war immer für ihn dagewesen, sie war seine Stütze und er liebte sie durchaus. Es war nicht gerecht gegen sie, dass er seine Probleme so gänzlich auf ihrem Rücken austrug. Mit sanften Worten beruhigte er sie, machte ihr süße Versprechungen, bis sie schließlich halbwegs versöhnt neben ihm einschlief. Friedrich selbst lag noch lange wach und überlegte, wie er wieder Herr über sein Leben werden konnte.  
Die folgenden Tage bemühte er sich, Johann nur kurze, dafür aber doch recht eindeutige Notizen zukommen zu lassen und beschränkte die Zeit, die er damit verbrachte so gut wie möglich. Es war ihm vollkommen unmöglich, den Briefwechsel mit Johann einzuschränken, er verzehrte sich nach jeder Silbe aus dessen Feder, doch richtete Friedrich es so ein, dass es weniger offensichtlich wurde, wie oft er schrieb und er die Antworten unbeobachtet von fremden Augen lesen konnte. Charlotte war schnell versöhnt, es lag nicht in ihrer Natur, irgendjemandem lange böse zu sein, aber dennoch hielt Friedrich an seinen guten Vorsätzen fest . Er folgte einem geregelteren Tagesrhythmus, führte Charlotte tatsächlich mehrere Male aus und tat auch sonst alles in seiner Macht stehende, um ein vorbildliches Familienoberhaupt zu sein. Als Anfang November Woltmann jedoch zum Herrenabend lud, konnte Friedrich nicht wirklich bedauern, dass er endlich einmal wieder ohne Charlotte unterwegs sein würde.  
\-----------------------

Johann erging es nicht viel besser als Friedrich, auch er war lüstern nach jedem Brief, den ihm sein Liebhaber sandte und meist war er noch vor dem Dienstpersonal an der Tür wenn die Postkutsche oder der private Bote ankam. Als die Einladung zu Woltmanns Herrenabend ins Haus flatterte, konnte er nicht umhin sich diebisch darauf zu freuen. Dies lag weniger an Woltmanns Person – mit jenem Mann verband ihn eher eine Art freundschaftlicher Konkurrenzgedanke – sondern vielmehr an der Möglichkeit in vertraulicherer Runde Friedrich erneut sehen zu können.  
Daher arbeitete er zuvor alles weg, was ihn an seinem Vorhaben hätte hindern können und überließ das Haus einmal mehr Christianes fähiger Hand. Elegant in einen dunklen schwarzen Rock gekleidet mit weißen Culotten und Kniestrümpfen zu schwarzen Schuhen mit silbernen Schnallen. Auf eine Perücke hatte er in jener vertraulichen Runde verzichtet. Seine Reise nach Jena verlief ohne größere Vorkommnisse und als er bei Woltmann eintraf, waren bereits Humboldt, Fichte und Schiller versammelt, sie warteten nur noch darauf, dass der „berühmte Dichter“ selbst ihnen die Ehre erwies.

Woltmann, ganz der zuvorkommende Gastgeber, kam auf Johann zu und begrüßte ihn mit Handschlag. „Welch Vergnügen Sie auch endlich hier begrüßen zu können, Herr von Goethe“, sagte er und hatte ein neckisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wir hatten schon geglaubt, Sie würden gar nicht mehr kommen und wollten schon einen Suchtrupp nach Ihnen ausschicken.“ Johann setzte ein seinerseits sehr galantes Lächeln auf (welches wohl häufig der Grund war, weshalb der Mann sich trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Alters noch immer vor Verehrerinnen kaum retten konnte) und antwortete: „Ich war wohl zu viele Jahre Akademiker. Sie wissen doch, Herr Woltmann, dass ich immer cun tempore rechne.“ Johann begrüßte auch Wilhelm und Gottlieb, bevor er sich an Friedrich wandte und diesen besonders bevorzugt behandelte. „Ich freue mich, Sie endlich wiederzusehen, werther Freund“, sagte er, „Die Zeit ohne sie ist mir lang geworden.“ Es war immerhin kein Geheimnis, dass Johann und Friedrich einander sehr nahe standen und sie sich sooft es ihnen möglich war, trafen. Aus jener Verbindung gingen nicht nur die Horen hervor, die beiden Künstler inspirierten einander auch zu anderen Werken. Johanns „Willhelm Meisters Lehrjahre“ hatte er größtenteils der Begegnung mit Friedrich Schiller zu verdanken, welcher ihn immer wieder zum weiterschreiben ermutigt hatte. Erst jetzt, wo er Friedrich wieder persönlich vor Augen hatte, bemerkte er, wie sehr jener Mann ihm fehlte, wenn er nicht bei ihm sein konnte und welch Zurückhaltung es ihn kostete, nicht sofort mit ihm im nächsten Hinterzimmer zu verschwinden.

Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen konnten sie es so einrichten, dass Johann den Platz direkt gegenüber zu Friedrich einnehmen konnte. Sehr schnell waren sie wie so häufig in einem Gespräch vertieft, was Karl Ludwig Woltmann nur den Kopf schütteln ließ. „Wir sollten die beiden Turteltäubchen in Zukunft soweit wie nur möglich auseinander setzen“, stellte er lachend fest, „Sobald diese beiden zu Reden anfangen vergessen sie völlig Zeit und Raum um sich herum.“ Jener Mann wusste nicht, wie recht er mit seinem Scherz hatte. Anstatt sich jedoch vorsichtiger zu verhalten streifte Johann einen seiner Schuhe ab und streckte unter dem Tisch sein Bein aus, um Friedrichs mit der Fußspitze zu berühren. Langsam glitt er hinauf, bis sein Fuß, von der Tischdecke verborgen, in Friedrichs Schritt landete. Scheinbar unbeteiligt von jener Aktion wandte er sich Fichte zu, welcher neben ihm saß, um mit ihm zu plaudern. Gottlieb hörte sich unglaublich gerne selbst reden und packte daher jene Gelegenheit nur zu gerne beim Schopf. „Dieses elende Studentenpack!“, schimpfte er und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, was ich unter diesen zu erleiden habe! Erst neulich hielt ich eine ganz hervorragende Vorlesung über Kant und meiner Kritik an seinen Schriften. Doch wie wurde mir dies gedankt?“ Johann zuckte mit den Schultern und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „So spannen Sie mich doch nicht auf die Folter, werther Kollege, und teilen Sie mir mit, was genau geschehen ist!“ „Was geschehen ist? Die Scheiben haben sie mir eingeworfen, dieses faule Lumpengesindel!“ Johann musste sich zurückhalten, um sich ein Schmunzeln zu verkneifen. Nun, dies war wohl eine etwas zu drastische Maßnahme, um seinen Unmut kund zu tun, aber trotz allem konnte er es jenen jungen Männern nicht verdenken. Fichte konnte recht apodiktisch sein was seine Meinungen betraf. Und er hatte sich schon mehr als einmal mit einigen Studentenverbindungen angelegt. Einmal hatte er sich über deren Lärm, ihre Trunksucht und ihre Umtriebigkeit beschwert, etwas, dass Johann schmunzeln ließ. Auch er war einmal ein junger Student gewesen und hatte die Nächte nicht nur für das Schlafen oder fleißige Studieren genutzt! Während er sich mit Fichte unterhielt unterbrach er nicht jene Tätigkeit, die sich vor den Blicken der Anderen verborgen unterhalb des Tisches abspielte. Auf erstaunlich geschickte Weise ließ er seinen Fuß kreisen, um Friedrichs Schritt ein wenig zu massieren.  
\-----------------------

Es war bereits zehn nach und noch immer warteten sie auf den letzten Gast. Immer wieder rief Friedrich sich ins Gedächtnis, dass sie heute Abend in kleiner Runde zusammen sein würden und somit unter besonderer Beobachtung standen. Friedrich hatte in letzter Zeit häufiger das ungute Gefühl gehabt, dass sein Freund Wilhelm ihn mehr als üblich im Auge behielt und auch seine neugefundene Tugendhaftigkeit änderte daran nichts.

Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er immer wieder zur Uhr sah und auf das letzte fehlende Mitglied ihrer Runde wartete. Er war sich sicher, dass Johann später kommen würde. Er kannte ihn mittlerweile lange genug, seine Eigenheiten abschätzen zu können. Aber die Minuten zogen sich endlos hin und als endlich die Ankunft Goethes gemeldet wurde, konnte Friedrich nicht anders, als ein wenig die Augen zu verdrehen. Endlich konnte er Johann wieder sehen. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die der andere Mann ihm zuteilwerden ließ, sorgte dafür, dass Friedrich Mühe hatte, nicht rot anzulaufen. Er wusste, wie kindisch es war, aber wann immer Goethe ihn vor andern hervorhob oder bevorzugte, schwellte ihm der Stolz die Brust. Die Tatsache, dass sie beim Essen einander so nahe saßen, konnte ihm nur entgegen kommen und bald hatte Friedrich wieder einmal nur Augen für Johann.  
Beinahe hätte er Woltmanns Bemerkung überhört, als ihm ihr Inhalt jedoch bewusst wurde, spürte er Unmut in sich wachsen. Mussten denn immer alle ihre Witze machen, nur weil sie das Band, das ihn und Johann verband, niemals ganz würden verstehen können? Mit einem mühsam unterdrückten Seufzer nahm Friedrich einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Weinglas. Eine Entscheidung, die sich als Fehler herausstellen sollte, denn in diesem Augenblick spürte Friedrich vollkommen ohne Vorwarnung Johanns Fuß in seinem Schoß. Er verschluckte sich und musste hustend einige Sekunden warten, bis er wieder zu Atem kam. Empört blickte er zu Johann hinüber, aber der ließ sich nicht das Geringste anmerken und unterhielt sich vollkommen unbehelligt mit Gottlieb über die Auseinandersetzungen mit den Burschenschaften. Friedrich hatte alle Mühe, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, während Johann keinerlei Anstalten machte, ihm eine Pause zu gewähren. Der Unterhaltung konnte Friedrich nicht mehr folgen, er stierte bloß wütend über den Tisch und wartete darauf, dass Johann endlich Blickkontakt herstellte. Was sollte das bloß? Hatten sie nicht beschlossen vorsichtiger zu sein?  
Es war Karl, der ihn aus seinen Überlegungen riss: „Der Herr Schiller scheint ihre Empörung ja zu teilen, Gottlieb!“ Friedrich beeilte sich, zuzustimmen und möglichst elaboriert sein Entsetzen über die Jenaer Studentenschaft zum Ausdruck zu bringen und zu versichern, wie froh er war, dass er sich mit diesem Gesindel nicht mehr zu plagen brauchte. Das war natürlich ausgemachter Unsinn, Friedrich war zwar froh, von seinen Verpflichtungen an der Universität entbunden zu sein, aber mit den Studenten hatte dies kaum etwas zu tun. Er war zumeist sehr gut mit seinen Studenten klargekommen, hatte die meisten von ihnen als interessiert und lernwillig, schlimmstenfalls abgelenkt, wie sich das für junge Leute eben gehörte, erfahren. Und er konnte Gottlieb nun wirklich kein Geschick im Umgang mit Leuten bescheinigen. Er selbst war in letzter Zeit immer öfter von Gottliebs Wesen vor den Kopf gestoßen und hatte einige Male feststellen müssen, dass sich hinter dessen Freundlichkeit ein unabdingbarer Drang zur Rechthaberei verbarg.  
Dennoch, in diesem Augenblick war Friedrich jede Ausrede für seinen enervierten Zustand recht und so sprang er Gottlieb, ohne dies wirklich zu wollen, zur Seite. Das leise Grinsen um Johanns Mundwinkel verriet ihm dabei, dass sein Gegenüber durchaus wusste, warum er so gereizt reagierte und abgesehen davon hatte Friedrich mittlerweile das unangenehme Problem, dass er nun in mehr als nur einem Sinne erregt war. Das Abendessen würde ein anstrengender Balanceakt werden. Zu allem Überfluss begann nun auch noch Wilhelm ein Gespräch mit ihm. Friedrich wollte nicht allzu einsilbig antworten, aber auch erst recht nicht unkontrollierte Laute von sich geben und so betete er still, dass Johann diesen Wahnsinn doch beenden würde, bevor jemand etwas bemerkte. Der jedoch ließ nur von Zeit zu Zeit ein wenig ab, damit Friedrich nicht ganz die Kontrolle verlor, kehrte aber immer wieder zurück, sodass Friedrichs Erektion nicht abließ. Friedrich verfluchte Johann innerlich und sah starr auf seinen Teller.  
Wilhelm jedoch schien seine Abwesenheit trotz allem zu bemerken. Nach dem Hauptgang unterbrach er sich im Satz und fragte besorgt: „Friedrich, geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist so still und richtig Luft scheinst du auch nicht zu bekommen.“  
Friedrich schluckte, wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und antwortete ausweichend: „Es ist in Ordnung, Wilhelm. Ich fühlte mich schon den ganzen Tag etwas schlaff und glaube, dass ich etwas ausbrüte. Ich werde morgen den Arzt konsultieren und mich eventuell zur Ader lassen.“  
Wilhelm sah besorgt aus. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht kurz an die frische Luft willst?“ Es gab nichts, was Friedrich in diesem Augenblick weniger wollte als aufzustehen. „Nein, danke, ich brauche nur etwas Ruhe.“ Mit diesen Worten fuhr er fort, sein Abendessen möglichst unbeirrt zu verzehren, und hoffte, dass er Wilhelm mit seiner schroffen Ablehnung nicht brüskiert hatte.  
Ein wirkliches Problem stellte sich jedoch, als nach dem Essen die Gesellschaft in den Salon übersiedeln wollte. Friedrich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie um alles in der Welt er seinen momentanen Zustand erklären sollte und so schob er erneut Unpässlichkeit vor, erbat sich vom Dienstmädchen Wasser statt Wein und erklärte, er würde nachkommen, sobald sich sein Blutdruck beruhigt habe. Als Johann seine Besorgnis äußerte, wusste Friedrich nicht mehr, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Den einzigen, den er momentan mehr hasste als Johann, war er selbst dafür, dass er von alldem so schrecklich erregt war und nichts mehr wollte als Johann.  
\-----------------------

Johann konnte nicht leugnen, dass er jenes Abendessen aus vollen Zügen genoss. Er wusste genau, weshalb Friedrich sich so vehement weigerte, mit ihnen in den Salon überzusiedeln, hatte er doch recht deutlich gespürt, dass sein Spiel mit Erfolg gekrönt war. Mit schauspielerischem Talent setzte Johann eine sehr besorgte Miene auf und kam an Friedrichs Seite, um eine Hand auf seine Schulter zu legen. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Wilhelm“, sagte er. „Gehen Sie schon vor, ich werde mich um Friedrich kümmern und ihn an die frische Luft geleiten. Herr Woltmann wird froh sein, eine Weile nicht unsere intensiven Gespräche über Literatur ertragen zu müssen.“ Humboldt sah nur mäßig überzeugt aus, nickte aber schließlich. „Überfordern Sie ihn nicht“, sagte er in einem Tonfall, von dem Johann nicht genau wusste, was er davon halten sollte, und verließ das Zimmer um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Johann beugte sich, kaum dass sie alleine waren, vor um einen heißen Kuss in Friedrichs Nacken zu hauchen.

„Ich bin überrascht über deine Selbstbeherrschung, werther Freund“, schmunzelte er, wissend, dass er dessen Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte. „Nun da wir alleine sind, sollten wir wirklich ein wenig... frische Luft schnappen, denkst du nicht?“ Johann sehnte sich nach nichts sehnlicher, als Friedrich endlich wieder in den Armen zu halten, und sei es nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Natürlich wusste er, wie riskant, wie gefährlich diese Aktion für sie beide sein konnte, aber für den Moment gab es nichts, dass er sich sehnlicher wünschte.

Nachdem er einige Flüche und Beschimpfungen hatte über sich ergehen lassen, gelang es ihm doch, Friedrich zu dem Wechsel der Örtlichkeiten zu überzeugen, da das Esszimmer bald abgeräumt werden würde. Es war ihnen gleich, in welches Zimmer sie sich verirrt hatten, wenig später befanden sie sich – wie sooft in der letzten Zeit – Arm in Arm an einer Wand wieder, in einen hungrigen Kuss versunken. Johann drängte seine Hüfte gegen Friedrichs um mit einer ordentlichen Portion der Genugtuung zu bemerken, dass er durchaus seine Erfolge bei seinem Liebhaber erzielt hatte und dieser immer noch die Früchte davon trug. Innig zog er Friedrich in seine Arme, eine Hand vergrub sich in seinem Haar und löste dieses unabsichtlich aus dem ordentlichen Zopf, seine freie Hand wanderte zwischen sie und begann, die Knöpfe an Friedrichs Hose zu öffnen.  
\-----------------------

„Verdammt, Johann! Was sollte das?“, presste Friedrich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, dass alle von uns erfahren, dann sag es Ihnen doch einfach!“  
Kaum dass sie alleine waren, begann Friedrich, seinem Unmut Luft zu machen. Er war immer noch nicht sicher, dass man ihm sein Unwohlsein abnahm. Er schwor sich, Johann mit diesem Wahnsinn nicht so leicht davonkommen zu lassen, doch bereits der erste Kuss ließ ihn wanken. Draußen konnte er sich einfach nicht zurückhalten, endlich zog er Johann in die Arme. Friedrich wollte jeden Zentimeter Johanns mit Küssen bedecken, wollte mit ihm im nächsten Schlafzimmer verschwinden und dafür sorgen, dass er es noch bereuen würde, ihn so gereizt zu haben. Unter Johanns neuerlichen Berührungen war seine Erektion mittlerweile so stark, dass es fast schmerzte.  
Als Johann sich seinen Hosenknöpfen widmete, stöhnte er lustvoll und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Friedrich hatte Johann fest umschlungen und grub seine Finger in dessen Rücken. Für seinen Geschmack war noch immer viel zu viel Luft zwischen ihnen beiden. „Das wird nicht gut gehen, Johann. Wir sind gerade dabei, uns mit jeder Menge Elan ins Zuchthaus zu bringen.“ Aber als er endlich den lästigen Stoff los war und Johanns Hand auf seiner Haut spürte, konnte sich Friedrich nicht mehr erinnern, was er nur jemals gegen Johanns Abendplanung gehabt hatte. Am liebsten hätte Friedrich sich einfach nur jenen Berührungen hingegeben, insbesondere da er nun schon eine ganze Weile auf Erlösung von seinem Zustand warten musste.  
Aber Friedrich beherrschte sich. Er griff nach Johanns Hand und hielt sie fest. Er löste ihren Kuss, begann stattdessen Johanns Wange zu küssen und murmelte ihm schließlich ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, ich bin dir noch etwas schuldig geblieben. Bitte lass mich das wieder gut machen!“  
Mit diesen Worten sank er vor Johann auf den Boden, löste schnell und geschickt dessen Hose und wandte sich Johanns Männlichkeit nun mündlich zu. Bald war Friedrich in seiner Erregung nicht mehr allein und als er merkte, dass Johann begann, leise seiner Lust Ausdruck zu verleihen, nahm Friedrich sich selbst in die Hand, um sie beide gemeinsam zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Wieder einmal genoss Friedrich seine Position in vollen Zügen. Seit er vor zwei Jahren zum ersten Mal Johann auf diese Weise verwöhnt hatte, war viel Zeit vergangen und Friedrich hoffte, dass er seine Technik durchaus verbessert hatte. Er wusste, was Johann gefiel, wie er seine Zunge bewegen musste, um ihm die größte Lust zu bereiten und er genoss das Wissen, wie vertraut ihr Liebesspiel mittlerweile war. Außerdem erfüllte es ihn jedes Mal mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Demut, vor Johann zu Knien. Er verehrte diesen Mann, seit er ihn kannte und dass es ihm erlaubt war, dies auf so eindeutige Weise zum Ausdruck zu bringen, spornte Friedrich nur an.  
Als sie schließlich beide kurz hintereinander kamen, kehrte langsam aber sicher Friedrichs Verstand zurück. Erschöpft lehnte er sich an die Wand und starrte ins Leere. Erst nach einer Weile schaffte er es, sich halbwegs Kleider und Frisur zu richten und sich von Johann wieder auf die Füße ziehen zu lassen. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber alles was er hätte sagen können, war entweder schon hundertmal gesagt worden („Wir müssen endlich vorsichtiger werden!“) oder geradezu lächerlich offensichtlich („Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich…“), also schwieg Friedrich, lächelte nur still und fuhr Johann sanft durch die Haare. Nach einer Weile musste er das Schweigen dann doch brechen. „Ich gehe nach Hause, Johann. Bitte entschuldige mich bei den Anderen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute Abend noch so tun kann, als sei alles völlig normal. Schon gar nicht, wenn du im Raum bist!“ Er küsste ihn erneut und hielt ihn noch lange bei der Hand. „Wir sehen uns doch spätestens zu Weihnachten, oder?“  
\-----------------------

Johann erstickte Friedrichs Wiederworte im Keim und küsste ihn stattdessen gierig, seine Finger glitten schon nach kürzester Zeit in dessen Hose, um ihn nun endlich von seinen Qualen, die er ihm beim Essen zugefügt hatte, zu erlösen. Nur kurz unterbrach er den Kuss, um in sein Ohr zu raunen: „Ich weiß. Aber ich kenne niemanden, wegen oder mit dem ich lieber meine Zeit im Zuchthaus verbringen würde...“ Damit schwand Friedrichs Widerstand gänzlich und er ließ sich endlich fallen, um zu genießen. Jedoch nicht für allzu lange, denn Friedrich hatte sich offensichtlich vorgenommen, sich für die unvollendete Geschichte in der Bibliothek zu revanchieren. Nun, daran erkannte man den Spieler in Schiller – Spielschulden waren bekanntlich Ehrenschulden. Johann wollte abwehren und ihm versichern, dass dies durchaus nicht nötig war, aber kaum dass er Friedrichs Lippen auf seiner Männlichkeit spüren konnte, fehlten ihm die Worte für seinen Protest. Zumal Friedrich wie er zu seinen Füßen kniete, den Blick aus halb geschlossenen Augen nach oben gerichtet und ihn geschickt umfangend ein unglaublich erregender Anblick darstellte. Johann würde sich hüten, dieses Geschenk, dass Friedrich bereit war zu machen, abzulehnen. Friedrich hatte recht mit seiner Annahme, dass er sich verbessert hatte, der Jüngere schien jenen Zentimeter seiner Haut zu kennen und wusste genau, was er tun musste, um Johann schon in erschreckend kurzer Zeit an seine Grenzen zu bringen. Seine Hände vergruben sich in Friedrichs Haar, teils um Halt zu suchen, teils im ihn bei sich zu behalten und ihn daran zu hindern, es sich doch noch anders zu überlegen. Nicht, dass er an der Aufrichtigkeit Friedrichs zweifelte, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass jener Knabe, der einst in der Karlsschule vor ihm am Boden kniete um seine Auszeichnung zu empfangen und seinen Rock zu küssen, seine Lippen Jahre später in einer ganz ähnlichen Pose an anderer Stelle haben würde... Johann konnte nicht umhin bei jenem Gedanken ein wenig zu schmunzeln, bevor dieses von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen verdrängt wurde.

Ihr Spiel dauerte nicht lange und als Johann mit Friedrichs Namen auf den Lippen kam, wurde er erst einmal von einem wohligen Gefühl der Erschöpfung und Zuneigung für seinen Liebhaber überrollt. Er nach einer Weile kehrte auch sein Verstand wieder zur Funktionstüchtigkeit zurück und er half Friedrich auf die Beine, nachdem er seine eigene Kleidung wieder in Form gebracht hatte. Diesem schien es ähnlich zu gehen wie ihm selbst, die beiden größten Dichter und Denker,, die das Land zu bieten hatte, übten sich im Schweigen, weil ihnen keine Worte einfielen, die mächtig genug gewesen wären, das auszudrücken, was sie in diesem Moment empfanden. Johann begnügte sich daher damit, sich hinter Friedrich zu bringen und in einer liebevollen und geübten Geste die rotblonden Locken zurück zu einem Zopf mit einer adretten Schleife zu binden, bevor er wieder um ihn herum kam und seinen Kragen glattstrich. Jene Gesten fühlten sich so vertraut und richtig an als wären sie schon Teil seiner eigenen Existenz geworden. „Wir sollten aufhören, so vorsichtig sein zu wollen“, raunte er schließlich gegen Friedrichs Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste, „Je mehr wir versuchen, uns zurückzuhalten, desto mehr eskaliert die ganze Situation.“

Als er hörte, dass Friedrich sich verabschieden wollte, nickte er, obgleich der Blick auf seinem Gesicht einen Stein zum Weinen gebracht hätte. „Bist du sicher, dass du gehen willst? Ich möchte dich ungerne um die Vorzüge dieser Gesellschaft gebracht haben, Friedrich. Verzeih mir meinen kleinen Streich beim Essen, ich weiß selbst nicht, was über mich gekommen ist. In deiner Gegenwart fühle ich mich jedes Mal wieder wie ein junger Student, der seine Streiche spielt und das Leben in vollen Zügen genießen will, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ins noch länger mit deiner Gegenwart beehren würdest.“ Als Friedrich jedoch darauf bestand zu gehen, so seufzte er leise und streichelte mit dem Daumen den Handrücken von Friedrichs Hand, welche seine noch immer festhielt. „Selbstverständlich. Ich werde den Herren sagen, dass du dich nicht wohlgefühlt hast und den Abend lieber zuhause in deinem Bett verbringen willst. Zu Weihnachten sehen wir uns und ich zähle schon jetzt die Stunden, bis wir wieder zusammentreffen. Lebe wohl, Friedrich, und schicke mir eine Notiz, ob du gut nach Hause angekommen bist.“ Er verabschiedete seinen Freund und Kollegen liebevoll, bevor er zu den anderen Männern in den Salon zurückkehrte. „Meine Herren, Herr Schiller lässt sich vielmals entschuldigen, seine Gesundheit erlaubt es ihm heute Abend nicht mehr, weiter bei uns zu verweilen. Er ist soeben mit einer Kutsche nach Hause zurückgekehrt und wünscht uns allen noch einen geselligen und ergiebigen Abend.“ 

\-----------------------

Charlotte schien überrascht, aber keineswegs unerfreut über Friedrichs frühe Rückkehr. Er hatte einige Male überlegt, ob er wirklich so unhöflich sein sollte und ohne Abschied die Gesellschaft zu verlassen, doch war er überzeugt, dass man ihm so das Unwohlsein noch am ehesten abnehmen würde. Er würde sich bei nächster Gelegenheit bei Woltmann entschuldigen. Trotz seines schlechten Gewissens fühlte sich Friedrich den ganzen Heimweg über warm und glücklich. Er liebte und wurde geliebt und was konnte wohl schöner sein?  
Johann hatte Recht. Ihr Versuch der Heimlichtuerei ließ sie nur umso verzweifelter übereinander herfallen. Je seltener sie sich sahen, desto gefährlicher wurden ihre wenigen Zusammenkünfte. Es wäre wohl tatsächlich unauffälliger gewesen, hätten sie einander häufiger gesehen. Dann würde ihre Vertrautheit nicht so herausstechen. Aber mit einer halben Tagesreise Weg zwischen ihnen war es schwer zu erklären, warum sie so regelmäßig Kosten und Mühen auf sich nahmen, nur um Alltäglichkeiten miteinander zu teilen. Hätten sie näher beieinander gewohnt, ja dann wären tägliche Besuche mehr Höflichkeit als verdächtiger Aufwand. Aber sie wohnten nun einmal nicht näher beieinander. Nun war auch dies nicht unbedingt ein Zustand für die Ewigkeit. Gerade seit Friedrich sich mehr und mehr am Weimarer Theater engagierte, hatte man ihn häufiger gefragt, ob er sich denn nicht mit dem Gedanken an einen Umzug näher zu seiner Wirkungsstätte trage. Selbst der Herzog hatte Befremden geäußert über die Distanz, die zwischen Friedrichs Heim und dem Kern der Weimarer Kulturszene lag.  
Aber Friedrich wagte nicht, Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Ganz gleich wie praktisch die Gründe für einen Umzug erscheinen mochten, er befürchtete doch, dass die wahre Natur seiner Wünsche für jeden unübersehbar sein musste. Seine Familie hatte sich in Jena gut eingerichtet, gerade seit die Humboldts wieder für eine Weile hier waren. Weiterhin würde ein Umzug Geld kosten, das sie momentan nicht hatten. Sie waren mit Friedrichs wachsendem Erfolg durchaus besser gestellt als noch vor einigen Jahren, aber von Reichtum konnte keine Rede sein und Häuser in Weimar waren begehrt und somit teuer. Ganz abgesehen davon spielte für Friedrich auch ein weiterer Gedanke eine halbbewusste Rolle: Wollte Johann überhaupt, dass er so nahe zu ihm zog? Es war schließlich essentieller Bestandteil ihrer Beziehung, dass sie einander nur sporadisch sahen.  
Erstaunlicherweise war es wieder einmal seine Ehefrau, die seine Überlegungen vorwärts trieb. Nachdem Friedrich sich am zweiten Advent trotz angeschlagener Gesundheit nach Weimar zu einer Leseprobe des Theaters geritten war (und das obwohl Johann sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt gar nicht in der Stadt befand) und er in der Folge mit einer schweren Erkältung kämpfte, setzte sie sich mit ernster Miene zu ihm und sah ihn eine Weile nur schweigend an. Dann sagte sie: „Friedrich, ich habe nachgedacht. Das kann so nicht weitergehen.“ Er merkte, wie schwer es Charlotte fiel, ihre Sorgen zu artikulieren und wartete, bis sie von selbst weitersprach. „Du ruinierst dir das letzte bisschen Gesundheit und ich bin mir sicher, dass du in Weimar bessere Chancen für deine Schriftstellerei hast, als hier. Verpflichtungen an der hiesigen Universität hast du ohnehin nicht mehr. Der Großteil unserer Freunde lebt in Weimar und die Kinder kommen auch früher oder später in ein Alter, in dem die bessere Gesellschaft ihnen nur förderlich sein kann.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Friedrich, ich habe mich viel mit Caroline und meiner Schwester besprochen und ich denke, wir sollten umziehen.“ Friedrich wusste zuerst nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Dann entschloss er sich für einen Teil der Wahrheit: „Ich gebe dir vollkommen Recht, meine Liebe. Es hätte nur Vorteile, wenn wir Jena hinter uns ließen. Du weißt sehr wohl, wie viel und wie gerne ich Zeit in Weimar verbringe. Aber leider sind wir momentan nicht besonders gut aufgestellt. Für unser Leben hier reicht, was ich mit dem Schreiben verdiene, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich uns ein neues Haus ermöglichen sollte. Glaube mir, ich würde nichts lieber tun, als umzuziehen.“  
Charlotte nickte, sie hatte sich so etwas schon gedacht. „Ich weiß, Friedrich, aber wie gesagt, ich habe mit meiner Familie gesprochen und sie sind bereit, uns mit dem wenigen, was ihnen zur Verfügung steht, unter die Arme zu greifen. Und wir müssen ja nicht gleich am Frauenplan residieren. Wenn wir uns erst etwas Kleineres suchen…Du könntest Johann um Hilfe bitten. Vielleicht nicht heute und morgen nicht gleich, aber wir sollten das im Auge behalten. Es würde uns allen guttun.“  
Friedrich wollte vernünftig sein, aber er merkte, wie er auf einmal begann, einen Umzug zu planen. Und so sicherte er Charlotte zu, dass er sich umhören würde, dass sie sparen würden und vielleicht im nächsten Sommer ein Abenteuer in Angriff nehmen würden. Friedrich war sich nicht sicher, ob seine Frau wusste, welchen Gefallen sie ihm tat. Ihr und Freunden gegenüber gab er sich skeptisch und ließ Johann bewusst außen vor, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken. Aber insgeheim verlor er die Sache nie aus den Augen.  
Auf Charlottes Vorschlag hin war es auch, dass sie zum Weihnachtsfeiertag Humboldts, Fichte und Goethe einluden. Den Heiligen Abend verbrachten sie noch im Familienkreis, aber Weihnachten selbst wollten sie mit ihren Freunden feiern und Friedrich war sich sicher, dass seine Frau mit dieser Ratsversammlung ihrer Vertrauten durchaus etwas bezweckte. Und so erwartete Friedrich Weihnachten mit Ungeduld, nicht nur weil er endlich Johann wiedersehen würde, sondern auch weil er sich fragte, wie wohl ihre Freunde zu den Plänen der Familie Schiller stehen würden.


	10. Alle Jahre wieder...

„Und es ist wirklich in Ordnung wenn ich gehe?“, versicherte sich Johann noch einmal. Christiane nickte und küsste ihren Lebensgefährten sachte. „Nun geh endlich, bevor ich es mir doch noch anders überlege. Wir haben dich ja bald wieder ganz für uns, August und ich. Ich würde mich unter den vielen Menschen sowieso nicht wohlfühlen.“ Die Einladung, die Johann für den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag erhalten hatte, war an den Herrn Geheimrath Goethe gerichtet gewesen und hatte nicht seine Partnerin eingeschlossen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Friedrich Johanns Lebenswandel, was seine wilde Ehe mit Christiane Vulpius anging, geringschätzte und auch seine Frau war wenig von dieser begeistert, was daher rühren konnte, dass ihre Patentante Charlotte von Stein eine von Johanns ehemaligen Geliebten war. Diese ließ nun kein gutes Haar mehr an ihrer Nachfolgerin, vor allem, weil sie nicht verheiratet waren und einen unehelichen Bastard miteinander gezeugt hatten. Solange sie nicht in einer Ehegemeinschaft lebten, würde die Gesellschaft Christiane niemals akzeptieren, aber diese versuchte gar nicht erst, sich in dieses Umfeld einzubringen. Sie war jung und bodenständig, sie brauchte keine Empfänge im Schloss des Herzogs um sich wertvoll zu fühlen. Und Johann hatte keine Intention, sie in nächster Zeit zu ehelichen, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Er liebte Christiane, keine Frage und er hatte auch ihr Kind als legitimen Erben anerkannt, er brauchte keinen Trauschein, der bewies, dass sie beiden zusammengehörten. Seine Aversion gegenüber der Ehe kam aber auch von seiner Beziehung mit Friedrich, solange dieser am Leben war, würde er keine Hochzeit feiern, auch nicht mit der Mutter seines Sohnes. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide unverheiratet waren, erlaubte ihnen auch gewisse Freiheiten, es war nicht nur der Herr Geheimrat, der sich gerne einmal schöne Augen machen ließ, auch Christiane war einer harmlosen Schwärmerei nicht abgeneigt. Was andere Männer abgeschreckt hätte, schätzte Johann an seiner Partnerin. Christiane war kein zartes, vergeistigtes Persönchen, sondern eine resolute junge Frau, die den Haushalt am Frauenplan mit harter Hand zu führen wusste, welches Johann erlaubte, sich ganz seiner Kunst zu widmen. Er beugte sich vor und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihrer Wange, bevor er nach einem Mantel griff und sich diesen überwarf, da die Kutsche bereits draußen auf ihn wartete. „Lebe wohl, meine Liebe, ich bin bald zurück.“, versprach er und verließ das Haus, um sich auf den Weg nach Jena zu machen.

Herzlich wurde er von Friedrich und seiner Frau begrüßt. „Schön, dass sie kommen konnten, Herr Geheimrath“, sagte Charlotte mit einem Lächeln, eine langjährige Freundschaft verband sie mit Johann, sodass es nicht nur Friedrich war, der sehr erfreut zu sein schien, ihn wiederzusehen. „Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir sie in unserem Haus begrüßen konnten.“ Johann nickte zustimmend und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Bündel vor, welches Charlotte auf dem Arm trug. „Und das ist etwa schon der kleine Ernst?“, fragte er und reichte dem Knaben seinen kleinen Finger, welcher dieser mit der ganzen Hand umfasste und nicht wieder losließ, bis sein älterer Bruder an die Tür gerannt kam. „Onkel Johann!“, strahlte der Knabe und blieb mit glänzenden Augen vor ihm stehen. Johann kniete sich zu ihm hinab, um mit ihm auf Augenhöhe zu sein und den Kleinen zu begrüßen. „Das kann doch wohl nicht der kleine Karl sein? Du bist ja groß geworden! August lässt dich herzlich grüßen, du sollst ihn mal wieder besuchen kommen.“ Obgleich Johanns Sohn gut vier Jahre älter war, genoss er es doch immer, Schillers Knaben in seiner Nähe zu haben, war er doch ein wenig wie der kleine Bruder, der ihm nie vergönnt gewesen war. „Au ja! Onkel Johann, haben Sie mir auch etwas mitgebracht?“ Charlotte schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Aber Karl, sowas fragt man den Herrn Geheimrath doch nicht!“ Johann setzte eine geheimnisvolle Miene auf und deutete auf ein großes Paket, dass die Männer gerade von seiner Kutsche abgeladen hatten. „Gut möglich... ich glaube, ich habe da das ein oder andere Päckchen gesehen, auf dem dein Name stand!“ Mit einem Jauchzen sprang Karl auf und folgte den Paketen in das freundlich eingerichtete Wohnzimmer, wo die Geschenke auf dem Gabentisch platziert wurden. Charlotte seufzte leise mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sollen doch nicht immer soviel mitbringen, Herr von Goethe“, tadelte sie ihn, doch Johann winkte nur mit einem Lächeln ab. „Sie wollen einem alten, störrischen Mann doch nicht seine einzige Freude nehmen, oder?“, fragte er schmunzelnd, wissend, dass Charlotte seine Geschenke annehmen musste, ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Und eines musste man Johann lassen – er war durchaus großzügig. Immer, wenn er vorbeikam, hatte er ein Geschenk für Karl (und nun auch für den kleinen Ernst) dabei und an einem Präsent für die Eltern sollte es auch nicht fehlen. Johann wusste, dass er um einiges mehr verdiente, als das bei seinem Freund der Fall war, daher kam er gerne mit nützlichen Kleinigkeiten in der Tasche vorbei.

Johann folgte seinen Gastgebern in die gemütliche Wohnstube, in welcher ein hell erleuchteter Tannenbaum stand. Die Äpfel, die als Schmuck an jenem hingen, verströmten einen angenehmen Duft und die Papierrosen an den Ästen hatte Karl eigenhändig mit seiner Mama gebastelt, wie er immer wieder stolz betonte. Natürlich durfte auch die traditionelle Weihnachtkrippe nicht fehlen. Wilhelm und seine Gattin waren ebenfalls bereits anwesend und kamen dem hohen Besuch aus Weimar entgegen. „Ich freue mich, Sie so bald wiederzusehen!“, sagte Johann, als er ihnen die Hand reichte zur Begrüßung. Das letzte Mal hatten sie einander gesehen, als sie bei Woltmann zu Gast gewesen und Friedrich früher von der Gesellschaft verschwunden war. Seither hatte er sich den stechenden Blicken Humboldts nicht wieder aussetzen müssen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was der Grund für seine Wachsamkeit war, aber heute Abend würden er und Friedrich besonders vorsichtig sein müssen. Die letzten, gemeinsamen Treffen waren alle damit geendet, dass Johann mit Friedrich in irgendeinem Hinterzimmer verschwunden war, um sich ihrer Leidenschaft hinzugeben. Heute Abend jedoch standen sie unter Beobachtung, nicht nur wegen der Humboldts, heute war auch Charlotte selbst präsent und Ehefrauen schienen ein besonderes Talent zu besitzen, ihre untreuen Ehemänner zu erwischen. Daher blieb Johann nichts anderes übrig, als Friedrich den ein oder anderen sanften Blick zuzuwerfen und sich ansonsten eher bedeckt zu halten. Er redete viel mit Charlotte und den Humboldts, um gar nicht erst in Versuchung zu kommen.

Die Gaben, welche Johann mitgebracht hatte, waren wie üblich reichlich. Karl bekam neben Obst und Süßigkeiten auch ein Steckenpferd und eine Trommel (zum Leidwesen seiner Eltern), sowie ein Kinderbuch. Auch für Ernst hatte er Spielzeug und Säuglingskleidung, welche Christiane für den Knaben ausgesucht hatte (was Johann lobend hervorheben musste), dabei. Für die Schillers hatte er ein teures, kunstvoll bemaltes Porzellanservice dabei von welchem er wusste, dass Charlotte es bereits in der Stadt bewundert, es sich aber außerhalb ihrer finanziellen Möglichkeiten befunden hatte. Das Geschenk, welches er für Friedrich persönlich dabei hatte, überreichte er ihm jedoch erst später an jenem Abend, als Charlotte gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich mit den Humboldts und Fichte zu unterhalten. Johann hatte sich mit Friedrich ein wenig zurückgezogen und überreichte ihm ein in Papier eingeschlagenes Buch. Es waren die römischen Elegien, welche kunstvoll in herrlich verziertes Leder gebunden waren. Als Friedrich es öffnete fand er noch eine Skizze darin, welche definitiv nur für dessen Augen bestimmt war: Friedrich, schlafend auf den weißen Laken in Johanns Haus am Frauenplan, die Augen geschlossen, das Haar fiel ihn fließenden Locken wie Seide über seine Schultern. Johann hatte ihn wie eine antike römische Statue in Szene gesetzt und das ganze Bild drückte eine unglaubliche Intimität aus.

\-----------------------

Friedrich musste lächeln, als Johann die Geschenke verteilte. Er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass der ältere Mann es sich offensichtlich zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, seine Kinder zu verwöhnen und es freute ihn unbändig, dass er so gut mit seiner Familie auskam. Zu Beginn hatte war das Verhältnis zwischen Johann und seinen Kindern quasi nicht existent gewesen. Bei Besuchen hatten sie kaum miteinander geredet oder auch nur denselben Raum geteilt. Aber nach einer Weile war Johann sichtlich aufgetaut, hatte begonnen, Geschenke mitzubringen und sich mit ausgiebig mit Karl zu beschäftigen. Dieser fragte mittlerweile immer häufiger nach Onkel Johann und zwar nicht nur wegen der Geschenke, sondern auch weil dieser oft mit ihm spielte oder zeichnete.

Wie Johann als Vater war, konnte Friedrich nur schwer einschätzen. Er hatte ihn nur einige wenige Male mit August gesehen und dabei nicht viel über das Verhältnis der beiden erfahren. Johann war nicht geneigt, viel über sein Kind zu sprechen, was auch an den schmerzlichen Verlusten liegen mochte, die er in den letzten Jahren diesbezüglich erfahren hatte. Manchmal wünschte sich Friedrich, mehr in Johanns Familienleben integriert zu sein, aber mit seinem Bestehen auf diesen untragbaren Verhältnissen machte Johann dies zu einem gesellschaftlichen Tabu.

Ganz abgesehen davon schmerzte es Friedrich auch ganz persönlich, den Mann, den er liebte, mit einer Affäre teilen zu müssen, die ihm nicht mal den Trauschein wert gewesen war. Wenn Vulpius wenigstens seine Ehefrau gewesen wäre. Friedrich hätte akzeptieren können, dass er hinter diese hätte hinten anstehen müssen. So fragte er sich manchmal, ob Johann schlichtweg nicht Position beziehen wollte. Wobei er stets betete, dass er nicht würde dabei sein müssen, wenn Johann sich entschließen sollte, dies doch zu tun.  
Aber Friedrich wollte sich den Abend von solch düsteren Gedanken nicht verderben lassen. Weihnachten im Kreis seiner Familie und Freunde zu feiern, war eine wundervolle Angelegenheit und Friedrich genoss die Besinnlichkeit ihrer Zusammenkunft sehr. Charlotte bewunderte gerade das Teeservice und bedankte sich aufrichtig. Friedrich lächelte traurig. Manchmal wünsche er sich, er könnte seiner Frau auch solche Geschenke machen. Er wandte sich leise an Johann: „Du weißt, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, aber trotzdem danke!“ Natürlich tat Johann es als Kleinigkeit ab, aber ein wenig schämte Friedrich sich von Zeit zu Zeit schon.

Nun, immerhin das Abendessen fiel reichlich aus. Sie hatten weder Kosten noch Mühe gescheut, um ihre Gäste zu bewirten und Charlotte hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Bis in den späten Abend hinein saßen sie zu Tisch, aßen, tranken und lachten. Erst beim Nachtisch warf Charlotte ihm schließlich einen auffordernden Blick zu und Friedrich bat um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. Er bedankte sich, wie es sich gehörte für Anwesenheit und Geschenke, wünschte erneut ein frohes Fest und begann dann, langsam zum eigentlichen Thema überzuleiten. Er drückte sich vorsichtig aus, als er die Gründe für ihre Umzugspläne darlegte, sah dabei nicht einmal zu Goethe hinüber und auch als er schließlich anmerkte, wie unausgereift das alles noch sei, richtete er seine Bitte um Unterstützung mehr an die Humboldts als an Johann. Diese waren begeistert und schienen auf diese Meldung nur gewartet zu haben. Caroline begann ausführlich zu erklären, warum in Weimar ohnehin alles größer und schöner sei und wie sie das besonders seit ihrer Zeit in Berlin immer wieder bemerke. Selbst Wilhelm, der sich in letzter Zeit häufig schweigsam gab, unterstützte den Vorschlag ungeteilt. Johann komplimentierte vor allem Charlotte zu der Zier, die sie für die Weimarer Gesellschaft darstellen würde, aber Friedrich konnte nicht erkennen, ob sich dahinter bloß Höflichkeit verbarg oder ehrliche Freude. Er hatte Johann auf keinen Fall überrumpeln wollen, aber alle Briefe, die er mit diesem Thema angefangen hatte, waren sofort wieder zerknüllt worden. Die richtigen Worte hatte er einfach nicht gefunden und daher beschlossen, es ihm in Person zu erzählen. Außerdem hatten sie ja noch keine konkreten Pläne und er konnte immer noch einen Rückzieher machen, falls Johann die Nähe zu viel war.

Über das fröhliche Pläneschmieden wurde die Stimmung immer ausgelassener und die Stunde später, bis man schließlich beschloss, dass weder Humboldts noch Goethe heute noch einmal vor die Tür gezwungen werden konnten und Charlotte dafür sorgte, dass sie alle in ihrem Haus übernachten konnten. Obwohl sowohl Charlotte als auch Caroline am nächsten Morgen früh aufbrechen wollten, um ihre jeweiligen Familien zu besuchen, war es weit nach Mitternacht, als die Gesellschaft auseinander und zu Bett ging.

Zwischen Tür und Angel fanden Friedrich und Johann kurz Zeit, ihre Geschenke auszutauschen. Als Friedrich die kostbare Ausgabe sah, die Johann ihm gab, schluckte er kurz: „Johann, du weißt doch, dass du mir nicht so teure Geschenke machen sollst. Ich kann mich niemals angemessen revanchieren.“ Leicht beschämt gab er Johann die Ballade, die er über Wochen hinweg für ihn verfasst hatte. Es hatte eine Zeit gedauert, bis er den Spagat zwischen Unverfänglichkeit und offener Zuneigung geschafft hatte, doch er hoffte, dass Johann „Hero und Leander“ würde zu schätzen wissen. Der Text war zu lange, als dass Johann ihn jetzt hätte lesen können, aber vielleicht würde er ja nachher vor dem Schlafen Zeit finden.

Friedrich nahm das Buch in Augenschein und lächelte. Es waren die Elegien und ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er an die Nächte zurückdachte, in denen Johann sie ihm zugeflüstert hatte. Dann bemerkte er die Zeichnungen und errötete. Sie waren wunderschön und mehr als schmeichelhaft. Friedrich glaubte keine Sekunde, dass er wirklich so aussah, aber wenn das es war, was Johann in ihm sah, dann konnte er nur glücklich sein. Friedrich bemühte sich, das Verlangen, das in ihm aufstieg, nieder zu kämpfen und lächelte: „Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht, Herr Geheimrath! Solche Unanständigkeiten, was soll ich davon nur halten?“ Er sah sich kurz verstohlen um, umarmte Johann und küsste ihn dann kurz auf die Wange, bevor er Raum verließ und Charlotte in ihr Zimmer folgte. Wieder einmal mussten sie die Nacht getrennt verbringen.  
„…  
Ach, zu dem entfernten Strande  
Baut sich keiner Brücke Steg,  
Und kein Fahrzeug stößt vom Ufer;  
Doch die Liebe fand den Weg.  
Und so flohen dreißig Sonnen  
Schnell, im Raub verstohlner Wonnen,  
Dem beglückten Paar dahin,  
Wie der Brautnacht süße Freuden,  
Die die Götter selbst beneiden,  
Ewig jung und ewig grün.  
Der hat nie das Glück gekostet,  
Der die Frucht des Himmels nicht  
Raubend an des Höllenflusses  
Schauervollem Rande bricht….“  
\-----------------------

Johann hatte mit seinen Geschenken keineswegs im Sinn gehabt, Friedrich zu beschämen. Er mochte es lediglich, dieser Familie eine Freude zu machen und er wusste, dass sich Friedrich einige Dinge einfach nicht leisten konnte, die für ihn erschwinglich waren. Daher sah er es keineswegs als Prahlerei an, wenn er mit einigen Präsenten im Hause Schiller ankam, es war nur ein aufrichtiger Wunsch zu helfen und eine Freude zu bereiten. Als sie alle entschieden, die Nacht hier zu verbringen und nicht wieder zurück zu reisen, erfasste Johann eine gefährliche Unruhe. Zu wissen, dass Friedrich nur wenige Zimmer von ihm getrennt in einem Bett mit seiner Frau lag, schien ihn schier wahnsinnig zu machen. Nie hatte er geglaubt, dass er so eifersüchtig sein könne, zumal er Charlotte als Person sehr schätzte. Dennoch – als er in seinem Bette lag und die Ballade las, die Friedrich seinetwegen verfasst hatte, wünschte er sich nichts mehr als jetzt an ihrer Stelle zu sein und Friedrich mit seinen Armen süß zu umschlingen. Jenes Gedicht war so voller Liebe, voller implizit geäußerter Zuneigung von der er wusste, dass niemand außer ihm sie verstehen würde. Davon abgesehen hatte Friedrich erneut ein wahres Meisterwerk verfasst, welches bei einer Veröffentlichung sicherlich die Massen begeistern würde. Seit einer ganzen Weile hatte Friedrich kein größeres Werk mehr verfasst, während sich Johanns „Wilhelm Meister“ bereits gut verkaufte. Er würde seinem Freund einen kleinen Erfolg aus tiefstem Herzen gönnen.  
Diese Nacht schlief Johann äußerst unruhig, immer wieder erwachte er mit einer tiefen Sehnsucht und doch wusste er, dass er Friedrich nicht erreichen konnte, nicht hier, nicht unter diesem Dach. Hier war Charlottes Revier, dies war ein Bereich seines Lebens, der Johann für immer verborgen bleiben würde und er konnte nicht einmal in Worte fassen, wie unsagbar ihn diese Tatsache verletzte. Wenn Friedrich nach Weimar ziehen würde, würde sich diese Lage zweifelsfrei verbessern, sie würden einander viel häufiger sehen, konnten die langen Sommernächte miteinander in der kühlen Abendluft verbringen und über die Ideale der Antike oder Ovids Metamorphosen philosophieren.

Dass Friedrich ihm nichts von seinen Plänen erzählt hatte, wunderte ihn. War nicht er es gewesen, der scherzhaft vorgeschlagen, dass er zu ihm nach Weimar ziehen sollte? Er hatte geglaubt, dass Friedrich sobald ein solcher Plan ins Haus schwebte, mit ihm darüber reden würde. So aber hatte man ihn überrumpelt und seine Bitte um Mithilfe hatte Friedrich auch mehr an Humboldt als an ihn selbst gerichtet. Glaubte er, dass er ihm lästig sei? Oder war es das genaue Gegenteil und Friedrich wollte seinen Umzug unabhängig von Johann vollziehen? Wollte er seine Hilfe nicht, weil er glaubte, dass Johann ihm Häuser außerhalb seiner Preisklasse vorschlagen würde? Johann war durchaus in der Lage, auch für Friedrich zu kalkulieren und jeglicher Preis, der den übersteigen würde, den Schillers bezahlen konnten, würde er mit Freuden drauflegen, wenn das bedeutete, dass Friedrich ein permanenter Bestandteil seines Lebens werden würde. Von Sorgen und Kummer geplagt, schlief er erst sehr früh am Morgen wieder ein und wurde dadurch geweckt, dass Charlottes Kutsche vor dem Haus vorfuhr, um sie, Caroline und die Kinder zu ihren jeweiligen Familien zu bringen. Johann kleidete sich schnell notdürftig an, um seine Gastgeberin noch zu verabschieden. Zu seinem Erstaunen war auch Friedrich bereits auf, was er mit einem augenzwinkernden „Sie müssen sie wohl in der Zeit geirrt haben, mein Werthester“ kommentierte. Friedrich machte für gewöhnlich die Nacht zum Tag nur um dann bis in den Mittag zu verschlafen. Wilhelm schien noch den Schlaf der Gerechten zu schlafen.

Kaum dass die Frauen das Haus verlassen hatten, seufzte Johann leise und kam näher, um eine Hand auf Friedrichs Schulter zu legen. „Mein lieber Freund, ich habe Ihre Ballade noch in der letzten Nacht gelesen und ich muss sagen, dass Ihnen damit ein Meisterwerk gelungen ist“, sagte er, noch immer auf das höfliche „Sie“ eingestellt, auf welches sie nur dann verzichteten, wenn sie völlig unbeobachtet waren. Noch immer hatte er so viele Dinge im Kopf, die Friedrich und ihre Zukunft betrafen, so viele Sorgen, die ihn belasteten. Natürlich war er sich Friedrichs Zuneigung sicher, dennoch litt er unter jener Situation, die für sie beide keine Lösung zu sein schien. Die wenigen Male, die sie einander sehen konnten, waren sie nie wirklich allein und dennoch trieb ihre Leidenschaft sie immer wieder zueinander. Selbst in diesem Moment musste er an sich halten, um Friedrich nicht direkt in seine Arme zu ziehen und all seine Sorgen in dessen Armen zu vergessen.

\-----------------------

Friedrich war in der Tat noch müde, aber Charlottes frühe Abreise hatte ihm das Weiterschlafen unmöglich gemacht. Gähnend verabschiedete er sich von seiner Ehefrau und wollte schon zurück in sein warmes Bett, als Johanns Anwesenheit ihn für die unchristliche Uhrzeit entschädigte. "Ich wünschte, es wäre so, Herr Goethe! Und vielen Dank für das Kompliment. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie Ihnen gefallen würde." Da sie allein waren, stand Friedrich viel näher, als er es eigentlich getan hätte. Er zögerte kurz, dann sagte er vorsichtig: "Ich hoffe, ich habe dich gestern nicht allzu sehr überrascht. Es war nur so ein Gedanke und wir müssen ihn ja nicht unbedingt in die Realität umsetzen."

\-----------------------

Johann schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war lediglich überrascht, dass du mir nichts von deinem Entschluss mitgeteilt hattest“, sagte er. „Du kannst nicht ermessen, wie sehr ich mich freuen würde, dich in meiner Nähe zu wissen, ohne die Gefahr, immer wieder Ausflüchte finden zu müssen, weshalb ich dich aufzusuchen gedenke.“ Er hob seine Hand und legte sie liebevoll an Friedrichs Wange, eine vertraulichere Geste wagte er gerade nicht. „Ich habe mir viel eher Sorgen gemacht, was der Grund für dein Verschweigen war. Wenn ich etwas tat, dass dir unangenehm war oder dir ein Umzug nun doch nicht gelegen käme, so bitte ich dich, mir dies frei heraus zu sagen. Nichts, was du sagst oder tust könnte mich je verletzten, solange du ehrlich zu mir bist.“  
Dies entsprach durchaus der Realität, er verlangte nicht viel von Friedrich, aber bedingungslose Ehrlichkeit gehörte dazu. Dies hatte auch bisher immer ihre Beziehung bestimmt, von Friedrich versprach er sich die Kritik, die ihm kein Anderer zu geben vermochte. Obgleich sie Konkurrenten hätten sein müssen, zweifelte Johann nicht an Friedrichs Motiven, wenn dieser ihm zu einer Änderung an einem seiner Werke riet oder wenn dieser ihm einen Vorschlag für ein neues Stück machte.

\-----------------------

Friedrich lehnte sich in Johanns Berührung hinein und umfasste dessen Hand mit der eigenen. "Es...es war dumm von mir. Ich sagte nichts, weil es so unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es klappt. Ich wollte keine Erwartungen wecken, die ich nicht zu halten vermag. Und ich befürchtete, dass ich vielleicht gar keine Erwartungen wecke, sondern vielmehr Befürchtungen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich eingeengt fühlst, Johann!"

\-----------------------

„Ich bin Realist genug um eine solche Situation gebührend einschätzen zu können. Weshalb sollte ich mich eingeengt fühlen? Ich sehne mich danach, dich endlich in meiner Nähe wohnen zu haben, Friedrich! Du könntest mir keine größere Freude machen, als mit deiner Familie nach Weimar zu ziehen. Wann immer du Hilfe brauchst, bei der Suche nach einer Bleibe, der Einrichtung, ganz gleich was es ist – du musst es mir nur mitteilen und ich werde dir mit Freuden beistehen!“ Er beugte sich vor und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen, ließ einen Seufzer der Erleichterung hören. „Du kannst nicht ermessen welche Sorgen ich mir heute Nacht deswegen gemacht habe! Dazu kam das Wissen, dass du wenige Meter von mir entfernt schliefst während ich dennoch von dir getrennt sein musste...“ Er schmunzelte schließlich und fuhr sich beinahe verlegen durch das Haar. „Du wirst mir meine Sehnsucht und Gier nach dir nachsehen müssen, fürchte ich.“

\-----------------------

Friedrichs Herz schlug schneller, als er Johanns Eingeständnis hörte. "Ich wollte dir niemals Sorgen bereiten, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich es dir erzählen sollte. Wenn unser Plan wirklich gelingt, könnten wir uns viel öfter sehen. Weimar ist nicht so groß. Es könnte wundervoll werden. Vielleicht nicht ganz so wundervoll wie Italien, aber er es wäre ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung..." Er griff nach Johanns Hand und streichelte diese sacht. "Wenn ich Hilfe brauche, verspreche ich dir, dass ich mich nicht scheuen werde, dich darum zu bitten. Momentan ist aber alles noch so ungewiss...Ich werde dich über jeden unserer Schritte informieren. Hoffentlich hast du heute Nacht nicht auf zu viel Schlaf wegen mir verzichtet." Er machte eine kurze Kunstpause. "Du kannst dich natürlich gerne noch einmal ein wenig hinlegen, wenn du willst..." Das Lächeln, das er Johann schenkte, war mehr als zweideutig.

\-----------------------

Johann stimmte in jenes Lächeln ein, bevor er scheinbar ernst wurde und bestätigend nickte. „Ja, ich denke, das sollte ich wirklich tun. Unser Freund Wilhelm scheint ja seinerseits noch zu schlafen und ich denke, ein wenig... Schlaf würde uns beiden gut tun...“ Ohne, dass ein weiteres Wort nötig gewesen wäre, folgte Johann Friedrich in dessen Schlafzimmer, dass dieser noch zuvor mit Christiane geteilt hatte. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen achtlos ins Schloss gefallen, zog er Friedrich auch schon in seine Arme und drückte ihn innig an sich, sie küssten einander wild und hemmungslos, als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. Nur mit Mühe schafften sie es, die wenigen Meter zum Bett zurückzulegen, um sich auf dieses fallen zu lassen.

\-----------------------

Friedrich war am Rande seines Bewusstseins durchaus bewusst, wie falsch das, was sie gerade taten, war, aber es war ihm schlichtweg egal. Er zog Johann zu sich, drückte ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich rittlings auf ihn. Langsam und ausgiebig begann er, ihn zu küssen, während er sich langsam von seinen Lippen über seinen Hals zu seiner Brust hinunter arbeitete und ihm dabei das Hemd aufknöpfte. "Ich glaube,", brachte er zwischen den Küssen hervor, "das war eine ganz hervorragende Idee, sich hierher zurückzuziehen.“

\-----------------------

Diese Position mit Friedrich über ihm hatte durchaus ihre Reize, so konnte er ihn viel besser beobachten und er genoss es von Zeit zu Zeit sehr, seine führende Position in die Hände seines Liebhabers zu legen. „Ich halte dies auch für eine großartige Idee“, gab er zurück und ließ ein wohliges Keuchen hören, als er Friedrichs Lippen auf seiner nackten Haut spürte. Seine Hände legten sich auf Friedrichs Schenkel und strichen langsam, aber sehr zielstrebig seine Innenseiten hinauf.

\-----------------------

Glücklicherweise hatte Friedrich sich vorhin nur das nötigste übergeworfen, um seine Frau zur Kutsche zu begleiten und so hatte er sein Hemd schnell abgestreift. Es war nicht gerade warm im Zimmer, aber er hoffte, dass ihm das bald egal sein dürfte. Johanns Hände verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht und die Härchen auf seiner Haut stellten sich auf. Friedrich rutschte ein Stück zurück und schaffte es mit Johanns Hilfe, diesem die Hose zu öffnen und weit genug abzustreifen, damit er ihn ungehindert berühren konnte. Dann setzte er seine Küsse Johanns Oberkörper hinab fort.

\-----------------------

Johanns Hände strichen höher und blieben auf Friedrichs Schritt liegen, um ihn durch den Stoff seiner Hose hindurch zu massieren. Seine Gesten waren recht bald mit Erfolg gekrönt und er konnte Friedrich schon wenig später stöhnen hören. Da sie sich bei Friedrich zu Hause in dessen Schlafzimmer befanden, wurden sie unvorsichtig. Wilhelm war zwar im Haus, würde aber sicherlich nicht vor einigen Stunden aufwachen und selbst wenn waren die Chancen, dass er zu ihnen ins Schlafzimmer kam, doch relativ gering. Außerdem hatten sie einander wieder eine Weile nicht gesehen und über den Punkt, dass sie logisch denken konnten, waren sie schon eine Weile hinaus. Er setzte sich mit Friedrich auf und versiegelte seine Lippen mit einem hungrigen Kuss während er ihn dazu brachte, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen, sodass er seine Hose öffnen und über seine Beine nach unten streifen zu können. Johann keuchte leise, als seine eigene Männlichkeit den Schritt Friedrichs direkt berühren konnte.

\-----------------------

Friedrich wurde ungeduldig, er wollte Johann so sehr, dass er es fast nicht aushielt. Als er endlich, endlich die lästigen Stoffschichten los war, schob er Johann zurück in die Kissen und raunte ihm zu: "Johann, ich will dich, jetzt!"  
Es war exakt dieser Augenblick, den Wilhelm wählte, um die Schlafzimmertür zu öffnen. Er war doch recht früh aufgestanden, zum einen, um seine Frau zu verabschieden, zum anderen, um sich zu überlegen, wie er das Gespräch mit seinen Freunden beginnen sollte, das er Heinrich zu führen versprochen hatte. Auf der Suche nach seinem Gastgeber war er schließlich bei dessen Schlafzimmer gelandet. Es war nicht Wilhelms Art, einfach so anderer Leute Schlafzimmer zu betreten, aber die frühe Stunde, Johanns noch immer geschlossene Zimmertür und die Tatsache, dass sie seit höchstens einer Viertelstunde alleine im Haus waren, hatten ihn schlimmstenfalls vermuten lassen, dass er Friedrich beim frisieren überraschen könnte. Welch köstlicher Irrtum! Für einen Augenblick traute Wilhelm seinen Augen kaum und glaubte zu träumen. Als er sich seiner Sinne versichert hatte, wünschte er geträumt zu haben.

\-----------------------  
Johann bemerkte zuerst gar nicht, dass jene Tür geöffnet wurde, alles, was er in diesem Moment hörte, war Friedrichs heisere Stimme an seinem Ohr, sein Atem, wie er über seine Haut strich und seine Hände auf seinem Körper. Seine Finger glitten von seinen Schultern sein Rückgrat hinab zu seinem wohlgeformten Hintern, um diesen fest zu packen. Als er sich vorbeugte, um einen Kuss auf seinen Nacken zu hauchen, sah er über dessen Schulter zur Tür – und erstarrte. „Wilhelm...“, entfuhr es ihm mit einem deutlich hörbaren Entsetzen, die Worte „Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht“ blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Denn – wem wollte er hier etwas vormachen? Es war genauso wie es aussah, sie lagen beide nackt auf Friedrichs Ehebett, innig ineinander verschlugen, seine Hände auf Friedrichs Po. Niemand hätte diese Situation anders verstehen können, selbst mit viel gutem Willen nicht. Hatte Humboldt vielleicht geahnt, dass seine Freunde sich etwas näher standen, als sie nach außen hin zugaben, so waren sie nun definitiv inflagranti ertappt. In einer schnellen Geste griff er nach einer Decke und legte sich Friedrich über die Schultern, um diesem wenigstens einen Teil der Peinlichkeit zu nehmen, da dieser es war, der recht freizügig seine Rückseite in Richtung Tür präsentierte.  
\-----------------------

Als Wilhelm wieder Herr über sich selbst war, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ dieses Zusammentreffen schnellstmöglich hinter sich. Ihn beschäftigte nur eine Frage: Wo fand man in einem fremden Haus so früh am Tag genügend Alkohol, um diese Bilder vergessen zu können. Er hatte es ja schon lange geahnt, dass Friedrich und Johann neben ihrem Interesse für Literatur auch das Bett teilten, aber diesen Verdacht auf so...lebhafte Weise bestätigt zu sehen, war mehr als er im Augenblick verkraften konnte. Wilhelm beschloss, zunächst in sein eigenes Haus zurückzukehren. Das klärende Gespräch musste warten. Friedrich war verwirrt als er die Veränderung in Johann bemerkte. Er wollte gerade nachfragen, was denn los sei, als er jenen Namen vernahm und sich umsah. Er kletterte von Johanns Schoß, schon allein um seinem Liebhaber Platz zu machen, denn jener begann nun panisch, sich die Kleider zu richten und machte dann Anstalten, ihrem Freund zu folgen. Friedrich hielt ihn am Arm zurück: "Nicht, Johann! Du holst in nicht mehr ein und selbst wenn: wie um alles in der Welt würdest du das erklären?" Während er selbst seine Kleidung zusammensuchte, sagte er mit resignierter Stimme: "Wir können nichts tun."

\-----------------------

Johann hatte in Windeseile seine Kleider zusammengesucht, um Wilhelm hinterher zu eilen, aber Friedrich hielt ihn auf. Er stieß einen leisen Fluch aus und ließ sich kraftlos auf das Bett sinken, um seinen Kopf in seinen Händen zu begraben. „So etwas musste ja früher oder später geschehen“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang verzweifelt. Er war sich der Konsequenzen sehr wohl bewusst, im schlimmsten Fall würden sie beide in einem Zuchthaus die nächsten Jahre zubringen, vom gesellschaftlichen Ausstoß ganz zu schweigen. Ihre Tätigkeiten als Schriftsteller konnten sie dann auf ewig einstellen, niemand würde auch nur ein Stück Brot von ihnen annehmen wollen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben überrollte ihn eine wirkliche Panik, sie würden all ihre Freunde verlieren, alles, was sie sich in ihrem Leben aufgebaut hatten. Sie würden nicht einmal mehr in der Lage sein, sich gegenseitig zu sehen. Johann kannte die Strafe für Sodomie, er hatte lange genug Jura studiert um zu wissen, dass dies kein Vergnügen war. Das Gedicht, welches er Friedrich gewidmet hatte, hatte nicht umsonst den Titel „Willkommen und Abschied“ erhalten, ein Terminus, der im Strafrecht für die Prügel stand, die man bei dieser Strafe beim Ein- und Austritt in das Zuchthaus bezog. Johann musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen und sich dazu zwingen, seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Am Liebsten wäre er sofort Humboldt hinterher, hätte ihn zur Rede gestellt, ihn beschworen, stillschweigen zu bewahren über das, was er gesehen hatte. Er sprang auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab, wie ein wildes Tier gefangen in einem Käfig. „Wir müssen ihm nach, Friedrich!“, sagte er, „Wir müssen auf ihn einwirken, ihm erklären, dass wir mit dem, was wir tun, niemandem schaden!“

\-----------------------

Friedrich lachte bitter: „Du meinst niemandem außer Religion, Moral und jedem bisschen menschlichen Anstands?“ Er saß halb angezogen auf der Bettkante und sah zu Johann hinüber. „Du kennst Wilhelm, Johann. Er ist absolut integer und er wird das einzige tun, was richtig ist. Er wird es publik machen. Und dann…“ Friedrich schaffte es nicht, seinen Satz zu beenden und rieb sich stattdessen die Schläfen. Was dann? Dann würde man dafür sorgen, dass die verbrecherischen Elemente schnellstmöglich entfernt wurden. Wenigstens war Charlotte nicht da. Es würde ohnehin schwer genug für sie werden, wenn bekannt wurde, was ihr Mann hinter verschlossenen Türen tat. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis die entsprechenden Stellen informiert waren? Sicher nicht lange. Plötzlich fühlte Friedrich nackte Angst und streckte seinen Arm nach Johann aus. Er sagte leise: „Bitte, Johann. Wir haben vermutlich nicht mehr viel Zeit miteinander. Ich will das bisschen, das uns bleibt nicht mit Reue verschwenden, denn ich bereue nichts.“

\-----------------------

Johann spürte die nackte Angst seinen Körper überrollen. Friedrich hatte Recht mit allem, was er gesagt hatte. Wilhelm würde sie den zuständigen Behörden melden, es würde sicherlich nicht lange dauern, bis man sie abholen würde. Als er Friedrich Arm spürte, wie er sich um ihn schlang und dessen Stimme so nahe bei sich hörte, wandte er sich um und zog Friedrich näher an sich um ihn sanft und unglaublich liebevoll zu küssen. „Ich bereue, dass Wilhelm uns so gesehen hat, nicht aber die Sache an sich. Du warst es, der mir zu einem neuen Frühling verholfen hat und um nichts auf der Welt würde ich die vergangene Zeit, die ich mit dir verbracht habe, Friedrich, eintauschen wollen.“ Er beugte sich über ihn und brachte ihn sanft dazu, sich erneut auf das Bett zu legen während er sich in einer eleganten Geste über ihn brachte und seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust verbarg, für einen Moment lauschte er einfach nur seinem Herzschlag, welcher ebenso schnell war wir sein eigener.

„Du hast Recht, wir sollten die letzte Zeit, die uns gemeinsam bleibt so verbringen, als gäbe es für uns keinen Morgen mehr. Wenn wir schon untergehen, dann wenigsten zusammen und mit einem ordentlichen Skandal, so, wie es sich gehört.“ Seine Finger vergruben sich in Schillers Haar, welches er vom ersten Moment an geliebt hatte, seit er es zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Er kniete über Friedrich und öffnete beinahe quälend langsam sein Hemd, welches er sich erneut übergeworfen hatte um Wilhelm zu folgen, Stück um Stück offenbare er mehr Haut, lieferte Friedrich eine kleine Schau bis er das Hemd mit einem leisen Rascheln des Stoffes zu Boden fallen ließ, seine Hose folgte wenig später.

Als er Friedrich wieder in seine Arme schloss war seine Umarmung innig. Nichts, was sie je zuvor miteinander erlebt hatten kam an jenen Morgen heran, indem sie einander einfach nur auf ehrliche und verzweifelte Weise liebten. Die letzten Wochen waren sie beinahe wie die Tiere übereinander hergefallen weil sie es nicht ausgehalten hatten, voneinander getrennt zu sein und ein Spiel zu spielen in dem sie allen vorgaukelten, nicht mehr als Kollegen, bestenfalls entfernte Freunde zu sein. Aber das hier war anders. Wenn man sie für jene Gefühle ins Zuchthaus bringen wollte, so sollte es geschehen, in jenem Moment konnte sich Johann jedoch nichts Reineres vorstellen. Wieder und wieder küsste er Friedrich, hinterließ eindeutige Spuren auf dessen Haut, nun, wo jegliches Leugnen hinfällig geworden war, würde auch niemand mehr danach fragen. Seine Finger strichen über seine Seiten hinab, bewundernd als sähe er Friedrich zum ersten Mal, als wolle er dieses Bild in sich aufnehmen um es ja nie wieder zu vergessen. Sein Finger folgte seinem Brustbrustbein hinab, malte die definierten Muskelbahnen nach, die sich unter seiner Haut spannten, seine Lippen folgten seinem Finger bald und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Körper, die Friedrich leicht erschaudern ließ.

\-----------------------  
Als er Johanns Berührungen spürte, ließ er all seine Zurückhaltung auf. Er warf sich Johann in die Arme und klammerte sich an ihm fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einen Felsen. Er wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Der Gedanke, dass sie bald durch mehr als ein paar Kilometer getrennt sein würden, bereitete ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen. "Lass mich nicht los, Johann, bitte, lass mich nicht los!" Friedrich wusste, dass seine Worte kaum Sinn ergaben, aber wie hätte er all das ausdrücken können, was er in diesem Augenblick fühlte. Er spürte, wie Johann ihn wieder auf's Bett zog, wollte protestieren, wie er in diesem Augenblick an so etwas denken könne und stellte dann fest, dass er nichts schöneres finden konnte, an das es sich zu denken gelohnt hätte. Er lächelte Johann an, versuchte, sich jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er offenbarte einzuprägen und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er seinen Geliebten so sehen würde. Der Gedanke trieb ihm für einen Moment die Tränen in die Augen.

\-----------------------

„Ich lasse dich nicht los“, raunte Johann in Friedrichs Ohr und beugte sich vor, um die salzigen Tränen von dessen Wangen zu küssen, er konnte nichts sagen, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern, stattdessen zog er es vor, ihn fest im Arm zu halten. Plötzlich schien diese Nähe nicht mehr genug zu sein, er wollte eins mit Friedrich werden, ein mit jenem Mann, dessen Seele ein Teil seiner eigenen zu sein schien, eine Hälfte seines Daseins. Ohne ihn würde er sich sich unvollkommen fühlen, einsam und allein, aber für diesen Moment wollte er einfach nur vergessen. Vergessen, dass Wilhelm sie gesehen hatte, was sie ihren Familien damit antun würden, vergessen, was sie alles aufgegeben hatte, nur um zusammen sein zu können. Johann würde jenen Morgen auch Jahre später nicht mehr vergessen in der Kummer zu Lust, Angst zu Leidenschaft wurde. Als ihr Spiel vorüber war lagen sie einander in den Armen, Friedrichs Kopf war auf seine Schulter gebettet, Johann hatte einen Arm um seine Hüfte geschlungen, ihre Beine waren miteinander überkreuzt um sich so nahe wie nur möglich zu sein.

\-----------------------

Friedrich gab sich Johanns Berührungen hin, erwiderte sie langsam und zärtlich, als ob sie alle Zeit der Welt hätten und für eine Weile konnte er vergessen, wie ihre Zukunft aussah. Er hatte sich Johann noch nie so nahe gefühlt. Er hörte Johanns Atem, spürte wie seine Brust sich langsam hob und senkte. Lächelnd legte Friedrich seine Hand auf Johanns Herz. Friedrich setzte an, etwas zu sagen und merkte, dass Johann ihn unterbrechen wollte, aber er legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. Er wollte die Stille nicht durchbrechen, aber wenn nun nichts sagte, würde er es nie wieder sagen können. Es dauerte lange, bis er die richtigen Worte fand: "Johann...ich- ich weiß nicht genau, was ich dir sagen soll. Dass ich dein bin, weißt du und dass ich dich liebe, habe ich dir mehr als einmal gesagt. Aber ich möchte, dass du auch weißt, wie dankbar ich dir bin. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass wir einander einmal so nahe sein würden. Du hast mein Leben in so unerdenklich vielen Aspekten besser gemacht, dass ich nicht mehr weiß, wie ich jemals ohne dich sein konnte. Ich will nie wieder ohne dich sein und auch wenn ich dich ab jetzt entbehren muss, so will ich, dass du weißt, dass ich mein Leben niemals mehr als sinnvoll werde betrachten können. Und so unvernünftig das sein mag, ich bin froh, dass ich so empfinde."

\-----------------------

Johann legte ihm einen Finger über die Lippen und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. „Shhhh“, sagte er leise und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. Worte waren unnötig, er wusste, wie viel er Friedrich bedeutete und dieser wusste das Gleiche über ihn. Er stand auf, um sich selbst anzuziehen. Sie würden sicherlich bald Besuch bekommen und obgleich sie es auf einen Skandal ja förmlich angelegt hatten verspürte er wenig Lust, sich nackt ins Zuchthaus zu begeben. Er ließ Friedrich nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen während er seine Kleidung richtete, bevor er Friedrichs Kleidung vom Boden auflas, um ihm in diese hinein zu helfen. War es schon sehr verführerisch gewesen, wie Johann ihn aus seiner Kleidung befreit hatte, so war nichts sinnlicher als jene Gesten, mit denen er seine Kleidung zurechtrückte. Niemals hatte er geglaubt, dass es so unglaublich erotisch sein konnte, von jemandem angezogen werden, aber Johann machte das Unmögliche möglich. Mit geschickten Fingern schloss er langsam und nahezu zelebrierend die Knöpfe seines Hemdes, half ihm in seine engen weißen Hosen hinein, berührte seinen Körper dabei mehr, als absolut nötig gewesen wäre. Liebevoll richtete er das weiße Halstuch Friedrichs, bevor sie sich einfach nur zurück auf das Bett setzten und warteten. Die Zeit schien quälen langsam zu vergehen, bis sie schließlich hörten, wie unten die schwere Haustür geöffnet wurde. Johann zog Friedrich in seine Arme, hielt seine Hand auf sanfte Weise. „Was auch immer geschieht“, raunte er leise in sein Ohr. „Ein Teil von mir wird immer bei dir sein und dich begleiten, ein Lebenlang. Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt, weiß, was ich leide!“

Schwere, männliche Schritte durchquerten den Hausflur, zerstreuten jegliche Hoffnung, dass es sich vielleicht doch nur Charlotte handelte, die etwas vergessen hatte. Johann schluckte hart und holte tief Luft um die Angst zu bekämpfen, die erneut in ihm aufkam.

„Allein und abgetrennt von aller Freude, seh ich ans Firmament nach jener Seite.“, raunte er leise in Friedrichs Ohr, sein Daumen streichelte den Handrücken des Anderen. Die Schritte wurden lauter und kamen näher, langsam und bedächtig, aber dennoch unbeirrt. 

„Ach! der mich liebt und kennt, ist in der Weite. Es schwindelt mir, es brennt mein Eingeweide.“

Er hauchte einen letzten Kuss auf Friedrichs Schläfe, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet, die Schritte wurden jetzt beinahe so laut, dass sie Johann Ohrenbetäubend vorkamen.

„Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt, weiß, was ich leide!“  
\-----------------------

Friedrich zwang sich, langsam aus- und einzuatmen. Er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht auf Johanns süße Worte, um nicht gänzlich von Angst übermannt zu werden und umklammerte seine Hände. Wie zwei ertappte Schuljungen saßen sie auf der Bettkante dicht nebeneinander und versuchten, einander Halt zu geben. Schienen die Sekunden eben noch quälend langsam vergangen zu sein, so rannen sie ihnen mit einem Mal durch die Finger. Die schreckliche Gewissheit, die die Anwesenheit des Fremden brachte, lähmte Friedrich. Er ertrug es nicht, in jenem Augenblick Johanns Gesicht anzusehen, indem die gleiche Furcht geschrieben stand, die auch er fühlte und so starrte Friedrich einfach zu Boden.  
Für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit herrschte Stille, bevor es (erstaunlich zögerlich) klopfte. Dann fragte eine Stimme: „Seid ihr wirklich immer noch da drin? Es ist schon nach Mittag! Wie viel Zeit muss man euch eigentlich lassen?“ Offensichtlich war Wilhelm zurückgekehrt. Nur Wilhelm. Friedrich sah Johann fragend an.

\-----------------------

Johann zuckte mit den Schultern und löste sich aus der Umklammerung Friedrichs, um die Tür zu öffnen. Offenbar hatte sich Wilhelm nicht mehr in das Schlafzimmer getraut, nachdem er die beiden zuvor in recht eindeutiger Stellung erwischt hatte. Fragend blickte Johann ihn an, bevor er zur Seite trat, um Wilhelm einzulassen. Er war irritiert, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Wilhelm allein zurückkäme und sein Kommentar verunsicherte ihn. „Was geht ihr vor, Wilhelm?“, fragte er schließlich, als er sich erneut neben Friedrich niederließ, der wie ein Häuflein elend auf dem Bett saß, und dessen Hand ergriff, um sie aufmunternd zu halten. Wilhelm hatte sie schon in einem schlimmeren Zustand gesehen, leugnen hätte jetzt sowieso keinerlei Sinn mehr gehabt.

\-----------------------

Wilhelm ging an Johann vorbei, zog sich einen Stuhl bei und setzte sich betont entspannt seinen beiden Freunden gegenüber. Er neigte dazu, Unsicherheit durch betonte Lässigkeit zu überspielen. Er hatte noch immer keine gesonderte Lust, das Liebesleben der Beiden zu besprechen, aber es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig. Er überlegte, wie er anfangen sollte. Dann bemerkte er, wie verängstigt Johann und Friedrich wirkten und für einen Augenblick taten ihm die beiden fast Leid. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch und antwortete mit einem leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme: „Dasselbe könnte ich euch fragen. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr nicht gerade die Vorsicht in Person seid, aber zehn Minuten nachdem deine Frau das Haus verlassen hat, Friedrich? Und wenn noch andere Gäste im Haus sind? Was um Gottes Willen denkt ihr euch nur?“

\-----------------------

Johann wollte etwas erwidern, bevor er erstarrte und Wilhelm mit äußerst fassungslosem Blick ansah. „Moment, Wilhelm... mir scheint, als würde es dich mehr erzürnen, wann wir dies getan haben und nicht das was im Besonderen. Und überhaupt, was meinst du damit, dass dir bewusst sei, dass wir unvorsichtig sind?“ Hatte Wilhelm etwa schon eine ganze Weile geahnt, was zwischen ihnen beiden vorging? Wieso hatte er sie dann niemals darauf angesprochen? Friedrich schwieg noch immer neben ihm und Johann tat sein bestes, dem Mann an seiner Seite Trost und Nähe zu spenden. „Wieso bist du überhaupt noch hier? Wir glaubten, sofort ins Zuchthaus deportiert zu werden.“

\-----------------------

Wilhelm seufzte. "Man kann ja nicht gerade behaupten, dass ihr euch besonders schlau angestellt habt, was das Verschleiern der Natur eurer...Beziehungen angeht. Ich hatte mir schon seit einer Weile so etwas gedacht und wollte so oder so mit euch die Tage sprechen. Ich hätte das Gespräch nur gerne anders begonnen." Während er sprach, begann er in seinen Taschen nach seiner Pfeife zu wühlen. Er brauchte dringend etwas, um sich zu beschäftigen. "Und ich bin verletzt, dass ihr mir nicht zutraut, zumindest einmal erst das Gespräch mit euch zu suchen..."  
Friedrich schluckte einmal und setzte an: "Wilhelm, bitte, es ist..." aber er konnte kein sinnvolles Ende für diesen Satz finden.

\-----------------------

Johann seufzte erleichtert auf als er bemerkte, dass Wilhelm offensichtlich nicht das Bedürfnis hatte, sie ans Messer zu liefern. Er strich Friedrich aufmunternd durch das rotblonde Haar und schenkte Wilhelm ein ehrliches und sehr erleichtertes Lächeln. „Verzeih, wir hatten nicht geglaubt, dass irgendjemand unsere Lage verstehen würde. Wir hatten uns eigentlich schon darauf eingestellt, unsere nächsten Jahre im Zuchthaus zuzubringen. Wie lange ahnst du schon, dass unsere Freundschaft auch noch eine... weitere Komponente enthalten könnte?“ Es war Johann nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie so offensichtlich gewesen waren. Hatte man wirklich so schnell durchschauen können, wie viel ihnen aneinander lag? Wie tief ihre Beziehung zueinander wirklich ging?

\-----------------------

Friedrich wagte noch nicht, sich zu entspannen. Wilhelm hatte also noch niemanden über ihre Entgleisungen informiert, noch nicht. Welchen Grund hatte er, sie zu decken? Friedrich wollte so gerne glauben, dass sie außer Gefahr waren, aber noch traute er sich das nicht.  
Wilhelm ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und paffte ein paar Mal an der Pfeife. „Nun, sagen wir einmal, vor einem dreiviertel Jahr war ich noch vollkommen ahnungslos. Den ersten Verdacht hatte ich nach der Episode mit dem Taschentuch. Und zwar nicht, weil du es bei dir trugst, sondern wegen deiner Reaktion, Friedrich. Als mein Misstrauen einmal geweckt war, war es fast unmöglich die Anzeichen zu übersehen. Die absolut auffällige Unauffälligkeit eurer Korrespondenz, die ständigen Konferenzen zur Verbesserung von Stücken, an denen es nichts zu verbessern gibt, die ewigen Blicke und die Unmöglichkeit, ein Gespräch mit euch zu führen, wenn ihr im selben Raum seid…“

Wilhelm schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Geschichte mit der Anstecknadel in der Bibliothek! Ihr könnt froh sein, dass euch damals nicht der halbe Hofstaat erwischt hat. Von der Geschichte bei Woltmann neulich will ich gar nicht erst anfangen! Was das war, möchte ich niemals in meinem Leben hören müssen. Ihr müsst vollkommen wahnsinnig sein. Ihr seid die beiden bedeutendsten Dichter unseres Landes und riskiert euer Ansehen, eure Familie, alles für ein paar gemeinsame Stunden der Lust. Begreift ihr denn nicht, was ihr aufs Spiel gesetzt habt?“

Friedrich wurde wütend. Konnte Wilhelm nicht endlich sagen, was er dachte? „Natürlich wissen wir das, Wilhelm. Wir wissen es, seit wir die erste gemeinsame Nacht verbracht haben. Was soll das? Wenn du unsere Taten so sehr verabscheust, dann geh und zeig uns an und lass uns mit deinen Predigten in Frieden. Denk was du willst, aber wage es nicht, schlecht darüber zu reden, denn nichts war mir bisher so teuer! Was willst du?“

Beschwichtigend hob Wilhelm die Hand: „Beruhige dich, mein Freund, ich wollte dir die Echtheit deiner Gefühle nicht absprechen, sondern lediglich eure Naivität kritisieren. So wie ich das sehe…“ Erneut zog er an seiner Pfeife. Gott, welche Gratwanderung dieses Gespräch darstellte. „…seid ihr zwei Narren! Ihr geht ein enormes Risiko ein für eine Geschichte, die fast gar nicht gut ausgehen kann. Aber wer bin ich, dass ich darüber urteile? Was ihr beiden miteinander tut, kann mir herzlich egal sein. Zumindest solange ich davon nicht so viel davon mitbekomme wie heute Morgen. Es wäre um einiges leichter, euer Tun zu verurteilen, wenn nicht jeder Blinde sehen könnte, dass ihr füreinander gemacht seid und niemandem ist geholfen, wenn sie euch ins Zuchthaus stecken. Ich bin euer Freund und will nur euer Bestes. Deshalb bitte ich euch: Seid vorsichtiger, um Gottes Willen. Ich tue gerne alles, was in meiner Macht steht, um euch zu schützen, aber auch ihr habt Feinde, die nur darauf warten, dass ihr einen Fehler macht. Es tut mir Leid, dass Ihr so oft voneinander getrennt seid, nur darf euch das nicht so verzweifelt werden lassen.“

Wilhelm lehnte sich zurück und versuchte zu erraten, was in seinen Freunden vorging. Friedrich für seinen Teil hatte noch immer Probleme zu glauben, dass sie so glimpflich davonkommen sollten.

\-----------------------

Johann fiel es weniger schwer an der Aufrichtigkeit jener Worte zu zweifeln. Nun dämmerte ihm auch allmählich, was Meyers Worte zu bedeuten hatten, nachdem er ihm seine Anstecknadel zurückgebracht hatte. „Wissen noch andere von deinem Verdacht, Wilhelm?“, fragte er offen heraus. Wenn Wilhelm es bemerkt hatte war die Chance groß, dass auch andere ahnten, was sie beiden in Wirklichkeit taten, wenn sie sich für einige Zeit von der Gesellschaft zurück zogen. Einen Punkt jedoch musste er recht vehement dementieren. „Es geht nicht nur um bloße Befriedigung unserer Lust. Was Friedrich und ich teilen ist mehr als das. Es ist eine Verbindung auf geistiger Ebene, wir komplettieren einander auf eine Weise, wie es wohl kaum ein zweites Mal geschehen wird. Die körperliche Seite ist eher ein... attraktiver Bonus. Glaube mir, es fiel mir anfangs auch nicht leicht, mich darauf einzulassen, zu wissen, dass das, was wir tun, gefährlich, sogar sträflich ist. Aber dennoch konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass meine Seele Friedrichs zustrebte, dass wir nicht mehr ohne einander sein konnten. Die Dinge liefen erst aus dem Ruder als wir versucht haben, möglichst unauffällig zu sein und unsere Besuche beieinander auf ein Minimum reduziert hatten.“ Er kratzte sich beinahe verlegen am Hinterkopf, es war wirklich keine allzu gute Idee von ihnen gewesen, sich auf ein solches Minimum zurückzuziehen, dass sie beinahe explodierten vor Sehnsucht nach dem Anderen.

„Ich danke dir herzlich, Wilhelm, für dein Verständnis. Ich habe dich als Künstler immer geschätzt und dich immer als einen guten Freund angesehen, aber erst heute habe ich begriffen, was wir eigentlich an einem Mann wie dir haben.“ Er war ihm wirklich von Herzen dankbar, dass er diese ganze Affäre so erstaunlich gut aufgenommen hatte. Es war auch nicht so, dass Johann plötzlich die Seiten gewechselt hätte, Männer im Allgemeinen interessierten ihn keineswegs, er fand ihre Körper wenig attraktiv und auch sonst übten sie keinen Reiz auf ihn aus. Es war Friedrich alleine der in der Lage war, sein Herz mit nur einem Wimpernschlag höher schlagen zu lassen. Dessen wundervolle, schöngeistige Seele hatte es ihm angetan, er war der Einzige, der ihn bedingungslos verstand und dem er sich auch in der dunkelsten Stunde anvertrauen konnte. Doch seit heute wusste er, dass sie noch einen weiteren Freund hatten, auf den sie zählen konnten.

„Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass du das, was heute hier geschehen ist, für dich behalten wirst?“, fragte er um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern. Sollten sie wirklich ein solch enormes Glück gehabt haben und noch eine zweite Chance bekommen? Sie würden ihre Strategie nun ändern müssen, sich weiterhin häufiger sehen wie zuvor und gar nicht erst jene Sehnsucht aufkommen lassen, die sie durch ihre Zurückhaltung aufgebaut hatten. Im schlimmsten Fall hielt man sie für zwei etwas verschrobene, eigenartige Dichter, die ihre Leidenschaft für Literatur miteinander teilten. Dass sie einander sehr nahe standen, was in Jena und Weimar kein Geheimnis mehr, wieso also versuchen, das zu verstecken, was sowieso offensichtlich war?

\-----------------------

„Heinrich weiß es.“ Wilhelms Antwort war ebenso gerade heraus, wie Johanns Frage. „Oder er ahnt es zumindest. Er war es, der mir das Versprechen abnahm, mit euch zu reden. Wir haben uns lange unterhalten und einander in unseren Annahmen nur bestärkt. Ich werde ihm mitteilen, was ich weiß, das muss euch klar sein. Aber er hat keinerlei Absicht, euch in Verruf zu bringen. Ebenso wenig wie ich.“

Manchmal wunderte Wilhelm sich, wie ruhig er bei dieser Sache blieb. Er mochte ernste Themen generell nicht sonderlich, aber an dieser Affäre störten ihn lediglich die Probleme, die sie mit sich brachte, nicht die Sache selbst. Aber er war schließlich gut vorbereitet gewesen und hatte lange Zeit gehabt, sich an diesen Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Er sah die beiden lange an. Noch immer wirkten sie recht erschlagen, wenngleich auch nicht mehr ganz so angespannt. „Nun gut, wenn unser junger Freund hier seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzt und nach Weimar übersiedelt, besteht ja noch Hoffnung, dass eure Beziehung eine gewisse Routine findet, die sich leichter in den Alltag integrieren lässt. Momentan glaube ich nicht, dass sonst jemand Verdacht geschöpft hat, aber durch die Seltenheit euer vereintes Genie einmal gemeinsam vorzufinden, seid ihr der Mittelpunkt jeder dieser Anlässe. Wenn ihr euch häufiger seht, gewöhnt man sich hoffentlich daran und verliert das Interesse.“

Friedrich nickte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du Recht hast, mit allem was du sagst. Es ist so  
schrecklich zermürbend, dem, den man liebt, so nahe zu sein und doch stets getrennt.“ Wilhelm jedoch wurde dieser Unterhaltung langsam aber sicher überdrüssig. Er stand auf und schlug einen bedeutend pragmatischeren Ton an. „Gut, da wir das geklärt hätten, schlage ich vor, wir verlegen diese Zusammenkunft. Da die Dame des Hauses ausgeflogen ist und wie bereits erwähnt, die Mittagsstunde lange verstrichen, schlage ich vor, auswärts zu essen. Wenn die Herren es schaffen, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen, bin ich sicher, dass das Überleben gesichert werden kann.“ Wilhelm hatte für diesen Tag eindeutig genügend Beziehungsprobleme gelöst. Dennoch musste er kurz nachfragen: „Habt ihr wirklich den halben Tag geglaubt, ich würde euch anzeigen?“

\-----------------------

Johann nickte leicht. Meyer war ein verlässlicher Freund und es hätten ihn auch sehr gewundert, wenn der Maler die Absicht gehabt hätte, sie anzuzeigen. Zumal er wohl wirklich schon eine Weile ahnte, was zwischen Johann und Friedrich vor sich ging. Im Nachhinein würde das so einige der neugierigen Fragen erklären, die Heinrich ihm gestellt und die er immer nur ausweichend beantwortet hatte. Erleichtert seufzte Johann leise, er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie aus dieser Geschichte noch einmal so glimpflich herauskommen würden. Er strich Friedrich aufmunternd durch das Haar, nun, da die gesamte Anspannung von ihnen abfiel, fühlte er sich plötzlich ziemlich erschöpft, wenn auch sehr erleichtert. Als er jene letzten Worte von Wilhelm hörte, nickte er zustimmend.

„Wir hatten uns eigentlich darauf eingestellt, dass die sofort Anzeige erstatten und man uns abholen würde. Anderenfalls...“, nun konnte er sich ein anzügliches Lächeln nun doch nicht mehr verkneifen, „... hättest du uns mit Sicherheit nicht vollständig bekleidet hier vorgefunden.“ Dass sie einander zuvor noch ein letzten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatten, verschwieg er geflissentlich, man musste den guten Humboldt ja nicht noch mehr schockieren an einem Tag. „Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis, Wilhelm“, sagte er stattdessen, bevor er seine Kleidung erneut glattstrich und wie dieser zu einem geschäftigeren Tonfall zurückkehrte. „Eine gute Idee, ich denke, wir sollten wirklich auswärts etwas Essen gehen. Die Runde heute geht auf mich, als kleine Entschädigung.“

\-----------------------

Wilhelm wirkte betroffen. „Das tut mir leid, ich wollte euch keine Angst machen, ich brauchte nur etwas Zeit, um mich zu sammeln…“ Spätestens bei Goethes nächster Andeutung jedoch, erinnerte Wilhelm sich daran, dass seine Freunde es trotz allem durchaus verdient hatten, ein wenig in die Schranken gewiesen wurden. Als sie das Haus verließen, sagte Wilhelm leicht genervt: „Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Ich bin geradezu ein Heiliger, dass ich euch so unterstütze. Hierfür schuldet ihr mir noch mehr als ein gutes Essen. Und nur damit das klar ist: Ihr werdet es tunlichst bleiben lassen, diese Treffen zum Rendezvous umzufunktionieren. Ich werde garantiert nicht die Anstandsdame für euch spielen, während ihr Händchen haltet.“

Zum ersten Mal seit jener Katastrophe heute Morgen lächelte Friedrich. Wenn Wilhelm wieder anfing, Scherze zu machen, dann war wohl wirklich alles in Ordnung. Er hatte seinen Freund stets als anständigen und herzensguten Menschen kennengelernt, aber nun wusste er auch noch wie tolerant Wilhelm sein konnte. Friedrich war es nicht unbedingt gewohnt, Glück zu haben, aber diesmal schienen sie vom Schicksal begünstigt. Sie würden ihre Chance zu nutzen wissen, ganz sicher. Als Friedrich hinter seinen Freunden auf die Straße trat und ihnen in die Stadt folgte, konnte er sich nicht helfen: Vielleicht war ihre Liebe ja doch nicht dem Untergang geweiht, vielleicht würde ja doch alles gut werden.


End file.
